Our Summer
by PrincessTiva
Summary: "Well, that's the thing, Ziva. You say you never depended on happy endings but that doesn't mean you don't deserve them." They quit and now they have a whole summer to discuss certain matters. And with no Gibbs around and Rule 12 out the window, some things are just bound to be addressed. Tiva. Post Season X.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeeey guys :) Sooo, I know it's been a while but hey, I didn't fall off the face of the earth haha :D I was just in Berlin, in Hamburg, it was my birthday on Tuesday (yep, finale day :D) and weeeell I was kinda busy lol. "Flash from the past" and "Talk to me" will be updated in the next couple of days :) I PROMISE! (and I'll work on all the requests from tumblr!)  
So, after the season finale I just..had this story in my head and it wouldn't go away ;) So, I decided to write it! :D It obviously takes place after "Damned If You Do" and is veryyyy Tiva centric (basically...just Tiva lol). This will be a multi-chapter fic and will (hopefully) last the entire hiatus haha ;) IF you want it to of course. If you say it's crap, it won't be as long haha :D  
Summary: **"Well, that's the thing, Ziva. You say you never depended on happy endings but that doesn't mean you don't deserve them." They quit and now they have a whole summer to discuss certain matters. And with no Gibbs around and Rule 12 out the window, some things are just bound to be addressed. Tiva. Post Season X.  
**Disclaimer: **lalala I still don't own NCIS or any of it's amazing characters. MOM, why didn't I get them for my birthday? :(  
**And noooow please enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Tony DiNozzo went home that night, feeling confused, empty and – as much as he hated to admit it – alone. Ziva, McGee and him had quit today, trying to save their boss' ass with their decision, taking full responsibility for their actions.

It wasn't fair that Gibbs was taking all the blame. And yes, Ziva had been the most guilty but they were a team and him and McGee weren't innocent either. Not at all.

McGee had helped Ziva track down Bodnar and Tony, well he'd offered to help her, went to Berlin with her to take down Bodnar. He had known back then what he was about to get himself into but he'd done it anyway.

And he'd do it again in a heartbeat. For her. Sure, in the last week he'd found out about her and..Adam. And he hated it. He felt betrayed. Even though that really wasn't the correct word.

It couldn't be. They weren't together after all and therefore she was allowed to sleep with whomever she liked to. But that didn't change the fact that it still pissed him off.

He hated himself for showing her just how jealous he was but he couldn't help it. He was freaking jealous after all. However, even after all that, he couldn't be mad at her.

He couldn't ignore her. Couldn't not love her. And there was the word again. Love. He'd always known that there was something between them but he'd always been afraid to admit it to himself.

Last year when they were stuck in the elevator he had finally let himself accept it: he was in love with his partner. This past year he'd tried to show her exactly how much he cared about her on more than one occasion but as he'd told her last week in the woods, they must have had different interpretations.

Because she went to Adam after all, not to him. He couldn't really blame her. He would have probably done something similar. However, when they'd been at Gibbs' cabin the other day she had literally broken his heart.

The whole Adam thing was not okay but he was able to accept it. But 'friendship'? That was surely not what he'd wanted to hear, nor what he'd call whatever was between them. He'd been so close to confess his feelings to her.

Sure, he'd basically told her through "at lo levad" and in the car right before the crash when he'd told her that he needed to thank Orli and thank her because – and sure, he'd left the statement quite open but one could easily read in between the lines – he loved the person she was now.

But he'd planned to say the actual words one of these days. He'd planned it all out. A little speech, asking her out to dinner, a real date. He'd imagined how she'd react.

In his dreams that smile he loved so much had spread across her face, lighting up the whole room. And she'd said that, yes, she wanted to go on a date with him and that she loved him too.

But now these thoughts seemed far, far away. Unreachable. She considered him to be her friend. Friendship. Nothing else. It was like a slap right across the face.

But what was he supposed to do? Tell her that he didn't want to be her friend but more? That wouldn't have been a very smart move in her fragile state. Yes, fragile.

It was not usually the word he'd use to describe Ziva David but these days, it was more and more fitting. He hated how she was slowly breaking apart but what the hell was he supposed to do?

She'd made it pretty clear that she didn't want his help and that she just considered him a..friend. God, how he hated that word. He plopped down on his couch and ran a hand over his face.

Great, now he was unemployed and the woman he loved didn't love him back, just considered him to be "friend". His life really sucked. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

Who was calling him this late? It was past midnight after all. He'd been driving around town for hours, needing to clear his head. Which hadn't really helped but at least he didn't have to face the loneliness of his apartment for a while.

He looked at the screen of his phone and was startled to see her name flash across the display. He pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear. "Hi Ziva, what's up?", he immediately asked.

He waited for a moment but she didn't answer. "Ziva?", he tried again. Nothing. "Ziva, look, I know it's you. My cell phone told me.", he tried to lighten the mood. Whatever mood this was.

When she still didn't say a word he grew worried. "Ziva, please talk to me. What's wrong?", he asked softly, his voice lowering an octave. But he still didn't get a response.

He whispered her name again and then suddenly heard a chocked sob. And the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: I know the first chapter was rather short but I promise, the next one will be longer. This was just some kind of "start" ;) Weeeell, let me know if you want me to continue, if you like it and what you wanna see coming up in future chapters in the reviews section :) I'm open to any suggestions :)  
Love y'all  
~ C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I'm so blown away by the response this story has been getting so far :O You guys are crazyyyy and I love love love you! x33 :D Thank you to every single one who followed this story or favorited it and thank you to all of you guys who took the time to review! I love reading your thoughts and I'll make sure to reply to every single review! (I'll get started riiight now!) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
So, here's the second chapter :) Please enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Tony sat on his couch, staring at his phone. What the hell had just happened? Why would Ziva call him and then hang up without saying a word? That didn't sound like Ziva at all.

Something was wrong. Well, obviously. Her father had been murdered, she'd killed her father's killer and they'd quit their jobs today. But something was just..wrong.

He couldn't quite place a finger on it. The only thing he knew was that he needed to go check on his partner. Now. He got off the couch and grabbed his keys. However, just before he could reach the door an idea hit him.

Maybe she didn't want to see him tonight. He could understand if she wanted to be alone. Hell, he wanted to be alone himself. Yes, he felt alone and yes, company would probably be nice any other evening.

But not tonight. Tonight he had needed to clear his head, get his thoughts off of work – or rather what used to be his work. He got his cell phone out of his pocket again and dialed the all too familiar number.

The number one on his speed dial. Not even Gibbs came before her. She was his number one priority – in more ways than one. It took her two rings to answer and when she did she sounded almost..normal.

"Tony, listen, I didn't mean to worry you, I just..", she started to explain immediately but he cut her off: "Well, you did. What's wrong? You wouldn't call me after midnight and hang up without saying a word if there wasn't a good reason."

Silence. Then: "There was no reason, Tony. I dialed the wrong number." "That's bullshit, Ziva, and you know it!", he exclaimed, his voice raising. Her constant lies were really getting on his nerves and they were the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

He heard her sigh. "Can we not discuss this on the phone?", she asked eventually, sounding very tired. He reached for the door handle. "I'll be there in 10.", he said.

"It's almost 1am, Tony. It can wait until the morning. Meet me for breakfast?", she stopped him. He sighed and leaned back against the door. "Sure. 10am, my place.", he agreed, defeated.

"I'll get us something to eat on my way.", she offered, knowing full well that he didn't have any food in his fridge on workdays. Except now he'd have to change that because he would spend seven days a week in his apartment.

No workdays anymore. "Sounds good.", he agreed. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Tony put his keys back into their place and then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

But even when sleep overtook him after what seemed like an entirety, his thoughts never left Ziva.

* * *

Ziva had picked up their breakfast twenty minutes ago, just around the corner. And now she was standing in front of his apartment building, unable to convince herself to just ring the damn bell.

She stared at the door, trying to get up the courage to face this. She'd known this would be coming when she'd called him last night. But that hadn't stopped her from doing it.

She'd needed to hear his voice, hear him say her name. That had been all she'd needed. And now, of course, he was worried about her, wanting her to explain.

But how could she possibly explain that she'd just needed to hear his voice, him saying her name. That she'd just needed _him_. And that that was the only thing she'd possibly ever need. Him.

But these days, he'd probably just laugh at her, not believe her words. She couldn't blame him though. The whole Adam thing had been stupid. There was no denying it.

However, she couldn't take back her actions. It had happened and she couldn't change it now. Even when she wished she could. And now that they'd resigned, she needed Tony more than ever.

She needed him to be her rock, her shoulder to lean on. She needed him to take her hand and tell her that it would all be okay. She needed him to hold her at night and take all her nightmares away.

And she hated herself because she'd ruined everything with just one night of weakness at her father's funeral. How could she have been so stupid? She should have just called Tony that night.

Just like she'd done yesterday. Why had she chosen Adam instead? It had been stupid. And she hadn't even liked it. It had been the worst night. That could have to do with the fact that another man had been on her mind the entire time. Tony.

And, damn it, he had even told her that she was not alone in her mother tongue before she'd left. How could she have been so stupid as to ignore him like that.

And then a week ago, Tony had told her something that wouldn't quite leave her alone. They'd been talking about the Adam thing and then Tony had said: "My Hebrew must not be as good as I'd thought, because I could have sworn that I told you you were not alone when I dropped you off at the airport."

Had he meant that he would have taken Adam's place if she'd asked him to? Because if that was what he'd meant, then she couldn't accept that. Tony meant much more to her than just one night of weakness.

She'd never ask that from him. So, maybe it was good that she'd turned to Adam for that kind of..comfort. Because had she turned to Tony, things would have been awkward between them, ruined.

Even more ruined than they were now. God, if only Parsons had never ever come to NCIS. If only Bodnar had never ever caused that car crash. Berlin was..spectacular.

The dance. Her realization. And then the moment in the car, when he'd told her that he needed to thank Orli for making her the person she was now. The way he'd taken her hand then.

The feeling of her hand in his, their fingers intertwined was still imprinted in her mind. Forever probably. And that was exactly what she needed from Tony right now. She needed him to be her rock, her something permanent.

She needed him as more than a partner, as more than a friend. She needed him to tell her that it would be okay, needed him to hold her, hold her hand, touch her and most importantly, love her.

A single tear made its way down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Now was not the time for self pity. Now was the time to make it right. She took a deep breath and rang the bell.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not much action and stuff. But this is about..feelings, emotions ya know?! ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what you would like to see in future chapters, but also what could possibly be improved, in the reviews section :) I'm open to any ideas and suggestions :)  
The next chapter should be up tomorrow (as long as you guys are still interested that is ;D)  
Love y'all and thanks again for your amazing feedback! It's literally what keeps me go on writing :)  
~ C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank youuuuu so so much for all your kind reviews and the follows and favorites! :) I love you guys so so much! :) I'll reply to every single review right nooow :)) Really love reading your thoughts and suggestions :) THANK YOU!  
Here's the next chapter :) So far it looks good with updating every day ;)  
Please enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Tony literally jumped off the couch and ran over to press the button that answered the front door of his apartment building. He stood in the door frame of his apartment and waited anxiously for Ziva to arrive.

It felt like an entirety but when she finally rounded the corner, his breath hitched. She looked stunning, as always and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until this very moment.

Sure, it had only been a couple hours. But he was used to seeing her every day, every morning. It had just been weird not to see her at 8 in the morning, at work.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then grinned at her as she approached his door. "Hi there", he greeted, "you look good." He bit his tongue as that last comment escaped him.

He hadn't meant for that to get out. But apparently she didn't mind. In fact, she actually smiled at him. "Well, hello to you too.", she replied with that smile he loved so much.

They just stared at each other for a moment, completely lost in each other's eyes. "Uh, you wanna come in?", Tony asked quite awkwardly after a while. She blinked, once, twice, then grinned at him.

"Sure", she said and followed him into the apartment. "Hey Kate", she whispered as they passed the fish bowl. He was pretty sure that she hadn't meant for him to hear that but he had after all and he couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

They walked over to the kitchen and Ziva set the food down on the counter. "I just got some sandwiches. I didn't know if you'd want to go grocery shopping yourself and..I just..", she tried to explain but trailed off awkwardly.

"That's perfectly fine, Ziva. I'm all for sandwiches!", he announced, grinning widely at her. It wasn't just his usual "DiNozzo-grin" but quite a genuine grin with a deeper meaning.

She smiled back at him and he'd be damned if he didn't see her blush for just a second. "I got you your favorite.", she explained as she handed him one of the sandwiches. He smiled and thanked her.

When he took the sandwich from her hand, his fingers brushed hers for the fraction of a second and they both stared at their fingers, then up into each others eyes.

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he smiled almost shyly. He was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who'd felt that shot of electricity at the touch. Ziva got her sandwich out of the bag and together they made their way over to his table.

Sitting there reminded him a lot of the moment they'd shared when she'd been staying at his apartment after her father's death. She'd been going on about how Bodnar was not part of her family but considered himself to be and he'd tried to calm her down.

Eventually though he'd told her that she was "the daughter of a dead man" and had demanded that she'd let herself act like one. That conversation seemed far, far away now, years even, when it had only been four months.

"Tony, I.." "Ziva, I.." They both laughed and looked down. What the hell? He was feeling like a teenager talking to his crush for the first time. "You go first", he told her.

She placed her sandwich on the plate in front of her and fumbled with her fingers in her lap. "Tony, look, I..I really didn't mean to worry you last night.", she began and he nodded.

God, how the hell was she gonna tell him? She couldn't just tell him the truth. But she had to. There was no way to get out of this. She needed to tell him the truth, needed to be honest with him.

That was the least she could do. He deserved to get an honest answer. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "The last few weeks, months, have been a..challenge", she started to explain and dared to look up into his eyes. What she saw there made her heart skip a beat and gave her all the reassurance she needed. He wasn't gonna let her down. He was here to stay.

"With my father being..murdered and everything, I just..it made me weak. My..father always used to say th-that America was making me weak, but it didn't. Those past months did..", she continued.

"Ziva, you're not weak. You're the strongest person I know.", Tony told her, his voice so gentle, so caring that it made her tremble. She gave a short nod and then went on: "I know we already talked about it..in the woods. But, I need to tell you again how sorry I am for..hurting you. I know the whole Adam thing was..not acceptable. It was a mistake. And I just..need you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you."

By now tears were slowly building in her eyes and she tried so very hard to fight them. "Ziva, you don't have to apologize to me for..sleeping with Adam. It's none of my business whom you..sleep with.", Tony mumbled, clearly stumbling over the "sleeping with Adam" part.

"It was a mistake, Tony. If I could go back in time and change it, I would do it in a heartbeat.", she whispered. He simply nodded. But then again, there wasn't anything he could have possibly said.

Ziva took a deep breath and then got to the actual point: "With Parsons trying to incriminate Gibbs and us resigning yesterday, I just..I guess it was my breaking point."

She looked up into his eyes again and he gave her a small reassuring smile. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grab one of hers in her lap. She lowered her gaze and saw Tony intertwining his fingers with hers.

Just like he'd done in the car before the crash. An inaudible sob escaped her throat. How? How was he able to care so deeply about her? After everything she'd done to him throughout the years.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and her eyes started to water. She needed to pull it together. "You want to know why I called you last night and hung up without saying a word", she stated.

It wasn't a question, because she already knew the answer. Tony reached out his free hand and put his thumb under her chin, making her look up at him. "I would like to know, yes. But if you can't, or don't want to, tell me..that's fine.", he told her gently.

She swallowed hard and then told him: "As I said..it was my breaking point. I couldn't take it anymore. And I just..I just really needed to hear your voice." The last words were almost not audible because her tears suddenly started to flow and she wasn't able to get the words out, literally shocking on the sob that escaped her throat.

His eyes widened and he quickly tugged at her hand, getting her off her chair. Without further comment he gently pulled her down onto his lip. She leaned against his chest, her legs across his lap and leaned the side of her head on his shoulder.

Her sobs were muffled by the fabric of his shirt. He rubbed her back reassuringly with one hand and kissed her forehead, whispering sweet little nothings into her hair, trying to tell her that it would be okay, that he was there, that she was not alone. And all the while, his fingers were still intertwined with hers, his hand never leaving hers.

* * *

**A/N: Ziva might seem to be kind of out of character but with what's been going on for her..it is just not thaaat much out of character ;) whatever, I'm rambling lol  
Sooo, please let me know what you think, what you'd like to see happen next and in future chapters and if I can improve anything, in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys and you and your wonderful kind words are what keeps me go on writing :) Sooo, thank you x33  
Next chapter is in progress (as long as you still want it ;D)  
Love y'all  
~ C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you thank you thaaaaank you for all your kind reviews and all the favorites and follows x3 :) I'm completely blown away and I love you all! :)) I'll reply to every single review right now :)  
So, hey, I'm sticking to my plan of updating every day :) YAAAY :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Thank you, Tony.", Ziva eventually whispered, her breath tickling the skin of his neck. His hand absently drew circles on her back. "What for?", he asked, his chin resting on the top of her head.

It felt so good to have Ziva in his arms like that. Sure, he hated that she was upset but apart from the reason, he really loved their position. Her body fit perfectly against his and he had to admit, he could spend hours like this.

Their fingers were still intertwined. Her other hand was wrapped around his back, clutching to his shirt. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, her lips oh so close to his skin. He could get used to this.

"For being there, for having my back, for just..being you.", she told him quietly. Her words made his heart swell. It felt incredibly good to hear her say that. To hear her say that, yes, she needed him as much he needed her.

And that he was able to give her the comfort she needed. Something he'd tried to do so desperately for years. "You don't have to thank me for that, sweet cheeks", he said gently.

And he felt her smile against his neck. "It's my job to have your back and you know I'll always be here, no matter what.", he went on. When he felt her tense in his arms it dawned on him. Job. It wasn't his job anymore. They weren't partners anymore. They were unemployed. They had quit.

And he, being the idiot that he was, had said it out loud in Ziva's moment of vulnerability. He waited for the slap to the back of his head but of course it never came, because Gibbs wasn't there. He wouldn't be there for quite some time. Maybe even forever.

And that's when he suddenly felt tears slowly make their way down his cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away but he couldn't bring himself to take his hands off of Ziva. However, she noticed his tears of course when they met her hair. His chin was still resting on the top of her head after all.

He felt her shift in his arms and cursed himself for ruining the moment not only with his comment but with his freaking weakness. Weakness. That was the word these days, was it not? A moment of weakness.

"Tony", she whispered. Hearing her say his name so tenderly, so gently and so..caring, even more tears escaped his eyes and a desperate sob escaped his throat.

He hadn't cried since his mother had died. He hadn't even cried when he'd thought Ziva was dead. No, back then he'd just gotten drunk, had been depressed, too depressed to cry even. And now he was crying? Why now?

He looked into her eyes and tried so very hard to form words, to crack a joke and get out of this but he couldn't. Instead he pulled his hand from Ziva's and wrapped both of his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close as possible.

She didn't say a word, just let herself be pulled into his arms. Her arms went around his neck and one of her hands ran through his short hair in a soothing manner.

She didn't know what to say or do, so she just settled for going with whatever he was about to do, whatever he needed. He was always there for her, so she would be there for him as well.

"I'm sorry, Ziva, I'm so sorry", he murmured into her ear. She raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see of course. "You have nothing to be sorry for", she stated carefully.

"I tried to protect you but I failed. Again. I failed you again and I..I don't know how to fix it this time.", he said, his voice cracking. Ziva pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

She let one of her arms drop from around his neck and used her now free hand to cup his cheek. He instantly leaned into her touch. "You have not failed me, Tony. You have never failed me.", she told him gently.

"Do you hear me? You have never ever failed me. You are who saved me when others failed me. But you, you have never failed me.", she went on. He looked right into her eyes, his eyes suddenly dry, no sign of tears whatsoever.

"But Gibbs..", he started but she cut him off: "It's not your fault that he had to leave. And it's not your fault that we resigned. It was our choice." He nodded slyly.

It surprised him that she didn't say it was her fault that Gibbs had to leave. He didn't think it was her fault of course. He hadn't even spent a second thinking about the possibility of it being her fault.

It just wasn't. In his eyes she wasn't the person responsible. It was just..complicated. However, he knew how she always blamed herself. She had done so in the last few days as well.

The other day in the woods she'd said that it was her fault that Gibbs had to go through this. That he was only trying to protect her. That she wanted to take responsibility for her actions.

So, he had been certain she'd say that again now. However, she hadn't. And it didn't only surprise him. It made him quite happy as well. He needed her to stop blaming herself.

Apparently they were slowly getting there. "We'll get through this.", he eventually said, his voice surprisingly steady. She smiled and for the first time in months she actually meant it when she said: "Yes, just like we always have."

He kissed her forehead just like he'd done in the woods the other day and when he pulled away they were both smiling at each other. "And just so we're clear, I don't care about the things that went down these past weeks and months, nothing will ever ruin us", he said, then quickly corrected himself: "Our friendship."

She looked down for a second. Why had she used that word again the other day? But she quickly pushed that thought away. If friendship was all she could get from Tony right now, she'd gladly accept that.

If they weren't partners anymore, at least they were still best friends. Perhaps more, she thought. Because best friends did definitely not get into positions like the one they were currently in.

However, she really couldn't care less. She grinned and looked back up at Tony. "You know, people must be quite jealous when they see us", she said. He gave her a weird look and she secretly laughed on the inside. She poked him in the side. "Because they'll never find a best friend. The very best one is already mine.", she explained, now laughing.

He laughed along with her even though he wished she hadn't been talking about 'best friends' when saying that. 'Boyfriend' would have been a much nicer term to be honest.

* * *

**A/N: Well okay, so basically everyone said "hey, Ziva wasn't out of character" in the reviews for the last chapter...however, now I'm pretty sure you're gonna say Tony was out of character.. But, I just really felt like writing it like that. He's only human after all. And..I'm rambling lol I'll just leave it up for you to decide haha :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see happen in future chapters in the reviews section :) I just really love to read what you think and what your ideas are :)  
Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are the best x3  
New chapter should be up tomorrow :D (in case y'all are still interested :P)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Like, seriously, I love you to Pluto and back! You're incredible and I really wanna thank each one of you for following, favoriting and reviewing! You are the best and you literally make me so so happy :) THANK YOU!  
Aaand of course I'm gonna reply to all your lovely reviews in a second :)  
So, here's the new chapter (yaaay still sticking to that daily update thing ;D)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

They agreed to meet again in the evening. For a movie night. Just like they'd done back when Gibbs had retired and Tony had been assigned team leader.

When Gibbs had come back after the summer their movie nights had abruptly stopped, neither really wanting to risk it. Risk that maybe, just maybe, there could be feelings involved.

Tony had to admit, he quite missed those nights. Sitting next to Ziva on the couch, her curling into his side, his arm around her. Just being able to be close to her without further question.

And now it seemed he finally got that chance again. After their conversation in the morning, they'd finished breakfast in a very comfortable atmosphere. Finally he had been able to crack jokes again that actually made her smile.

How he'd missed that laugh of hers in the last few weeks. Tony had told her he needed to take care of certain matters but that he'd love to meet her for a movie night.

She'd smiled, said she needed to get a few things done herself and had said she'd be there at 7pm with a pizza and some beer. Tony still needed to go grocery shopping, get some beer as well maybe.

If they were gonna continue with the movie nights, which he hoped they did, he'd need some more beer in his fridge. Not that they got drunk on those occasions, they both just had one beer.

Nothing, really. Tony didn't really have anything to do though. It had just been an excuse to get away from Ziva for a few hours. Not that he didn't want to spend time with her!

It was just that he really needed to control himself around her. And the more time they spend together, the harder it would be for him to fight the urge to touch her, kiss her, tell her how he felt.

But now really wasn't the time. He wasn't sure how much more her fragile heart could take at the moment. And he wasn't about to take any chances. She needed some time to heal and he'd give her that time.

Besides, she considered him her 'best friend'. Nothing else. She'd said so herself. More than once in the past days. Man, he would have never thought that the word 'friendship' could hurt that much.

But seriously, it was the worst word he could think of at the moment. Not even unemployment could get close. He could have gotten his things from the office. But he couldn't bring himself to go there.

He'd left his things at his desk the other day, asking Vance to give him a few days and Vance had told him that it was okay. Packing his things and taking them home was so..final.

He couldn't do it just yet. And he had time after all. No other team would take their places in the next few weeks. Telling by the way Vance had said it, Tony wondered if he even planned to get a new team to take their place in the near future.

He almost assumed that Vance was counting on them to come back. Sure, Tony would return to work if he was offered his position back. But only if his team, his family, was there with him.

He knew that McGee and Ziva would probably take their positions back. But he wasn't so sure about Gibbs. Speaking of Gibbs, he really wanted to visit him. However, he didn't know what to say to him when and if he did.

What was he supposed to say? 'Hey Gibbs, we quit for you, just so you know' or 'Hey Gibbs, just so you know, Ziva and I aren't coworkers anymore. I might just break your rule but hey you aren't even my boss anymore'.

Yeah right. Like that was even gonna happen. Ziva would never agree to start a relationship with him. Not now anyway.

* * *

Tony sighed deeply and glanced at the clock. 6:59pm. Ziva was never late, meaning she would be here any second. Tony got up from the couch and made his way over to the door, reading to press the button to open the front door of his apartment building.

Only seconds later he heard the ring and pressed the button, opening his apartment door as well. A minute later Ziva walked around the corner, smiling at him. She was carrying two pizza cartons and a six pack of beer.

He quickly walked over to her and grabbed the beer from her. "Here, let me help you with that.", he offered. She smiled at him and side by side they walked into his apartment.

* * *

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?", he asked as he stood in front of his DVD shelf, feeding Kate while waiting for Ziva's answer. He glanced over to the kitchen and what he saw there made his heartbeat speed up.

There was Ziva, walking around in his kitchen like it was hers, so domestic. He felt the grin spread across his face. Yes, he could definitely get used to this sight.

"I don't really care, you choose", she answered, spinning around and sending a smile his way. He returned the gesture and then focused on his collection again.

Eventually he found the movie he was looking for. The Sound of Music. Her favorite. He walked over to the couch and put the DVD into the player, letting the commercials run while he went to help Ziva in the kitchen.

He took two bottles of beer and his pizza carton and carried them to the living room. She followed him, her pizza carton in hand which she sat down on the table in front of the couch.

Ziva plopped down on the couch and made herself comfortable and he sat down next to her, careful as to not cross any lines. He hated the distance between them but what was he supposed to do?

"What are we watching?", she asked as she reached for her pizza. He pressed a button and the menu to The Sound of Music appeared on the screen. He turned to face her and saw her face light up.

"That's my favorite!", she exclaimed happily. "I know", he whispered, more to himself than for her to hear. But of course she heard it anyway. "Thank you, Tony", she said tenderly, her hand squeezing his that was resting on his leg for a second.

When he looked down at their hands she quickly pulled hers away. Without further comment Tony started the movie. They ate their pizza and drank their beer in comfortable silence.

And at some point during the movie Tony's arm somehow found it's way around Ziva's shoulders and she snuggled into his side.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love movie nights haha :D Some of you wished for more DiNozzo jokes, well they're gonna come up! Just wait for it ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see happen in future chapters in the reviews section :) I'm totally open to any suggestions and I love to read what you think! :)  
The next chapter should be up tomorrow according to my Daily-Update-Rule ;) (iiiif you still wanna read that ;D)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! You're awesome! :)) x3  
Love y'all,  
~C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guuuuys, I'm completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far :O YOU ARE INCREDIBLE! x3 Thank you thank you THANK YOUUU! I love you all! :) I wanna thank every single one of you who has favorited or followed or reviewed (or two or all three lol) so far! :) You're amazing! I really love hearing from you all and you guys are literally what keeps me go on writing :) THANK YOU!  
I'll reply to every single review right now :)  
So, here's the next chapter and HEEEY I'm still sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan haha :D YAY!  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

By the end of the week their movie nights had become an every-day-habit. And every two days they went out for lunch together. Tony had still not been grocery shopping, so every night Ziva came over to his place with pizza or take-out, sometimes popcorn and beer.

He had gotten quite used to it. During the movie his arm would sometimes find it's way around her shoulders and they'd end up with her snuggled into his side. However, Ziva would always leave right after the movie, thanking him for the 'wonderful' time.

And he'd stand in his door frame, waving after her and wishing she'd just stay. And that maybe one day he'd find the courage to tell her how he felt about her. And maybe, just maybe, she would tell him she felt the same.

They hadn't talked about work or Gibbs or Adam or anything else on their movie nights or during lunch. It wasn't that they were avoiding it. It just never came up. However, that changed on Friday night.

* * *

"Is this how it's gonna be?", Ziva asked quietly, staring at the now black screen. Pirates of the Caribbean had just come to an end and usually Ziva would just get up and leave.

But that didn't seem to be the case tonight. Tony's arm unconsciously tightened around her but she didn't seem to mind. Instead she snuggled closer to him, her hand coming to rest right over his heart.

He sighed. He didn't have an answer to her question. He didn't know either. It had been one week since they'd quit. One week of unemployment. And he hadn't even gotten his things from the office yet.

"I don't know, Ziva, I honestly don't know", he told her quietly, almost ashamed. She turned her head to look at him and he tried so hard to smile. For her. But he couldn't.

This was not something he could just play off with a smile. "I still didn't get my things from the office", he admitted quietly. Why he was telling her this, he didn't know. He just knew that it felt good to tell her.

She used her other hand to brush a strand of hair out of his face and he closed his eyes at the contact, trying not to show any further reaction. "It's too final", she stated and it was way more than just an assumption.

He looked into her eyes, confused by her words. How had she known? "I didn't get my stuff yet either", she whispered. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. She hadn't gotten her stuff either? Now, he hadn't seen that one coming.

"You..you haven't?", he asked, needing the confirmation. "No. I couldn't bring myself to take the things with me when we left. And I told myself I'd go get the stuff this week but I didn't. I drove to the navy yard once and sat in the car for hours. I just..couldn't do it.", she admitted.

He nodded. He knew the feeling. He'd been on the way to the navy yard a couple times this week. But he'd never actually reached his destination. He'd always sat in his car for an hour, debating whether to go home or drive to the navy yard and had always ended up driving back home.

It felt good to know that he wasn't the only one struggling with their new situation. "This might sound weird, but maybe we could, you know..go together?", Ziva suddenly blurted out, surprising not only Tony but herself as well.

Why did she even suggest that. He wouldn't want to do it anyway. He would probably just laugh at her and... "Doesn't sound weird at all, Ziva", he said, interrupting her thoughts.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "Really?", she asked, hating herself immediately for how insecure it sounded. "Absolutely", he said in barely above a whisper, his hand finding hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

In all honesty, it would probably harder to do it with her because she'd be a reminder for what it used to be like. But at least he wouldn't have to do it alone. And with her by his side, things always felt so..easy.

And she wasn't just a reminder for what it used to be but also a reminder that not everything ended when they'd handed in their badges. At least he still had her.

They smiled at each other for a minute or two, both lost in their thoughts. Terrified of having to face getting their things but at the same time oddly comforted by the fact that the other was there as well, that they weren't alone.

"Do you think Abby will want to see us?", she suddenly asked, startling him again. "Well, I'm sure she will want to say hi. I haven't exactly contacted her since we left. Didn't even tell her we left in the first place. But I'm sure Tim did.", Tony replied.

Ziva looked at him when he used 'Tim' instead of 'McGee' or any other nickname he had for their former coworker. She didn't say a word though. She knew why he was using McGee's first name.

But she also knew that addressing that reason would only upset Tony and she didn't want that. So, instead she went on with their Abby conversation: "I haven't been in contact with her either."

Then she quietly added: "I don't want to talk to her when we're there, Tony. It will make things.." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. "It will only make things harder.", Tony finished for her.

It wasn't just him finishing her sentence. It was so much more. He knew what she was talking about, what she meant. Because he felt the same way. "I mean I love her like a..sister but..it will only make this..harder and I just _can't_.", she went on.

Tony squeezed her hand again. "I know", he whispered. She looked up into his eyes and felt the sudden urge to kiss him right then and there. But she knew she couldn't. Or rather shouldn't. It would ruin their newly restored friendship. And right now she couldn't afford to risk whatever it was that they had.

She needed Tony by her side and she wasn't going to take any chances with just one impulsive action. "Listen, Ziva, we don't have to go see Abby. Nobody needs to know we're there, okay?! We'll just go in, get our stuff and leave again. She'll understand.", Tony assured her.

She nodded and smiled at him gratefully. "However, I think we should at least give her a call at some point. I'm sure she misses us. Same for McGee.", he went on.

Again she nodded. She knew that it was important to do so. She just needed him to be with her when she took that step. "Maybe we could meet them for drinks tomorrow night?", she suggested.

Tony wanted to say that Sunday night would work as well but then realization swept over him. Abby hadn't quit. She still needed to go to work on Monday. "Sure, sounds good. Do you want Ducky and Palmer there, too?", he asked.

She felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes but willed them to go away. His use of 'Do you want..' made her incredibly happy, made her feel incredibly.._loved_. He wasn't doing this for him.

Well, sure, he wanted to see his former coworkers as well. But he wasn't putting any pressure on her. He was leaving the decision up to her. That little fact alone made her fall even harder for him.

"Sure, they belong to our team", she agreed, smiling at him. He smiled right back at her. "Okay, so what do you say, we'll go get our stuff tomorrow morning, then call the others in the afternoon and ask them out for drinks tomorrow night?", he suggested.

"That sounds wonderful", she agreed. Wonderful. There was that word again. 'Thank you for the wonderful evening'. 'That sounds wonderful'. He really loved it when she used that word.

"I should probably go.", Ziva eventually said, untangling herself from him. He wanted to say no, ask her to stay but he knew it was not the right time. Staying over at each other's places wasn't really part of a 'friendship' plan, at least not part of their newly restored 'friendship'.

He got up as well and escorted her to the door. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8, what do you say?", he suggested. She nodded, then stood on her tiptoes and pressed a rather unexpected kiss to his cheek.

"See you tomorrow", she whispered as she spun around and walked down his corridor. "Good night, Ziva", he whispered after her, his fingers touching the spot on his cheek that was still tingling from her kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, the "things still at the office"-storyline came up again ;) It was mentioned two chapters back and some asked if that would come up again and heeey it did :) As you might have already noticed, things are gonna be a little lighter, not too sad ;) However, there are still some things to sort out for them obviously ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love reading what you have to say and YOU keep me go on writing :) I'm always open to any suggestions for future chapters and/or improvements for this story :)  
So, if I manage to stick to my Daily-Update-Plan (haha) a new chapter should be up tomorrow :) (if youuuuuuuuu still want thaaaat lol)  
Again thanks for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. You're just amazing! :))  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YOU are ridiculously AWESOME! I love you guys so so much! I wanna thank you all for all the wonderful and kind reviews, all the favorites and follows! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :) You rock!**  
**I'm gonna reply to every single review in just a second :) **  
**So, here's the next chapter :)) WHOOOP! I'm sticking to my Daily-Update-Plan! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :) **

* * *

Tony arrived at Ziva's place the next morning at exactly 8am, just like they'd agreed upon the previous night. He was a little nervous to be honest. The idea of going to the office was very strange.

He hadn't been there in over a week and getting his stuff was just so final. He wasn't even sure whether he would be able to do it. And Ziva coming with him had him very conflicted.

On the one hand, he really loved the idea of her coming with him, her by his side. But on the other hand, he knew that it would make things harder. Having a former team member with him would make it seem like a normal day at the office.

But then he'd have to leave and it would things ten times worse, more final. He sighed and knocked on Ziva's door. He wasn't about to back out of this. At least he still had her by his side. And that was all that mattered.

Ziva opened the door and he grinned at her. Her hair was down and curly, just how he liked it best. "Good morning, Tony", she said, her voice so tender that it made him smile even brighter.

"Morning, Ziva", he greeted back. She smiled back at him and closed the door behind her. "Ready to go, milady?", he asked and extended his arm to her. She laughed and looped her arm through his.

"Lead the way, Mister DiNozzo", she replied, laughing and let him lead her to the car. He loved the sound of hearing her laugh and it felt so good to finally be back to their usual banter. However, he was well aware that it wouldn't last long. They were about to cut the last ties with their former life after all.

* * *

They arrived at the navy yard just ten minutes later. The last five minutes had been uncomfortably quiet, neither of them had said a word. Without a word Tony got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for Ziva.

He expected her to make a comment, the usual banter. Just like she had done when he'd picked her up just minutes before. However, she just gave him a weak smile and stepped out of the car.

They walked over to the entrance side by side but not even close to touching. "Former Special Agents David and DiNozzo. We're here to pick up our things. Director Vance is informed.", Tony told the officer at the entrance and he nodded and let them in.

In the elevator Ziva suddenly reached over and flipped the emergency switch. She turned around to face Tony and it broke his heart when he saw tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I can do this", she whispered, her voice breaking. He reached out and pulled her to his chest. She leaned the side of her head against his shoulder and her arms went around his waist, her hands clutching to his shirt.

He let one of his hands wander to the back of her head, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. A silent sob escaped her throat. "It's okay, Ziva. I'm scared, too", he admitted quietly, his lips just inches from her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his breath on her skin and she hoped he hadn't noticed. "It's just..so final", she whispered, her lips accidentally grazing the skin of his neck.

He pushed her back slightly to face her. "Hey,", he said, trying to get her attention, "We will get through this. I promise you, everything will turn out just fine. This isn't final."

She sniffed but nodded. His hand in her hair moved to her cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear there. "Gibbs will defy Parsons and he'll be back and get us back. I just know. So, don't worry okay?", he went on, making her smile slightly.

"I know", she whispered. She took a deep breath, then continued: "But what happens until he comes back? And what happens if he..never comes back?" His one arm tightened around her on it's own accord. "Ziva, don't even think about that, okay?! He will come back.", he assured her, his voice stronger than he'd expected it to be. Again she nodded.

"And about what happens until he comes back.. You asked me if this was how it's gonna be last night. I don't have any idea, honestly. But I know that I would..very much like it..if that was how it's gonna be.", he went on, his voice becoming more and more quiet.

A small smile formed on her face. "I would like that, too", she replied. He smiled right back at her. "And we'll call the others later on and then meet them", he stated. "I'm looking forward to that", she said, smiling even more.

He kissed her on the forehead just like he'd done in the woods the previous week. He let her step out of his arms, immediately missing her warmth. Then he reached for the emergency switch, starting the elevator again.

"Thank you, Tony", she said, her hand finding his and giving it a squeeze. "Always, Ziva", he replied. It made Ziva's heart skip a beat to hear the sincerity in his words.

It meant so much more to her than words could express. And maybe it even went beyond friendship. However, now was not the time to think about what could be.

Now it was time to leave their past behind and make space for a new beginning, at least until Gibbs came back. It hit her right then: Even when Gibbs came back eventually, things would never be the same again.

The entire team would never be the same again. For better or worse, she didn't know. But she knew that the next months would change not only her but her fellow teammates as well. Her gaze lowered to her hand in Tony's and she smiled. From what she could tell now, things would perhaps change for the better.

* * *

They arrived at the bullpen and looked around. Nobody was there just yet and to be honest, they were both glad. Tony gave her hand a squeeze again, reassuring her that things were gonna be okay.

Only then did she realize that they were still holding hands. She blushed slightly and pulled her hand from his. What if someone saw? But then again, it wouldn't exactly matter.

They didn't work here anymore. She walked over to her desk, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks from Tony. She pulled a folded box from her bottom drawer and unfolded it, putting it on her desk.

Then she started to get her things from her drawers. When she reached the top drawer, a smile spread across her face. Under her stapler and all the other things and papers, she found a magazine that had been long forgotten. She pulled it out.

"Hey Tony!", she hissed, trying not to be too loud. His head shot up and he looked over to her. She grinned and held the magazine up. His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"Miss David, Miss David, I'm shocked.", he mocked. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Yes, Mister DiNozzo?", she asked innocently. "You still wanna do Page 57? Miss David, you naughty girl!", he exclaimed, feigning shock.

However, his eyes gave him away. His were sparkling with mischief as well. "In your dreams, DiNozzo", she teased, making him gulp. She chuckled and put the magazine in the box.

"You gonna keep that, huh? Yeah right, in _your_ dreams, David. Admit it, you wanna do Page 57!", he fired back. She smirked. "Maybe I do", she replied, clearly amused by the reaction her words were getting out of him.

She saw him gulp and his eyes widen even more. She was pretty sure that wasn't the only reaction though. She chuckled and went back to the drawer, getting the last things out.

Then she packed up the things on her desk as well as all the photos from the wall behind her desk. Finally, she turned to her computer screen. Her finger traced over the photo that was still taped to the side of the screen.

It was Tony's boarding school picture. She wondered if he even knew it was there. "You gonna keep that?", he asked, not even looking up from his desk. Her head shot up and she waited for him to look at her.

When he did she saw him smile. It wasn't the teasing grin from earlier. It was a more genuine smile, a smile that spoke volumes. "You thought I didn't know it was there?", he asked, amused.

"Well, I wasn't sure you knew", she replied carefully. He gave her a warm smile. "So, you gonna keep it?", he repeated his question. She was lost in his eyes for a moment but eventually nodded.

"I wasn't planning on leaving it here", she replied. "Or would you rather have it back?", she then asked quickly. He shook his head: "No, you keep it." She nodded and took the photo from her screen, carefully placing it in the box.

"Hey, Ziva, do you want to 'destroy' those bikini photos?", he then called out. She looked up and saw him waving with the bikini photos he'd taken a few years back when they'd been in Los Angeles.

She thought about it for a moment, tempted to say that yes, she wanted to destroy them. But then she just shook her head. "Keep them.", she said. His eyes widened.

"Really?", he questioned. She smiled. "Sure, cause you love them so much", she teased. He laughed and put the pictures in his box. "As you wish, milady", he said and she chuckled.

"You ready?", he asked as he stood up and grabbed his box. She nodded, grabbing her box and walked over to him. There they stood, between their desks, their last ties to their former life about to be cut.

"I'm gonna miss this, you know. The bullpen, coming to work, teasing McGoo, Abby's bone crashing hugs, Vance's stare, Ducky's stories, Palmer's jokes that are so not funny..Hell, even Gibbs' head slaps!", Tony said and they both laughed at that last comment.

Her laughter quickly faded though when she realized that he'd named all team members – except her. She looked at him. When he felt her gaze on him he turned to look into her eyes.

"But most of all, I'm gonna miss arriving to work with you, looking at you from across the bullpen, standing next to you at the screen, just being your partner, you know..", he said quietly, his voice just barely above a whisper.

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "But, Ziva, this isn't the end. We're gonna stay friends and until Gibbs comes back..we're gonna stick to our movie nights and lunch, right?", he then added carefully.

She smiled at him: "Of course, Tony." With his free hand he reached for her's and gently squeezed it. "Good, because I don't think I could do this without you.", he admitted, surprising not only her with his honesty but himself as well.

She gave him a warm smile and replied: "I know, Tony, me too." They just smiled at each other for a moment. Eventually Ziva tore her eyes away from his, her gaze landing on a tiny little yellow something peering out from under the lid of his box.

She pulled her hand from his and reached for the yellow thing. "No way! I can't believe you kept that!", she exclaimed. He grinned at her almost shyly. "Well, you did look good in that.", he stated, shrugging.

Her gaze met his for the fraction of a second and she smiled when she looked back at the item in her hand. It was the 'Bun in the oven'-photo. "I still would", she whispered under her breath.

Tony couldn't make out what she was saying but he was pretty sure it was something similar to what she'd said a couple months back when they'd found that photo. He took the photo from her hand and put it back in the box.

Then he took her hand in his again, intertwining their fingers. He didn't care if anyone saw, if Vance was watching them on the security cameras, if Abby was just around the corner, or Ducky, or Palmer. It didn't matter. They weren't coworkers anymore.

"Ready?", he asked, giving her hand a squeeze. "Ready when you are", she replied, smiling. And together they made their way to the elevator for what would be their last ride together in months.

However, both of them weren't quite able to wipe the smiles off their faces. Maybe, just maybe, these coming months of unemployment wouldn't be so bad after all but rather a chance for something great.

* * *

**A/N: Looooong chapter :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see happen in future chapters in the reviews section :) I'm always open to any suggestions and ideas and I love reading what you have to say! :)  
The next chapter should be up tomorrow, according to my Daily-Update-Plan haha :D (in case you still want the next chapter?! :D)  
Love y'all and thanks again for the wonderful response this story has been getting so far! :)  
~ C.  
**

**P.S. Sorry, something happened to the format :( I apologize for any inconveniences! It should be okay now though ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH MY GOD thank you so so much for all your lovely reviews, favorites and follows! YOU ROCK! You're literally what keeps me go on writing! :)  
I'm gonna reply to all your lovely reviews in just a second :)  
Someone wrote in a review (it was a guest review, so I can't reply..)[quote]: "Maybe you should send a copy to GG, so he knows how to write the Ssn XI premiere..." Well, hi, whoever you are, I LOVE YOU! hahah :D That was such a cool review lol ;) fun! :D**  
**Another person asked whether I could continue this story throughout the entire hiatus. I would like to hear YOUR thoughts on that! Do you want to see this story continuing throughout the entire hiatus aka until September or end it earlier? Please tell me what you think about that :)  
Okay, so on with the story! :) Even while studying for my AP History exam tomorrow I found time to stick to my Daily-Update-Plan haha :D YAAY!  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

They had called McGee and Abby in the afternoon, asking them if they'd like to go out for drinks in the evening and they'd both agreed. Abby had been especially excited.

They'd also called Palmer and Ducky but both had declined. Palmer had said he needed to sort something out with Breena and Ducky had politely declined, giving no real reason.

So it was just Team Gibbs plus Abby and minus Gibbs. Tony and Ziva rounded the corner that evening and immediately spotted McGee and Abby at the entrance.

They were standing quite close together, McGee's arm around Abby's waist, both completely oblivious to Tony and Ziva approaching. "Looks like Abby isn't too alone after all", Tony remarked as they rounded the corner.

"Leave them alone, Tony. It's not like we didn't spend time together!", Ziva retorted. Tony quickly glanced down to their intertwined hands. Yes, intertwined hands.

It had become quite a habit today. Not that he was complaining! "I didn't mean as just friends, Ziva", he stated. Her mouth opened but no words came out. He chuckled bitterly and shook his head.

"Do you really think they..?", she asked, unable to form the complete sentence. "I'm not sure but it looks like it", he replied. She lowered her gaze and it accidentally landed on their hands.

"Just friends", she stated very quietly. But he heard and their eyes met. "What was that?", he asked immediately, his heart picking up speed. She tried to keep from blushing.

"I was just saying that McGee and Abby could very well just be friends. Their position says nothing about the state of their relationship.", she quickly replied. "Oh", he whispered under his breath, his heart sinking.

He'd hoped she'd meant their relationship. It was the open question after all: Just friends? And he'd thought that maybe she'd said "just friends" as kind of a statement that suggested she didn't just want to be friends or that she didn't believe they were just friends.

But telling from her answer, they weren't gonna answer that question any time soon because she didn't mean it the way he'd hoped she did. "You're probably right. They're just hanging out. Just like we do.", he eventually said.

She smiled at him, trying to hate the pain those words caused her. 'Just hanging out'. That wasn't how she'd hoped they'd define their relationship these days.

But it was all her fault. If only she hadn't used the freaking word 'friendship' in the first place. That was another thing she wished she could change but knew she couldn't.

She gently pulled her hand from Tony's and gave him an apologetic smile. He immediately understood: Holding hands would only pursue questions from their friends and they both knew that neither would be able to answer.

Together they walked over to McGee and Abby, an awkward distance between them. "Ah, my favorite Probie and lovely Miss Sciuto!", Tony exclaimed as they approached.

Abby immediately pulled from McGee's embrace and ran over to hug Tony tightly. Usually he would have said he couldn't breath but not today. Instead he pulled her close and held her there.

"I missed you, Tony! You could have called earlier!", Abby exclaimed. Tony pulled away and smiled at her. "I know, Abbs, I missed you too", he replied. Next Abby turned to Ziva and pointed a finger at her.

"Same goes for you! You could have called!", she accused. Ziva lowered her gaze. She knew Abby was right but she just hadn't felt like calling. It would have been too much too soon.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes and willed them to go away. "Hey, easy there, Abbs", Tony said, noticing the way Abby's words had affected Ziva. Abby shot him a glare, then pulled Ziva into a hug.

"I missed you, girl!", she announced. Ziva smiled and hugged Abby back. "I missed you, too", she replied. They pulled apart, both smiling. "It's good to see you, Tony, Ziva", McGee said.

Tony grinned at him and shook his hand, patting his shoulder with the other hand. "Good to see you too, Tim", he said. McGee looked at him, shocked at the use of his first name but let it go.

"It's very nice to see you, Tim", Ziva said, smiling. McGee nodded at her and smiled back. "Who's ready for a couple drinks?", Abby asked, grinning. They laughed and together they made their way into the bar.

* * *

"So, you two have been spending some time together lately, huh?", Abby asked when their drinks arrived. She was seated next to McGee in the small booth, Tony and Ziva across from them.

Ziva quickly looked at Tony and he stared right back at her. What were they supposed to say? McGee and Abby would get the wrong impression, that was for sure. "And you two haven't?", Tony retorted quickly.

"HA! So, you _did_ spend time together!", Abby exclaimed, pointing her finger at them. Tony cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't really thought about the fact that his remark implied a 'yes' to Abby's question.

He exchanged a quick glance with Ziva, begging her with his eyes to get them out of this awkward situation. "Well, friends do spend time together, you know", she stated carefully, trying to sound convinced. Especially about the word 'friends'.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe you're just friends!", Abby accused, grinning. "Come on, Abbs, leave them alone", McGee interrupted, touching her arm gently. She pouted but stopped her assault anyway.

They were quiet for a while, just sipping their drinks. Eventually McGee broke the silence: "So, what have you been up to?" His question was strictly concerning friendship, not a relationship like Abby had implied.

"Well, nothing too fancy. Watching movies, eating pizza, drinking beer. You know, the usual", Tony replied, shrugging, a lopsided grin on his face. However, McGee's expression quickly turned serious, a frown appearing on his face.

"Tony, you haven't..you know..right?!", he questioned carefully. He really didn't want to speak out the words, a little afraid of Ziva's reaction. She was the only one who didn't know after all.

Abby stared at McGee confused and then it dawned on her. "Oh my God, Tony! Please tell me you haven't!", she exclaimed, her hand coming to cover her mouth in shock. Tony shook his head: "No, no, I haven't. Calm down."

Both Abby and McGee let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Tony. However, Ziva looked back and forth between her friends, a confused expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?", she questioned. The three of them exchanged a glance, neither really willing to answer. "Nothing, Ziva", Tony said quickly.

"Don't lie to me! Something's up and you're not telling me! Why?", she insisted, her voice rising. Tony placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Listen, Ziva, it's nothing, really. Nothing you have to worry about.", he assured her. "Oh really? Nothing I have to worry about? Well, McGee and Abby were clearly worried! So, what is it that you're not telling me?", she questioned, her voice laced with anger.

Why were they not telling her? It couldn't be that bad. Unless it was.. "Is this about me?", she cried out in frustration. "What? No! God, Ziva, no! Please, calm down. I swear it's not about you.", Tony said quickly.

Her eyes softened and she looked right into his. "Then what is this about? Please, Tony, just tell me", she pleaded. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He couldn't tell her. This wasn't the right time for her to find out.

But then it hit him: he didn't have to tell her the whole truth and could still tell her what this was about. "Remember when Jenny died?", he asked softly and she nodded.

"And remember what you asked me when we met again after the summer?", he went on, his voice soft. He saw realization sweep over her. "Drinking", she whispered.

It wasn't even a question. Suddenly it all made sense. Except the part where McGee, Abby and Tony had clearly been on to something different than Jenny's death.

"There was a different occasion, right? Besides Jenny", she stated. Tony closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again he glanced over to Abby and McGee.

Their expression were apologetic as if to tell him they hadn't meant for that to come out. They hadn't meant to get him into this situation. "Yes", Tony said quietly, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Ziva, maybe it's not..", Abby started but Ziva cut her off: "It's not what, Abby?" Abby lowered her gaze and murmured: "Not something you'd like to hear."

Ziva of course heard even when it was almost not audible. And then it dawned on her. No, she really didn't want to hear it. This was about _that_ summer and she really didn't want to bring that topic up.

She looked up at Tony and her hand found his under the table. "I see", she said, her hand squeezing his. He stared at her, his eyes searching her's for a sign that they both meant the same thing. When he found it he exhaled relieved. He squeezed her hand, then let go.

"Anyway, so, have you spent any time together?", Abby quickly changed the topic. Both Tony and Ziva nodded. "Yeah, some movie nights", Tony replied, smiling.

Abby smiled right back at him. She knew how much that meant to him. She knew how much Ziva meant to him, period. "Well, Timmy and I went to that bowling event the other day. The nuns loved him!", Abby exclaimed happily.

McGee made a face and Tony and Ziva laughed. "Oh come on, Probie, was it really that bad?", Tony teased. McGee gave him a look that clearly told him that it was worse than he could even begin to explain.

"It was amazing, wasn't it? They all loved him and you should have totally seen him bowling! That was the funniest thing ever. He was trying to do it like you do it on the wii and then was grounded when it didn't work. It was hilarious!", Abby babbled, making Tony and Ziva burst into laughter and poor McGee looking quite embarrassed.

"And there was this one new nun who just couldn't figure out how to bowl. She was even worse than he was!", Abby went on, pointing a finger at McGee.

"She just couldn't figure it out and then we told her to just do it. But she was scared to put her fingers into the holes. Eventually she did though and we explained what she had to do. And guess what?! She threw the ball behind her instead of on the lane! It was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen! It was so funny!", she continued.

By now tears of laughter were streaming down Tony and Ziva's faces and even McGee was laughing at that memory. "It was quite hilarious, yes", he agreed between laughs.

"You should totally come along sometime! That would be so amazing!", Abby exclaimed. Tony and Ziva exchanged a glance. "Sure, that sounds fun", Ziva agreed. It was better to say 'yes' than to start an argument.

They could always come up with an excuse later on. Abby immediately went on with the next story that had them all burst out in laughter again.

* * *

When they stood in front of the bar later on, Abby and Ziva were talking and McGee turned to Tony. "Have you thought about getting a new job?", McGee asked.

Tony shook his head: "No, not yet anyway." McGee nodded but went on: "I won't be able to live from my savings forever. And who knows when Gibbs will come back."

Tony nodded as well. He knew where McGee was coming from. He'd had the same thoughts. They fell into silence. Then Tony spoke up: "Don't let her go, Tim. She needs you as much as you need her. Especially now."

It was clear that he was talking about Abby. He'd watched them the entire evening and had noticed something there. And he knew that his friends needed each other. McGee's eyes widened. He hadn't expected a comment like that from Tony. "I won't.", he said.

Then carefully added: "You should tell her, you know." "Who?", Tony questioned, knowing full well what McGee meant but trying to fight it. "Ziva. You should tell her how you feel. I think she deserves to know", McGee explained.

"I'm not sure if she wants to know though", Tony said quietly, sighing. "We're kinda on the friend train right now. And I don't wanna jeopardize what we have. I need her in my life and I don't wanna loose her just because I can't control my feelings for her", he went on.

McGee looked at him and then quickly said: "She feels the same." Just as Tony was about to ask how he knew that, Ziva and Abby approached them. "You guys ready with your man talk?", Ziva teased.

Tony and McGee exchanged a glance that spoke volumes and then nodded. "You ready to go, Abbs?", McGee asked. "Absolutely!", she said as she looped her arm through McGee's.

"We should totally do that again sometime! It was so fun!", she announced and everyone agreed. "Keep in touch, Tim", Tony said as he patted his friend's shoulder. McGee smiled at him: "You got it, Tony."

"Take care, you two", Ziva said, smiling. Abby and McGee waved as they made their way over to McGee's car. That left Tony and Ziva. "You can come back to my place and I'll give you a lift", Tony suggested.

Her car was still at her place since he'd picked her up, saying it was easier to get to the bar from his place and there weren't many parking lots around anyway.

Which was of course an excuse to spend more time with her but who cared. He hoped she'd just ask if she could stay over instead of having him drive her home. Of course, she wouldn't though.

"Sounds great", she agreed. Tony glanced at his watch. It was after one. "Or you could just crash on my couch tonight. It's pretty late anyway", he suggested carefully, trying to hide his nervousness.

She bit her lip, debating with herself. "I even got some food, so you can have breakfast at mine and then I can drive you back home", he offered. She thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"But only if I take the couch. I don't want you complaining about your back tomorrow", she said and he laughed. "Deal", he agreed. He grabbed her hand just like he'd done on so many occasions today.

It felt kind of natural by now. However, he wouldn't take this for granted of course. They walked back to his place, hand in hand. And Tony grinned like an idiot. He'd finally convinced her to stay over at his place.

If only for one night and if only on the couch. He'd be able to say 'good night to her and she'd be the first person he saw in the morning, he'd be able to say 'good morning' to her when they literally just woke up.

And maybe, sometime in the future, she wouldn't sleep on his couch, but in his arms. Maybe. Someday.

* * *

**A/N: Team timeeeee :)) Gotta love Abby lol :D And yaay, we're getting somewhere haha :D Ziva staying over at Tony's place... ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you'd like to see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love hearing from you and your wonderful words inspire me :))  
Also, please let me know if you wanna see this continue throughout the entire hiatus (see A/N at top) in the reviews section :)  
Again thank you so so much for all your lovely favorites, follows and reviews! You rock and you're the best! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guuuys, you are crazy and I love you! Thank you so so so so much for all your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! I can't even begin to describe how happy you make me :) THANK YOU!  
I'll reply to all your lovely reviews in just a second :) Just as always :)  
Sooo, here's the next chapter :) YAY, still sticking to my Daily-Update-Plan whooohoo! :) Oh by the way, basically all of you said you want this story to continue throughout the entire hiatus...WELL good news! I'm gonna do it for you :) yaay! :) (well as long as you're still on for the ride :D) And now on with the story :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Ziva lay awake on Tony's couch. It was 7 in the morning. A perfectly normal time for her to get up. Usually she'd go for her morning run. However, she wouldn't be able to do that today.

She knew that Tony slept rather long and she wasn't about to wake him up, so she just lay on the couch, alone with her thoughts. She found herself wanting to go over to Tony's bedroom and get in his bed to snuggle into his side.

That was of course a rather ridiculous and reckless idea. She couldn't do that! Besides, he wouldn't want her there anyway. He had been the one to suggest she could crash on his couch. Couch. Not bed.

The other day she'd peaked into his bedroom when he'd left the door open for a second. He had gotten a new bed. It wasn't his old single bed anymore but a rather large king size bed.

She found herself wondering why he'd gotten rid of his old bed and gotten a new one. But she couldn't quite find a food explanation. If Abby were here, she'd probably say that Tony had gotten it so Ziva could sleep in the bed with him.

A grin spread across Ziva's face. Her friend knew her too well. That was what Ziva wished the reason was. Of course it wasn't. Couldn't be. There had to be a different reason.

Tony wouldn't get a new bed so she could join him in the bed when they weren't even a couple. There was that word again. Couple. She sighed. If only she hadn't used the freaking word 'friendship' when they'd been talking in the woods.

Things wouldn't be so complicated now. Or maybe the complicated things had started with Tony finding out about Adam. She couldn't be sure. The only thing she knew for sure was that it was all her fault. Adam. Bodnar. Their unemployment. Friendship.

But what could she have possibly said apart from 'friendship'? They didn't talk about the things that went beyond friendship. They didn't use the word 'relationship'.

And 'partnership' would have been too..impersonal. No, 'friendship' had indeed been the only option. Still, she hated herself for using that word. She could have just said that she cared too much about him.

But again, that would've probably been quite awkward. Too bold. Her thoughts wandered to the previous day. The way he'd held her hand on many occasions during the day.

The way he'd comforted her in the elevator. And the way they'd been flirting back and forth in the bullpen. A smile formed on her face and she couldn't quite stop it. Those past days, especially yesterday, had been incredible to her and she wouldn't want it any other way. Except maybe..more than friendship.

"Good morning, Ziva!", Tony's cheery voice pulled her from her thoughts. She sat up and turned to face him, a bright smile on her face. "Good morning to you too", she replied.

It felt good to immediately have him there in the morning. She would miss this when she went back to her place in the evening. "How did you sleep?", he asked as he sat down next to her on the couch, pulling the blanket back.

He was a bit disappointed to find her already changed into her own clothes. She'd borrowed one of his old OSU shirts and a pair of sweatpants last night and he would have loved to see her in his clothes. Apparently he wasn't that lucky.

"Fine", she said and for the first time in years he actually believed her when she said 'fine'. He smiled at her, then asked: "Do you want anything specific for breakfast? I have toast and cereal but if you want anything else I can quickly run to the store around the block and.."

She silenced him with a laugh. "I'll be fine, Tony. Toast and cereal is perfectly fine", she told him and he nodded, a grin on his face. He stood up and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet.

Together they walked to the kitchen and Ziva sat down at the counter. "So, cereal or toast first?", he asked. "Toast sounds good to me. Do you have any jam?", she answered.

He spun around and smirked at her. "I never figured you to be the jam type", he teased. "What so there is a jam type now? Seriously, Tony?", she questioned, chuckling.

He just smirked at her much like he'd done in Berlin when he'd teased her about having a 'typo'. 'Likes to hang up her man's clothes for tonight' he had said. And as much as she hated to admit it, the words 'her man' had lingered and she'd actually quite liked the sound of that.

"So, what? Do you have jam or not?", she questioned, feigning annoyance. "Yes actually I do", he replied, still smirking. He turned back to the cupboards, got out some jam and put four slices of toast into the toaster.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, DiNozzo", Ziva said, startling him. How the hell had she known he was still smirking or rather grinning like an idiot. "Well, Miss David, I'm in a rather pleasant mood this morning", he replied, turning around to face her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. This conversation was beginning to remind her of Paris. She smiled at that memory. "You seem to be in a rather good mood as well", he commented.

Her eyes locked with his and they smiled at each other for a moment, both completely lost in each other's eyes. The sound of the ready toast interrupted them. He tore his eyes away from hers and cleared his throat.

He handed her a plate with two slices of toast and placed the jam in front of her. She thanked him and he sat down next to her, focusing on his plate, trying not to think about their situation too much.

It felt incredibly good to have her here for breakfast. Sure, she'd been over for breakfast at the beginning of the previous week. But it was different now. They were different now.

It was quite a nice feeling to know that she'd spent the night at his place, if only on his couch. Waking up to her in his apartment and saying 'good morning' to her felt really nice.

They ate in comfortable silence until Ziva eventually broke it: "Why do you think Gibbs got a lawyer? Isn't it one of his rules to never involve a lawyer?" Tony was taken aback by her question.

Where did that come from? They didn't usually bring up work or Gibbs. "Well, technically it wasn't his idea. It was Vance's", he stated, not sure where this was going.

"He didn't have to accept it", she fired back. "Well, Vance is his boss. He couldn't exactly say no", he retorted. "The moment Parsons took him into custody Vance wasn't his boss anymore. Until the whole thing is over he's not working under Vance, he's not working at NCIS", Ziva stated.

"Well, you said it yourself then. The rules only apply for Agents. As long as he's not an Agent they don't apply", he replied. "Those are his life rules, Tony. And just because we quit doesn't mean his rules no longer apply because we'll be back eventually", she cried out in frustration.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. So, that was where this was coming from. That was what this was all about. But could she really mean the same rule he was thinking about at the moment? Probably not.

"I'm well aware that you're still carrying a knife, Ziva", he teased, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. However, she didn't seem amused by that comment. "This is not the time for jokes, DiNozzo", she hissed.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Relax, Ziva. I didn't mean to..", he started but she cut him off: "Rule 6." Yeah, never apologize, it's a sign of weakness. He knew that much.

"Are we gonna have a rule battle here, Ziva?", he asked sarcastically. She glared at him which made him shut up. Eventually he reached out his hand to touch hers on the counter.

"Hey, where is this coming from, Ziva? What is this about?", he asked softly. She turned her head to the side, unable to meet his gaze. She couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Desperately she tried to come up with a rule that would give her a reason to ask those questions. But she couldn't come up with any other rule than the truth. Eventually she tried: "Well, I broke Rule 1, didn't I? And in the process I also broke Rule 6. But I don't exactly care. I was just..wondering if, you know, Gibbs will be mad at me after all this is over."

She felt his gaze on her and knew that he didn't buy it. "The truth, Ziva", he insisted. She took a deep breath. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him what this was really about. It would ruin everything between them.

"It doesn't matter", she said, her voice surprisingly steady as she turned to face him again. "It does matter, Ziva. Please, just tell me", he pleaded, his voice so soft and caring that it broke her heart.

She wanted so desperately to just fall into his arms and tell him the truth. But she knew she couldn't. Rule 12 wasn't something to be discussed between 'friends'. And that was all they were, wasn't it?

"No, it doesn't. It's okay, just..forget it", she said, begging him with her eyes to just let it go. He stared at her for a few moments, then nodded. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tony cleared his throat.

"Well, what do you have in mind for today?", he quickly changed the topic. "Nothing in specific. I think I'll just head home. We're still on for the movie night though, right?", she replied.

He smiled at her. "Of course we're still on for the movie night!", he said enthusiastically. She laughed and nodded. "Alright, so I'll probably just leave now and then come back at about 7", she stated.

She went to get up but he grabbed her arm. "You could, you know..stay", he suggested almost shyly. She looked at him confused. Did he really want that? "We could, you know, have a movie afternoon and then maybe..go out tonight?", he asked, nervousness lacing his voice.

She stared at him. He'd just asked her to go out tonight? As in just the two of them? "As a..date?", she asked carefully, her voice just barely above a whisper. "No!", he quickly said. But when he saw her face fall, he added: "I mean..only if you..want to."

Her eyes met his and a silent understanding passed between them. "Well, we never got to finish our dance in Berlin", she stated eventually and he grinned. "So, is that a yes?", he asked happily.

He felt like a high school student, asking his crush out to Prom. Seriously. However, this felt ten times better than a 'yes' to Prom. This was Ziva after all. The one woman who had stolen his heart.

"I suppose it is", she replied, smiling just as brightly. "However, I think I need to go now. I gotta get changed and grab a few things from my place", she added.

He nodded in understanding. She hadn't brought any clothes last night and wearing the same clothes as yesterday was probably not that nice. He wouldn't do that either.

"Do you want me to drive you? It's no problem, really", he offered. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Tony", she replied with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

He got up from his place at the counter and escorted Ziva to the door. He grabbed his keys and they made their way to his car. Finally, he felt like they were getting somewhere. Maybe the next rule they'd be discussing would be the right one.

* * *

**A/N: So...Tony got a new bed. And Tony asked Ziva out. We're getting somewhere?! ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I always love to hear your thoughts and suggestions! :) YOU are what keeps me go on writing! :)  
Next chapter will (hopefully) be up tomorrow :) (iiiiiiif you still want it... :D)  
Thanks again to every single one of you! YOU ROCK! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so so so so so so so so much for your support! I'm just completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far! THANK YOU! I love you all to pluto and back! :) Thank you for all your lovely reviews, favorites and follows :) That means a lot!  
I'll reply to all your lovely reviews later on but right now I gotta go cause I'm meeting my friends :) We're gonna go see a fun play :) YAY! :) I love theater :) BUT I will most definitely reply to all your reviews once I'm back! I just wanted to give you the chapter first ;)  
So, on with the story ;) STILL STICKING TO THE DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"So, what do you wanna eat for lunch?", Tony questioned as they came back to his place. "It's only 12. We don't have to decide yet", she laughed, putting her stuff down next to his couch.

He turned to her. "Well, I wanted to cook, so I will have to get some ingredients..", he stated carefully, unsure of her reaction. She stared at him. "You..you want to cook?", she repeated disbelievingly.

He nodded, still not really sure how she'd react. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Um, we can also order take-out if you'd..prefer that", he said nervously.

She quickly shook her head though. "No! I don't want take-out. I was just..surprised that you want to cook. I mean, you don't have to. You're already taking me out..tonight", she explained, stumbling over her words.

A grin spread across his face, relief quite evident. "Well, Miss David, I'm full of surprises", he said playfully, making her laugh. "Okay then. Surprise me", she said. He looked at her confused.

"I meant with the food. I don't care what we have for lunch. Surprise me", she explained. He grinned at her. "As you wish. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in 20", he announced, then strode out.

She smiled after him, plopping down on the couch. If he couldn't find the words to say it tonight, she would. Or at least..try to. It wasn't really easy for her to deal with her feelings.

She'd never been one to talk about feelings and emotions. And she'd sure as hell never been so scared to just admit something. With him it was just different. He meant too much to her.

But now with Gibbs gone and therefore Rule 12 out of the way..it was just time to get over her fears and just do it. But what if he rejected her? What if he didn't feel the same?

She was almost sure he felt the same. Especially after this past week. But she couldn't be one hundred percent sure. She could have interpreted the signs all wrong. What if all he wanted from her was indeed friendship?

But then again, would he have looked that hurt by her use of the word 'friendship'? And he'd even asked her out for tonight! No, it was ridiculous to think he didn't feel the same. She'd just have to get up some courage. If it didn't happen tonight..well then she didn't know when it could possibly happen.

* * *

As he went to the store around the block his thoughts were on Ziva. He wanted to surprise her, to make her feel special. He really wanted to give her all he had today.

He was still getting used to the fact that Ziva had said yes when he'd asked her out for tonight. It felt like a dream come true. And now here he was, getting ingredients to cook her lunch.

It was just incredible how well she fit into his life and daily rhythm. And the way she was so domestic around his place..it was just really nice to see. He smiled brightly.

People were probably already staring at him funny but right now he couldn't care less. The woman he loved had finally agreed to go out with him. Well, maybe she would have agreed earlier if only he'd had the guts to ask her out.

It had been a really hard thing to ask her. He'd practically stumbled over his words like a High School student. Which was embarrassing. He was a grown man after all!

It shouldn't be that hard for him to ask a woman out. And it wasn't, really. It had just been different this morning. This was Ziva after all. He'd been in love with her since the day they'd met.

Eight years ago. He smiled at the memory. 'Having phone-sex?', she'd asked. He'd immediately fallen for her. But back then he'd been a different man. And she'd been different, too.

All he'd been after back then had been a nice one-night stand. Nothing too serious, no commitment. And she'd been wild. Ruthless Mossad Officer who could kick your ass any second.

Not that she couldn't now. It was just..different. However, he'd never been able to tell her about his feelings. Hell, he hadn't even been sure about his feelings back then.

The summer Gibbs retired.. Well, that was a whole different story. Not that anything had really happened. It had been a lot like it was now. Apart from a couple kisses and touches here and there maybe.

And it had ended the second Gibbs had stepped back onto American soil. He could have told her then. But he didn't. Jeanne came in the picture. And he told himself that it might just be easier to fall in love with Jeanne than to chase Ziva till the end.

It had been easier to move on. But in reality, he never really got over Ziva. That he hadn't told Ziva the summer Gibbs was in Mexico didn't really matter now. They were both different now and that summer didn't even count for anything.

If he'd told her back then, they would have never come to where they were now. And that would be a shame. However, after the whole Jeanne thing was over, Rivkin had come into the picture for Ziva.

And God, had he been jealous. So jealous even that her boyfriend had ended up killed in the end. Not that he'd intended to do that. But he hadn't exactly saved him either.

What had followed then was the most horrible summer of his entire life: Somalia. Probably the worst summer of _her_ life. But thinking she was dead hadn't exactly been easy either.

He'd spent the entire summer drinking, trying to forget but he'd never been able to. And Abby and McGee had spent their entire summer trying to save him from himself, try to get him back on track.

They'd been there to sober him up every day so he wouldn't get fired. Loosing his job would have only made matters worse and who knew what could have happened then.

He'd ended up saving Ziva from Somalia and telling her he couldn't live without her. They hadn't talked about that. Ever. Ray had followed soon after. A complete disaster!

He'd tried to find comfort in EJ but he'd never actually loved her. Like a friend maybe. But not like he loved Ziva. There was the freaking L-word again. Love. Yes, he was pretty sure he loved Ziva, was in love with her.

His feelings for her scared him sometimes. He'd never cared that deeply about someone before, had never loved someone like he loved her. Not even Wendy. Ziva had made him the man he was today.

And he was more than glad to have her in his life. He seriously didn't know what to do without her. Tony strolled into the store and picked out a couple ingredients.

He wasn't a really talented cook but still, his spaghetti were quite impressive. At least he hoped so. He'd gotten the recipe from his grandmother. He'd been ten years old then and she'd told him that he should take great care of it and practice a lot.

'When the time comes, my Anthony, you will win a woman's heart with it', she'd told him. He smiled at that memory and he quickly picked all the ingredients he needed. He could only hope that his grandmother had been right.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short but I've been quite busy today. Next chapter will be longer AND we're getting somewhere ;) CHAPTER TEN! Wow, this is a milestone! THANK YOU GUYS! Without you this would be impossible! :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love reading what you have to say and what you think and wish :) YOU are what keeps me go on writing :)  
Thanks again for your wonderful support. :) Next chapter should be up tomorrow (if you're still up for it? :D) :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guuuuuys, you're soooo awesome! Thank you thank you thank youuuu for all your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! :) That really means a lot and I love to hear from you! :)  
I'm gonna reply to all your lovely reviews in just a second! :) (and those from yesterday..sorry I came back home quite late and didn't find time..)  
So, on with the story and yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay still sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"I'm back!", Tony announced cheerily as he walked back into his apartment. He saw Ziva sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. "What are you reading?", he asked as he approached her.

"Oh nothing", she said quickly, trying to hide it behind her back. He put the bag he was carrying down and reached out, tackling her and pulling the magazine out from behind her back.

"Wow, seriously? Ziva David is reading People?", he teased, grinning. She blushed slightly. "Well, it's not like I'm not allowed to read People. What's wrong with reading it?", she fired back.

He grinned even wider. "Oh nothing. I just never figured you to be the type to read People", he declared. "So, this is about types again? I told you I don't have a type", she said, trying to sound stern but her smile gave her away.

"Of course not", Tony murmured under his breath as he picked up the bag again and headed for the kitchen. "What was that?", Ziva asked as she ran after him, poking his side playfully.

"I said you don't have a type. See, I agreed with you", Tony replied, grinning. She glared at him but quickly let it go, laughing. "So, what's for lunch?", she asked instead.

"Oh, Miss David, that's actually a secret. You won't find out until it's ready", he told her. "Yeah right. Because I won't see it until it's done. Since you have an open kitchen..", she mocked.

He sighed. She got him there. "Well, I'd still like it to be a surprise. So, maybe..you wanna get back to your People magazine?", he suggested, winking. She pouted but went back to the couch anyway. He smiled after her, then got to work.

* * *

They were sitting at his table, both silently eating their pasta. "This is so good, Tony!", Ziva declared, her mouth full of spaghetti. It was quite an adorable sight, he had to admit.

He send her a warm smile which she immediately returned. "Where did you learn to cook like that?", she asked. "My grandma thought me", he replied, not mentioning his grandma's advice on purpose.

He would tell her one day. But not today. She smiled at him, clearly appreciating his mention of his family. "You're lucky, you know. You have a family who cares about you, a fun family. I bet your parents spoiled you when you were a child", she stated, not meeting his eyes.

So, this was turning into a serious conversation. He sighed, then said: "Your family loves you, too, Ziva." "Loved", she immediately corrected and he wanted to slap himself so bad for using the present tense and reminding her of her loss.

"I'm sure you were spoiled as a kid as well", he stated, trying to change the topic and lighten up the mood. However, it didn't have the desired effect. She lowered her gaze and shook her head.

"I was always just the good weapon to my father, not his daughter. He spoiled Tali, yes. She was different. How, I don't know but she was. And he spoiled Ari because he was the boy. Me? I was just of good use to Mossad", she said sadly.

He tried to hide the overwhelming feeling of sadness that overcame him when he heard her words. And he tried to fight the urge to just reach over and pull her into a hug.

"Oh come on, I bet he at least read bedtime stories to you. Fairy-tales maybe?", he instead said. She looked up and her eyes met his. He could have sworn he saw tears pooling her eyes but she was quick to blink them away.

"No, Tony. I wasn't allowed any girly things. Fairy-tales were too girly for my father as well", she stated, then quietly added: "I guess that's why I never depended on happy endings. I never learned how they work."

His heart broke into a million little pieces, just like it had back when she'd said those words in the bullpen just days ago. How could she say something like that? Everyone deserved to have a happy ending, especially Ziva.

He reached over and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers and resting their intertwined hands on the table. She looked down at their hands, then back up to his eyes again.

"Well, that's the thing, Ziva. You say you never depended on happy endings but that doesn't mean you don't deserve them", he told her softly, his voice laced with nothing but pure love.

She stared into his eyes and he stared right back. They were completely lost in each other's eyes until she eventually tore her eyes away from his. "Don't say something you don't actually mean, Tony. I don't deserve happy endings", she said, looking down.

He reached out with his free hand, his thumb lifting her chin to make eye contact again. "I mean it. You deserve happy endings, Ziva", he whispered. A single tear made it's way down her cheek and he wiped it away, his finger lingering on her cheek longer than necessary.

He moved his hand to cup her cheek and she leaned into the touch. Her free hand came to cover his on her cheek and she patted it gently. "You are too good for this world, Tony", she said softly, making his heart swell.

He wanted so badly to just lean over and close the remaining distance between them but he knew he couldn't. It would be too fast, too soon. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, neither able to tear their eyes away.

Eventually Tony cleared his throat and pulled his hand from her cheek. She immediately missed the warmth. "The food's getting, uh, cold", he stammered, not really caring about the food but trying to break the tension.

He wouldn't be able to control himself if they continued that staring match. Ziva seemed to get his message and nodded. She tore her eyes away from his and pulled her hand from his.

Then she continued to eat her spaghetti. "You really gotta give me that recipe sometime!", she declared, trying to break the awkward tension that had been present ever since he'd cleared his throat, breaking their staring match.

He reached for her hand under the table again and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Only if you ask nicely", he teased. She laughed, the ice finally broken. "Please, Tony, will you be so nice and give me that recipe? I really love this dish!", she complied with his wishes.

He laughed along with her and squeezed her hand again. "Most definitely, my dear Ziva", he joked. However, he really wished that the 'my Ziva' would be reality soon. He felt her interlacing their fingers under the table and smiled to himself. Looked like they were getting closer to fulfilling that wish.

* * *

"Have you decided on a movie, yet?", Tony asked as he walked over, coming to stand behind Ziva in front of the shelf. "Not really", she replied, her finger trailing across the movie titles.

He leaned in closer, looking over her shoulder. The close proximity was hard to bear for both of them. While Ziva just wanted him to touch her, he was scared to give into his urge to reach out, wrap his arms around her waist or drop a kiss to her neck.

"Do you have any suggestions?", Ziva asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. It was unfair how he could do that to her. With just standing behind her even.

His left hand reached around her, brushing her arm, and he pointed to the left side of the shelf. "A classic, maybe?", he suggested, his breath tickling her skin. She looked over to where he had pointed to.

"Mamma Mia?", she asked, turning around to gauge his reaction. "Really? Another musical?", he questioned, feigning annoyance. They'd been watching quite a few musicals lately.

Not that he was complaining. As long as he saw her smile he would watch any movie with her. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. "You were the one to point in that direction. And you said those were the classics", she stated.

He raised his hands in surrender. "You win. Mamma Mia it is", he said, laughing. She grinned and pulled the DVD from the shelf. "Can you put it in? I'm gonna make us some popcorn", Ziva said, handing him the DVD.

Without further comment she walked over to the kitchen. He stared after her, amazed how domestic she behaved in his apartment. He wasn't complaining of course!

He loved how well she fit here, how easily she'd taken on his daily routine. It was amazing how she just moved around his kitchen, knowing exactly where to look for certain things.

A stranger would probably think she'd been living her for years already. He smiled to himself. Yeah, a stranger would probably think she was his wife or at least girlfriend.

"You gonna put that DVD in?", Ziva asked from the kitchen, not even looking up from her task at hand. He gulped. Busted. Quickly he walked over to the TV and put the DVD in.

Just as the commercials were over, Ziva came back from the kitchen, carrying a large bowl of popcorn and water for both of them. "No beer?", he asked, pretending to pout.

"We're going out tonight, are we not?", she stated, patting his knee. "You'll live", she then added laughing. He let it go and sat down on the couch right next to her.

Sure, he was respecting the boundaries, not sitting too close to her. But he was still closer than just a week ago. She leaned against him as he pressed play on the remote control.

And his heart skipped a beat. It felt incredibly good to have her that close. He rested his arm on the top of the couch behind her. Maybe sometime during the movie the time to drop it and rest his hand on her waist instead would come.

The movie started and Ziva reached for the popcorn bowl on the table, pulling it over and into her lap. He stuck his hand into the bowl as well to get out some popcorn and his hand accidentally brushed hers, sending shivers down his spine.

She looked up at him, smiling shyly. This was seriously like High School. However, Tony couldn't remember ever being this nervous around a girl in High School. No, this was just because of her.

She was the reason for his insecurity. He watched Ziva as her lips moved in sync with Sophie singing Honey Honey and Donna singing Mamma Mia. And he could feel her slightly move her foot in sync with the beat of Dancing Queen.

When the next song came on, they both looked at each other. Our Last Summer. The men singing about their respective summers with Donna. It reminded him so much of his time in Paris with Ziva, just years ago.

However, neither he nor Ziva said a word. They both just turned their attention back to the screen. His thoughts wandered to their time in Paris. It had been too short. And too early.

If they went to Paris now..well, maybe the city's magic would work for them. He was hit by a thought. It may be ridiculous but then again, they were getting somewhere these days.

So, maybe his thought wasn't that ridiculous after all. He smiled to himself. Just about then the next song came on. It was Lay All Your Love On Me and again he was so much reminded of him and Ziva, too much maybe.

His arm dropped from the couch and came to rest around her waist. He expected her to pull away, put some distance between them but she didn't. Instead she leaned her head on his shoulder and her hand came to rest on his knee.

The middle part of the movie was rather uneventful. But then again, he'd watched this movie a zillion times. Not that he was ever gonna admit that of course. At some point though SOS came on and again he felt his arm tighten around Ziva on it's own accord.

Man, watching this movie with the right person made one realize the true meaning behind every single word. This was the magic of movies his mother had always loved.

Sure, she'd loved the escape as well but she'd always said that movies held a certain magic and that it was up to the individual to discover that magic. Eventually the song The Winner Takes It All came up and he saw tears glistening in Ziva's eyes.

Yeah, watching this movie with Ziva made it ten times more meaningful, ten times more beautiful. They watched the entire wedding scene without a comment. To be exact, neither had really said a word throughout the entire movie.

Which was odd. Usually he would make pointless comments during a movie, but not this time. "I love that scene!", Ziva suddenly exclaimed as the Take A Chance On Me scene came on. He looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah me too", he said. It was actually true. He just really loved how they walked over the tables, basically chasing each other and then the explosion of the love fountain.

Yes, that was quite a nice scene, he had to admit. "I thought you hated the movie", she stated, raising an eyebrow. "I'm wounded! Mamma Mia is a classic! How could I possibly hate it?", he exclaimed, feigning hurt.

She just chuckled and let it go. Again he saw her lips move in sync with the song and noticed her foot move to the beat. When the movie was over she stretched and turned in his arms to look at him.

"Thanks for watching it with me. I know you don't really like musicals that much", she said softly. He winked at her. "Well, Ziva, you're welcome. But I do like musicals. Just not..all the time", he replied.

She laughed and he joined in. Eventually Ziva pressed a button on the remote control, checking the time. "When are we gonna go out?", she asked, again stumbling over her words.

It just felt so unrealistic. Going out with Tony. God, she'd waited way too long for that. "I thought we'd leave at..6:30 maybe?", he replied. She nodded. "That sounds good. I just gotta..get ready", she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Ziva, you have one hour and a half. What could possibly take you that long?", he questioned. "Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Mister DiNozzo", she teased, winking at him.

Then she stood up and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way. "I'm gonna use your bathroom if that's okay", she declared, already walking through the door without waiting for an answer.

He just shook his hand and smiled. He really couldn't wait for her to get out. He got up from the couch and carried the glasses and popcorn bowl back to the kitchen, then put the DVD back into the shelf where it belonged.

"I'll be back in a few, Ziva!", he called through the bathroom door. "Okay!", she called back. He shut the front door behind him and hurried down the corridor and to the elevator. He had something to do before this evening could truly begin. And he was already looking forward to her reaction.

* * *

**A/N: Soo, Mamma Mia is quite a nice movie, isn't it? :D Oh and finally the sentence from the summary came up! YAY! :) Who noticed? ;)  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow (if you still want it?! :D) [oh and if you're prepared for the feels attack lol]  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to read what you have to say and what you think so far :) Also, I'm always open to any suggestions regarding the plot line :)  
Thanks again for your wonderful support! YOU ROCK! And you are literally what keeps me go on writing! THANK YOU!  
Love y'all,  
~C.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews, follows and favorites! It really means a lot to me! :) I'm so glad you like the story! :)  
I replied to all of your wonderful reviews already, so you'll find the answers in your inbox :)  
So, here's the new chapter and yaay I'm still sticking to my Daily-Update-Plan :))  
Note about this chapter (IMPORTANT!): **Please consider to get a box of kleenex before you start reading (not kidding! I cried while writing this!) and you should open youtube in a separate tab. There's an instruction on what song to play towards the end of the chapter and I strongly suggest you play it! :) Also...consider the number of the chapter.. (just a little..hint..) **And now on with the story :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Tony stood in front of his own apartment door, more than nervous. After coming back from his trip to get the surprise for Ziva he'd gotten dressed in his bedroom while Ziva had still been in the bathroom.

Then he'd told her he'd be outside for a second and walked out. A real date required that the guy picked up the girl at home. Seeing as he couldn't pick her up at her apartment since she was already at his place, he could at least knock on his own door and pick her up that way.

At least that was his plan. She would probably just laugh at him. It was quite ridiculous after all. But he really didn't have time to change the plan now. It was 6:30. Time to pick up Ziva.

He knocked on the door and waited anxiously for her to open up. "It's Tony", he called through the door. She wouldn't really answer his door to strangers after all.

He heard the doorknob turn and the door opened, revealing Ziva. His breath hitched. She looked incredible. She was wearing a simple black dress, similar to the one she'd worn in Berlin, and black heels.

The dress was not too short but it showed off her amazing long legs. However, the dress didn't have long sleeves like the one from Berlin. Instead the dress had straps which of course got his attention.

It was showing off just the right amount of skin on her shoulders. Her hair was down and curly just how he liked it best and she was wearing a golden necklace and bracelet.

However, her Star of David necklace was still dangling from around her neck. He smiled at that. He was glad she was still wearing it. It meant a lot to him. He'd been the one to give it to her after all.

After rescuing her from Somalia he'd noticed that her necklace was missing and he could only imagine how she'd lost it. So, a couple weeks after she'd returned to DC he'd given a new one to her and she'd been incredibly grateful.

That she was wearing that necklace along with the other jewelry now meant a lot to him. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful", he told her. Not nice. Not good. Beautiful. She blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself", she replied, smiling. He was wearing a gray suit and a a dark blue tie. Very similar to his outfit in Berlin. His hands were behind his back and she was quite confused by that fact.

However, he pulled his hands from behind his back and she covered her mouth with her hand, gasping. "Those are for you", he said, smiling brightly and handing her a bouquet of red roses. Red roses. On their first..date. Seemed like he really was serious about this.

"Thank you, Tony. They are..beautiful", she thanked him, barely able to speak. She took them from him and just stood there for a second, unsure of what to do next.

"Uh..you can put them in a vase. I already prepared one in the kitchen", he said, stumbling over his words. She smiled at him and walked over to the kitchen, placing the roses in the vase he'd prepared.

He'd really thought about everything. The roses. The vase. Picking her up for their date. Even when she wasn't exactly home. It was incredibly sweet. "Thank you for..picking me up", she said, grinning as she walked back over to him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I just thought..you know since I can't pick you up at home, I'd just..knock here and..", he trailed off awkwardly. But she took his hand, interlaced their fingers and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you", she told him sincerely. He smiled at her and then tugged at her hand, leading her out the door. He quickly locked the door behind them, then lead her out to his car. Their date had only just begun and he couldn't wait to see where the evening would lead them.

* * *

They arrived at the destination just about twenty minutes later. They'd spent the drive in comfortable silence, his hand occasionally finding hers. When they arrived, he got out of the car, then walked over to open the door for her.

"Thank you, Tony", she said smiling. He was being such a gentleman. It was a really nice feeling, she had to admit. She looked around. There was a nice restaurant in front of them.

It looked quite fancy actually. However, she'd somehow hoped to get to dance with him tonight. That didn't seem to be the case though. She immediately cleared her thoughts. The evening would be lovely anyway. Dancing or not. At least she was on a date with Tony. What more could she possibly ask for?

He offered her his arm and she gladly accepted, looping her arm through his. Together they made their way over to the entrance. "Reservation for DiNozzo", Tony told the woman at the front desk and Ziva smiled to herself when he didn't immediately flirt with the woman.

She was quite attractive after all. The type of woman he used to go after. But tonight he didn't seem to be interested at all. The woman nodded and lead them into the restaurant.

Ziva gasped. It wasn't just a 'fancy restaurant'. No, this was just..breathtaking. There were tables everywhere and in the middle of the room there was a dance floor.

In a corner she spotted a DJ who was currently playing rather slow and romantic songs. Not that she minded of course. The woman came to a stop in front of a table with two chairs. There was a candle in the middle of the table. The woman placed a menu on each of their plates and then left.

They sat down and Ziva smiled over at Tony. "This is perfect", she said softly. He smiled back at her. "Good. I'm glad", he replied. They just smiled at each other for a moment, then started to look through their menus.

"Wow, I have no idea what I want to eat", she laughed. There were just too many delicious dishes on the menu. "You like Chicken Alfredo, don't you?", Tony asked. She looked up at him.

"You remember that?", she asked in disbelieve. She'd once mentioned it but that was long ago and she'd not even mentioned it in any meaningful sentence. Merely in a side note.

"Yeah, I do", Tony replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. However, it meant a lot to her that he remembered. "Well, we already had spaghetti for lunch.. But Steak au Poivre sounds quite good", she said.

"I was gonna order that as well!", he exclaimed, laughing. "Good taste I suppose", she replied, smirking. They grinned at each other and were only interrupted by a young waitress approaching their table and asking for their orders.

She was blonde and quite attractive. And she was shamelessly sending flirty looks in Tony's direction. Ziva really felt like saying something but that would probably be inappropriate.

And when she felt his hand grab hers under the table all her worries vanished. He wasn't attracted to the waitress, he only had eyes for her. "I would like the Steak au Poivre", she said and Tony added: "Me too. And can you get us a bottle of red wine, please?"

The waitress nodded, clearly disappointed by Tony's non-interest. Ziva stared after her. It was still bothering her. How could that girl flirt with Tony so shamelessly when clearly Ziva was his date for the evening?

"Hey, don't kill her, okay?!", Tony said, chuckling. She looked at him. "I'd love to though", she let out between gritted teeth. "Easy there, tiger. I'm all yours", he teased, grinning.

However, when he realized what he'd just said he quickly looked down. How could he have let that comment get out? It wasn't really the thing to say on a first date. Or friend-date.

He still wasn't sure what this was to Ziva after all. He'd made it pretty clear what he wanted it to be by bringing her red roses and even picking her up. But she hadn't exactly made a comment or showed him a sign.

"Tony", she said gently, making him look up at her again. She wanted to tell him so many things in that moment. That he didn't have to worry about what he'd said because she'd actually liked it. A lot.

Or that she was all his as well. Or that she wanted him to be hers. Or that she'd simply been jealous when the waitress had tried to flirt with him. But nothing came out.

Instead she just smiled at him reassuringly, telling him that it was okay. Which was of course the understatement of the year. And she'd probably just sent him the wrong sign again.

He probably thought that she just considered this a dinner between friends when in reality she was so happy about the fact that this was a date. A real date. He'd showed her what it meant to him by getting her the roses, by picking her up, by choosing this incredible place.

And she just couldn't bring herself to admit how she really felt. She really needed to pull it together, trust him with her heart. But she wasn't even sure how that worked.

She had never really trusted anyone like she trusted Tony but her heart was a whole different story. Too many people had already broken her heart and she couldn't afford to risk that again.

She knew of course that Tony would never break her heart. At least not willingly. But it was still hard for her. Just as she was about to say something, the waitress arrived with their wine.

She poured them each a glass and then left again. Tony raised his glass, smiling at her. She raised hers as well. "To friends", he said, his voice giving him away. He didn't really mean that. And finally she felt like she was ready. "And more", she added, smiling shyly. He stared at her, then a smile spread across his face. "And more", he agreed. They clinked their glasses together, then took a sip.

They just smiled at each other for what felt like an eternity, both unable to tear their eyes away and both unable to say anything. It was just a moment that was too overwhelming. They'd finally admitted what they really wanted.

Eventually though Tony spoke up: "Remember when we discussed the rules the other day?" She nodded slyly, unsure of where he was going with this. "Which rule did you really have in mind?", he questioned.

She swallowed hard. Was she really ready to have this conversation? Just as she was about to say something the waitress came up to their table again, carrying their food, saving Ziva the answer she'd been fearing to give.

Without a word she started eating, unable to meet his eyes. At least now she had some time to gather her thoughts, think about what she really wanted to say.

She couldn't just say it. It was too meaningful to just say it. She needed to find the right words. However, which words could she possibly use. He'd asked her which rule she'd had in mind.

The answer was simple. It consisted of one word and one number. It shouldn't be that hard to just say so. However, the number was..significant. More than just significant even.

When she was done eating she finally looked up at him again. He was done as well. But she didn't want to start talking just yet. She didn't want to be interrupted by the waitress collecting their plates.

She turned around and met the waitress' eyes, silently telling her to come over. She did and took their plates. "Can I get you anything else?", she asked, smiling brightly. They both shook their heads. She left and Ziva looked at Tony.

"Which rule, Ziva? I need to know", he asked again. She took a deep breath, then blurted out: "Rule 12." He inhaled sharply. "Me too", he then admitted. They stared into each other's eyes, both not sure what to say now.

Eventually Tony spoke up: "Rule 12 says to never date a coworker. And those are Gibbs' rules for his team. So, technically it doesn't apply to people who aren't working under him." She nodded slightly.

"If two people aren't coworkers and are not working under Gibbs, then rule 12 doesn't apply to them", she stated. He nodded as well. "But what happens when they eventually do work under Gibbs", she asked eventually.

"Technically they wouldn't be breaking rule 12 then because it didn't apply when they got together, so..it wouldn't matter", he stated carefully. "What if he wouldn't accept it that way?", she questioned.

He reached for her hand on the table, covering it. He didn't say anything. This was a hypothetical conversation, neither had used the term "we" or "us". And he wasn't gonna change that.

If she wasn't ready to have the real Rule 12 Conversation yet, then he wasn't gonna push her. They were both not ready to have that conversation. "So, you see, Abby and McGee could very well start dating", he joked, then bit his tongue.

How the hell did that come out? He'd ruined this completely. But she didn't seem to mind. Instead she laughed. "And I think they will", she stated, laughing. She was actually glad that he'd made that joke.

She wasn't ready to discuss whatever they had just yet. She wasn't ready to pour out her heart because she wasn't ready to say the L-word either. So, it wouldn't make sense to discuss this.

The hypothetical discussion was okay. She could live with that. In fact, she was glad that they'd discussed it because now she could be sure that he was willing to take the risk. But they had time.

They didn't need to agree to pursue a relationship tonight. With the Rule 12 Conversation out of the way, they had all the time in the world. She wasn't gonna rush this. It was too important to her.

And to be honest, she wasn't sure if she would be able to say the L-word anytime soon. Not that she didn't love him. She just wasn't ready to say it out loud. And for now, showing him would have to do.

He seemed to understand though. Maybe he wasn't ready either? They both knew where they stood, so it wasn't exactly necessary to say the actual words yet. She smiled at him and he smiled right back at her.

"I'll be back in a second, okay?!", he eventually said. She nodded and watched as he got up. She smiled to herself. She loved this evening so far, she loved where it was heading.

Maybe, just maybe, they'd get past the hypothetical part tonight. Because as much as she preferred to have the Rule 12 Conversation hypothetically, she really wanted certain matters to be more than just hypothetical.

Tony walked over to the DJ in the corner. "Hey, excuse me", he said and the DJ looked up at him, smiling. "What can I do for you, sir?", he asked. "I want to surprise someone. Could you maybe play a certain song once I arrive back at my table?", Tony asked.

The DJ nodded: "Sure. What song?" "I'm Glad There Is You", he requested, smiling. The DJ grinned. "She must be very special", he commented. Tony nodded: "Yeah, she is."

"You got it. Now go, get your girl", the DJ said and Tony thanked him. As he walked back to the table he saw a guy standing their, talking to Ziva. However, Tony could tell she was annoyed.

He tapped the guy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, buddy, but she's taken", he announced without a second thought. He noticed Ziva staring at him in disbelieve but didn't look at her. Instead he looked at the guy, silently telling him to get lost. "Sorry, dude. I didn't know", the guy apologized, then walked away.

Tony stared after him, the jealousy still bubbling inside him. He felt Ziva touch his arm and looked over to her. "I'm taken?", she asked, smirking, her eyes shining with something he couldn't quite identify. Happiness maybe?

He gulped and stared at her. "Um..well..I just..I..", he stammered, hating himself for not being able to voice his real intentions. She just smiled at him and that was all he needed. She understood. She knew what he meant. He smiled back at her, relief flooding him.

He heard the song he'd requested starting to play. He turned around to look at the DJ and he gave him a thumbs-up. Tony grinned back, then turned back around to face Ziva.

"They're playing our song, sweet cheeks", he said, smiling brightly. Her eyes widened as she recognized the song. It was the song they'd dance to in Berlin. How was this even possible? And then it dawned on her: He'd requested the song. For her. For them.

An overwhelming feeling of happiness and love overcame her and she felt tears pooling in her eyes. He extended a hand to her. "May I have this dance?", he asked, his voice laced with emotions.

"You may", she replied, her voice just barely above a whisper and tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She put her hand in his and he pulled her up to her feet, leading her to the dance floor.

His eyes never left hers as he gently rested his hand on her waist and she rested her hand on his shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes, both completely lost in the moment.

Just like in Berlin Ziva was suddenly reminded of her father's words. 'My Ziva, one day you will dance with a man who deserves your love', he had said before leaving her.

She was completely lost in Tony's eyes and she felt tears pooling in her eyes. It was just too overwhelming. She felt like her heart was gonna burst with all the love she felt for this man.

_[play "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum now]_

Suddenly the song changed to "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. On it's own accord Ziva's hand pulled from his and she wrapped both her arms around his neck, her fingertips gently touching his hair there.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, their chests touching, sending shivers down her spine. They were still looking in each other's eyes.

A light came from the side and they both turned their gazes to where it was coming from. The moon was shining through the windows of the restaurant. It was just incredibly beautiful.

Ziva looked back up into Tony's eyes. And all she could find there was pure love. Pure and utter love. For her. She took a shaking breath and her gaze landed on his lips, then moved back up to his eyes.

He pulled her a little closer to his body and his face came closer to hers. She stared into his eyes, her breathing picking up speed and her heart beating as fast as it could possibly get.

This was it. This was the moment they'd been dancing around for eight years. She leaned that little bit closer to him. And then finally their lips touched. Her eyes fluttered closed as she completely lost herself in the feeling.

His lips moved in sync with hers. It was a slow and gentle kiss, not rushed in any way. But it expressed their feelings perfectly. All their passion and love was poured into that one kiss and it was just so overwhelming that she trembled in his arms.

His arms tightened around her, keeping her on her feet. His tongue gently traced her lip, asking for entrance and she parted her lips. Their tongues met in the middle.

They were both oblivious to the looks from all the other people in the room, both completely lost in the moment, only focused on each other. It was the perfect moment.

For the first time in months she felt completely safe. Here in his arms, kissing him. It was all just too perfect to be true. She pressed herself closer to him, needing to be as close as possible.

And for the first time they both felt like the past eight years had been worth something. This moment was more than worth the wait.

* * *

**A/N: Crying? Screaming? Dancing? Yep, I understand. I know the feeling. I literally cried while writing this and I had to take several breaks because it was just too overwhelming at some points. ;) And hey, did you guys notice something about the number of the chapter in regards to the plot of the chapter? ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to read what you have to say and it is literally what keeps me go on writing! :) YOU ROCK! :)  
Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, favorites and follows :) I really appreciate it! :)  
The new chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow (if you still want it and are not dead from this chapter?! :D)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WOW. Just..wow. I'm at a loss of words. The response to this story is just..overwhelming! Especially last night when I uploaded Chapter 12! All those messages on tumblr, reviews on here, tweets, favorites, follows and just..WOW! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! YOU ROCK AND I LOVE YOU! :)  
I replied to almost all reviews already and I'll reply to the last ones now :) (to all Guest reviewers: I'll reply to y'all as well! And if you have a tumblr or twitter you can include your username in your next review and I'll reply that way :) But you'll get a review either way!)  
IMPORTANT: **Okay, so someone said it would be cool if I posted song suggestions along with the chapters from now on. And I think that's a fun idea ;) So, you'll find song suggestions in the chapter. They're only suggestions! You don't have to listen to them but yeahhh you can ;)  
**So, on with the story :) Stiiill sticking to my Daily-Update-Plan yayayay! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

_[play "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri]_

She felt like her legs were gonna give out any second but at the same time she felt his arms tighten around her. He was holding her upright, keeping her from falling.

In more than one sense. She wasn't just close to falling because her legs were shaking from the sensations of their kiss. She was falling harder and harder for him by the second.

Never in her entire life had she felt like this. Not that she'd never kissed someone before. Quite the opposite actually. She'd kissed quite a few men in her life. But this..this was completely different.

Sure, they'd kissed before. Years back when they'd been undercover. And a few kisses were shared the summer Gibbs retired as well as that one kiss in Paris. But their kiss now was completely different.

They were both different now and this was far more meaningful. This went far beyond friendship, far beyond partnership and far beyond just physical attraction.

This was what their hearts wanted, not what their bodies wanted. Kissing Tony felt like..well, she couldn't even find a word to describe it. It was almost magical.

Her own personal..fairy-tale. Her first fairy-tale. And maybe he'd been right..maybe there was a happy ending for her after all. Eventually they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, and rested their foreheads together.

He looked deep into her eyes and she returned his gaze. She was trying to catch her breath, unable to think straight, unable to form any words. And it seemed like he felt the same.

He was breathing heavily, clearly unable to say anything. They just stood there in each other's arms in the middle of the dance floor, completely oblivious to the people around them.

They only had eyes for each other. "I don't care about Rule 12 or Gibbs, Ziva", he eventually whispered, his voice still shaking. A small smile spread across her face.

"Me neither", she whispered back. They smiled at each other and he leaned down to press the ghost of a kiss to her lips. They continued to sway to the music, not caring about anything else.

This was their moment and nobody was gonna ruin that. "You requested the song, didn't you?", she eventually asked. "I requested our song from Berlin because you said we never got to finish our dance, yes. But I didn't request the other one", he told her quietly.

Had he only requested their song from Berlin because she'd given that as a reason to go on a date with him? "We never got to finish our dance but that wasn't the only reason I agreed to go out with you tonight", she elaborated, needing to clarify this.

A smile spread across his face. He was glad she'd said it. "And I guess now we have two songs, don't we?", she then stated. He kissed her nose and grinned: "I guess we do, sweet cheeks."

Usually she would have told him to stop using that name but she had to admit: she liked it quite a lot actually. They continued to dance until he eventually pulled back a little.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night", he said and she nodded. It was quite late and she was feeling a little tired. He took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers, then led her back to their table.

For the first time he noticed the other people staring at them. They'd given them quite a show. But really, he couldn't care less. They were probably just jealous.

Tony paid for their food and the wine, insisting to pay the whole bill even when Ziva offered to pay the other half. He just really wanted to do this right. A proper date.

Which of course included another thing he wasn't quite sure he'd be able to do. On a first date the guy drove the girl home and dropped her off there. She didn't spend the night at his place.

Even if it would just be spending the night, nothing else. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to go through with his plan. He just really wanted to take her home with him and hold her during the night.

They reached his car and he opened the door for her. She smiled at him and thanked him, then got in. He walked to the back of the car and ran a hand across his face.

This felt too good to be true. He'd just been on a date with Ziva David and he'd kissed her! He'd kissed the woman he loved. The one he truly loved. Never in his life had he loved someone like he loved her.

And their kiss had been just..overwhelming. He couldn't find another word to describe it. So many times he'd questioned events of his life, asking himself if they'd ruined everything.

Wendy leaving him at the altar had haunted him for years. But in the end, it had been for the best. If she hadn't left him, he would have never joined NCIS, he would have never met Ziva.

His soul mate. Her question from years ago popped into his head. 'Do you ever think about soul mates?', she'd asked. He had replied with a rather inappropriate comment, quoting some ridiculous movie.

He'd simply not been ready to tell her the truth back then. Hell, he hadn't even been sure about his feelings for her back then. But now he was sure and he was gonna make sure she understood just how much she meant to him.

That she wasn't just a summer romance or a fling. No, she was the one for him, the one woman who'd stolen his heart and whose place nobody else could ever fill. He loved her. He was in love with her.

Tony took a deep breath, then walked over to the driver's side. Showing her how much he cared started with dropping her off at her place instead of taking her home with him.

He needed to do this right, stick to the rules of a first date. When he got in, Ziva smiled at him. God, that smile just about ruined him. This was gonna be harder than he thought. He started the engine and started to drive.

* * *

_[play "I will be" by Leona Lewis or "Stay" by Rihanna; you can choose between those two]_

About ten minutes into the car ride Ziva noticed where they were headed and looked at him confused. "Where are we going, Tony?", she asked. "Your place", he stated simply.

He hoped she wouldn't ask any further questions. But of course she did: "Why?" He didn't reply. "Why are we not going to your place? I thought..", she asked, then trailed off.

"I'm taking you home", he said simply, his voice stern, making her flinch. "Can you pull over?", she asked after a moment of silence. He complied with her wishes and pulled over, stopping the car at the side of the road.

Nobody was on the road anyway. It was pretty late after all. "What's wrong?", she asked immediately, resting her hand on his knee. He looked down, unable to meet her eyes. He needed to be strong. This was the right thing to do.

"Nothing. I'm just driving you home. What's wrong with that?", he retorted. She lifted his chin with her thumb, making him look at her. "Why are we not going to your place?", she repeated her question from earlier.

He gulped. How was he gonna tell her without making a fool of himself? "Ziva,..", he started but she cut him off: "Do you not want me there?" Her tone broke his heart. She sounded so scared, so vulnerable. And it was all because of him and his stupid plan.

"God, no!", he exclaimed and then realized what he'd just said. He closed his eyes and cursed himself. "Wait, that's not what I meant. That came out entirely wrong", he immediately apologized.

"Then what did you mean?", she asked, her voice still very broken. Was she scared that he was rejecting her? Before he even go the chance to explain, she continued: "What is it, Tony? I thought this actually meant something to you. Apparently I was wrong. You don't even want me there."

He turned around and placed a hand on each side of her face, pulling her in for a breathtaking kiss. Their lips moved in sync and he could feel his heartbeat pick up speed.

He felt her give in to the kiss, returning it. She let out a sigh and her one hand went around his waist, the other coming to rest over his heart. Eventually Tony broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"I do want you there, Ziva. And this means everything to me", he told her softly. "Then what is it? I don't understand", she whispered. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"On a first date, the guy drives the girl home. A first date ends with both in their respective beds, not staying over at each other's places. I just really..wanna do this right", he explained.

When he felt Ziva's stare, he blushed slightly. Wow, this was embarrassing. He'd never been this insecure with a woman before. Never. He saw her smile and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

She rested her hand on his on her cheek, her thumb stroking the back of his hand. "I understand", she said, "and if it really means this much to you to drive me home, then you can of course do that."

"But?", he asked immediately. The way she'd said it..there just had to be a 'but'. "We spent eight years dancing around this and..I really don't care about that first date rule. This date was spectacular and nothing could possibly be more perfect. So, it really doesn't matter to me if you drive me home or..if you wanna take me back to your place", she told him quietly, her thumb drawing circles on the back of his hand.

He turned his hand and interlaced their fingers, pulling their hands down to rest between them. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I really wanna do this right. I don't wanna screw this up. That rule exists to give the girl some space, you know, to..I dunno..not feel like she's pushed into anything? I don't even know", he explained, then trailed off and chuckled.

This was ridiculous! "Look, I don't really want to drive you home. I just wanted to do this right and I thought..you know..it would be right to drive you home instead of taking you with me to my place", he admitted.

Then he added: "It's up to you, Ziva. You decide." She smiled at him and kissed him sweetly. "I don't want to be alone tonight", she told him honestly and felt the stupid tears threatening to fall again.

Why the hell was it so hard not to cry? A single tear made it's way down her cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He leaned forward, his breath tickling her ear. "At lo levad", he whispered in her ear and she let out a chocked sob.

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. Her lips found his again as she let her tears fall. "Thank you, Tony", she whispered. Well, maybe they didn't have different interpretations after all.

At least now he was quite sure she'd gotten his message right. He turned back around and started the car again, however his hand was still intertwined with hers and he planned on leaving it like that.

"So, my place?", he asked, needing the assurance. "The roses are still waiting for me after all", she replied, laughing. He smiled at her, then turned his attention back to the road.

Maybe the first date rules didn't matter after all. And it wasn't exactly the only rule that had gotten blown out the window tonight. Not that he minded of course.

* * *

**A/N: ****Soo, he's taking her homeee.. ;) And "at lo levad"-feelings anyone? :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear what you have to say and I'm always open to any suggestions :)**  
Okay, another small side note: Many many people told me to send a copy of this to Gary Glasberg. Yay or nay? (I just wanna hear everyone's opinion on this ;D You can include your reply in your review or something ;D)  
**The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow if I stick to my Daily-Update-Plan :) (if you still want a new chapter? :D)  
Thanks again for your wonderful reviews, follows, favorites, messages, tweets, etc :) YOU ROCK! You're what keeps me go on writing! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Woooow chapter 14 :O It's been two weeks guys! Thank you so so much for sticking with me and this story :) And THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews, favorites and follows! YOU ROCK! YOU'RE AMAZIN! :) I love youuu!  
I replied to all your wonderful reviews already, so check your inbox :) And I'll reply to all the Guest reviews tomorrow when I have more time! :)  
Sooo...yeah here's the new chapter :) Plus song suggestions which you don't have to play but you can ;) And yaay still sticking to my Daily-Update-Plan :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

_[play "The Story" by Sara Ramierez or "When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus; you choose :)]  
_  
"Can I borrow your shirt again?", Ziva called from the bedroom. She was currently looking through his closet, trying to find something to wear for the night. He poked his head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush in his mouth.

"You don't have to", he teased, winking. She laughed: "In your dreams!" He smiled at her, then gave her a serious reply: "It's in the bottom drawer. The sweatpants as well."

She smiled back at him and leaned down to get the shirt and sweatpants from the drawer. "I won't peek. You can get changed in there", he called from the bathroom, as if reading her thoughts.

She smiled to herself. He was just so gentle and caring. His words from two years ago rang in her ears. She'd asked him what he'd tell Ray if and when he met him.

'Be careful', had been his first answer, the typical joke. But then he'd turned serious. 'Handle with care. Content's..priceless', he'd said. She smiled at the memory.

He was showing her that he had actually meant those words back then. He was cherishing her, handling her with care. And it felt incredibly good to be with him.

He made her feel loved, safe. It was a feeling she hadn't really been able to experience too many times in her life. And if she was honest, he was the only one who could always make her smile, who was always there. Who just loved her unconditionally.

It was amazing. And the fact that they were finally getting somewhere, moving forward together was just overwhelming. It still felt like a dream and she wasn't quite sure if this was real.

It was too good to be true actually. She unzipped her dress and quickly pulled Tony's sweatpants up her legs. She thought about leaving her bra on for a second, then decided against it.

It wasn't like they were gonna do anything tonight. And she trusted him after all. Sleeping with a bra on was weird anyway and totally uncomfortable. She took it off and pulled on Tony's old Ohio State shirt.

She folded her clothes and put them on a chair in the corner. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can come out", she called to him, chuckling slightly.

He was behaving like a little boy who was embarrassed to see anyone not fully dressed. Not that she was complaining of course. His behavior was incredibly sweet and she loved him for it.

Tony walked out of the bathroom. His breath hitched when he saw her on his bed, wearing his clothes. He just really loved that view. She looked good in his clothes.

"You..you wanna brush your teeth?", he asked, not taking his eyes away from her. She chuckled. "I already did, remember?", she mocked. He blushed. She got him there.

Why was he always so unfocused around her? It was almost embarrassing. But she didn't seem to mind. Instead she got up from the bed and walked over to him, patting his chest with one hand.

"Which side do you prefer?", she asked softly. He was confused for a second. Why would she ask that? He didn't mind of course. "It's not like I ever..share the bed. I just..sleep on whatever side..", he started but trailed off.

There lay his second insecurity. Not only did he never take a girl home after a first date. He never had a girl stay over at his place before. Ziva had been the first woman to come to his place.

Back when her father had died she'd stayed over. She'd been the first female to ever set foot in his apartment. She'd slept in his bed that night but that had been different. He hadn't been in bed with her.

And when she'd stayed over the other day after their night out with McGee and Abby..well she'd taken the couch then. Different again. This was literally the first time a woman would sleep next to him in the bed.

And man was he glad that it was her. She seemed to have noticed the shift in his mood, the seriousness on his face. She leaned closer to him and wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"You..you are the first woman to stay here, to sleep next to me in my bed", he admitted quietly, swallowing hard. 'You are the first woman I have ever loved this much', he wanted to add but couldn't find the courage to do so.

She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I know. And I am honored", she whispered, her lips just inches from his. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

"I just..don't wanna screw this up, Ziva. I..", he said but trailed off again. "You could never..screw this up", she whispered. And to prove her point she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

When she pulled back again, he smiled. "This is completely knew territory for me", he said honestly. She smiled at him and her fingertips brushed his hair at the nape. "Same", she murmured, then kissed him again.

His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their lips moved in sync and he was again mesmerized by how well her lips fit against his, how easily her body melted into his.

He poured all his love for her into that kiss, trying to tell her just how much this meant to him. And trying to express everything he couldn't express with words. How scared he was, how insecure.

Telling from the way she was kissing him back she understood what he so desperately tried to tell her. And she seemed to feel the same. She was scared, too, insecure even. Love was never easy.

But with them it was a whole different thing. He loved her so much it hurt. He was only that insecure because he had no idea how to handle this without screwing up.

It felt too good to be true. And kissing her was just too overwhelming. This whole thing they had was too overwhelming. Sometimes he found himself having trouble to breath just because she was close to him.

It was incredible, mesmerizing. Magical even. When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads together, both just trying to catch their breath. "We should probably go to bed", he eventually managed to say and she nodded, still unable to form a coherent sentence.

He took her hand in his and they walked over to the bed. He leaned close to her ear and whispered: "You choose the side." His breath tickling her skin made her shiver.

"I-I don't mind", she replied, her voice shaking. He smiled at her and just got under the covers, then rolled to the other side of the bed, making space for her. He patted the space beside him and sent her a smile.

She smiled right back and got under the covers. She shifted closer to him until their bodies were touching. "This bed is comfortable", she commented. "Glad you like it", he whispered in her hair.

She closed her eyes, again overwhelmed with emotions. She didn't dare to ask why he'd gotten a new bed even though she really wanted to know. But then again, maybe she wasn't ready to hear the answer to that question just yet.

The answer was quite obvious after all. At least after the events of the last days. So, she didn't really have to ask the question. However, she wanted to eventually hear the answer from him, hear him say it.

But today was not the right time. She wasn't sure when the right time would be but she'd know when it came. She snuggled closer to him, her hand coming to rest over his heart and his one arm wrapping around her, pulling her even closer.

She rested her head on his chest and inhaled deeply. She loved to be this close to him. He was her rock. He was always there when she needed him and he was always able to make her smile, to make her feel whole again.

When he told her it would be okay, she actually believed him. He was the one who made her feel safe, who made her feel loved. She felt him press a kiss to her hair.

"Sleep, Ziva, I got you", he whispered. For a moment she tensed up. How had he known? How had he known that she was still having nightmares? When she felt his hand gently rub up and down her back she relaxed again.

It didn't matter how he knew, it mattered that he knew and that he cared, that he was there for her. A tiny smile spread across her face and she closed her eyes.

And suddenly she was quite sure that she wouldn't have a single nightmare tonight. Because he was there and he was protecting her from everything. When she was in his arms, nothing could possibly happen to her. She was safe. She was loved.

* * *

**A/N: Aww she's the first woman to sleep at his place, in his bed :)) Adorable! :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to read what you guys have to say and you're literally what keeps me go on writing! :) Also, I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
NOTE: **Basically all of you said I should send a copy of this to Gary Glasberg. (THANKS! That means so much!) Any suggestions on HOW to send it? Like, as an email or in a letter (it would be a huge letter if I used paper lol or should I use a USB stick?). Please send me some ideas! :) You can include them in your reviews :)  
**The next chapter should be up tomorrow :) (if you still waaaaant that? :D)  
Thanks again for your support!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. I know this chapter is pretty short but I caught a cold and I was just not really feeling well today...sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Guuuys can I just say how much I love you?! :) YOU ROCK! :) Thank you for all your lovely reviews, follows and favorites! That really means A LOT! :) And WOW we've reached the 300 mark on reviews and the 200 mark on follows :O I'm completely blown away!  
I'll reply to all your reviews in just a second :)  
****So, here's the new chapter and I'm STILL sticking to my Daily-Update-Plan yayayayay! :) There is a song suggestion for this chapter but it's not the best suggestion lol so if you can think of any better song, feel free to just play that or none at all (as always) ;)  
Please enjoy reading! :) **

* * *

_[play "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson]_

They woke up with him spooning her. How they'd ended up like this, neither quite knew. Her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

Her one hand was resting above his on her stomach. He was nuzzling her neck which sent shivers down her spine. Their legs were tangled together as well. Neither quite felt like moving when they woke up.

It was comfortable to just lay there together. Eventually Tony dropped a kiss to her collarbone, making her tremble. She turned in his arms so she was facing him. His arms never left their place around her waist.

In fact, he pulled her closer again so that their chests were touching. "Good morning", he murmured, kissing her nose. She giggled. Yes, Ziva David giggled. He couldn't quite believe it but he had to admit, he quite liked the sound.

"Good morning", she replied. She titled her head up to kiss him on the lips softly. It was just a short and sweet good morning kiss but it actually made her tremble.

The significance of the kiss was overwhelming yet again. It was their first good morning kiss and that what they'd shared last night was still present in the morning also meant that this day was a new beginning for them.

The beginning of what she hoped would be forever. They broke the kiss and just smiled at each other, both more than content with their new situation. She rested her forehead against his.

Eventually she felt his hands ghosting over her exposed skin at the small of her back. The shirt had somehow ridden up a little and skin had gotten exposed. She knew that if she didn't set a stop to this soon he'd discover her scars.

She just really didn't want to face this right now. Of course she knew that she'd eventually have to face it. She trusted Tony but she just really wanted to have this conversation later. Not now.

She quickly pulled away and rolled to the other side of the bed. "I'm hungry. Aren't you?", she asked, not facing him. However, she could feel his eyes on her, the confused stare.

"Are you alright?", he asked, concern lacing his voice. She silently cursed herself. Why was she so scared of this? She knew she could trust him after all, that he wouldn't hurt her.

She turned around and forced herself to smile at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I slept well", she replied, a small and real grin spreading across her face at that last part.

She was reminded of Paris again. 'I slept well, didn't you?', he'd asked her that morning in Paris. Truth was, she had slept well. More than well actually. It had just been a simple kiss. A goodnight kiss.

And then during the night they'd somehow ended up in each other's arms. It had been the first time she'd actually slept through a night after Somalia. Apparently he seemed to be convinced by what she'd said.

A grin spread across his face as well. "I did", he stated. "So, you wanna get some breakfast?", she repeated her question. "No. I want you back in bed with me", he retorted, making her laugh.

"I'm serious, Ziva. Just a few more minutes", he pleaded. Her laughter faded. The seriousness in his voice surprised her. She sat down on the bed and faced him.

"Why?", she asked simply. She needed to know. She needed to hear him say it. "I just..really like..having you here", he admitted quietly. A smile spread across her face.

Never in a hundred years would she have thought that those words would mean that much to her. But hearing him say that he liked to have her here, at his apartment, in his bed.

It meant more than words could express. His apartment had always been his sanctuary and he'd let her in. He'd never had a woman visit his place and he'd allowed her to come over.

He'd never had a woman stay over at his place and he'd even invited her over the other night after their night out with Abby and McGee. And he'd never had a woman sleep next to him in his bed but he'd let her be the first one.

Last night he'd told her how hard this was for him, she'd noticed how insecure he was about this, scared even. And now he was telling her that he liked to have her there with him.

Seriously, what more could she possibly ask for? Without another word she crawled back under the covers and snuggled close to him. He sighed as he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

She'd only been gone for a minute or two and it already felt like an eternity for him. How was he supposed to ever spend a day without her again? It seemed to be impossible.

"Tony, I really like to be here, too", she whispered. He pulled her closer, his hand absently drawing circles on her back. They just lay there, wrapped in each other's arms.

They didn't need to rush this. They had all the time in the world. Taking it slow was perfectly fine. One step at a time. No screwing this up. And for now they were both more than content with just laying there in each other's arms, just enjoying their time together, their close proximity. Everything else could come later. And one thing he was sure of was that together they'd be able to face anything.

* * *

_[repeat the song or choose a new one :)]_

He'd originally planned to sneak out of bed and surprise her with breakfast. However, he hadn't really been able to convince himself to get out of bed and leave her there.

It had been way too comfortable and he'd just really liked being close to her, snuggling with her. He'd never been the type to snuggle but with her it was different.

So, the thought about preparing breakfast for her and surprising her with serving it in bed had been blown out the window. And now here they were, eating breakfast at his table.

It was fine, really. He'd just save the special surprise for another day. They had time after all. While he was eating his cereal he suddenly felt her hand on top of his on the table.

"I really like this, you know", she said softly. He smiled at her. Yeah, he liked this, too. He could get used to this. Waking up with her in his arms, being able to kiss her good morning and have breakfast with her.

It was perfect. Just like he'd always imagined it. He'd been alone for most of his life. He was over forty and still not married after all! Some people said it came with the job.

But that wasn't the case, at least not for him. He'd just never found the right woman. Most of his life he'd never felt alone, he'd always just been alone.

There lay a difference. A major difference actually. However, during the last year, after being stuck in that elevator, he'd found himself wondering what it would be like to actually have someone around, to not be alone.

He'd found himself actually feeling alone. Of course, he'd never admit that to anyone but it was true. And more than once that he found his thoughts wandering to Ziva, imagining what it would feel like to have her around, to spend his life with her. Not just on the job.

And now he finally got the opportunity to do exactly that. Spend his life with Ziva. With her around, he didn't feel alone, he felt complete. "I really like this, too", he replied, his thumb caressing her hand.

She smiled at him and continued to eat her toast. "Any plans for today?", he asked eventually. She shook her head. "Not really. But I wouldn't mind to just spend the day watching movies", she suggested, smiling brightly.

She was surprised to find his face turn serious. Had she said something wrong? "We've been watching movies the whole week. Maybe it's time to..spend some time outdoors", he said carefully, not really sure where he was going with this either.

Truth was, he just really wanted to be able to hold her hand in public, kiss her in public. Show the world that he'd found the love of his life. But he couldn't tell her that of course.

"That sounds lovely. Maybe we could go to the park. Just, you know..enjoy the good weather", she suggested. He nodded enthusiastically. The park was public enough. Definitely. She chuckled, startling him. "What?", he asked immediately, confused by her laughter.  
"I don't have any clothes. Again!", she told him, her eyes shining with laughter. He had to laugh as well. This was the second day in a row that he'd have to drive her to her apartment first thing in the morning, so she could get clothes for the day.  
"Maybe you should just keep some clothes here", he suggested without a second thought. What followed was silence. Uncomfortable silence. She just stared at him, her eyes wide.  
What the hell had he just done? It was too early to ask something like _that_. That was just..completely out of line. He mentally head-slapped himself for saying that out loud.

Ziva on the other hand was completely taken aback. Had he really just suggested that? Sure, it maybe was a little too early for this but..it wasn't like she didn't like the idea at all.

In fact, she actually liked it a lot. That would be the perfect excuse to spend more time at his place. Her clothes would already be there after all. And it wasn't like she was planning to spend a night at her place any time soon.

Eventually she collected her thoughts and blurted out: "I'd love to." It wasn't the perfect answer. It was a little too much actually. It sounded like an answer to 'Do you wanna move in with me?'.

An answer to Tony's original question should have been something like 'sounds good' or 'great idea' or 'I might just do that'. But it didn't exactly matter. He knew what she meant.

A huge smile spread across his face. He wanted to ask 'really?' but bit his tongue. That would sound so insecure, so not like him. Instead he just smiled at her and then suggested that they should get going if they wanted to go to her place before going to the park.

She got changed into the clothes she'd worn the previous day and together they made their way to his car. And all he could think about was how good it felt to know that soon her clothes would be lying around his apartment. Hopefully permanently.

* * *

**A/N: whooop! Ziva's gonna keep some clothes at his place! :) Anyone dancing right now? :D  
Okay, so I'm still kinda ill and I just hope the chapter is not too crappy lol anyway, I hope I'll be better soon and then you'll get some major chapters I already have planned out :) Hopefully on either Tuesday or Wednesday :)  
Also..do you wanna see the park scene or a fun scene (which would be a surprise lol I'm not telling you anything) that takes place after they go to the park? :) Please let me know! :)  
Please tell me what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you and I'm always open to any suggestions :) Also, please include your choice (park scene or the other one; see above) in your review! :)  
Thanks again for your lovely support! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I probably can't thank you enough for all your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites but I can try ;) THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOUUUU! :) haha :D You guys rock, seriously! :)  
I'll reply to all your lovely reviews in a second :) Just like always :)  
Okay, so I'm still ill and I went to see the doc today and he told me to take it easy and stuff. But hey, writing IS taking it easy. I aplogize if the chapter is crappy but yeahh ;)  
So, there are no song suggestions in this one cause I just..couldn't come up with any lol. Sorry! But feel free to listen to any music you like ;) I suggest..slow music maybe? :) Okay, so on with the story :) and yayayay STILL sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan! :) Kinda proud here ;)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

After collecting a few clothes from Ziva's place, they headed back to his place to drop the things off there. Then they went out to the park. Ziva insisted to take some food and a blanket with them to have a picnic there.

Not that he minded of course. He really loved that idea. However, as much as he wanted to be seen in public with her, he hoped they wouldn't run into anyone from NCIS. He didn't really want to explain anything at this state in their relationship.

The pace they were going at was perfectly fine to him and it felt right to just take one step at a time. So, meeting anyone they knew was not part of the plan for him right now.

He looked down to where they were holding hands. He could definitely get used to this. They reached the park and just walked around for a while. Eventually Ziva came to a stop and turned to face him.

"This looks like a nice place to have our picnic", she declared and kissed him softly. And how could he say no to that. He helped her put down the blanket and sat down next to her.

Ziva rested her head on his shoulder. "I really like this", she admitted quietly. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me too", he replied. They just sat there for a while, simply enjoying each others company, being close to each other.

Ziva looked around and saw a few people looking at them. Usually she would be one of those people, staring at couples and hoping that one day she'd find that someone whom she could spend romantic afternoons in the park with.

And now she had. Now she was on the other side. She was the one everyone was staring at. On any other occasion the staring would probably freak her out. But not in this situation.

Getting to show off Tony was more than she could ever ask for. To others it probably seemed like they were already married. For years even. They would probably not believe her if she said they'd barely been dating for a day.

"Remember Paris?", he suddenly asked out of the blue. She was taken aback by his question, completely caught off guard. Where had that come from? It wasn't like they ever talked about Paris. So, why now?

"How could I forget", she whispered after a moment of silence, her hand finding his. He turned to face her, his eyes locking on hers. His intense stare actually made her tremble.

It was like he could look right through to her soul. "Are we ever gonna talk about that?", he asked softly. She sighed, squeezing his hand. "I thought we agreed to..", she started but trailed off when she saw his face fall.

Yes, they had agreed to never talk about it but that didn't mean they couldn't talk about it now. Things were different now. And if talking about meant he'd be happy..well then she'd do it.

"We can talk about it if you want", she quickly said. "Ziva, this is not about what I want. I just think..it'd be good to talk about it", he stated, his voice serious. She nodded slyly.

"What do you want to talk about?", she asked hesitantly. Sure, she knew what he wanted to talk about. It was quite obvious. But she still needed to hear him say it. "I think you already now, Ziva", he stated, his eyes never leaving hers.

She lowered her gaze for a moment, then looked back up into his eyes. "Tony, we shared a bed, we kissed and you held me during the night", she said carefully.

It was what had happened after all. No point in talking around it. He pulled his hand from hers and stared into a different direction. Had she said something wrong?

"Tony", she whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder but he pulled away. "Please look at me", she pleaded. What was going on? She'd just stated the obvious.

What was wrong with that? And then it suddenly hit her: he'd felt something. It had meant something to him. Sure, it had meant something to her as well. More than she'd have liked to admit.

That night had been the first time she'd admitted to herself how much she cared for him, that she was falling in love with him. And it had meant so much to her that he'd protected her from all her nightmares. He'd made her feel safe.

But all this time she'd thought that she'd been the only one to feel something that night. She would have never thought that there were feelings involved on Tony's behalf.

She got up from the blanket and sat back down right in front of him. She reached out to take one of his hands in hers and when he tried to pull away she just tightened her hold.

She used her other hand to gently tilt up his chin so that their eyes locked. "You didn't let me finish", she whispered. He just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

So she did: "It meant something to me, Tony. A lot actually." She lowered her gaze, unable to meet his eyes in that moment. However, she soon felt his thumb lifting her chin.

"You're not the only one", he told her quietly. A tiny smile spread across her face and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He quickly wiped it away. She took a deep breath and then quietly admitted: "You saved me that night."

He looked at her confused. What did she mean? She hadn't been in any danger in Paris. Not that he knew of. At it wasn't like he'd gone anywhere without her. Except the sightseeing tour but that had been in the morning.

"What are you talking about, Ziva?", he asked. He needed to know. Whatever it was. He just really needed to know. She took another shaking breath and her grip on his hand tightened.

"The..nightmares", she whispered. She wasn't sure if he'd even heard her. But then his arm came around her and he pulled her to his chest. He had most definitely heard her. She felt his fingers comb through her hair.

"You should have told me, Ziva. I would have..", he started but she cut him off, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes: "Holding me that night was..more than enough. I probably can't thank you enough."

He smiled at her sadly. "I just wish you would have talked to me. I mean, I could have..", he tied but she cut him off yet again: "There's nothing anybody could have done. But that night you..you showed me that..someone cared about me and..lov.."

It was her who trailed off this time. He wanted to tell her that yes, he loved her and there was nothing wrong with saying out loud. Because hell yes, it was true.

He loved her. Even back then. He'd loved her from the moment he lay eyes upon her. But he noticed her hesitation and immediately knew that this what not the right time to tell her.

"It's okay. I'll always be here, you know that", he told her instead. It was true, he would always be there. And it was what he'd wanted to say. He'd only used different words. Words she was ready to hear.

She smiled at him brightly. "I know", she whispered, kissing him softly. As they broke the kiss, Tony gently pulled to her lap. She grinned at him, all the tension from their previous conversation suddenly gone.

They would probably have to talk about Paris properly another time. But that could wait. "You wanna show off", she stated, grinning. It wasn't a question so he didn't reply.

All he did was grin back at her and that was all the confirmation she needed. She leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. When they parted they were both breathing heavily.

"Think they bought it?", she teased in barely above a whisper. She was well aware of her word choice. She was well aware that this was a quote from years ago when they'd gone undercover as the married assassins.

He caught onto it quickly. "I did", he replied, grinning. She laughed and he laughed along with her. It felt good to have her in her arms, be able to be the one who made her laugh.

How many times had he asked her about boyfriends and if they made her laugh. It was the most important thing to him. Make her laugh. When she laughed, the world was okay.

"I'm starving", he eventually stated, making her laugh yet again. God, how he loved that sound. She reached over to the bag and even though she was struggling to reach it while still in their current position, he didn't loosen his hold on her.

She got out two sandwiches and handed him one. "You know, this would have been easier if you would have just let me go for a second", she told him, laughing. However, his face was serious.

"I'll never let you go", he said. Her laughter faded as she looked into his eyes and saw all the honesty, all the _love _there. She was hit by the overwhelming urge to kiss him, so she did.

She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. She poured everything she wanted to say but wasn't ready to say into that one kiss and just hoped he'd understand her that way.

When she felt his sandwich drop next to her knee and his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her that bit closer to her, she was pretty certain that yes, he understood what she wanted to say.

And that, yes, he felt the same. And suddenly she was quite sure that it wouldn't take her too long to finally say the words. Sooner rather than later, really.

* * *

**A/N: I can hear you scream "OH MY GOD" and trust me..yeah, me too. Paris and Somalia in one chapter oh GOD! :D I promise both topics will be addressed again later in the story :)  
Okay, so you'll still get your fun scene, don't worry ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I reaaaally love to hear what you have to say and I'm always, always, always open to any suggestions :)  
So, the next chapter should be up tomorrow (as always ;D And..you still want it, right?! :D)  
Thanks again for your wonderful support! YOU'RE WHAT KEEPS ME GOING! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Guuuuys I can't thank you enough! We're four reviews from the 400 mark :O THAT'S INCREDIBLE! I really wanna thank each one of you for your incredible and wonderful support, all the reviews, follows and favorites! When we reach the 500 mark I'm gonna think of a nice little something for you to celebrate :) Suggestions are welcome ;)  
So, I'm SO sorry that I didn't reply to your reviews in the last two days. I've just been feeling like shit and I still don't feel much better. I WILL reply to all of your reviews in the next few days! I PROMISE! Please don't hate me! :(  
Anyway, on with the story and heeey I can't believe I'm still sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Ziva was sitting on Tony's couch, waiting for him to finish making their breakfast. He'd insisted to make her breakfast while she sat down on the couch. And it had been pointless to argue.

It was just another morning together and she had to admit, she was getting used to it quite fast. She'd spent every night at his place since the beginning of the week and it was already Friday now.

They would probably need to drive over to her apartment today or tomorrow so she could get some new clothes, perhaps more clothes than she already kept at his place.

Considering the amount of clothes she was keeping here and the amount of time she was spending here, one could probably say they were moving quite fast in their relationship.

Some might even say too fast. But apart from a few kisses, touches and practically living together, nothing had exactly happened so far. Neither had said 'I love you' yet and they hadn't gone..all the way yet.

Plus she still hadn't let him see her scars yet. She suspected he'd already gotten a glimpse of them but if he did he never mentioned it. She knew that she would have to address this topic eventually.

Sooner rather than later. She was slowly beginning to warm up around him though. The sweatpants she'd been borrowing had found their way back to the drawer and all she wore to sleep now was his old OSU shirt.

She knew how much he loved to see her in it. And it was quite a comfortable shirt after all. She was currently wearing it as well. The shirt and her panties. That was all.

Usually she would have felt uncomfortable with that little amount of clothing but not with Tony. He was so gentle, so caring. It was still overwhelming for her how good it felt to be around him..as more than just friends and coworkers.

She looked over to where he was making them breakfast in the kitchen. He was wearing sweatpants over his boxers and that was it. She loved to see him shirtless. Not that she'd ever admit that of course.

It was quite a nice sight, seeing him there, making them both breakfast. It was like a dream come true for her. How long had she wished for that something permanent, someone to settle down with.

And she'd always refused to see what was right in front of her eyes. Her own personal fairy-tale. Her something permanent. The man she loved and who made her incredibly happy.

And she knew he loved her as well. Yeah, they'd never said it before but she was just sure he loved her as well. It was just something in the way he acted around her, in the way he touched her, kissed her.

She smiled to herself. Quietly she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He didn't notice her when she sneaked up behind him. She snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder from behind.

"Smells good", she murmured, inhaling deeply. He was making them pancakes and she just really loved the smell of it. She was sure she'd like the taste as well.

Since she'd practically moved in at the beginning of the week he'd gone grocery shopping and now his fridge was full of food. She had to admit, she really loved the way he made her feel so..at home.

She felt him tense momentarily but he quickly relaxed. "It doesn't just smell good, ninja", he told her. She kissed his neck. "I can't wait", she whispered against his skin.

"I'm almost done. Go back to the couch, okay?! I'll be there in a sec", he said. She complied with his wishes and walked back to the couch. She sat down cross-legged, knowing full well what his reaction would be.

The shirt wasn't that long after all. He approached and his jaw dropped. Ziva smirked. Mission accomplished. "Close your mouth, DiNozzo", she mocked. "Hey, stop mimicking Gibbs!", he complained as he plopped down next to her, handing her her plate.

"I wasn't mimicking Gibbs", she insisted but her laugh gave her away. "Oh you're gonna pay for that", he told her, laughing. "Sure", she giggled. There it was again. The giggle. He'd grown quite fond of that sound during their week together.

It hadn't even been a whole week yet. It sure felt like one though. "So, what are you gonna do to me, huh?", she questioned, smirking. "Well, you see, I'd hate to ruin the pancake moment. So, when you're done eating this master piece I'm gonna make you pay", he told her, trying hard to keep a serious facial expression.

She scoffed but turned her attention to the pancake. She took a bite and then faced him. "They are good!", she exclaimed. "And you thought they wouldn't be? Well, thank you", he replied, chuckling.

She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "That's not what I said", she told him, then continued to eat her pancake. When they were both done, Tony brought the plates back to the kitchen.

When he returned Ziva smirked at him. "So, what are you gonna do to me?", she questioned again. He walked towards her and leaned over her. He tried to keep his face straight which was close to impossible.

Being this close to her only made him want to kiss her and never stop. It was kind of unfair. However, he forced himself to go through with his plan. Maybe it would have the desired effect.

He leaned a little closer. She was still sitting on the couch and he was standing right in front of her. Since she was still sitting cross-legged he got a pretty clear view of her panties.

He gulped. Man, she wasn't playing by the rules. But then again, there weren't any rules. Still, this was unfair. Ziva smirked at him, her eyes twinkling. He knew that his next move would either get him killed or have the desired effect. He hoped for the latter.

Tony leaned that bit closer and then his fingers started attacking her sides. Apparently she hadn't been expecting his tickling attack because she let out a surprised yelp.

She started laughing uncontrollably as he continued to tickle her. "Tony! Stop!", she exclaimed between laughter, barely able to breath thanks to her uncontrollable laughter.

However, he of course didn't stop. Instead he climbed on the couch with her and placed his knees on either side of her frame, pinning her to the couch. He continued tickling her sides and she was squirming beneath him.

Eventually though he had mercy and his hands stilled at her sides. He leaned down and before she was able to say anything he claimed her mouth in a deep kiss.

His hands that had been tickling her just seconds ago were now gently caressing her sides. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her lips and their tongues met in the middle.

She let out a sigh as the kiss deepened and her hands came to rest on his back, pulling him down on top of her. This was something she used to be afraid of after Somalia.

Being this close to a man with him in charge was frightening for her, as weird as it sounded. But with Tony it was completely different. She loved to have him this close to her.

She loved to let him be in charge. Because she just knew that he would never hurt her, that he would never do anything against her will. He cherished her, he cared for her, he loved her.

She kissed him with all she had, trying to convey the words she still wasn't able to say out loud. One of his hands wandered up to her hair and he started to play with strands of hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The broke apart, looking at each other in shock. "Who's that?", she asked, completely out of breath. "I have no idea. Why was there no ring? How did the person even get into the building?", he questioned.

She simply shrugged. "Maybe it's a neighbor or something?", she suggested. "Yeah..probably", he agreed. He got up and headed to the door. She sat up straight on the couch, trying to smooth down the shirt and fix her hair. If anybody saw them like this..well they would clearly get the wrong impression.

Tony opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Hi Tony, just got up, huh?", McGee questioned. Tony tried to retain his composure. "Um..I guess you could say that", he stammered.

McGee eyed him confused. "Tony? Is something wrong?", he asked, sounding a little worried. Tony shook his head quickly. "You're not having one-night-stands again, are you? Cause I thought I'd made myself pretty clear when I told you you should tell Ziva how you feel about her and..", McGee said but Tony cut him off: "Yeah, you made yourself pretty clear."

He looked down for a second. Hell, this wasn't how he'd pictured telling McGee. "Good", McGee said. They just stared at each other for a moment. Tony wasn't really sure what to say.

He was trying so desperately to get rid of him. If he walked through that door now he'd get the wrong impression. An entirely wrong impression. Ziva was sitting on the couch in only his shirt after all. And panties. But that wouldn't help matters. Not really.

"Mind if I come in for a sec?", McGee suddenly asked. Tony mentally cursed himself. What the hell was he gonna do? He was pretty sure Ziva hadn't heard anything so far. She didn't know it was McGee.

And therefore she probably hadn't run anywhere to hide or to get dressed or just..anything. "Um..actually..", Tony started but a shout form inside his apartment cut him off: "Tony? Who is it?"

Tony closed his eyes. So it was out. As he opened his eyes again, McGee looked at him wide-eyed. "Is that..?", he started but trailed off when Ziva appeared behind Tony, her arm going around waist and his going around her immediately.

He watched his former coworkers and he smiled to himself. So, they'd finally gotten their crap together. Ziva's eyes widened as she saw McGee. "Oh, hi Tim", she greeted awkwardly.

Tony's hold on her tightened as he pulled her closer into his side. She smiled up at him. As much as he was trying to cover up the fact that she was only wearing his shirt and her panties..his hand on her waist wasn't helping matters.

In fact, it only made the shirt ride up higher. She placed her free hand over his heart and patted his chest affectionately as to tell him it was okay. He smiled back at her, the tension leaving his face.

"So, um..you guys..?", McGee asked awkwardly. Seriously now, how did you ask such a question? "Yeah", Tony replied. Ziva smiled brightly at him and he kissed her cheek quickly. "Well, it's about time", McGee said, smirking.

They both smiled shyly. Yeah, McGee was right. "I'm happy for you", he told them and they smiled even brighter. A moment of silence passed before McGee spoke up again: "Well, I just came to ask if you maybe wanted to come to lunch with me and Abby but..maybe dinner would be better?", he suggested.

"No, lunch is perfectly fine! How about 1?", Ziva quickly replied. "One's awesome!", McGee agreed. "Well..I'll see you then", he then added, smirking. They nodded and said their goodbyes.

Just as Tony was about to close the door, McGee shouted across the floor: "Good luck telling Abby by the way!" With that he rounded the corner to the elevators. Tony closed the door and pulled Ziva into his arms.

"Wow, that was awkward", he stated. She chuckled and kissed him softly. "I'm glad he knows though. And soon Abby will know as well. That's..good", she said and he smiled at her.

It meant more to him than words could explain. She was ready to tell people about this. Not just show it off at the park or something. But actually telling their friends. That was a whole different level.

And man was he glad that they'd finally reached it. Even if it meant that McGee had had to find them..like this. He grinned at that thought. Poor McGee. But then again, nothing had been going on after all.

Suddenly it hit him though. "He's gonna tell Abby how he found us", he stated out loud and Ziva chuckled and so did he. Well, that was gonna be a fun lunch.

* * *

**A/N: well...gotta love McGee's timing lol :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to read what you have to say and I'm always open to any suggestions :) Also, I WILL reply to all your reviews when I feel a little better so feel free to ask questions if you have any ;)  
The next chapter will obviously feature Abby, McGee and Tiva ;) I know a lot of you have been waiting to see Abby and McGee back in the story and heeey, I heard you :) The new chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow :) (if you still want it that is loool :D)  
Thanks again for your wonderful support! :) YOU ROCK! :) And you're literally what keeps me go on writing :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your lovely reviews, follows and favorites :)) We've passed the 400 mark on reviews :O I can't even begin to thank you enough! :) I love you to Pluto and back! :)  
I'll reply to all of your reviews when I'm feeling better! PROMISE!  
Which brings me to another important thing: I'm still not really feeling better and I apologize if this chapter is crappy but I wanted to stick to the Daily-Update-Plan :) Anyway.. ;)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"You about done?", Tony asked through the bathroom door. They were currently at her place. She'd insisted to go there because in her opinion she didn't have anything to wear for the lunch with Abby and McGee.

He'd told her that a jeans and t-shirt would be just fine but she'd simply insisted. And really, how could he say no to her? However, he was still convinced that she would have looked good in anything.

She was making such a big deal out of this! It was like telling your parents you're engaged when really it was just telling Abby that they were dating. And seriously, whatever shirt she wore would be crinkly after the Abby-hug anyway.

"Just a second!", Ziva shouted through the bathroom door. Tony got up from her couch and walked to the door, standing in the door frame. If she didn't show up right now they were gonna be late.

And he really didn't want to be late. McGee would have..wrong thoughts. And so would Abby obviously. He was pretty sure that McGee had already told her. It wasn't like you could keep anything secret from Abby for long.

Just as Tony was about to call for Ziva again she emerged from the bathroom. And the sight took his breath away. She was wearing a shimming skirt and a v-neck t-shirt that showed just enough cleavage.

He'd never seen her that girly before. But he loved it, really. "You look beautiful", he told her as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the lips softly. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Ready to go?", he asked softly, his hand finding hers and interlacing their fingers. She nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

"Timothy McGee, you're gonna tell me what you're hiding from me. Right now!", Abby ordered, crossing her arms over her chest and giving McGee a stern look.

He gulped. What was he supposed to do? He hadn't exactly planned on telling Abby what he'd walked in on this morning. He wasn't even sure what he'd walked in on after all.

They'd both not been wearing that much, so he really couldn't be sure what they'd been up to. And he didn't want to tell Abby because maybe he was wrong and that would be embarrassing for his friends.

"There was someone at Tony's place, right?!", Abby questioned. Damn, why did she always know everything. He hadn't said anything and still she just about knew.

"Oh, don't tell me it was some girl? Is he having stupid one-night-stands again? Cause I swear if he is I'm gonna..", Abby started but trailed off when she saw Tony and Ziva round the corner.

"I swear I'm gonna find out and if it's major..you're dead", she whispered to McGee, making him gulp. He knew very well that he should take that threat seriously.

"There was someone at his place but it was not a one-night-stand. The end", McGee hissed. Abby looked at him slightly confused, then focused her attention on Tony and Ziva who were approaching.

A huge smile spread across her face. "Hi you guys! It's so good to see you!", she exclaimed happily, pulling each into a hug. "Can't breath", Tony complained and Abby let him go with a glare.

She pointed a finger to his chest. "You! McGee here told me you had a lady friend over this morning!", she accused. She immediately noticed her mistake and looked at Ziva apologetically: "Ups, I'm so sorry, Ziva!"

Ziva raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between Abby and Tony. "What for?", she asked confused. And then it hit her: Abby thought Tony had had a date over, a one-night-stand or something, anyone that wasn't her.

And Abby knew about Ziva's feelings for Tony. She was her best friend after all. Her mouth formed an O. Abby looked back at Tony, her finger still pointing at him accusingly.

"So, who's that lady friend McGee told me about?", she questioned again. "Hey, I didn't say anything!", McGee exclaimed. He knew how much Tony would probably hate him for this.

"Just say it! Who was it?", Abby demanded. Tony tried hard to keep the grin off his face. He noticed that Abby's eyes were completely fixed on his face and she wasn't paying any attention to anything else.

Now or never. He carefully reached out to Ziva, grabbed her hand and dragged her closer. "Abby, you see, it's just..", he started, effectively distracting Abby. "No, don't you dare talk your way out of this! You're gonna tell me right now!", she ordered.

Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva without Abby noticing and pulled her into his side. He was pretty sure she was smiling but he couldn't see because his gaze was still fixed on Abby.

He really wanted this to be some kind of surprise. Ziva snuggled into his side, her arms coming around him, hugging him from the side. "Abby!", Tony exclaimed just as she was about to start rambling again.

Her eyes snapped back into focus just in time to see Tony turn his head and press his lips against Ziva's. Her finger that was pointing at Tony dropped and she stared at them with wide eyes.

Only now did she notice the position her friends were in. His arm around her waist, her arms around his middle. She looked over at McGee and saw a grin spread across his face.

Tony and Ziva broke their kiss and grinned right back at McGee. "Thanks man", Tony said, smirking. McGee gave him a nod, then faced Abby. "You see, it really wasn't my place to tell you. I didn't want to ruin the surprise", he apologized.

Abby looked back and forth between her friends. "Why am I the last to find out?", she pouted. "Technically you're not the last. Ducky and Palmer and Gibbs don't know yet", Tony tried but failed miserably.

Abby gave him a stare and he shut up. "Abby, we planned to tell you and McGee together but..things didn't go as..planned", Ziva now tried. "You caught them, didn't you?", Abby asked McGee.

He nodded. "How?", she demanded. "What do you mean how?", he asked, slightly confused. "You know what I mean", she insisted and he gulped. "Well..", he started but trailed off. She was quiet for a moment, then suggested they'd go in and eat. She was gonna find out anyway.

* * *

"No way! You were only wearing Tony's shirt?", Abby exclaimed. She'd made McGee admit everything and was now grinning brightly. Ziva looked down. 'And underwear', she wanted to add but knew it wouldn't make any difference.

"We just got up!", Tony defended. Ziva smiled over at him, silently thanking him. "Yeah right. I'd say the same if I were you", Abby said, then added: "And let me guess, Tony, you were only in your boxers cause that's how you woke up?!"

It was scary how bold Abby was sometimes. "No. I was wearing sweatpants", he corrected. "HA! So you admit that you weren't wearing a shirt!", Abby immediately exclaimed. Tony lowered his gaze.

She got him there. And she sure as hell had the wrong impression now. "How long has this been going on?", she demanded. "About a week", Tony murmured. "A week? And why didn't you tell us earlier?", Abby immediately questioned.

Tony and Ziva were quiet and McGee stepped up for them: "Look, Abby, maybe they just wanted to sort things out for themselves first." She gave him a look but eventually nodded.

After a while she turned to Tony: "Are you serious about this?" He raised an eyebrow and squeezed Ziva's hand under the table. "What kind of a question is that? Of course!", he told her, his voice serious.

"Good. Cause, you know, she's my best friend.. You break her heart and I'll kill you without leaving any, and I emphasize any, forensic evidence!", she told him sternly, making him gulp.

Ziva chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that myself", she laughed. Abby nodded, satisfied. Then she started to tell stories about the nuns and bowling with McGee again. Apparently he was getting better at bowling. However, the stories still had them laughing with tears in their eyes.

* * *

Tony and McGee stood outside a while later. Tony was somehow reminded of the scene a week ago at the bar. It was about the same, really. Ziva and Abby were standing a little off, talking and he was standing here with McGee, talking.

"I'm really happy for you guys", McGee said again and Tony smiled. "Thank you", he replied. "You know, you should take your own advice sometime. Tell Abby", he then added. McGee looked down for a second.

"I'm serious, Tim. You should tell her", Tony insisted. "Yeah..I might", McGee replied eventually, smiling slightly. "I guess you haven't been looking for a job yet, right?!", he then asked. Tony shook his head.

"The thing with Ziva..I just, you know, don't wanna mess up now and therefore I wanna be with her as much as I can", he explained, then added: "I guess I'll start looking on Monday though. It's time. I can't live from my savings forever."

McGee nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about teaching. Computer science and maths maybe. But I don't know if I'm really cut to be a teacher", he said. "I'm sure the kids would love you", Tony told him, a smile spreading across his face.

McGee laughed but before he could say anything else, Abby and Ziva came over and interrupted them. They all said their goodbyes and promised to stay in touch. Abby insisted that they'd schedule a date for bowling soon and Tony and Ziva couldn't exactly argue against it.

They waved as Abby and McGee left. "I think my couch misses you", Tony said, making Ziva giggle. Oh, how he loved that sound. "Then lets go", she replied playfully.

She grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers and together they made their way back to his apartment. It felt good to finally have told their friends. One step closer..

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaaay, Abby and McGee are back :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to read what you have to say and I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
Another important thing: **So, I promised I'd continue this throughout the entire hiatus. However, I was thinking of maybe dividing this into parts. Like, stop with this part and post the story "Our Summer, Part II". Opinions? And how many chapters for one story? :D** Please include your opinion on this in your review :)**  
**Thanks again for your amazing support! :) And I apologize if this chapter was crappy but I literally feel like crap, so yeah :D  
If you still want it, the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow ;)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Guuuuys, thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites! And WOW we reached the 100 mark on favorites last night :) THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU TO PLUTO AND BACK! :)  
So, I know I promised I'd reply to all your reviews today but..I'm still not feeling 100% well, so please forgive me but I'll do it tomorrow. Sorry again!  
SHOUT-OUT to zivarocks44 on tumblr who inspired me regarding the first part of this chapter ;) YOU ROCK! :)  
HEEEY still sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan :) Kinda proud here lol :D Oh and you might need a box of kleenex for this one.. ;)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

_[optional: play "The Story" by Sara Ramierez and/or "When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus during the entire chapter ;D]_

In the evening, Tony and Ziva were curled up on his couch together. Her head was resting on his chest and he was absently stroking her hair, his other arm draped over her waist.

They were currently watching the news together. It was just another evening and seriously, she could get used to this. It was such a normal thing to do. Just watching the evening news together, snuggling on the couch.

She really liked it. And his hand stroking her hair was oddly comforting. "God, they could totally show some good stuff on the news from time to time", Tony complained and Ziva agreed. It was horrible.

All the showed was about war, catastrophes. The camera cut to the news presenter again, his expression was even more serious than before, if that was even possible.

He talked about how a woman had been held captive by terrorists and that she was now rescued. When he finished speaking, a clip came up. It showed the woman shortly after her rescue.

The scene was filmed in a very dark and small room and the woman was all dirty and bloody. She looked like hell. She was asked about what had happened but she didn't say a word, so they interviewed one of the doctors close by.

He said that apparently she'd been abused really badly. "Seriously, that's awful", Tony commented without a second thought. However, this time Ziva didn't reply and he looked down at her.

She was tense, her eyes wide and focused on the TV. But her eyes didn't seem so focused at all, she seemed to be rather..absent. "Ziva?", he asked carefully, his one arm gently caressing her side.

Suddenly she shot up and sat as far away from him as possible. She eyed him with nothing but pure horror in her eyes. "Ziva? Is everything alright?", he asked gently. Dumb question. He immediately wanted to head-slap himself. Of course it wasn't alright. She wouldn't be acting like this if nothing was wrong.

He reached his hand out to take hers. It felt natural to him to just pull her into his arms. Something was obviously wrong and he just wanted to hold her, take her pain away. Whatever this was about.

But Ziva pulled back when his hand came closer. "Don't touch me!", she screamed at him. He stared at her. "What's going on?", he asked concerned. Again he tried to reach out to her but she jumped off the couch and ran backwards, putting distance between them.

"Ziva, please, what's going on?", he asked, worry clearly visible on his features. He got up and attempted to walk closer to her. "Ziva, sweet cheeks, please. Tell me what's wrong", he tried again.

Her eyes showed some sort of recognition at the use of the term 'sweet cheeks' but still, she took a step backwards when he came closer. "Just..stay there. Don't come any closer", she pleaded.

"What?", he asked confused. "Please, just..stay where you are. I can't..I..", she pleaded again, tears now streaming down her cheeks. He wanted so desperately to wipe them away but he didn't dare move any closer.

It was quite obvious that she didn't want him to. "Ziva, please tell me what's going on. Why can't I come closer to you, touch you?", he wanted to know. "I..I'm having a panic attack. Please, Tony, just..don't come closer. Oh God, I can't..I just..", she cried but trailed off.

She sunk down to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "Please!", she cried and added something in a language he didn't understand. It sounded quite desperate though. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Had the story on the news triggered a memory from Somalia? He had no idea what to do. He really didn't. He knew she'd had a panic attack shortly after coming back from Somalia but Gibbs had dealt with that.

And he, he had no idea. He needed to do something though. But she seemed so out of reach, so far away. When really, she was just sitting in his living room. In his desperation to just do _something_, he only saw one option.

He quickly ran to the table and grabbed his cell phone, dialing an all too familiar number. He only hoped the number hadn't changed. However, after two rings the person picked up.

"You better have a damn good reason to jeopardize my entire mission, DiNozzo", Gibbs barked. Usually Tony would have said something like 'nice to talk to you too, boss' but not now. Not when the situation was so serious.

"Ziva's having a panic attack and I don't know what to do", he said, his voice anything but calm. He heard Gibbs' sharp intake of breath. After a beat of silence, his former boss spoke up: "Okay, listen. She needs to hear your voice, needs to hear you say her name. Don't go any closer to her, don't try to touch her. I know it seems like a reasonable thing to do but it's not. Just talk to her, tell her something about the weather just..anything."

Tony had never heard Gibbs speak that much before. But then again, he'd never seen him in a situation like this before. He was glad that Gibbs hadn't asked what Ziva was doing there with him. It didn't matter after all.

"Thank you. Take care", Tony said quickly and hung up. He had already jeopardized his mission, he didn't have to drag it out longer than necessary. He put the cell phone back on the table and carefully walked a little closer to Ziva.

He stopped at an acceptable distance. "Ziva? Listen, it's Tony. You're at my place and we were just having a night together, you know. Since we're a couple now which I really like, I gotta say. And hey, even Abby and McGee like the new us here, Ziva. Remember McGee's reaction when he found out this morning? That was hilarious, Ziva, wasn't it? And hey, Abby didn't even pull us into one of her usual hugs when she found out. Guess that will come next time we meet them. What do you say, Ziva? Maybe at the bowling alley next week?", he rambled.

He tried to use as many familiar names as possible and tried to say her name often. However, he didn't quite get a reaction from her. So, he continued: "Ziva, remember our dance in Berlin? That was magical, wasn't it, sweet cheeks? Oh and remember our date last week? Our first kiss? And our two songs, Ziva."

He started softly humming the melody of "Just A Kiss", the song that had played during their first kiss. He saw her head slowly rising, her face turning towards him.

"I'm so glad I finally have you, Ziva. I've waited so long for this. You're everything to me. You're my soul mate", he told her softly. Finally, he got a reaction from her. She stood up with shaking legs and walked towards him.

"So, you do believe in soul mates?!", she questioned quietly, a slow smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I do. And I found mine", he stated in barely above a whisper.

He wanted so badly to just reach out to her, pull her to his chest and kiss her hair, tell her it was gonna be okay. "Ziva?", he asked carefully. "Yes?", she replied.

"Can I please hold you?", he asked softly, his voice shaking. Her eyes warmed up and she nodded. She came closer to him until she stood close enough for him to pull her to his chest.

Her arms went around his middle immediately and she buried her face in his shirt. "I'm so sorry I scared you. That..hasn't happened in a while. You must think I'm crazy", she apologized quietly.

"Ziva, you have nothing to be sorry for. And I don't think you're crazy. God, how could I ever think that? You are so strong and if anything, I admire you, Ziva. I admire you so much", he murmured.

He felt her tremble in his arms and stroked her hair softly. "God, if I could, I'd go back in time and safe you from ever going there. I'd take all your pain away", he told her.

"Tony, it's not your fault", she told him, pulling back to look into his eyes. Her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "I still wish I could take all your pain away", he whispered and it was almost not audible.

"You saved me, Tony. I wouldn't be here without you", she said, smiling a little. They were quiet for a moment. Then Tony softly asked: "Can I kiss you?" The question caught her completely off guard and she actually had to laugh.

"Yes", she replied, laughing, her eyes finally shining again. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a slow kiss, perfect for the situation, really. When they broke the kiss, she rested her forehead against his.

"Tony, can I show you something?", she asked carefully, her voice shaking. He nodded and she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. "Ziva?", he asked confused.

Why were they in his bedroom? And why was she sitting down on the bed? She motioned for him to come closer and so he did, sitting down in front of her. "I wanted to tell you at some point and now..after that panic attack..I might as well just do it now", she told him.

He nodded again, unsure of where she was going with this. She took a deep breath, then just blurted it out: "I want to show you my scars." It sounded so strange.

She looked into his eyes, searching for any kind of reaction. However, the only thing she found there was pure love. "You don't have to, Ziva", he told her. "I know. But I want to", she stated.

He nodded: "Okay." She took another deep breath, then lay down on her stomach. It was easier to start with the ones on her back. She attempted to lift her shirt and he quickly came to her help, pulling it up slightly.

She didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say after all. She felt him lean in closer and then suddenly she felt one of his fingers on one of the worst scars. He traced it with his fingertip and the action caused her to shiver.

He traced all the other scars as well. Just as she was about to roll over to show him the other scars, she suddenly felt his breath on the skin of her back. And before she could react, his lips were on one of her scars.

He kissed every scar, then rested his forehead on her back. "You are beautiful, Ziva, so beautiful", he breathed out. She shivered and a single tear rolled down her cheek. How could he be so caring, so perfect?

"Can I..can I show you the others?", she asked softly and he lifted his head from her back. She rolled over onto her back and pulled up her shirt, so that only her breast were still covered.

He gasped as he caught sight of the scar that came out between her breasts. His finger immediately went to touch it. "It's longer, isn't it?", he asked carefully and she nodded.

She noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to the smaller scars on her chest. His eyes were only fixed on that one scar. The worst of all. She covered his hand with her own.

"Do you want to see it?", she asked softly, carefully, kind of scared even. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be. But he nodded slowly, his eyes telling her that she didn't have to do it if she didn't want to.

She pulled her shirt up further, revealing her black bra..and the scar. She noticed his sharp intake of breath and the next thing she knew was that his lips were on her skin again. He kissed the scar between her breasts, his lips lingering there.

"I admire you so much, Ziva, you're so strong", he whispered. "You are so beautiful, so so beautiful", he then added just as quietly. He looked up and his face came closer to hers.

Her arms automatically went around his neck, pulling him closer. He hovered above her and with one hand gently lowered her shirt back down. She really appreciated the gesture. It was unbelievable how caring he was.

He kissed her softly on the lips, the emotions he conveyed overwhelming to her. When he broke the kiss, he looked deep into her eyes. She saw the love there, the unconditional love for her. And then he whispered the words they'd both been dancing around for so long: "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm at a loss of words here. No comment lol :D  
Please let me know what you think (especially about this one!), what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to read what you have to say and you're what keeps me go on writing, literally! :) Also, I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
So, the next chapter will be up tomorrow :) (if you still want it lol)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! YOU ROCK! :) (btw can we reach the 500 mark on reviews tonight? That'd be...the best thing ever! That'd seriously make my day! x3)  
Love y'all (to Pluto and back!),  
~ C.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Guuuuys WOW we passed the 500 mark on reviews last night :O OMG THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! YOU'RE INCREDIBLE and I love you to Pluto and back! x3 :)  
So, I replied to all of your reviews today just like I promised to do :) yaay :)  
Also DOUBLE-YAY: It's chapter TWENTY! (what a milestone!) AND I'm still sticking to my Daily-Update-Plan! :O YAAY! :)  
Anyway, on with the story ;) Sorry..it's really short.. :/  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

She stared at him, her eyes wide and tears glistening there. Even though he was more than worried that he'd just ruined everything with those three little words, his hands didn't leave her body.

He held onto her, his face still close to hers. "You..you love me?", she stuttered eventually. He kissed her lips tenderly. "I do. And I have for a very long time now", he whispered with seriousness and honesty in his voice.

"How long?", she demanded, her voice just barely above a whisper. "Years, Ziva, years!", he told her. "I loved you from the moment I lay eyes upon you. When you walked into that bullpen and asked me whether I was having phone sex", he went on and they both chuckled at the memory.

"Why did you never say anything?", she asked quietly. He was quiet for a beat or two. It wasn't like she'd said anything either. And she still hadn't. Which was kind of freaking him out.

He was scared she'd reject him. "I just..I guess I wasn't ready to admit it to myself. But when I thought you were dead..I realized I couldn't live without you and I still can't. I realized in that moment that..I'm in love with you", he said, using the present tense on purpose. It still applied after all.

"And when we rescued you from Somalia, I vowed to myself to never let you go", he continued as she still didn't say a word. He saw a tear escape her eyes and he quickly wiped it away, his finger lingering on her cheek.

"Ziva, I told you I couldn't live without you and that I still can't. But even if I could, Ziva, I don't want to. I love you", he whispered, his finger gently stroking her cheek now.

Without another word she leaned up and kissed his lips. When she broke the kiss she smiled slightly. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I love you, too", she suddenly whispered. His eyes snapped up and he stared at her. Had she really just said that? He'd thought that maybe she'd need more time.

And really, he would have been okay with that. But hearing her say those words..it meant everything to him. He couldn't form any words and instead just captured her lips in another kiss. It was slow and sweet, yet passionate. It conveyed all their emotions, all their love for each other.

He couldn't even begin to explain how much this moment meant to him. And neither could she. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. "Ani ohev otach", he then whispered.

He prayed to God that it was correct, that he'd not messed it up. She smiled brightly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "How much Hebrew did you learn?", she asked, stunned.

"Just..the important stuff", he told her. Another tear escaped her eye. It was just not possible to explain how much this meant to her. How much he cared. How much he loved her.

He'd learned two phrases in her mother tongue. Two very important, very meaningful sentences. And all for her. She couldn't quite believe how lucky she was to have someone in her life who cared so deeply about her.

To have a Tony DiNozzo in her life. It was a blessing, really. "Ti amo", she then said quietly and a huge smile spread across his face. Yeah, it meant a lot to him that she'd said it in Italian.

Even when he didn't have as close ties to Italy than she had to Israel. It still meant a lot. And yes, she spoke a dozen languages..but still. He slowly rolled off her and lay next to her.

He grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. Trying hard to keep the sigh of contentment from escaping his lips, he just closed his eyes to get lost in the sensations, in the moment.

She closed her eyes as well. And they just lay there for what seemed like an eternity, both more than content, absolutely happy in fact. Eventually though Tony propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her face.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him. Before she was able to say or do anything, he suddenly blurted out: "Move in with me." She was caught off guard. Completely caught off guard.

She hadn't expected this question. Especially not after everything else they'd dealt with today. "I practically live here already", she stated, trying to laugh. However it came out rather strangled, forced even.

His face turned serious and he just looked at her for a moment. "Forget it", he then said quietly. Her heart dropped. That wasn't what she'd meant. "Tony", she whispered, trying to catch his attention, get him to look into her eyes again.

When he finally did, she took a deep breath, then spoke up: "I would love to move in with you." A grin spread across his face. "Really?", he asked, excited like a five-year-old on Christmas.

She nodded, smiling brightly. In one quick movement he pulled her over and on top of him, his arms wrapping around her, hugging her close to his chest. She squealed in surprise but eased into his arms anyway.

"God, Ziva, you have no idea how much I love you", he murmured into her hair. Shivers ran down her spine. She pulled away just enough to press her lips against his again.

"I love you too", she whispered against his lips and she felt him smile into the kiss. It felt good to finally be able to say it and hear him say it. It was in that moment that she realized that, yes, even she depended on happy endings.

Because if this fairy-tale didn't have a happy ending, she wouldn't know what to do. Truth was, she couldn't live without him either. And she didn't want to either. "How about we go get your stuff tomorrow?", he eventually suggested.

She nodded: "Sounds good to me." She couldn't wait to finally take this step with him. Move in. It sounded so strange but so utterly perfect at the same time. "I'm tired", Ziva then said and Tony chuckled.

"Get ready for bed then, ninja. I'll be back in a second", he told her. She nodded and he got out of bed, heading for the living room. She smiled after him, then got changed.

* * *

Tony opened the wing of the piano and stuck his hand inside. When he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and closed the wing again. He put the little folded piece of paper on top of the piano and went to get a pen.

Then he carefully unfolded it and straightened the paper. 'Bucket List', the paper said as a headline. His eyes scanned the document and he smiled. Yeah, there were a few quite ridiculous items on the list.

He read all the way to the end and finally found the one item he was looking for. "Number 26. Tell her", he read out in barely above a whisper. A smile spread across his face. With a shaking hand he took the pen and crossed off number 26.

He held the paper in front of him and smiled. He carefully folded the piece of paper again and stuck it back into its place. The most important item was finally crossed off. And finally, he felt like he wasn't wasting any more time. He was finally on the right way.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! :( But I really didn't have too much time today.. Drama class rehearsal.. :/ Anyyyway hey she's moving in with him! :D AND HEY HIS BUCKET LIST! :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I really love to hear from you guys and YOU MAKE MY DAY! :) Also, I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
Okay, THANK YOU again for all your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! YOU ROCK! :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow :) (if you still want it that is lol)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for your incredible support! :) That really means a lot! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites on here. The tweets. The messages, rebloggs and favorites on tumblr. YOU ROCK! :)  
I'll reply to all your wonderful reviews in just a second :)  
Hey hey hey I'm still sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan! And it's been three weeks! :O :) Anywayyy on with the story ;)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"What was that?", Ziva asked suddenly. She'd silently sneaked up behind him and now her arms were around his waist from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Uh nothing", he quickly lied. He really didn't want to get into the bucket list thing now. All he wanted to do right now was go back to bed and hold her in her arms.

She pulled away and moved to face him. "What are you not telling me?", she questioned, her eyebrow raised. How had she even seen that? Hadn't she been in the bedroom, getting changed?

Well, yeah, she was a ninja after all. But seriously, it sucked sometimes. "Well..you see, it actually was nothing important", he tried again. However, she didn't buy it.

"Yeah and that is why you are hiding it", she stated sarcastically. He looked to the ground, defeated. There was no point in talking around it now. He couldn't exactly come up with a reasonable lie either.

"It's just..", he started but she had already opened the wing of the piano and looked inside. Her hand reached out as she searched the inside for the piece of paper.

Eventually she found it and pulled it out. She held it in front of his face. "One reason why I shouldn't unfold it and I'll leave it", she told him. He didn't have a reason.

At least not a good one. He shrugged and she took that as her sign to unfold it. She carefully did and then gasped as she read the headline. "Your bucket list", she stated and he nodded.

Kinda obvious now, wasn't it?! "Why are you hiding it in your piano?", she asked, slightly confused. Well, he didn't know either. It had just seemed like a good place.

And he didn't want to put the list anywhere too obvious after all. He didn't say anything though, so she continued: "I thought it was just a spur of the moment thing. But you actually kept it."

He simply nodded. What was he supposed to say after all? Her eyes scanned the piece of paper quickly. "Twenty-six items?", she asked. Again he nodded. "Do you mind if I take a closer look?", she asked, her curiosity clearly showing.

He shrugged. It wasn't like he could say no. He took her hand and led her over to the couch. They sat down so they were facing each other, their knees touching in the middle.

"Master the art of Kung Fu", Ziva read out. "Well, yeah. It is kinda cool", he explained. She laughed: "And I bet you have seen it in quite a few movies, yes?" He had to laugh at well. She got him there.

"Drive a 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in _Goldfinger", __Ziva continued, _"another movie reference." He nodded, chuckling. Yeah, his love for movies was clearly reflected on his bucket list.

He was confused however, when she went on with number 4 instead of number 3. "Catch a shark? Really, Tony? As in The White Shark?", she laughed. "Um, yeah. Well..", he tried but trailed off.

Maybe she'd left out number 3 because it was one of the red ones? He'd marked a couple items red. Those were the important ones. The others were just..for fun. Not really serious. Ziva went on: "Date a Bond Girl and/or Miss Universe."

She glared at him. "I hope you are never going to cross that off your bucket list", she said quietly. In one quick movement he leaned over and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "Never", he promised and she smiled.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Eventually she cleared her throat and went on: "Ride in a motorcycle ball of death." He chuckled: "Yeah well.." She chuckled as well.

It was hilarious to read his bucket list. However, she really wanted to know what the red ones meant. She would safe them for later. "Write letter to Roger Ebert re: his reviews of Full Metal Jacketand Benji the Hunted", she continued and made Tony laugh yet again.

"I think I have to work on that bucket list again. It's not really..serious", he told her and she laughed. "Not really is one way to put it", she teased. "Number Eight – Develop a catch phrase. Number Nine – The luge. Really, Tony? Not really serious?", she continued.

"Okay so maybe..not really serious at all", he laughed. She left out the next one. It was a red one again. "Watch all Hitchcock films in order of release (including bothversions of The Man Who Knew Too Much), pausing only for bathroom breaks", she read out the eleventh point.

"You wanna join me for that?", he asked. "Sure", she nodded. How could she possibly say no? At least she'd get to spend time with him. Snuggle on the couch. Yeah, that sounded good to her.

She went on: "Experience a Wonder of the World (besides Gibbs). You consider Gibbs to be a Wonder of the World?" "Well..there's only one Leroy Jethro Gibbs", he explained, making her laugh yet again.

Well, at least she was having fun with his bucket list. However, he still wondered why she was leaving out the red ones. "Learn to play the bass. Kick McGee's butt at some video game. Create DiNozzo coat of arms", she read out the next three.

He nodded enthusiastically and made her laugh again. "Tony, you really need to improve this list. I thought it was supposed to be a serious list of things you want to do before you die", she stated.

"Hey, it can be fun things, too", he argued. "But those are just..", she trailed off. She didn't even have a word. So, instead she just continued with the list: "Wait when did you ride a Ferris Wheel naked?"

"You don't wanna know. Trust me. And just to make this clear..it was in College. Don't judge", he quickly said. "Right", she said, drawing out the word sarcastically.

She looked back at the list and raised an eyebrow. Why was the next one red? It wasn't really that serious. Or..was there a hidden meaning? She'd safe that for later.

"Visit Bogie's grave", she read out and he nodded, not really explaining. But then again, she didn't need an explanation for every single item. Her breath hitched as she got to the next one.

She really wanted to read it out. But it was a red one. Damn it! "Give a motivational half-time speech", she read out instead. "That would be so awesome!", Tony exclaimed.

"What is so special about it?", she asked. "Ziva, it's just..special! It's so cool! Have you even been to a match yet?", he retorted. She shook her head. "What? Okay, I'm totally taking you to a match!", he announced and she chuckled.

"If that will make you happy", she agreed and he nodded happily. "Find Jimmy Hoffa, dammit. Finish memoir. Make cameo in the movie version of memoir", she read out next.

"Really Tony? A memoir? And a movie of said memoir?", she questioned, laughing. "So what? There's nothing wrong with that!", he said and she laughed even harder.

"In your dreams", she said and he nodded: "Yep, that's actually my dream." She rolled her eyes and looked back at the list. The next one was red again, so she went for number 25: "Try space tourism."

"You can come along if you'd like", he suggested and she chuckled: "Of course." Then she looked back at the list. Only the red ones were left now. She decided to start in chronological order.

"Number Three - Discover the meaning of life", she read out and looked into his eyes questioning. He gulped. He'd actually already discovered that. Without a word he stood up and walked over to the table, grabbing a pen.

Then he walked back to the couch and took the list from her hands. He carefully crossed off number three. Then he gave it back to her. "Done?", she asked confused. He nodded.

"What is the meaning of life then?", she questioned. He should have seen that question coming. But it caught him completely off guard. What was he supposed to say now? He settled for the truth: "You."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?", she asked completely taken aback. "You, Ziva. My life doesn't have any meaning without you. So, you are the meaning of life", he explained.

"Tony..I can't be your meaning of life. You should be..able to live without me", she stated, her voice low. "Well, Ziva, you see..I tried. But I couldn't. I can't", he said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

When in reality, it was more than just a big deal. "Tony", she said softly, her hand resting on his knee. He looked into her eyes and the vulnerability reflected in his eyes shocked her.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. Then she rested her forehead against his. "I love you", she told him quietly. She wanted to argue with him about the meaning of life thing, really.

But she just couldn't. Not now anyway. He looked so vulnerable, so scared even. She just couldn't do it. She saw a smile spread across his face and knew she'd done the right thing.

"I love you too", he replied. She pulled back and looked at the bucket list again. She really didn't feel like getting too much into this right now. "Number Ten - Tell Dad it's okay", she read out.

"We're getting there", he stated. She noticed that it was pointless to push the subject. He obviously didn't want to go into detail. So, she decided to just leave it at that. At least for now.

She went on with the red one that had confused her the most: "Number Seventeen - Get and pass on Gibbs' recipe for steak." He grinned: "His steak is just incredible!"

She looked at him, her expression rather serious. "It's a red one. So, what does it really mean?", she demanded. He sighed. "Well, there's two parts to that number. The first one is to get Gibbs' recipe for steak. That's just because it's really good, you know", he started.

"And the second part?", she asked immediately. "Pass it on. Which means I'd have to have..kids, you know. To..pass it on to", he stated carefully. "You want to have kids?", she asked.

Her expression didn't give anything away. He wasn't able to tell what she meant with that. Did she like it or was she scared? "Well yeah. It would be nice to have kids I guess", he said.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It would", she agreed. His heart skipped a beat. Had she just said that it would be nice to have kids with him? She'd implied that, right?

However, she didn't give him time to come up with a question or anything else. She continued with the list: "Number Nineteen – Discuss Paris." She stared into his eyes, searching for an answer there.

"I think you know what that one means", he stated. She nodded slightly. "I kissed you for a reason, you know", he then blurted out and her eyes widened. Sure, she'd suspected something like that. But she'd never thought he'd actually admit it.

"I told you that I have loved you for years, Ziva. And back then..I just..I thought I'd lost you that summer. And then we rescued you and I told you I couldn't live without you. I just..I wanted to tell you so badly but I couldn't find the words. So, I kissed you", he explained.

He ducked his head, waiting for any reaction. However, nothing came. She was just silent. He looked up into her beautiful brown eyes again. There were tears pooling in her eyes.

"I loved that you kissed me back then. I..felt the same back then", she said in barely above a whisper. He kissed her then. Because, really, there were no words to say. And actions spoke louder than words anyway, right?! When they broke the kiss, Ziva continued with the list.

"Number Twenty-four - Let friends get closer", she read out. Without a word he pulled the list from her hands and crossed the number off. Then he gave it back to her. "I think I did that", he told her softly, his eyes reflecting his love for her.

She smiled shyly. "Yeah, I think you did", she agreed. She took a deep breath, then read out: "Number Twenty-six – Tell her." "It's crossed off", he stated. "Yeah, I saw that", she replied.

He locked his eyes on hers. "It was what I was doing when you walked in on me. I was crossing that off. Because I finally told her, you know", he said. Her breath hitched. This was about her?

"I put it on my bucket list because..I just felt like I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't tell you how I felt about you", he explained. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you, Ziva", he whispered tenderly, his hand cupping her cheek. She smiled. "I know. I love you, too, Tony", she replied. Then she closed the gap between them in a gentle kiss.

* * *

"Thank you for sharing that with me today", she whispered into the darkness as they lay in bed together a while later. Her head was resting on his chest and his fingers were softly stroking her hair.

He didn't say anything for a while, just pressed a kiss to her hair. Eventually he heard her breathing evening out. She was fast asleep. "Good night, Ziva. I love you", he whispered and pressed another kiss to her head.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. And as he fell asleep all he could think about was that tomorrow Ziva would move in with him. Finally._  
_

* * *

**A/N: The BUCKET LIST! :D I know many of you wanted to see that addressed...so there you have it ;) And yes, I'll go into detail on certain items in the future ;) PROMISE! :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to read what you have to say! :) And I'm alwaaaays open to any suggestions :)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! YOU ROCK! :) You're what keeps me go on writing :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow (in case you're up for it lol) :D  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

**P.S. FFN was having problems and I couldn't upload the chapter up until now. It was already posted on tumblr last night and guys, please review now ok? ;) Sorry it took so long. I dunno what was going on with FFN...:/**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay..sorry again for the confusion last night :( FFN was having problems and I dunno what happened but I coudn't post it on here any earlier than this morning. Sorry. However, it was on tumblr so I guess a few already read it there ;)  
Anyway, thank you for your amazing reviews, favorites, follows, tweets, messages on tumblr. I LOVE YOU! :)  
I'll reply to all your reviews in a sec :)  
So, here's the new chapter and hey hey hey still sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan :) I know it's really short though. Sorry for that. But I was really busy :/  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Tony, just make the call!", Ziva exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. They were at her apartment, packing up some of her stuff to take it over to his place.

She insisted to leave a few things at her place for a while. She'd told him it was just for space purposes but truth was, she was kinda scared this wouldn't work out.

This whole thing was too good to be true. And as much as she loved the idea of this being her personal fairy-tale...well fairy-tales weren't reality. She was just a little scared that it wouldn't work out, that something would happen.

So, she'd decided to leave a few things at her place for a while. When they got a job again, things would certainly be different. And if their relationship survived that, she'd be convinced and willing to move in with him fully.

But up until then this was how it was gonna be. "No, Ziva, I'm not gonna call them. It would be so awkward", he insisted and she rolled her eyes. "There is nothing awkward about it!", she cried out in frustration.

Seriously, it was like talking to a five-year-old. He was so stubborn. "Look, Ziva, I really don't..", he started but she cut him off: "Tony! We cannot do this by ourselves and you know it. So, just make that call. It is no big deal!"

"It is a big deal to me!", he fired back immediately. She stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "If you are not going to make the call, I will", she stated and walked over to her phone.

She quickly dialed the number. Of course, she felt Tony stare at her but he wasn't making any move to stop her. At the third ring her phone call was answered. "Ziva! Hey! What's up? Oh wait is that your home number? Did you guys get into a fight?", Abby immediately rambled.

Ziva tried hard to hold back the laughter. This was so Abby. "No, we did not get into a fight", she stated and turned to face Tony. He gulped as he saw the message conveyed through her eyes.

She didn't want to fight about it. And really, it was kind of immature of him, he had to admit. "Abby, are you with McGee right now?", Ziva asked. "Yes! We were just hanging out you know and..", she started but Ziva cut her off: "Listen, can you two come over to my place? Preferably with separate cars?"

"Why would we take separate cars?", Abby immediately asked. "Can you just do it? I will explain it once you get here", Ziva quickly said. She really didn't want to explain now. It would take forever.

"We'll be right there. See you!", Abby exclaimed cheerfully and hung up. Ziva put the phone back down and looked at Tony. "They are coming over. See, no big deal", she stated.

He walked closer to her and took her hands in his. "They don't know the reason yet, Ziva. And this is a big deal", he replied but his voice was soft. She sighed. It was pointless to argue with him now.

Eventually she led him over to her couch and they sat down. There was nothing left to do after all. Except wait for their friends to arrive. "You know, this really means a lot to me, Ziva", he said after a while.

"I know. And you think it does not mean a lot to me?", she retorted, her eyebrow raised. Instead of answering he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss.

Yeah, she kinda liked this new way of communication. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "That was fast", Tony commented as Ziva got up and walked over to the door.

Abby and McGee immediately walked in, greeting her on the way. When Abby spotted the boxes she gasped. "No way!", she exclaimed. Her eyes found Tony on the couch and he got up to walk over to the group.

"You guys are like moving in together? Oh my God that's so cute! You guys, that's so amazing!", she cried out happily. Tony and Ziva exchanged a look and smiled.

"Yeah, it's kinda amazing", Tony agreed, his eyes never leaving Ziva's. "So, what can we help you with?", McGee asked. Ziva gave him a warm smile. "We cannot get all the things to Tony's place with only two cars.

So, we were hoping you could assist us with that", she explained. Abby nodded enthusiastically and immediately went to grab the first boxes. Without another word she ran out the door to bring the boxes to her car.

"She's really excited that you guys finally found each other, you know", McGee said as they all stared after Abby. "I noticed", Tony chuckled. "I'm happy for you too. You deserve some happiness", McGee added.

"Thank you", Ziva said, smiling and Tony nodded at McGee. "So, any boxes to be handled with special care? Like, glass or something?", he then asked. Ziva shook her head: "No, it should be fine."

McGee nodded and took a few boxes, then carried them out to his car. Which left Tony and Ziva alone. He pulled her into him and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "You were right", he stated.

"About what?", she asked, slightly confused. "Asking friends for help isn't a bad thing", he explained and she kissed him. "See?", she teased, then pulled out of his arms to get a few boxes herself, carrying them out to the car. He just smiled after her. He couldn't wait for them to finally arrive at his place.

* * *

"That's everything. Thanks again for helping us out!", Ziva said as McGee and Abby put down the last boxes in Tony's living room. "No worries. We were glad to help", McGee told her, smiling.

"Oh my God! We should totally have like a house warming party! I mean, sure, Tony has lived here for quite a while but now it's like totally different. How about Friday night? We can even watch a movie if you'd like, Tony! Just have a fun night together. That would be so awesome!", Abby rambled excitedly.

"Sounds good to me", Tony agreed and earned a huge grin from Abby. "Awesome!", she exclaimed and went to hug him. He didn't complain. It was kind of nice to have his 'family' around.

"So, we should probably get going, Abby", McGee eventually said and Abby let go of Tony. She turned around to face McGee and nodded. "Yeah. See you guys on Friday!", she said and then dragged McGee out of the door.

They waved as they rounded the corner at the end of the floor. Tony shut the door and walked over to Ziva. Without a word he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

"You have no idea how much I love you", he whispered against her lips. "I think I have a fairly good idea", she whispered back, smirking slightly. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes.

"I'm so glad you agreed to move in with me, you know", he told her honestly. She stared into his eyes and actually trembled at the overwhelming feeling that overcame her.

The overwhelming feeling of love, of finally being home. Yeah, this was it. They said 'home is where the heart is' after all. And yes, her heart was definitely here and she was finally home.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaay they moved in together :) homeee x3  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) Reading what you have to say is literally what keeps me go on writing and you always put a huge smile on my face :)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! :)  
So, I HOPE the next chapter will be up tomorrow but I'm kinda busy tomorrow..but I'll give my best :) (if you even want it lol)  
Love y'all to Pluto and back!  
****~ C.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hellooooooo, I love you! :D Seriously, you rock! :) Thank you to every single one of you! I'm just so blown away by the response this story has been getting :)  
I know I wanted to reply to all your reviews but I'm so freaking busy cause the premiere of our play in drama class is tomorrow and gaaah. I will reply though. Just not now.. :(  
Anyway, I'M STILL STICKING TO THE DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! OMG! :O YAYAYAYAYAY! :) And here's the new chapter :) The drama class thing is also why this is very short.. :(  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Tony was sitting at the table, typing on his laptop. He needed to get this done before Ziva woke up. It was supposed to be a surprise after all. He was surprised she was still asleep.

That was very unlike her. He wasn't complaining of course. The longer she slept the better. She would immediately know what was going on here. Or at least she'd get suspicious and threaten him to tell her.

And that would ruin the entire surprise. He was just about to click the final button when suddenly his cell phone rang. He cursed under his breath. Hopefully Ziva hadn't heard.

He quickly answered the phone: "Dinozzo." "Hello Junior!", his father exclaimed cheerfully. Tony sat up straighter. Why the hell was his dad calling? "Hi dad, what's up?", he carefully said.

"Can't a dad just give his son a call?", Senior retorted. "Sure. But you see, the thing is, you never just call", Tony told him. He was seriously starting to get annoyed but his dad's constant problems.

And right now really wasn't a good time. Ziva could be up any time and he needed to get this done. His dad sighed. "Junior, would you mind if I came for a visit? Today?", he eventually asked.

"What?", Tony exclaimed and immediately looked around, worried he's woken up Ziva. "How long?", he demanded after a second. "A couple days maybe? Listen, Junior, I have a good reason", his dad told him.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. How the hell was he supposed to tell his dad no? Seemed like his plans had just flown out the window. "When will you get here?", he asked, defeated.

"Noon", Senior replied. "Alright", Tony said. They said their goodbyes and Tony hung up. He clicked a couple buttons on the computer and eventually smiled at the screen.

He clicked the final button and printed the whole thing. Then he quickly put it in a drawer he knew Ziva wouldn't open. Just as he sat down again Ziva emerged from he bedroom.

Talk about good timing. He got up and walked over to her. "Good morning", he greeted her and kissed her softly. "Morning", she murmured against his lips. "What do you want for breakfast", he eventually asked.

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Something was obviously bothering him. She just wasn't sure what it was. However, it would probably be best to have breakfast with him first, go with whatever he had planned.

"The usual", she replied with a smile. It felt good to say that. The usual. It was so..domestic. So familiar. It was like she'd lived here forever. Not just a day. Tony nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

She followed him and plopped down on a chair at the counter. Sometime during their breakfast she finally dared to ask: "Tony, what is bothering you?" His spoon fell into the cereal bowl.

He looked up at her and sighed. "My dad's coming to town", he said. She put her food down and took his hand, encouraging him to continue. "He called this morning, asking me if he could come for a visit for a few days. He'll arrive at noon", he explained.

She squeezed his hand. "What is wrong?", she pressed. She knew there was more to it. Tony wouldn't just be upset that his father was coming to town. There had to be more.

"Nothing", he stated weakly. "Tony", she said softly yet sternly. "It's just..I kinda hoped we'd have more time to ourselves you know. He's kinda interrupting. And what if he wants to stay here?", he rambled.

She stared at him. Was she the problem? Did he not want her here? He didn't say anything else, so she decided to voice her thoughts: "You do not want me here, do you? You are embarrassed to tell your dad."

His head shot up and he met her eyes. "No!", he exclaimed. "It is fine, Tony. It is no big deal. I will just get going", she stated sadly and pulled her hand from his. She attempted to stand up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"I'm not embarrassed! God, Ziva, how could you even think that? I'm actually looking forward to telling my dad because you make me incredibly happy and I just..", he started to explain but was cut off by her lips on his.

She leaned into him, her arms snaking around his neck, fingers playing with his hair. His one arm went around her waist as he pulled her closer and his other arm went around her neck.

He buried his hand in her hair as he held her face close to his. She sighed into the kiss. They really needed to work on their communication skills to prevent any further misunderstandings.

And if it meant that they'd only communicate without words..well so be it. Eventually though the need for air overwhelmed them and the broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.

He moved his hand to stroke her cheek. "I love you", he whispered and she smiled. After a moment of silence she eventually asked: "Tony, what is really bothering you?"

His fingers kept stroking her cheek absently. "It's just..you know..he never comes here without a reason. There has to be something wrong. And this time..I can't help him out with financial stuff. Because I..can barely afford my own life anymore", he blurted out.

Her eyes widened. She'd actually been waiting for this conversation. However, she hadn't thought that this was what was bothering him about his father's visit. Her fingers continued to play with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck.

"We never talked about it before. But..are you considering getting a new job?", she asked. Truth was, she'd been thinking about it quite a lot herself. "Yeah. I mean..I can't live from my savings forever", he admitted and she nodded in understanding.

"Me too. I have been thinking about it for quite a while now", she replied. She wanted so desperately to tell him about her father's will but she was scared to do so. How would he react?

Apparently though he noticed her uncertainty and asked: "Ziva, is something wrong?" She couldn't lie to him. Not when he was this concerned about her, when he was so caring.

She took a deep breath and then blurted out: "My father left me everything. Everything, Tony." His eyes widened. "He left me a lot of money and estates and really expensive things", she went on.

Again he didn't say anything. "They gave me time to think about it. I mean, think about whether or not to accept it. But lately I have been thinking about accepting it. It could help us a lot. At least until we find a new job or something", she continued.

Finally he showed a reaction. "Ziva, I can't accept any money from you. I..", he started but she cut him off: "Tony, don't! I even live here now. It would only be fair if I gave you some of the money. At least until we find a way to deal with the new situation, until we find a job."

Eventually he nodded. "Okay. But I will not allow you to give any money to my dad in case he needs money again", he then said and she laughed. He kissed her softly.

"I will still get a job though. I can't expect you to pay everything. That would be weird", he said. She nodded. "I will get a job as well. I do not want to live with the thought that I can only live from my father's money. I just..cannot", she whispered and he kissed her again.

Yeah, he understood. He would feel the same if he was in her position. They just sat there for a while, completely content with their position. Eventually though Tony looked at the clock and cursed: "Shit! It's already 11! We need to get ready. We have to pick up my dad in an hour."

Ziva got off his lap and walked over to the bathroom. "Have fun with the dishes", she called over her shoulder teasingly. He rolled his eyes at her but had to grin. As much as he hated washing the dishes..what she'd just said was just so..domestic. And he really really liked it.

* * *

**A/N: What is Tony planning? What's Senior up to? How will Senior react? Soooo many questions ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys and you're literally what keeps me go on writing! :) By the way, can we reach the 600 mark on reviews tonight? THAT WOULD SO MAKE MY DAY :O xoxo  
I really hope I'll be able to update tomorrow since the premiere of the play is tomorrow and I dunno how much time I'll have. But I'll try my very best! (if you still waaaaaaaant it lol)  
Okay, so thank you again for your incredible support and it would mean THE WORLD to me if we'd pass the 600 mark on reviews tonight :))) xoxo  
Love y'all TO PLUTO AND BACK,  
~ C.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'M SO sorry for not updating yesterday :( I was at the premiere of our play and it just got reaaaaally freaking late and yeah, I just didn't feel like updating after midnight. Especially since I had a french exam today. So, I apologize!  
Anyway, thank you for all your incredible reviews, favorites and follows :) I'll reply to y'all later ok? :) Now, I gotta get going again lol  
IMPORTANT: **Sooooo..I know I'm no longer really sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan since I didn't update yesterday :( THAT MAKES ME SO SAD! :O But hey, maybe you can forgive me because I'm gonna upload two chapters today? :) Does that make up for it? ;) _(lol okay this wasn't really important haha)**  
**_**Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Junior!", Senior exclaimed as he walked towards his son at the airport. He waved enthusiastically but apparently his son didn't notice him. He was facing away from him, talking to someone maybe.

Senior walked closer and stopped when he saw that his son was with a woman and they were kissing. Didn't he tell his son to sweep Ziva off her feet? What was he thinking?

"Junior!", he tried to get his attention. The pair broke apart and Senior gasped. Ziva blushed as she stared at Tony's dad. "Uh, hi dad", Tony said, obviously embarrassed as well.

Senior stared back and forth between the two. "When did this happen?", he eventually asked. Ziva took Tony's hand and interlocked their fingers. "About a week ago", she replied, smiling shyly.

It was kind of a big deal to her to tell Tony's dad. He was the only parent left after all. This was their only chance of 'telling the parents'. Originally she hadn't planned for Senior to find out like this.

That was definitely not intended. They'd planned the whole thing on the way to the airport. They'd agreed to go to dinner with Senior in the evening and then break the news to him.

However, the plan had been blown out the window the second Senior had caught them kissing. A big grin spread across Senior's face. "It's about freaking time, Junior. Took you long enough to finally come to your senses and sweep her off her feet!", he exclaimed and patted his son on the shoulder.

Ziva smiled up at Tony and he made a face. "Dad..", he started to complain but Ziva cut him off with a glare. She really just wanted the two of them to get along and fix whatever they still had left of their father-son relationship.

Maybe she was pushing too hard, yes. But that was only because she didn't have the chance anymore and she at least wanted Tony to be happy. On the other hand though, she really liked Senior and in case her relationship with Tony worked out..well then she'd at least like for his family to be there.

Or rather what was left of his family. But still. "Good to see you", Tony told his dad eventually. Ziva was right, now wasn't the time to start a fight. "You know I don't wanna disturb in any way. I'll just stay at a hotel", Senior immediately offered.

"No, that's fine, dad. You aren't disturbing in any way", Tony insisted. He really wanted to avoid breaking the living together part to his dad at the airport. It was already stupid enough that their plan had been blown out the window and he'd caught them kissing.

"Junior, it's no big deal. You don't have much room anyway and I don't wanna force you to sleep on the couch again. It's fine", Senior told him. Even though neither his son nor Ziva had said anything, he was quite sure that they weren't spending the nights in separate apartments.

And really, he got it. Staying at a hotel was no big deal. Ziva patted Tony's arm and he nodded on agreement. Then he grabbed Senior's suitcase and started towards the parking garage. All the while his hand never left Ziva's.

* * *

"Isn't Gibbs mad at you for leaving? I mean, I could have taken a cab. No big deal", Senior asked during the car ride to the hotel. He'd called the Adam's House and asked for a room when they'd gotten into the car.

They were now halfway there. They came to a stop at a red light and Tony turned to face Ziva. What were they supposed to say? Tony had hoped that Senior had already heard about it on the news or that he'd at least ask later.

However, it seemed like Senior had quite a ridiculously amazing timing today. "Dad, can we talk about this at the hotel, please?", Tony asked carefully. "Is something wrong? Did he fire you because of that rule he has?", Senior immediately asked.

Tony cursed under his breath. Couldn't he just let it go for a moment? "I think it would be better if we talked about this at the hotel", Ziva cut in. What followed was silence. Neither said a word until they arrived at the Adam's House.

* * *

"Mr. DiNozzo, it is good to see you again. Here are your room keys. Please enjoy your stay and if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask", the man at the front desk said as he handed Senior the room key.

He nodded and took the keys, heading back to where Tony and Ziva were waiting. He told them his room number and they made their way up to the third floor. As they walked into the hotel room, Tony put his dad's suitcase into a corner and then went to sit down on the couch, Ziva plopping down next to him.

Senior took a seat in the armchair opposite them and looked at them, waiting for them to start explaining. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand, interlacing their fingers. They both needed that silent support right now.

"We're unemployed", Tony eventually blurted out. Senior's eyes widened. "You..are unemployed? So, Gibbs did fire you?", he asked, completely taken aback. They shook their heads. "No, he did not fire us. We resigned", Ziva stated. Senior's eyes were even wider now.

Ziva took a deep breath, then started to explain: "My father and Director Vance's wife were killed by a man called Ilan Bodnar in January. Which led to some..further events. Eventually though Ilan Bodnar died and then DoD investigator Richard Parsons showed up at NCIS. He was investigating the death of Ilan Bodnar. After a few days of investigation he arrested Gibbs."

She was surprised how steady her voice was. She looked at Tony and he gave her a reassuring smile, silently telling her that it was okay and that it was okay that she hadn't mentioned that she'd killed Bodnar.

However, his dad seemed to be all for the wrong words at the wrong time today. "Did Gibbs kill that Bodnar guy?", he asked. Tony shut his eyes, mentally cursing.

Why the hell couldn't his dad just shut up? "No, he did not", Ziva stated calmly. "So, why was he arrested?", Senior wanted to know. Tony sighed in relief. Thank God his dad hadn't asked who had killed Bodnar.

"Parsons was looking for someone responsible for Bodnar's death, so he arrested Gibbs. He was supposed to take full responsibility for the actions of his team", Tony explained and Ziva continued: "And to safe him, we resigned, taking full responsibility instead. Therefore, nobody gets a trial."

Senior nodded slightly but then suddenly asked: "So, someone from your team killed that man? Bodnar?" Tony squeezed Ziva's hand, telling her not to say anything.

"Did McGee do it? Wow, I would have never thought that the boy could do anything like that..kill someone..", Senior stated. "McGee did not kill Bodnar", Ziva said. Tony stared at her, begging her not to say anything.

Senior on the other hand just stared at her. "If it wasn't Gibbs and it wasn't McGee, then who did it?", he asked, stunned, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Before Tony even got the chance to say anything, Ziva blurted out: "I did." Senior's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You?", he gasped. She nodded, tears pooling in her eyes.

She willed them to go away. Why was this so hard? "You? I can't believe it! You killed that guy?", Senior repeated. "It was an accident. He attacked me, we fought, he slipped. I didn't intend to kill him", she whispered under her breath, tears now streaming down her face.

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Shh, sweet cheeks, it's okay. I got you", he whispered into her hair. Senior watched the two interact and mentally cursed himself for being so blunt.

"Ziva, it's okay. I get it. It was self defense. No worries", he tried. Ziva looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. "I didn't mean to imply anything", he apologized and she nodded: "I know."

They just sat there in silence, Tony still holding her close. Eventually Senior clapped on the armrest of the chair. "How would you feel about a nice dinner tonight? My treat", he suggested.

Tony eyed him suspiciously. "Junior, let me tell you this, I got a job again", Senior announced, grinning. Tony's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "That's great, dad!", he exclaimed and his voice told his dad how much he meant it, how serious he was about this.

"That is wonderful", Ziva said as well. Senior smiled brightly. "So, dinner tonight?", he repeated his earlier question. Both Tony and Ziva nodded. They chatted for some time before Tony and Ziva eventually excused themselves, leaving Senior some space to unpack and making some time to unpack Ziva's things at his place.

"It is nice to have at least one parent to tell about us, you know", Ziva said as they walked to the hotel elevator. He pulled her into his side and kissed the side of her head. "I know", he told her quietly.

A smile spread across her face. Even though Senior had brought up some really dark themes, she'd still very much enjoyed their time together. And she was looking forward to their dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Senior in toooooown! :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear what you guys have to say and YOU are literally what keeps me go on writing :)  
Anyway, so the next chapter will be up tonight..just as always :) See, I'm getting on track again :D (PLEASE READ THE "IMPORTANT" NOTE AT THE BEGINNING!)  
Thanks again for your amazing support!  
Love y'all (to Pluto and back!),  
~ C.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: As always, thank you to everyone! I love you! :)  
And hey as promised, here's the second chapter for today :) I hope that makes up for the missing chapter yesterday :)  
Back to the Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Ziva, really, we don't have to do this, if you don't want to", Tony said as they rounded the corner to the restaurant that night. "Tony, seriously, I love your dad!", she declared, chuckling.

He stopped and looked at her. "What?", she asked, confused by his actions. "I hope you love someone else more", he murmured in a low voice, but with a hint of a smile in it.

She took a step closer to him, their chests touching. "Well, I do not know. I really love your dad", she teased. He growled: "Ziva." "Yes?", she asked innocently. Without another word he crushed his lips to hers, earning a soft gasp from her.

She melted into his arms, her body pressing against his and her arms going around his neck. He pulled her closer until she was standing on her tiptoes, almost lifted off the ground.

Suddenly someone cleared his throat next to them and they jumped apart. "Dad!", Tony exclaimed. "Sorry, Junior. I should have probably left you at it", his dad said, winking. Ziva chuckled.

"It is fine", she stated. She slipped her hand into Tony's and interlocked their fingers. "So, you two lovebirds ready to go?", Senior asked. They both nodded and made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

"So, a week, huh?", Senior asked sometime after the main course was through. They nodded. "That's good for you! Especially now that you don't have your jobs anymore..it's good to have something or rather someone to hold onto", Senior stated.

"And your son is the best someone I could have asked for", Ziva said, smiling lovingly at Tony. Senior smiled brightly. "It's good to have you in the family, Ziva", he said. Tony's eyes widened.

"Dad, we're not..", he started but his dad cut him off: "I am well aware that you're not married yet, son. I was merely saying that I like having Ziva around." Ziva smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you. That means a lot", she said. And she meant it. With all her heart. It felt incredibly good to hear him say that. Family. She'd lost her father earlier this year, the last person left of her family.

And when Gibbs had been arrested and they'd resigned..well she'd lost her other family as well. Gibbs had always been like a father to her. And now it was just weird to have nobody there.

She felt kind of empty even. But hearing Senior say that..it made her feel so loved, so welcome. It was amazing. She felt Tony squeeze her hand under the table and smiled up at him. Yeah, she was definitely happy to be a part of this family.

And honestly..she couldn't wait for the day she'd official become a DiNozzo. "Do you live together already?", Senior asked. Tony grinned. "Just in the process of unpacking her things", he announced happily and Ziva squeezed his hand.

A big grin spread across Senior's face. "That sounds nice", he stated. They both smiled. After a moment of silence Senior spoke up again: "So, what are you gonna do in the future? I mean about your unemployment?"

Tony sighed. "Not sure, yet. We'll see", he said simply. There wasn't much to say after all. Senior just nodded. He knew better than to push the subject. It was obvious that neither his son nor Ziva wanted to talk about it. So, he simply started to make some small talk, talk about lighter subjects.

* * *

After dinner they went to Tony's place. Senior had it all planned out. He'd insisted to take a cab from his son's place. When they arrived, Senior turned to Ziva. "Ziva, dear, would you mind if I went for a little walk with my son?", he asked.

She shook her head. "Of course not. Take your time!", she agreed. She squeezed Tony's hand and then leaned up to kiss his lips softly. "I will be right here waiting", she whispered against his lips and she smiled softly.

He waved as he walked down the corridor with his dad. He wondered what this was gonna be about. Ziva looked after them, smiling softly. She really hoped Tony would be able to fix things with his dad.

She closed the door behind her and couldn't quite help the grin that broke out on her face. God, it felt good to do this. It was such a domestic thing, really. And in all honesty, she loved it.

* * *

**A/N: Whoop Senior fanclub anyone? :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear what you think and I love to read your suggestions :)  
The next chapter will obviously feature Tony and his dad ;) Excited? :)  
See you tomorrow ;) Love y'all,  
~ C.**

**P.S. I'm so sorry it's short :( I'm so busy! But tomorrow's chapter will be longer! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: THANK YOUUUUUUUU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS, FOLLOW, FAVORITES, MESSAGES AND STUFF! :) You rock, seriously! :)  
I'll reply to all reviews tomorrow or on the weekend. I'm just really busy :/ Sorry about that!  
Anyway, on with the story and hey hey hey Daily-Update-Plaaaaan :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"So, what do you wanna talk about?", Tony asked as they walked into the elevator. "Junior, can we at least get out of the building first? Relax", Senior said. Tony sighed but didn't argue.

It was pointless to argue with his dad. But still, he was kinda worried of what his dad wanted to talk about. Would it be about his day's job? Or about Tony's unemployment?

Or even worse..about another step-mom? And what if it was about Ziva? Well, that would be awkward. Tony tried not to think about it too hard. His dad led the way to a park close by and sat down on a bench.

Tony took a seat next to him. He looked at him expectantly. He really just wanted to know what this was about. "Son, you know you can count on me, right?", Senior started. Tony nodded carefully. Where was this going?

"Look, I got a very good job and trust me, it's serious. I make a good amount of money. If you need anything..I can help you out", Senior offered. "Dad, it's fine. I'll just look for a new job. I don't need your help. I'll manage", Tony immediately said, smiling.

"I know. But I still want you to know that I'm here should you need me", Senior insisted and Tony simply nodded. Yeah, he got that much. And honestly, it was nice to hear his dad say something like that. Maybe they were getting somewhere after all.

They just sat there in silence for a moment, until Senior spoke up again: "I'm really happy for you and Ziva." Tony looked at him and then a smile spread across his face. "Thank you", he said, genuinely happy that his dad had said it. It really meant a lot.

"Did you plan anything for the summer already? I mean, sure, you're unemployed but that doesn't mean you can't have a summer vacation. I think..it would be good for her, for both of you", Senior stated.

Tony nodded slightly. His dad was right. And he did have something planned after all. That was what he'd been working on when his dad had called the other day. That was what he'd printed. He only hoped Ziva was up for it, that she'd like it.

"I actually have plans, yes", Tony replied and his dad smiled. "May I ask what?", he asked. Tony grinned. "A place where people speak French", he told his dad. Senior's eyes widened and he grinned brightly.

"The place I think you mean?", he asked. Tony nodded: "The place where you proposed to mom." Senior smiled and patted his son on the shoulder appreciatory.

Tony grinned even brighter. Yeah, it was probably a good idea. However, he was still unsure of how Ziva would react. She could hate it after all. "Only there?", Senior questioned, pulling him from his thoughts.

He shook his head: "No, not just there. Another place as well. Northern from there." His dad nodded, understanding what his son was hinting at. He could understand why he didn't want to say it flat out.

It was something really personal after all. And he completely understood that he wanted to tell Ziva first. It was only normal to do so. He found it really amazing though that his son was sharing all this with him already. In a hidden way, but still.

"You really love her, don't you?", he asked. "With all my heart", Tony replied without a second thought. It was the truth after all. He loved her with all his heart, he loved her like he'd never loved anyone before. And he was pretty sure he'd never love anyone as much as he loved Ziva.

Senior smiled sadly, his thoughts far away as he said: "That's how I felt about your mom." Tony looked at his dad and squeezed his shoulder. "I know", he stated.

"It's just..you need to know that I was serious about her. She was the only one I ever truly loved", Senior said and Tony nodded, signaling that he understood what his dad was saying.

His dad took a deep breath, then asked: "Does she know how you feel about her?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean? I did tell her I love her, yes", he stated.

"That's not what I meant. I mean..did you tell her _how much_?", Senior clarified. Tony gulped. "I can't, dad", he whispered. "Why not?", Senior immediately asked.

"She'll get scared, run. I can't do it", Tony said. But his dad shook his head. "No! I'm sure she won't run or get scared. She loves you just as much, Junior", he insisted.

"How would you know?", Tony questioned. "I see the way she looks at you", his dad winked. A smile spread across Tony's face and he couldn't quite help it. His dad had a point there. Maybe it was true after all?

"How do I tell her?", he asked after a moment. His dad grinned. "I think you already know, son", he told him. Tony was confused for a second but then it dawned on him.

Yeah, he already knew how. If only there wasn't this stupid little detail that was missing.. "Junior, I think it's time I gave you this", his dad suddenly said and pulled something from his suit pocket.

It was a little box wrapped in something that Tony could only assume was toilet paper. How very nice! He took the small package from his dad's hands and slowly took off the toilet paper.

Wow, this was really weird. How the hell had his dad come to the decision to wrap whatever it was in toilet paper? He decided not to say anything about it. Instead he just unwrapped it and found a small black velvet box.

He gasped. Could it be..? He carefully opened the box and covered his mouth with his hand, a chocked sob escaping his lips. It was his mother's engagement ring. "Dad..I..", he started but couldn't form any words.

His dad just covered his hand that was still holding the box and squeezed it. "She is the only one who deserves it. Good luck, Junior, I'll see you when you're back", he said.

And then, without another word, he got up and walked away. How had his dad known when Tony had planned to leave? And why was he just accepting it without a word?

Didn't he come here to spend time with him? And then it dawned on him: his dad was putting his own interests on the second place, making his son his first priority for once. Tony just stared after him, then back at the box. And a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

"Ziva, I'm home!", Tony called out as he closed the door behind him. God, did it feel good to say that. It was so..domestic. And he loved it, really. Ziva emerged from the kitchen, wearing only a shirt. His shirt. Just like she always did.

"Did you have a good time with your dad?", she asked, quickly kissing him hello. He took off his jacket and hung it up. He only hoped she wouldn't find the little package, wrapped in toilet paper in his pocket.

He needed to put it somewhere safe when she wasn't looking. Perhaps when she slept? And then it hit him: the perfect plan. Yeah, that could work. "It went really good. I think we finally made progress", Tony stated, smiling brightly.

Ziva smiled back at him and kissed him again. "Do you want something to drink?", she asked, gesturing to the kitchen. But he shook his head. "A movie then?", she asked instead but again he shook his head.

Without a word he took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and quickly stripped down to his boxers. Then he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close to his body.

"I just wanna be close to you", he whispered in her ear and felt her shiver. She pressed her body closer into his and leaned up to kiss him. "Good night, Ziva", he eventually whispered into the darkness.

She didn't reply and her breathing evened out. She was fast asleep. Tony smiled at her sleeping form. As he closed his eyes the only thing he could think about was tomorrow morning. Yeah, he was _very much_ looking forward to that.

* * *

**A/N: I can hear you going "oh my God"! :D Where is Tony planning to go? Will he propose or wait? What does he have planned for Ziva in the morning? So many questiooooooons :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear what you have to say and I'm alwaaaaaays open to any suggestions! :)  
So, the next chapter will obviously feature Tony's BIG surprise! :D It'll hopefully be up tomorrow ;) (if you stiiiiill want it :D)  
AND: **Can we get to 700 reviews tonight? :) That would seriously make my day :O That would be PERFECT :O  
**Thanks again for your support!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU! And yes I know I keep repeating myself but YOU'RE JUST SO FREAKING AWESOME! :) x3  
I'll reply to the reviews tomorrow. I didn't find time today. But tomorrow! :)  
Soooooo..here's the new chapter aaaaaaand DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

The next morning Tony slipped out of bed, somehow managing not to wake up Ziva. He tiptoed to the kitchen and prepared a few things, then went to where his jacket was hanging and carefully pulled out the little package.

He went to the drawer where he'd put the stuff he'd printed the other day. He opened it as carefully placed the package inside. He smiled to himself as he closed the drawer.

Then he walked back to the kitchen and started cooking their breakfast. Just as he was close to finishing, his cell phone's screen flashed. Thankfully he'd turned off the sound, otherwise the whole surprise would have been blown.

"DiNozzo?", he answered the phone. "Tony, hi, good you're there", McGee said. "What's up?", Tony asked, slightly confused. Why was McGee calling him? And this early in the morning?

"Director Vance just called. He wants us to come to the office at 9", McGee explained. Tony stared at the breakfast in front of him, then his gaze wandered to the drawer.

"Are you freaking kidding me?", he hissed. "I don't know what Vance wants but he said it's important and that he expects us to be there", McGee replied. "We don't work for him anymore. He can't just give us orders", Tony stated.

Why now? "Tony, he said it's important. He wants us to come. I think we should go", McGee retorted. Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Okay, we'll be there", he eventually gave in.

He knew it was the right thing to do but that didn't make it better in the slightest. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Tony glanced at the clock. 7:45am. His entire plan had just been blown out the window.

Tony quickly went to his laptop and with a deep sigh he cancelled their reservations. No way in hell would they be able to make it now. And who knew what Vance had in store.

He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the breakfast. Then he carefully carried it to the bedroom and placed it on a chair close to the bed. "Ziva, wake up", he said softly and traced her cheekbone with his finger.

He kissed her gently. Eventually her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Good morning", she whispered. He grinned. "Something smells good", Ziva said.

He grinned even brighter as he went to get the breakfast on the tray from the chair. She'd already pulled the covers to the side and he sat down right next to her, placing the tray between them carefully.

Ziva looked at the breakfast. He'd even made her pancakes! How did she deserve a man like him? She'd probably never find an answer to that question. She simply kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and then grabbed the first pancake.

"Wow! This is delicious", she exclaimed, her mouth full. Tony smiled at her. He was happy that she liked it that much. If only he could proceed as planned.. Why had he even answered his phone?

He should have just ignored it. But now it was too late. And maybe, just maybe, it was for the best. "McGee called", he stated. She looked up at him, silently telling him to continue.

"Vance called him and said he wants us to come to his office at 9am. That's in about one hour", Tony explained. "Why?", she asked, confused. Why would Vance want them to come to his office? They'd resigned after all.

"McGee didn't know either", Tony said and she nodded slyly. "How long does the drive from your apartment take?", she asked. "Our apartment", Tony corrected quickly and she kissed his lips.

"That is what I meant", she whispered. "About fifteen minutes", Tony told her. "So, I still have time to enjoy this wonderful breakfast in bed from the man I love", she stated and he laughed. "Sure, sweet cheeks", he said.

* * *

"McGee!", Tony shouted as they walked out of the elevator. McGee turned around and faced them. He had just been about to turn the door handle. "Hi guys", he greeted as Tony and Ziva approached them, holding hands.

"Careful there guys, you're in a public place!", he teased as he saw them holding hands. They both rolled their eyes. "So what?", Tony questioned and McGee grinned. It was amazing to see how serious they both were about their relationship.

They deserved some happiness after all. "It's weird to be here", Tony stated quietly and Ziva and McGee nodded. "Ready?", McGee asked eventually. He turned the door handle and they walked into Cynthia's office.

"Director Vance wants to speak to us", Ziva announced and the woman nodded. She signaled for them to walk right through, so they did. As they entered Vance's office, the director got up from his chair.

"Good morning", he greeted and they nodded. It was kind of an uncomfortable situation. They didn't know why they were here after all. Vance's gaze landed on Tony and Ziva's hands, still intertwined.

As Ziva noticed Vance's stare, she quickly pulled her hand from Tony's. She really didn't want to attract attention right now. "Ah I see you two have finally used the opportunity?", Vance immediately asked and Ziva blushed.

This was more than just awkward. "Is that a crime?", Tony fired back. He hated the tone Vance was using. It wasn't a bad thing after all! It was damn good. "Of course not", Vance stated.

Then he quickly turned serious, his business face going up. "I need your help..as Agents", he told them and their eyes widened. Had they heard that correctly? Was he asking for them to take their jobs back?

"Gibbs is on a mission..and it could go wrong. I need your help with having his back", he explained. "You're asking us to take our jobs back?", Tony asked. Vance nodded.

"We had a good reason to quit. And with taking our jobs back we would jeopardize Gibbs' future. So, wouldn't that be quite ironic?", McGee asked next. This time Vance shook his head.

"It's not like that. Until Gibbs is back, nobody will know that you're working here again. It's undercover and a need to know operation", he said. "What would we have to do?", Ziva asked.

"I would like to send you all undercover. You and DiNozzo will be going to a place but I will not tell you the location until you say yes. And McGee will be close by, working on the technical parts most", Vance explained.

The three of them sighed. Then McGee finally voiced the question that they'd all been thinking about: "Will we get payed?" "Of course! Even though nobody will know about it, it is an official NCIS mission with NCIS Agents. So, yes, you will get payed. More than usually actually", Vance said.

They nodded slyly, then exchanged a look. Should they do it? It was a good opportunity after all. They wouldn't have to look for new jobs, wouldn't have to worry about their future.

And they would be able to make sure that Gibbs was safe. It sounded quite appealing. Tony looked at Ziva, then suddenly asked: "Is my relationship with Ziva a problem?"

Vance looked back and forth between the two of them and Tony gulped. If it was a problem, he wouldn't go on the mission. He would not let Ziva go. Not in a hundred years! Eventually though Vance smiled slightly.

"Of course not. It doesn't go against any NCIS guidelines to date a colleague", he said. Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His hand found Ziva's and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled up at him and squeezed back. She loved him so much for asking that. It meant a lot. He cared about their relationship so much that he put it first in every decision.

Tony exchanged another look with McGee and Ziva and when he saw them nod, he turned to Vance. "We'll do it", he announced. Vance smiled and nodded: "Please have a seat. I will give you a briefing of your mission and then you'll start immediately."

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone see that coming? :D  
And hey did you really think I was just gonna send them to Paris (was it even Paris? You'll find out in a future chapter!) and have Tony propose?! Guuuys, that would have been a little TOO early in their relationship! :D I'm well aware that they've been dancing around it for eight years but they've only been dating for a little over a week...so..definitely NO! :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I LOVE YOU TO PLUTO AND BACK! x33 And I'm seriously open to any suggestions so pleaseeee feel free to send some! :)  
You rock!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I think I love youuuuuuuuuuu lalala (get the song reference there? :D) YOU ROCK guys YOU ROCK! I mean it! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, follows and favorites! Whoooooooooooooooop! :)  
Seriously, when I started writing this story I didn't think that it would get more than like 15 reviews and like 10 follows and favorites...and then YOU came along and BOOM! :O :D I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much this means to me x3 :)  
Your reviews will be answered soon! I'm really sorry for the delay! One of my best friends is in a clinic because she has depressions and at the moment it's really really difficult and seriously, she comes first. No matter what. I apologize that you have to wait for your replies but this is really important for me.. But your replies are not forgotten, I promise!  
Anyway, on with the story :) haha the twist?! ;) Please enjoy reading! :) **

* * *

Vance shoved a couple files into their direction and they opened them. "DiNozzo, David, you'll go undercover as a married couple", Vance said. Tony and Ziva exchanged a look.

Well, they seriously had seen that one coming. It had been quite obvious after all. Why else would Vance choose a female and a male Agent? And why else would McGee be only close and not there?

And after what had happened between them in the last few weeks..it wasn't awkward in any way. They were a couple after all. And married or not, they would totally be able to pull it off.

"McGee, you'll be close by, working on the technical things. Surveillance and everything. You know the procedure", Vance went on and McGee nodded. "Where are we going?", Tony asked. "Florida", Vance said.

"And where in Florida exactly?", Tony demanded. Man, Florida was big after all. "Blue Mountain, near Santa Rosa", Vance told them. Tony raised an eyebrow. He had never heard about that place before.

"Isn't that North Florida?", McGee asked. Sure, the geek knew where it was. "Yes. It is in Northern Florida at the Gulf Coast", Vance confirmed. A grin spread across Tony's face.

"So, we're gonna live at the beach?", he asked, totally excited. "This is not a vacation, DiNozzo", Vance said sternly and Tony's expression turned serious again. "I am well aware of that, director", he said.

Vance opened another folder and pushed it in their direction. "This will be your cover house", he explained. Ziva's jaw dropped. It was a huge house and it was right at the beach side.

"Ah, the American Dream", Tony commented, chuckling. It was true though. White picket fence, huge garden and God it was even better since it was at the beach.

However, Vance didn't seem to be annoyed by Tony's comment. In fact, he nodded. "And a dog", he confirmed. Tony looked up at him. "Seriously?", he asked. Again Vance nodded.

Wow, this was getting better by the second. "You are playing the typical American couple, cliche even", Vance said. Tony smiled at Ziva. "Think we can do that, sweet cheeks?", he asked, his tone playful. "I believe so", she replied, smiling slightly. It sounded pretty nice, she had to admit. It would be hard to focus on an actual mission.

As if reading her thoughts, Vance went on with explaining their mission: "Gibbs is working very close by. I will not tell you his exact location because you are not to contact him directly. That could jeopardize his mission. We will eventually schedule a meeting but nobody can know that you know each other, is that clear?"

They nodded. "Miss Sciuto will come with you. She'll be there to collect forensic evidence on Gibbs' mission. He will need all of your assistance", Vance went on. A sly smile spread across McGee's face.

"Miss Sciuto is already informed. You have one hour to pack your things and get to the plane", Vance said. "I advise you to read your files on the plane. You will need to know your biography. And don't forget, this is a need to know mission", he finally added.

They all nodded, grabbed their respective files and stood up, leaving the office. They had a couple interesting weeks coming.

* * *

"Ready for our American Dream, sweet cheeks?", Tony asked, grinning, as they stood in his living room 45 minutes later, suitcases in hand. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

"Ready as I'll ever be", she replied against his lips. He pulled her closer with one arm around her waist. "I love you, Ziva", he whispered. She smiled. "I love you, too, Tony", she replied just as quietly, kissing him yet again.

Eventually he grabbed her hand and they walked out the door. As he loaded all the suitcases into the car, his hand instinctively went to his pocket. The toilet-paper-package.

He'd secretly gotten it out of the drawer while Ziva had taken a quick shower. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get to use it at some point. However, it seemed to be a little more far away than it had just a few hours ago.

He didn't care though. Engaged or not, he loved her, she loved him. They were together. That was all that mattered. Everything else could come in the future. They didn't need to jump into anything too fast.

Which was part of the reason why they hadn't slept together yet. At least for him. He didn't know what she thought about that after all. But he felt like it was okay to wait.

He didn't need to rush into anything. And he didn't want to rush into anything either. He knew it was a big deal, for both of them. It wouldn't be just sex. It would be making love, something way more meaningful, and they both knew it.

And then there was this other aspect. And if he was to judge..well he'd say that was why she was holding back. She was scared. At least that's what he suspected.

He hated to think about it but he was pretty sure something had happened in Somalia. And that something was so major that it was scary for her to get too intimate.

And really, he wasn't going to push her. They'd know when the time was right. And he was willing to wait for that time. He loved her and he was not going to hurt her, do anything she didn't want.

Even if it meant that he'd have to wait for it. That didn't matter. What mattered was that she was happy, that she felt safe. That they had each other. He smiled to himself and then got into the car.

"Ready?", he asked, his hand finding hers. "Ready when you are", she whispered and their lips met in a soft and slow kiss. Yeah, he thought, it was definitely worth to wait. She was worth everything. And God, he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short but I explained the reason in the author's note at the top already (if you didn't read that..read it now? :D) But hey, I finally addressed the topic you've all been asking for for WEEKS?! :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I reeeeeeeeeeeeally love to read what you think and I'm always so excited to get suggestions! :)  
Okay, so the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow and heeeey it'll feature...their flight maybe? :D (if you wanna read that lol)  
Thanks again for your incredible support towards this story! It's so amazing!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaank you for your lovely response to the last chapter! :)  
And a special thanks for all the nice messages about my friend! That really means a lot! xx  
I met up with her today and that's why I didn't find time to reply to your reviews again. I'm super sorry. But I can't exactly change it..  
Anyway, here's the new chapter, the plane chapter :D and yayayayay Daily-Update-Plan :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Oh my God! Vance didn't tell me it was you! Oh my God when did that happen? You're back for good? This is so exciting! We're gonna have an awesome summer together!", Abby exclaimed as she saw her friends approaching the plane.

Tony, Ziva and McGee exchanged a look and laughed. They had kind of expected a reaction like that. However, they hadn't been sure whether Abby knew that they were the ones coming with her.

Abby hugged them all. "I thought I was gonna be stuck for an entire summer with a weird team that I don't like. And like a team that doesn't know Gibbs. I mean that would have been so weird, so strange. And..", she started again but McGee gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"I'm just really happy you're coming with me!", she concluded and they grinned. "We are happy, too", Ziva assured her and Abby smiled brightly. "Are you almost ready?", the captain of their plane asked and they nodded.

They handed him the luggage and boarded the plane. "We got a private jet, guys. How much better can it become?", Tony said as he stretched out on his seat. Ziva chuckled as she took her seat next to him.

McGee and Abby plopped down opposite them. "How long's the flight?", Abby asked. "Not sure but I think like two hours", McGee replied. Abby nodded. "Enough time to show them some of the videos I took of you while bowling", she declared.

Tony sat up straight. "Oh my God, this is gonna be the best flight ever!", he exclaimed and grinned at McGee who turned bright red. "Abby, is that really necessary?", he demanded.

She fixated him with a stern expression. "It's funny, Tim. I don't see why they can't watch them", she stated and he gave up. It was pointless to argue with Abby. She would win anyway.

Abby pulled out her tablet and held it so Tony and Ziva could look at the screen. Then she chose a video and clicked play. "Oh look that's actually the video of the new nun. Remember when I told you about her? The one who was scared to put her fingers into the holes and then threw the ball behind her? Yeah, that's her", Abby explained.

Tony and Ziva laughed and so did McGee. At least it wasn't a video of him. They all had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard when the nun threw the ball behind her and everyone screamed in shock.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?", Abby exclaimed and they all nodded in agreement. It was quite hilarious after all. The video ended and the next came up. "Oh! That's the one where McGee tries to bowl like you do it on the wii!", Abby explained happily and McGee sighed.

This was gonna be embarrassing. They all watched as McGee picked up the ball and just held it in his hand instead of putting his fingers into the holes. Then he struck out and the ball landed on the lane with a loud thud.

Tony laughed and looked at McGee. "Well done, McGoo! That's how you do it", he teased. McGee turned bright red and looked away. He could only hope that Abby would stop soon.

Just as Tony was about to imitate his attempt at bowling, Ziva patted his knee and whispered something in his ear that neither McGee nor Abby could hear. Tony looked at her and quickly kissed her. Then he placed his hand on top of Ziva's, turned it around and intertwined their fingers. They smiled at each other, their love for each other clearly displayed.

"Abby, I don't think McGee is really happy with us watching those videos. But do you have like more of that new nun who can't figure it out? She's hilarious!", Tony asked, squeezing Ziva's hand.

Abby looked at him for a second, then nodded. Her eyes lit up as she found the video she was looking for. "That one is hilarious! It's all her failed attempts in one video. I edited it! It's so awesome!", she exclaimed happily.

They all leaned forward to watch the video and laughed uncontrollably as they watched the nun not only throw the ball behind her ten times but also have the ball landing on the lane with more than just a loud thud.

Eventually the nun ran onto the lane to start bowling from where the ball had landed. "She just didn't understand that you can't follow the ball!", Abby laughed and they all had tears in their eyes. It was so hilarious!

The nun followed the ball until it reached its destination but then it didn't hit a single pin and they were laughing again. "Look! She can't even do it that way!", Abby giggled. The video eventually ended and they all wiped their tears away.

"That was hilarious!", Tony exclaimed and Abby nodded enthusiastically: "Told you!" Ziva snuggled closer to Tony and whispered something in his ear again. In return he kissed her nose gently.

"Aww look at you two! You are so freaking adorable!", Abby exclaimed, clapping her hands together once. They smiled at her, Ziva's head resting on Tony's shoulder.

"God, so much cuteness should be illegal!", Abby commented again. She looked at their hands, then back up to meet their eyes. "Where's the rock though?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

McGee stared at Abby. That was just a question you didn't ask. But of course Abby would be the one to break that unwritten rule. "Abby, we have only been dating for little over a week", Ziva stated, smiling.

"Yeah. So? You've been having eye sex and stuff for eight years!", Abby argued. They blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh don't think nobody noticed the longing looks you sent each other! Sometimes it was just weird to be in a room with you because one felt like interrupting something..you shouldn't be watching", Abby went on.

She didn't get the awkwardness of her statements in the least. "Oh come on! It was just a matter of when not if! Sometimes we thought you'd just run to the copy room or something and get to it! And now you finally did, so why not just propose as well, Tony?", she continued.

They blushed even more. Tony cleared his throat. "Um, Abby, we haven't exactly..you know.._done it_ yet", he stated carefully. "Yeah right. Like I'm gonna buy that!", Abby replied, snorting.

"It is the truth, Abby", Ziva cut in. Abby's eyes widened and she looked back and forth between their friends. "You can't be serious!", she exclaimed eventually. They just looked at her.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Don't you like wanna do it? I mean, you've been ready to jump each other for like eight years! Don't you think it's about time?", she rambled. Tony and Ziva turned bright red again.

Abby just had a weird talent of saying the wrong stuff at the wrong time. Ziva stood up and leaned over to Abby, whispering something in her ear. Then she sat back down, her hand finding Tony's again. Abby's eyes were wide.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Ziva! I didn't mean to..", she started but Ziva cut her off with a glare that clearly told her to shut up. What she'd just told her was confidential and she knew it. They'd talked about it before. She'd just had to remind her.

Abby nodded, then looked at her tablet. "I think I have some fun undercover clips from you guys on here. Or maybe even another video of the nun", she stated, her voice suddenly more normal, not totally over-excited.

"I vote the nun!", Tony said immediately. McGee, Ziva and Tony exchanged a look. Yep, undercover clips could get quite embarrassing. Abby nodded and searched her tablet for another video of the nun.

Tony leaned over and whispered in Ziva's ear: "What did you tell her to stop?" She pulled away a little. "Nothing", she said simply, her voice stern. She clearly didn't want to talk about it. But that didn't mean he'd just let it go.

"Please just tell me. It obviously was something serious. Something that hurts you. So, please just tell me", he begged. She looked at him for a moment, then Abby suddenly exclaimed: "I found one!"

Ziva tore her eyes away from Tony's and looked at the tablet again. Tony however couldn't really focus on the video. His thoughts were circling around what Ziva could have possibly told Abby. And why she didn't tell him.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love Abby? lol :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I'm totally open to any suggestions! :)  
Oh and HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY TO THIS STORY! :) (it was yesterday though lol but YAY!) I can't believe it! YOU ROCK! THANK YOU!  
New chapter should be up tomorrow :) What do you wanna see happen? :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Welcome to *drum roll please* CHAPTER 30! :) yayayayayay! Thank you to every single one of you! Without you this would have never been possible! You have no idea how much I love you! x3 :)  
I'll reply to your reviews after my maths exam tomorrow lol sorry maths is an idiot haha :D  
Anyway, here's the new chapter and YAY! After 30 chapters I'm still sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan! :) Well, yeah...lets just say you're probably gonna..like this chapter :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Wow, this is literally the American Dream", Tony said, gasping. He was standing in front of the house with Ziva, and seriously it was everything one would think of when thinking about the American Dream.

White picket fence, beautiful big house, big garden. Where was the dog though? Tony hated dogs but he hated them even more when they came out of nowhere.

As if reading his thoughts, Ziva grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. She nodded her head towards the house. "Inside", she stated. He smiled at her and they made their way over to the house, suitcases in hand.

Abby and McGee had already left for their house. They'd parted ways at the plane. While Tony and Ziva would be able to enjoy this beautiful house at the beach, McGee and Abby would be staying in a little town not far from where the couple lived.

Neither knew where Gibbs was though. And as Vance had said, they wouldn't find out for a while. Tony was glad though that at least they were allowed to keep their own names.

They were still Tony and Ziva, nothing would change about that. And if anyone asked what Ziva's name meant and why it sounded so foreign, she would just answer that her great-grand-parents had moved to the US. That was it. Family tradition, easy.

Their last name had changed though. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Not the perfect name but yeah. It didn't matter anyway. Tony and Ziva entered the house and put down their suitcases.

Then Ziva whistled and a black dog came running. Ziva immediately knelt down beside the dog and started patting it. "May I introduce Bailey to you?", Ziva said, looking up at Tony.

A slow smile spread across his face. Watching Ziva with a dog..well it just made him hate dogs a little less. And this little one looked quite nice after all. At least that was his first impression.

Tony carefully knelt down as well and patted the dog slowly. "Hi buddy", he said quietly and Ziva smiled. "I think he likes you", she stated. Tony grinned. "He used to be a Marine Dog. But now his owner died and the family doesn't want him. So, he's with us for the mission", she explained.

He could almost hear the implied 'Or we take him with us once we're done here' but decided not to say anything. Ziva watched Tony interact with the dog. "So, you weren't kidding when you said you've been thinking about getting a dog?! You get along so well with him!", she stated and smiled at Tony lovingly.

He smiled right back. "Yeah, you know..I've really been thinking about it. So, lets try it out?!", he replied grinning. She wondered if it was because he'd seen her with Dex and had seen her so happy.

However, she knew that it wasn't really the time or the place to ask that question. "He really likes you", she stated again. He looked at her again but this time his expression was more serious, his eyes darker than usual.

"You know what I like?", he asked. She just looked at him, so he answered for her: "You." A slow smile spread across her face. "Just 'like'?", she questioned, teasingly.

His hand left the dog's back and he reached out to pull her closer. "Love", he corrected just before he kissed her. She sighed against his lips and allowed herself to melt into his arms.

There they sat on the floor, completely lost in the moment, in each other. Eventually though Bailey nudged them and they pulled apart, breathing heavily, and rested their foreheads together.

"He sure knows how to ruin a moment", Tony commented and Ziva laughed lightly. "Leave him alone", she said, playfully hitting his arm. Bailey however trotted away, obviously headed for his food bowl.

"Do you want to eat something, watch a movie maybe?", she eventually asked. However Tony's eyes were still that dark, his expression serious but still loving. "I just want you", he murmured as he kissed her again.

She gasped and pulled back, staring at him with wide-eyes. Did he mean what she thought he meant? When she looked into his eyes, she found the answer. He did. "Tony", she whispered.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and his fingers grazed her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. "I love you", he murmured lowly, starting to press soft kisses along her jawline.

She tilted her head back, giving him more access. But as much as she was enjoying this, a voice in her head was screaming at her to put a stop to this. Eventually the voice won.

She pulled back and he stared at her. "I need to tell you what I told Abby on the plane", she whispered, not meeting his eyes. When he didn't say anything, she took a deep breath, then started: "Remember when I showed you the scars last week?"

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, a sign for her to continue. "I didn't show you all of them because I wasn't ready to..tell you..their story", she said quietly.

He was probably furious but she couldn't tell. She wasn't looking at him after all. But then again, he couldn't be too furious because he was still holding her hand, his thumb drawing little circles on the back of her hand.

"You found the one scar on my chest that goes..up", she started. Then she took a deep breath but before she could say anything, Tony pulled her to his chest. "The r-word?", he whispered into her ear.

She nodded and as much as she felt like crying, no tear escaped her eyes. She was done crying. She had been for quite a long time. She simply couldn't cry over it any more. It was done, over.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered. She pulled back to look into his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for", she stated, slightly confused. Why was he apologizing? It wasn't his fault after all.

"Well you know the first reason but I'm not gonna bring it up again because we discussed it a hundred times and I know you don't wanna hear it anymore", he began and she nodded.

No, she really didn't want to hear him say again that it was his fault that she ended up in Somalia in the first place. It wasn't after all. If anything, their parts in this had been equal.

"But I'm also sorry for pushing you just now. I should have known", he went on. She trembled in his arms. God, how did she deserve a man like him? How? "How could you have known?", she retorted.

He didn't say anything but instead just softly kissed her lips. "I'll wait for you forever, Ziva. Take your time", he whispered. She raised an eyebrow. Had he just let it go that easily?

Wasn't he curious whether she'd slept with Ray? Wasn't he mad that she'd slept with Adam and couldn't bring herself to sleep with him now? "Don't you wanna know about Ray and Adam?", she blurted out and immediately bit her tongue as she saw his hurt expression. "Thanks for bringing that up", he mumbled. She touched his cheek and he looked into her eyes.

"I never slept with Ray", she told him quietly. He probably didn't believe her but it was true as weird as it sounded. The guy had proposed after all. It wasn't very likely that they hadn't slept together. But it was true. She had never been able to do it.

"And Adam?", he asked under his breath. As much as it hurt him to bring up the subject, he needed to know. "It was different. I was weak, hurting. It was just sex. I didn't feel anything. It was..nothing", she said quietly.

She waited for a second, then continued: "But with you..it would be different. And I'm scared. I cried when I slept with Adam, I should have known I wasn't ready. But then again, I didn't trust him like I trust you."

He kissed her softly. "I trust you with my life, Tony. And I love you. I know you would never hurt me but I am scared to hurt you. I am damaged. I do not want you to have to deal with that", she whispered.

"You, Ziva David, are not damaged. You are the strongest person I know and God, I love you so much!", he told her. She smiled at that. "We can wait. We don't have to rush into anything. I love you, Ziva", he murmured as he kissed her again.

"Tony?", she asked quietly and he nodded. "I am ready", she whispered. His eyes widened. "Are you sure? I don't wanna push you, really. It's fine if you wanna wait. We can", he rambled, scared that he was talking her into something she didn't want.

"I trust you. And I know that with you..it wouldn't be just about the physical aspect. It would be so much more", she started and he finished for her: "It would be making love." She nodded.

"I love you, Ziva", he whispered as he kissed her again. "I love you, too", she replied. He stood up and picked her up from the floor, carrying her over to their bedroom, the suitcases in the hallway long forgotten.

He carefully laid her down on the bed and climbed in, hovering above her. He kissed her lips softly. His tongue pressed against her lips and she parted them, their tongues meeting.

The kiss quickly turned more passionate, grew more heated. They only broke it when oxygen became absolutely necessary. Ziva rested her forehead against Tony's, looking deep into his eyes. "Make love to me", she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I could go all "aww Bailey is adorable" but I think you'd kill me right?! :D Okay, so yeah...there you have it haha :D I know y'all wanted like an actual scene but I've been thinking that maybe it would be better to post a separate story in the M-rated section. I don't wanna be rude to any younger readers. Can I please hear your opinion on that? Thank you!  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys! :) Also, please include your opinion on the previous question in the review! :)  
As always: much love to all of you! YOU ROCK! THANK YOU FOR 30 AMAZING DAYS! x3 :)  
New chapter will be up tomorrow after my maths exam lol :D  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: WOW! OMG I love you! How can you possibly be so awesome?! :O You manage to make my day every single time! :) Thank you so so much! I'm just completely blown away by the response this story has been getting :)  
Okay, so after reading all of your comments, I decided to post the scene in a different story! (I will post it on the weekend probably. sorry but the daily updates are really crazy already..) And I will let you know how I named the story, so you can find it :)  
**Anyway, this one is a **strong T** because there are some..mentions ;) **AND whoooop! Daily-Update-Plan! :)**  
**Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

The next morning sunlight was already streaming through the windows but Tony and Ziva were still fast asleep. His arm was loosely draped over her waist, her back pressing against his chest.

Her hand covered his at her waist. Her hair was tickling his nose but it didn't seem to bother him too much. They were absolutely content, peacefully sleeping in each other's arms.

Eventually though Tony felt Ziva shift and opened his eyes. His arm around her tightened and she rolled over to face him. They just smiled at each other for a moment, the events of the previous night still very present in their minds.

It had been almost magical. Seriously, there was no other word to describe it. And God, had she felt safe with him. She'd been right, she could trust him and it was different with him. So so different.

Never in her life had she experienced something like that, felt something like that. It was just overwhelming. "Hi", Tony whispered eventually. "Hi", she replied just as quietly. They smiled even wider.

His arm around her tightened yet again as he pulled her just that little bit closer him, their chests touching. "I am not going anywhere", she told him, smirking. "I know, but I just want you close", he replied and she smiled.

She snuggled closer to his chest, her head coming to rest over his heart. "I love you", she whispered. It felt good to hear the words, he had to admit. Especially in this moment. He'd been scared last night.

Scared that he'd pushed her into something she wasn't ready for, something she didn't want. He had been scared to loose her with his actions. But apparently he hadn't. And it felt good to hear her say it.

"I love you, too", he said, stroking her hair. She lifted her head to look at him again. And finally their lips met again. It had only been a few hours but still, he couldn't possibly ever get enough of kissing her.

She eventually felt him press against her thigh. She pulled back slightly. As much as she'd loved last night, as magical as it had been..she didn't want it to be just about the physical act.

She wanted this to be special. Plus, she wasn't exactly ready for it. Last night had been amazing, yes, but she wasn't sure if she would be okay with doing it again so soon.

She broke their kiss and pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. However, he just pulled her closer again, starting to kiss her neck. "Tony", she whispered, tugging at his hair.

He looked up at her, his eyes dark. "Yes?", he asked, huskily. "I..", she started and she didn't have to say anything else because his eyes widened and he quickly leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Ziva, I'm sorry", he told her quietly. She kissed him, then slowly untangled herself from him, sitting up. He sat up as well and pulled her into his side. "I loved last night, Tony, I really did. It was..magical. But..I do not think I am ready to..", she said, stumbling over her words.

"It's okay, Ziva. I get it", he assured her, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know how to do this right but I want you to show me, guide me. You just have to tell me, okay?!", he murmured.

She nodded. "Thank you", she whispered. He kissed the top of her head again. They just sat there for a while until suddenly they heard a bark from downstairs. They exchanged a look and both laughed.

"I think he is upset. He did not get much attention last night", Ziva stated, laughing. "Well, I don't even feel bad about it", he replied, kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed right back but then pulled away again.

"He needs attention. And I think we should not deny him his walk. That would not only be rude..it would also be a..problem", she stated and they laughed again. "Yeah, I guess you're right", he agreed.

She got out of bed and he stared at her as she went to find some clothes. "Our suitcases are still downstairs", she exclaimed in mock horror. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't exactly see the problem", he murmured against her neck. "Tony", she warned playfully and he pulled back. "Alright, alright", he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

She grinned, then pulled on her panties and her shirt that had been discarded to the floor the previous night. "You go take a shower and I will be back with clothes. But hurry up I want to take a shower as well and we need to get going. Bailey will not be waiting forever", she said as she walked over to the stairs.

He stared after her, then shook his head to clear his thoughts. He hurried over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Cold. That was the only possibility right now. Seriously.

* * *

"Hey Bailey", Ziva said as Bailey came running towards her at the bottom of the stairs. She knelt down and patted him. He snuggled close to her, his tail waggling in appreciation.

"Oh, I am sorry you did not get much attention last night. I know you missed us down here. But you know, we were busy", she explained to the dog. She was well aware that he couldn't understand her but who cared.

Everybody talked to their pets! It was a perfectly normal thing to do. So, she continued: "It was magical, really. I never thought I would be able to trust someone like I trust him. And I never thought I would be able to do this again after Somalia but.."

She trailed off, smiling absently. Bailey looked up at her with his big eyes and tilted his head as if to ask something. "No, Bailey, Adam was a whole different thing", she said. He tilted his head again as if to say 'yeah sure'.

"No, really. I did not feel anything with Adam. In fact, I even cried", she stated. Bailey nudged her with his head and she laughed lightly. "It was not that bad. I am not embarrassed", she assured him.

He lay down in front of her then and she sat down on the floor completely. His head came to rest in her lap and she stroked his head. "I was scared last night, you know. What if I had cried? That would have ruined everything. And he means so much to me. This whole relationship means the world to me", she admitted.

Bailey tilted his head again. "No, I did not cry. It was perfect", she said, smiling that absent smile again. "He was so gentle, so caring. It was just perfect. Magical even", she continued, the smile still on her face.

Bailey nudged her again and she looked at him. "He is the one for me, Bailey. I cannot imagine my life without him anymore. He is my something permanent", she admitted. Bailey's eyes were fixed on hers until he eventually barked.

Ziva laughed and patted his head. "You are a smart dog, Bailey", she told him and he moved his head in a very duh-like motion. "Ziva? Where are my clothes?", Tony suddenly shouted from upstairs.

Shit! The clothes. She'd totally forgotten about those. "Coming!", she called back. She quickly got up and grabbed a few clothes from his suitcases, then some from hers.

Then she ran up the stairs and to the bathroom, Bailey following close behind. As she handed the clothes to Tony, her gaze landed on his body. God, he was handsome. Bailey nudged her leg and she looked down and laughed.

"What?", Tony asked, confused by the interaction. "Oh nothing. He is just a very smart dog", she said, smiling down at Bailey who looked up to her as if to say 'well, yeah I knew that already'.

* * *

**A/N: Can I say "gotta love Bailey" now? :D Come on, he's pretty awesome! :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I LOVE to hear from you! :) Always open to any suggestions as well :)  
Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow :) It's exam week soooo..really busy :/ But I think I'll manage ;)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. Thank you for 800 (!) reviews! :) THAT MEANS SO MUCH! You rock!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Guuuuuuuuuuuuys seriously thank you so much for your support! I'm just completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far! :) You rock! :)  
Anyway, I have my last exam of the (school-) year tomorrow and AFTER that I'll reply to all the reviews! I promise! Sorry for the wait :/  
****Okay, sooo here's the next chapter and hey hey hey even with all the exams and craziness of life...I'M STILL STICKING TO THE DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"You know, I think the beach would be a nice route", Tony suggested as they walked out the front door with Bailey. "But only for a little while. We need to get to town, people need to see us", she said.

He took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. "We can walk along the beach. The way leads to the town. We can buy some bread in a local bakery or something, then go back, taking the street route", he suggested.

She nodded. "And when we get back we need to go to the city by car, get some stuff from the supermarket", she said. He kissed the side of her head quickly, making her giggle.

They walked around their house and took the stairs down to the beach. It was beautiful really. Their house was at the top of a cliff and from their living room window as well as their balcony they could look at the beach, the sea. It was incredible.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Bailey tried to get away. "You wanna go for a run, buddy?", Tony asked the dog and he waggled his tail. Tony leaned down and took the leash from his collar.

Bailey ran off enthusiastically and headed straight for the water. Tony took Ziva's hand again and they walked along the beach hand in hand, absolutely comfortable with the situation.

They didn't even have to talk. Silence was perfectly fine. "Ziva!", Tony eventually exclaimed. She looked at him "What?", she asked. He tugged at her hand and made her look at the water. With his other hand he pointed straight ahead.

"There! See it?", he exclaimed. Ziva's eyes widened and she gasped. A wild dolphin. A real wild dolphin. How cool was that? "Beautiful", she breathed and he squeezed her hand.

"Just like you", he whispered and kissed her neck. She giggled again. "You are cheesy, Tony", she commented and he shrugged. It wasn't like it was a bad thing after all.

They walked on and eventually they reached the path that led to the town. "Bailey!", Ziva called out and the dog came running. He barked happily and looked up at them with his adorable big eyes.

Tony knelt down and put him on the leash again. "Sorry, buddy, but people will freak out if you're not on the leash", he apologized to the dog. Damn it! He was starting to talk to the dog. What would be next? Would he tell him his life story?

Tony took Ziva's hand again and interlaced their fingers. And so they walked hand in hand with Bailey trotting along next to Ziva. They reached the local bakery after just a minute or two.

"Good morning!", Tony said cheerily as they walked in. The old lady behind the counter looked up and smiled at them. "Ah two new faces. Good morning!", she greeted them. Ziva smiled brightly.

"I'm Tony Williams and this is my wife Ziva", Tony said and the lady smiled. "I'm Margret", she said. Ziva smiled even wider. She just loved how the lady had introduced herself with her first name.

"What can I do for you this lovely morning?", Margaret asked with a very heavy Southern Accent. "We would like a bread please", Ziva replied. "Which one, dear?", Margret asked.

"Well, what can you recommend?", Ziva retorted, smiling. Margret's eyes lit up. She pointed to a bread. "That one is pretty good. You should try it!", she recommended.

"Then we will take it", Ziva replied, smiling at the old lady who smiled right back. She took the bread and went to wrap it. When she came back Tony pulled out his wallet to pay.

"And a nice dog you have there", Margret commented. "His name is Bailey", Ziva said, sounding very happy. Tony smiled at her lovingly. He just loved to hear her talk about Bailey and watch her interact with him. It was really sweet. And he was happy when she was happy after all.

"He looks lovely", Margret said and Ziva nodded: "He is." Tony paid for their bread and took it from the counter. "Have a nice day, Margret!", they said as they left. "You too! And come back soon, yeah?", she replied and they nodded.

They left the bakery and Tony grinned at Ziva. "Lesson number one of living in a town: If you're known at the bakery, you'll be known all around town in less than six hours", Tony said.

She laughed but knew he was right. It was a really small town after all. And Margret seemed like she loved to talk. Which was good of course. They needed to be known in town to be able to sell their cover.

They rounded a corner when suddenly Tony stopped dead in his tracks. Ziva stopped as well and looked at him confused. "What is it?", she asked. Bailey tilted his head and looked at Tony as well.

It was kinda scary how well Ziva and Bailey fit together. Tony pointed his finger straight ahead. Ziva spotted two people, obviously kissing. "A couple. Kissing. What is so special about it?", she questioned, confused as to why Tony was acting this way.

"Look closer!", he instructed. She did and then gasped. "See? Told you!", Tony said. He tugged at her hand and they walked closer to the couple, Bailey trotting along next to Ziva.

"Surprise!", Tony exclaimed once they'd gotten close enough. The couple jumped apart and Tony and Ziva grinned at Abby and McGee. "Gotcha!", Tony laughed.

Abby and McGee blushed a deep shade of red. "Uh, hi guys", Abby eventually managed to say. Without a word Tony and Ziva just grinned at them. "We, uh, we were just..", McGee stammered but Tony cut him off: "Sucking face?"

McGee ducked his head, obviously embarrassed. "We wanted to tell you guys, seriously. We just..couldn't because of the mission and stuff, okay. We really wanted to tell you", Abby babbled.

"How long has this been going on?", Ziva asked. "'bout a day", McGee mumbled. Tony and Ziva stared at them for a beat, then a grin spread across their face. "Congratulations! You finally got your shit together. Good for you!", Tony said, clapping McGee's back.

"Yes, congratulations", Ziva agreed and smiled at Abby brightly who immediately went to pull her into a hug but Bailey positioned himself in front of Ziva, blocking Abby's way.

He stared up at Abby, mustering her. "Bailey, it is fine. She is a friend", Ziva laughed as she reached down to pat his head. He looked up at her and barked once. Then he went back to his place next to Ziva, making the way free for Abby to hug her.

"His name's Bailey?", Abby eventually asked and pointed at the dog. "Yes. He is amazing", Ziva said happily. Tony smiled at her and she returned the smile. "Nice addition to the family", McGee commented.

Tony grinned and nodded. God, how he loved the sound of that word. Family. "Hey about that meeting with Gibbs. Vance called me and told me to set up a meeting for tonight. Gibbs is already informed by Vance", McGee said after a moment of silence.

Tony and Ziva's eyes turned focused, completely into business motion and their expressions turned serious. "When and where?", Ziva asked. "7pm, your place", McGee said.

"Our place?", Tony questioned in disbelieve. "Yeah, sorry guys. Vance said so", McGee apologized, shrugging. There was nothing he could do about it after all. Ziva touched Tony's arm gently.

"It will be fine", she told McGee and eventually Tony nodded as well. They continued to talk for a little while and scheduled a meeting at Abby and McGee's place for Friday night.

Being on a mission didn't have to mean that their nights out would have to stop. They said their goodbyes and Tony and Ziva headed home with Bailey. They had a lot to prepare before Gibbs arrived after all. And then it hit Ziva: Did Gibbs even know whom he was meeting up with? If not, he'd probably be really mad..

* * *

**A/N: Bailey is adorable, isn't he?! :) And YAY McAbby :D haha :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear what you have to say and I'm always open to any suggestions, a couple have already been used throughout the story ;) You guys are literally what makes me go on writing :)  
The next chapter will obviously feature Gibbs ;) And it should be up tomorrow just like always :)  
THANK YOU again! You're amazing! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

**P.S. So, I decided that I should give you some kind of "reward" for sticking with this story for so long ;) And also as kind of an "apology" that you have to wait so long for the response to your reviews. So, please feel free to ask me ANYTHING you like on my tumblr (My tumblr is princessctiva :) You'll find my ask box on the right ;D). It can be anything, really. You can ask stuff about me, about my attitude towards writing, about Our Summer..really whatever you wanna ask ;) SHOOT! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu for your amazing support! I love you! I'm just completely blown away by the response this story has been getting. :)  
Anywayyy I'll reply to your reviews when I have more time ;) Sorry for the wait but yeah.. you're not forgotten though! :)  
Here's the next chaper (sorry for the late update but I was at practice lol) and heeeeey Daily-Update-Plan?! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"I love to see you like this, you know", Tony said as he sneaked up behind Ziva in the kitchen. She was currently preparing dinner, wearing a dress – yes, Ziva David was wearing a dress-, her hair down and curly. Just how he liked it best.

"If you ever say that again I will hurt you", she replied in mock annoyance. Truth was, she found it cute how Tony liked to see her do..domestic things. But hey, that didn't mean he got to say he loved to see her in the kitchen!

She was not a housewife after all. Wife. Yeah, that word again. She tried to push it to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to think about that. Tony pressed his chest closer to her back and she easily leaned into the touch.

"I love you, you know that right?!", he whispered against her neck, his breath tickling her skin. "And I love you", she said. Tony nuzzled her neck further and whispered: "Nothing Gibbs says tonight will change that, okay?!"

At that she turned in his arms, facing him. "Tony", she said gently, her hand cupping his cheek. "I never doubted that", she told him in just above a whisper. He just looked into her eyes and she could have sworn she saw tears pooling there.

"Hey, I do not care what Gibbs or anyone else has to say about this. I love you. Nothing will ever change that", she whispered, her voice laced with emotions. "I know..it's just that..I'm scared of what he will say", he murmured.

She nodded in understanding. Gibbs was like a father to her and she knew that he was something similar to Tony. Of course they would take his judgment seriously. How could they not?

She kissed his lips softly, conveying all the words they were unable to speak. That it would be okay. That Gibbs wouldn't freak out – except maybe he would. But that even if Gibbs freaked out, they'd manage. That their love was strong enough. She only hoped that was true.

* * *

At exactly 7pm the doorbell rang. Ziva smoothed down her dress and her fingers ran through her hair. "Don't worry, sweet cheeks, you look beautiful", Tony said from behind her and she turned around, sending him a smile.

Then she took a deep breath and opened the door. Gibbs stared at her. "Ziva?", he questioned in disbelieve. "Hi Gibbs", she said sheepishly. Her voice sounded so unlike her. It was almost scary.

Tony walked up behind Ziva and without thinking about it he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "Hi boss", he greeted. "DiNozzo?", Gibbs questioned.

His expression didn't give anything away, just as always. But they knew he was shocked. He hadn't known whom he was meeting up with. "What are you doing here?", he hissed.

Tony felt Ziva flinch and pulled her closer protectively. "Why don't you come in first?", he suggested. Gibbs eventually nodded and followed them in. Bailey came running from the living room and looked at Gibbs curiously.

"Bailey, go back to the living room", Ziva said sternly and Bailey looked at her with his big eyes. "Hi there", Gibbs greeted the dog and knelt down to pat him once.

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. Yep, Bailey was indeed a nice addition to the family. At least he got on Gibbs' good side. "We..prepared some food..if you would like", Ziva eventually stated and Gibbs looked at her.

A small smile spread across his face. "Sure", he said as he followed them to the dining room. Ziva got the food from the kitchen and carried it to the table. "I made steak. I thought you might like it", she explained and Gibbs sent her a smile.

"Thank you, Ziva", he said. She nodded and sat down next to Tony. They ate their dinner in silence and afterward Tony suggested they go to the living room and sit down. So, they did.

Tony and Ziva sat on the couch, facing Gibbs who had taken the arm chair. "So, you two?", Gibbs questioned. They blushed. "Yeah..", Tony said awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"When?", Gibbs demanded. They just shifted uncomfortably. This was starting to sound like an interrogation. And seriously, being interrogated by Gibbs was no fun at all. "About two weeks", Ziva said, her voice surprisingly steady.

Gibbs chuckled but it was more like an..ironic chuckle. Not a nice one. At least it didn't sound like one. But with Gibbs you never knew. "Used the opportunity of Rule 12 being gone immediately, huh?", Gibbs stated.

"Well, you see..that rule wasin the way. That's just how it is", Tony said. Gibbs glared at them for a beat, then he smirked. "Took you long enough", he commented and they stared at him.

Had he just given them his blessing? Did he approve of their relationship? "You deserve some happiness, you know", he went on. "So, Rule 12 is..gone?", Tony questioned carefully.

"I'm not your boss anymore", Gibbs retorted. "Yeah well but you could be at some point in the future. What happens then?", Tony asked. "The rules are back", Gibbs stated simply.

"I'm not giving her up! Not in a hundred years! Rule 12 be damned! I love her", Tony exclaimed, furious. How could Gibbs just say something like that? He'd just given them his blessing and then he'd basically said that if he came back it was over.

Gibbs glared at Tony. "DiNozzo", he warned. "No! I'm serious about this. I love her. And I'm not gonna give her up. If you can't accept that, I will resign for good. No big deal. I'm experienced in unemployment now", Tony went on, so angry that he couldn't stop now.

"Tony", Ziva said softly, placing her hand on his leg. He turned to look at her and got lost in her eyes. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. His expression softened and he smiled back at her.

Then he turned to Gibbs again who smirked. "You didn't let me finish. I was gonna say that the rules are back but what happens when the rules are gone happens. The rules don't apply to those things", Gibbs said.

Ziva smiled at Gibbs. "Thank you", she whispered. He nodded at her. After a moment of silence, Gibbs spoke up again: "So, why am I meeting up with you here?"

Tony took a deep breath, then started to elaborate. From handing in their badges, to Vance calling them and sending them undercover. When he was done Gibbs just stared.

"You resigned?", he questioned eventually. "Of course we did. We took the blame, so you were free", Ziva said. "And now you're here. Undercover. For me", Gibbs stated. They nodded.

"I told you to stay out of this!", Gibbs hissed. Tony flinched and before he could even look at Ziva she'd already jumped off the couch. "And I told you I do not care! This is about my family! I will not stand back and just watch!", she exclaimed.

Gibbs stood up as well and stood in front of her. "I am not backing down, Gibbs. I do not care if you like it but we are in this with you", she told him. Eventually his expression softened and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know, kid", he whispered to her. Tony couldn't understand what Gibbs was saying but telling from the smile on Ziva's face, it was something pretty personal. About family maybe.

"Okay, so what's the plan?", Gibbs asked as he sat down again. "We do not know. Vance did not give us any details. We are here to watch your back and you are to pretend that we are just another couple in the neighborhood", Ziva explained.

"Is McGee around as well?", Gibbs wanted to know. "Yeah. Abby, too. They live in town", Tony replied. Gibbs nodded. "McGee is coordinating the whole technical things and Abby is here to analyze any forensic evidence you find on your case. Whatever case that is. Vance didn't tell us", Tony elaborated.

"It's need to know. The less you know, the better. Please trust me on this", Gibbs said. They nodded. "This whole undercover thing is need to know as well. Nobody even knows that we work for NCIS again", Tony said.

"Anyway, I need to get going. Otherwise it will look suspicious. I will contact you again in a couple days. Stay safe!", Gibbs said and got up from the couch, heading for the door. Tony and Ziva followed him.

"What is your cover anyway? You didn't tell", Gibbs asked before he opened the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams", Tony said, grinning widely. "Ah, you two got married and didn't tell me", Gibbs said, winking, and then left. Ziva grinned after him. She'd heard that sentence from Gibbs before. However, now it was much more appropriate.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs :) yayayay :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I'm open to any suggestions and I love to hear what you think :)  
Gosh! I have no idea how I even manage to update every day :O I'm so crazy busy these days and oh GOD! Like, I write exams, go to school, do my homework, go to fencing practice, meet friends, take care of my friend who's in the clinic, celebrate my sister's birthday, celebrate other birthdays, AND UPDATE EVERY SINGLE DAY :O I'm kinda proud here lol  
Okay, anyway, next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow :D (haha yeah well if life doesn't get in the way :P)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

**P.S.** **(! ! !)** As mentioned in the previous chapter's author's note, you can ask me any questions you like on tumblr (princessctiva). You can also ask anonymously, so you don't need to have a tumblr in order to ask me ;) But if it's more convenient for you, you can of course also post your questions in the reviews section here and I'll just copy them and then reply to them on tumblr ;) Looking forward to your questions! :)


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you as always, for your incredible support! I love you to Pluto and back! :)  
I WILL reply to all reviews..just be patient okay? I have a lot to do (as I explained in the previous chapter's author's note)..soo bear with me okay? :)  
Anyway, here's the next chapter and *drum roll please* I'm still sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan! :) yayyyy! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Ziva closed the door behind Gibbs and turned back to Tony. However, before she could do anything, he'd already wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off the ground and was spinning her around in a circle.

She squealed in surprise. "He approves! Oh God, he approves!", he exclaimed happily. He sounded like a little boy on Christmas morning, really. Like 'mom, dad, Santa got me what I wished for'.

But as ridiculous as it was, Ziva couldn't stop the giggles. Eventually he stopped spinning her around and just held her in his arms. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her.

"I love you", he whispered against her lips and she trembled. "I know. I love you, too", she replied softly. They rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other again.

Suddenly Bailey was nudging their legs. They looked down at him and he tilted his head to the side, his big eyes staring up at them adoringly. "You wanna go for a walk, buddy?", Tony asked and Bailey barked happily. Ziva laughed, pulled herself out of Tony's embrace and went to get the leash.

* * *

"Stop watching him like a mother watches her kids", Tony teased. They were at the beach, Bailey playing in the water. Tony had already sat down but Ziva was still standing, looking at Bailey in the water.

"I am not watching him like..", she started to protest but he cut her off: "Sit down with me." She looked at him and sighed. However, she gave in and sat down next to him on the sand.

Tony wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side and without protest she leaned against him. They just sat there in silence for a moment and Ziva considered telling him.

Telling him what she'd meant to tell him from the beginning of their relationship. She would have told him even before that but she'd always thought it would be weird to tell him. It would have..come out the wrong way.

But now that they were together..well she owed him the truth. He needed to know. He deserved to know. She couldn't just keep this from him. But she didn't know how to tell him.

How would he take it? Would he freak? Would he just accept it? She couldn't even decide which would be worse..him freaking out or him just accepting it. The latter probably.

Because this wasn't something you could just accept after all. It was just..not. She felt Tony press a gentle kiss to the side of her head and closed her eyes for a second.

She was scared of telling him. And damn her! She'd even made him believe everything was fine, she'd basically lied to him. Why had she not just said it. But then again, this wasn't something you just talked about.

It wasn't something you just casually mentioned. This was something huge. It would change his life, their life together forever. What if he couldn't live with it? What if he decided he couldn't have a life with her, knowing that?

She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. She needed to tell him. Consequences be damned. He deserved to know. "Tony?", she asked quietly. He turned to her with that huge smile on his face.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. It broke her heart to know that in seconds that smile would be gone. "Yeah?", he asked sweetly, his smile even wider now.

"I..I need to tell you something", she said. He nodded but the smile didn't leave his face. Couldn't he tell from her expression that this was serious? Or did he think that she would just say something like 'I love you'? The thing was, that was far from it.

"What is it, Ziva?", Tony asked, smiling brightly, his hand caressing her side. "I..I do not know how you will react..but please do not freak out", she said in barely above a whisper.

His smile faded and he looked at her concerned. "What is it, Ziva? You're starting to scare me here", he said. Thoughts were racing through his head a million miles per hour.

What if he'd gotten her pregnant the other day? Bullshit, DiNozzo, Tony thought. She wouldn't know yet. That was ridiculous. But what could it be about then? Why was she so scared to tell him?

"You know you can tell me anything. I love you", he told her gently. She bit the inside of her cheek again. She didn't want to cry right now. But hearing those words from him meant so much in this exact moment.

It was exactly what she'd needed to hear. She took a deep breath, then started: "Remember what I told you about Somalia the other day?" He nodded, the concern still very evident on his face.

He didn't want to think about what she'd told him, really. The r-word wasn't really anything he wanted to think about. It was just so horrible and his heart broke into a million pieces every time he thought about it, thought about everything she'd had to go through.

Ziva took another shuddering breath, then blurted out: "I cannot have children." His eyes widened and he stared at her. She ducked her head and couldn't exactly stop the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks.

It had been a shock to her when the doctor had told her after Somalia. But back then she'd calmed down quite soon. She hadn't really considered starting a family back then.

But now..with Tony..it was different. She wanted a family with him. And she knew that he wanted that too. At least that was the impression she'd gotten. But she couldn't give him the children he wanted, the children they both wanted.

She was damaged. And she could completely understand if he didn't want to talk to her again, if he wanted to break up with her. Really, she could understand. "Are you sure?", he asked slyly.

"The doctor said I would never be able to have children. She also said that there might be a chance still..but that would be a miracle. And I do not believe in miracles", she replied, her voice shaking and laced with tears.

He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. She cried into his chest and he simply stroked her hair and whispered sweet little nothings into her ear. When she'd calmed down he gently pushed her back to look her in the eyes.

"I love you", he whispered. Another sob escaped her throat. "How can you still love me? How can you still even be here with me?", she questioned. He stared at her.

"I know you want a family. I know you want kids. And I cannot give you that. So why are you still here?", she cried out in frustration. How could a single person care so much?

He lifted her chin with his thumb. "Ziva David, you are the most amazing person in the universe and I love you. I love you so much..I can't even begin to explain just how much. I want a life with you. And what you just told me..it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything. I love you, Ziva, and that will never change", he confessed.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. However, now it was a happy tear. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you, too", she whispered and he smiled. Suddenly Bailey came running and squeezed himself in between their legs on the sand.

God, this dog sure knew how to ruin a moment. Tony rolled his eyes at the dog but Ziva smiled. Tony looked at Bailey and then saw the sun slowly setting. He pulled Ziva into his side again.

"I think he wanted to show us something", he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. Ziva looked at the sky, completely awestruck. "It's beautiful, isn't it?!", Tony whispered into her ear.

She nodded, then quickly kissed his lips. She snuggled back into his side. And there they sat, watching the sunset together. Tony couldn't quite believe how lucky he was.

The woman he loved was in his arms, doing couple-y things with him. He had to smile at that thought. His gaze landed on Bailey, then on Ziva. He looked back at the sunset.

And it was then that it hit him: they were already a family. As long as the woman he loved was with him..well he didn't necessarily have to have kids. And McGee had been right after all. Bailey was indeed a nice addition to the family.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't see that one coming, now did you? Um..sorry?! (but hey I said there is a slight miracle like chance so it's not completely out of the picture okay?! Don't hate me!)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I really love to hear from you guys and I'm ALWAYS open to any suggestions! :)  
Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow :) Woooooow we're heading for 40 chapters! :O Can we reach 1,000 reviews before the 40th chapter? :D That would be so so cool :D (6 chapters left..sooo?! :D)  
Thanks again for everything! YOU ROCK! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! We passed the 900 mark on reviews last night :O I can't thank you enough! And today I'm posting the 35th chapter aka Our Summer has been going on for FIVE weeks! :) I can't believe it! You rock, you seriously do! :) We also passed the 300 mark on follows! That's incredible! :) THANK YOU! :)  
Okaaaay, I know I said I'm gonna reply to all of your reviews and you are NOT forgotten! I promise! I'm just crazy busy.. :/ But I will get back to you! :)  
Anyway, here's the new chapter :) Daily-Update-Plan for five weeks...well yeah I'm proud :D lol  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Tony lay on his back, his eyes wide open. He was unable to sleep. Not after everything that had happened in the last few hours, days and weeks. Ziva was laying next to him on the bed and he turned his head to look at her.

She looked peaceful, like an angel even. If one saw her sleeping..well one would never think she'd been through everything she'd been through. It was ridiculous, really.

She didn't deserve this. She deserved the world but she didn't deserve to carry so much burden. It was unfair. He wished he could just take all the pain away and protect her from everything.

Except he knew he couldn't. Tony stared at the ceiling again. The words she'd spoken earlier at the beach were still haunting him. 'I cannot have children.' He'd tried to mask his disappointment.

For her sake. However, she'd basically known what he'd really been thinking. Yes, he'd always imagined to have kids with her one day. A girl preferably. The little princess he could spoil.

Daddy's Princess. His eyes and her hair. Because, seriously, he loved her hair. She would have had big eyes and he would have never been able to resist those eyes.

He would have spoiled her to no end. And Ziva would have developed a girly side, braiding their daughter's hair, buying her dresses and allowing her to take ballet lessons.

Tony knew that Eli had forbidden Ziva to do so. And damn, he had been sure that Ziva would have been an amazing mother. Especially to a girl. He'd already come up with a name actually. Talia Caitlin. If she would have wanted that of course. Or maybe Kelly as a second option.

And then he'd also imagined having a boy as well. His hair, her eyes. He would have shown him how to play basketball or whatever sports he liked. He would have taken him to games.

And they would have annoyed Ziva with constantly blocking the TV on match days. And their daughter and son would have always gotten into minor fights, then get over it.

He'd imagined finding his son in his daughter's room one day, secretly playing barbie with his sister. But now..well all his dreams were suddenly..crushed. Blown out the window.

Sure, he was perfectly happy with her. With just being with her. But that didn't mean he hadn't wanted kids. Or even just one child. He knew it wasn't her fault. He knew that it hurt her as much as it hurt him, perhaps even more.

And he wanted to kill that bastard all over again, make him pay. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve so much pain. Tony only wished she would have talked to him earlier.

Even before they'd started dating. But then again, she'd probably thought it would be awkward. And yes, maybe it would have been. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that they were both here and they were finally getting somewhere in their relationship.

He wasn't gonna dump her because of something like that! He loved her. No matter what. He loved her for who she was. Kids or no kids. It didn't matter. And she'd said there could be a miracle after all.

So, maybe there would be. Tony sighed. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. Seven in the morning. Great. He had gotten like five hours of sleep. And he sure as hell wouldn't be able to get any sleep now.

He carefully rolled off the bed as to not wake her up. Then he tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Bailey came running and he patted the dog on the head.

"Shh, Bailey, we're gonna surprise Ziva, okay?!", he said quietly. Bailey waggled his tail excitedly and trotted after Tony to the kitchen. Tony prepared pancakes.

Then he went to the fridge and contemplated for a second to go get the toilet-paper-package. He decided against it though. It would be the wrong time. Ziva would take it the wrong way.

She would think it was out of pity. Which was not true. So, he decided to do it another time. He put the pancakes on plates, got chocolate chips from the cupboard and the jam from the fridge.

He put the stuff on the table and smiled. Just as he was about to go up the stairs to get Ziva, she walked down. "Something smells good", she stated, smiling brightly.

He walked over to her with a huge grin on his face. He snaked his arms around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Good morning, beautiful", he whispered. She giggled.

"Look at me!", she laughed. Her hair was completely tousled, her eyes still sleepy and her cheeks flushed. Her bathrobe was hanging from her body quite loosely and she was wearing his shirt and her panties underneath the bathrobe.

"Oh yeah sorry. Not beautiful", Tony said, then kissed her again and whispered: "_Absolutely_ beautiful!" She giggled again and kissed him softly. "I love you", she murmured.

He smiled: "I love you, too." Bailey nudged their legs and tilted his head at them. "Breakfast's getting cold", Tony said. He grabbed Ziva's hand and led her over to the table.

She sat down and smiled at him. "Thank you", she said and squeezed his hand on the table. "You're most welcome", he replied, smiling brightly. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her.

That he really didn't care what she'd told him last him. Sure, in reality, he did care. But he wasn't gonna show her. It didn't matter, that was the point. He had her. They were happy together.

They were building a life together. They were headed in the right direction. So what? It didn't matter that she wasn't able to have kids. It really didn't. Well, at least not for now.

Maybe he'd regret it at some point in the future. But right now, he was just glad that she was here with him. That they were happy. The woman he loved was with him. What more could he ask for? And..he'd survived the plague years ago..so there had to be some kind of miracles after all.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be nice to see Tony's thoughts on this.. ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from y'all and I'm totally open to any suggestions! :)  
MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF YOU! Five weeks of Our Summer! That's incredible! :) (I'm gonna use that as a hashtag on twitter when I post the chapter there ;D lol) Thank you so much! :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow :) Suggestions? What do you wanna see in chapter 36 tomorrow? :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews, favorites and follows! Just because I didn't reply to your reviews lately (which I will do though! Just be patient for a little longer ok?! :D) doesn't mean I don't read them :) I read all of them! I just can't find the time to reply.. But you rock and you always make me smile and you always make my day and just..THANK you! :)  
And OMG what happened on tumblr today? :O You are crazyyyy guys! :O And I love you ;) x3  
Okay, so here's the new chapter aaaaaand prepare a box of kleenex maybe?! ;) Aaaand DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! yayayay!  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Sweet cheeks?", Tony called out and Ziva stuck her head out of the bedroom. "Yes?", she asked. "I'm taking you out tonight", he stated, grinning brightly. She stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right. Because we are not on a mission and can do anything we want", she replied sarcastically. "But that's exactly the point, sweet cheeks. Vance wants me to take you out", he said, the grin never leaving his face.

She shrugged. "Okay", she simply said, then headed back into the bedroom. "Hey! You didn't even ask what you should wear!", he called after her. He shrugged, then went back to the kitchen.

Bailey tilted his head up as if to ask him a question. "What?", Tony asked, annoyed how well the dog could read him. Bailey looked up at him and it almost looked like he was raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, don't get me in trouble", Tony hissed as he knelt down in front of Bailey. He just continued to stare at him. "Yeah, it's not Vance's orders. So what?", Tony sighed eventually.

Seriously, he was starting to feel a little ridiculous. He was basically being interrogated by a dog. Bailey put his paw on Tony's leg and looked at him adorably. "I just wanna show her how special she is to me, okay?!", Tony told the dog.

Bailey waggled his tail. "And no, I'm not gonna do it tonight. I can't. It would be too early", Tony went on and Bailey barked in agreement. "And now I need to make some calls and prepare a few things. You wanna join me?", Tony eventually said as he slowly got up.

Bailey barked happily and followed Tony to the back door. Tony got the leash on the way but simply took it in his hand. He was just gonna head outside for a second. Nobody would be annoyed by it

. And Bailey was a very nice dog after all. Very good manners. "Ziva? I'm taking Bailey for a walk! Be ready at 8 okay?!", he shouted up the stairs. "Alright. Have fun!", Ziva called back.

Tony signaled Bailey to follow him out and they made their way to the beach. Tony pulled out his cell phone as Bailey went to play in the waves. He dialed a number and the person answered on the third ring. Tony grinned. This was gonna be the best surprise ever.

* * *

Meanwhile Ziva was standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom. She couldn't decide what to wear for the night. And she couldn't quite stop wondering if Tony had been lying about the Vance thing.

Maybe Vance hadn't given those orders? Maybe Tony just wanted to take her out and..mission be damned? On the one hand, she'd find that very romantic, very sweet.

But on the other hand she was worried that somebody would find out or that they'd jeopardize the entire mission. What if someone caught them on a romantic date that clearly showed that their relationship was still fairly new?

They were supposed to act like a married couple after all. Not a young-love-couple. She sighed and went over to the closet to look for other clothes. She just really couldn't decide what to wear.

She didn't even know where they were gonna go after all. It wasn't like he'd given her any hint. Eventually though a smile spread across her face. Yes, that was the perfect outfit. And it was sure as hell make Tony's jaw drop. She smirked at that thought. She couldn't wait for him to see her.

* * *

Tony smoothed down his dress shirt. He was incredibly nervous. He reached into his pocket again, pulling out the small box. When Orli had been in DC he'd briefly run into her.

And she'd given him this small box, saying that she wanted Ziva to have it. That she deserved to have it. And that she knew that he was the right person to give it to her.

In the right moment of course. But that could be arranged. Tony opened the box again even though he knew exactly what was inside. His finger traced along the object, then he closed the box and put it back into the pocket of his dress pants.

He took a deep breath and walked into the house. "Ziva, you ready?", he called out. He heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to look at her. And his jaw dropped. She was stunning. Absolutely gorgeous.

She was wearing a navy blue dress that ended just above her knees. It hugged her curves perfectly. And good God..it was strapless. Tony gulped and his eyes wandered to her shoes. The heels were the same color as the dress.

She'd planned this thoroughly. And she was well aware of the reaction it would get from him. He took a moment to appreciate her appearances, then held out his hand which she took.

"You look absolutely gorgeous", he told her and kissed her tenderly. She smiled at him. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself", she replied and he grinned. Then he lead her out the front door and around the house.

"Where are we going? Are we not taking the car?", she asked confused as they headed for the stairs that led to the beach. "You'll see", he stated, grinning brightly.

They walked down the stairs and as they got to the beach Ziva glared at him. "You could have told me not to wear heels, you know", she complained. He chuckled, then picked her up bridal-style.

She started giggling. "Put me down, Tony", she demanded but he didn't listen. He carried her along the beach until they reached their destination. It wasn't too far, so it wasn't a big deal to carry her.

In fact he really loved it. Her arms around his neck, his arm around her waist and under her legs. Yeah, he could totally picture their wedding day now. Tony gently put her down as they reached the small gazebo that had been placed there just for them and just for tonight.

Ziva gasped as she caught sight of the setting. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "This is not for the mission, is it?", she whispered and he shook his head: "No, it's not."

She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you", she whispered and he smiled. "I love you, too", he said. He led her up the stairs where a waiter stood.

He pulled out Ziva's chair so she could sit down. Tony sat down across from her and smiled brightly as the waiter poured them each a glass of red wine, then placed the bottle on the table.

Ziva took in her surroundings. Candles were lit all over the gazebo and from somewhere a red light was shining. There were rose petals all over the table and the gazebo. It was beautiful. Absolutely romantic.

And then it suddenly hit her: Was he gonna propose? Because, God, she wasn't ready for that yet. As much as she loved him..she couldn't do that just yet. Tony placed his hand on top of hers on the table and squeezed it.

He winked at her reassuringly as if reading her thoughts and she sighed. Thank God, he wasn't gonna propose. Not that she didn't want him to. Because she did! She just wasn't ready yet. She needed some more time.

The waiter served them their dinner, then left the gazebo. Tony smiled at Ziva. "Bon appetit, ma chérie", he said, in a very poor french accent. But she loved that sweet dorky side of him. It was adorable.

They ate their dinner in silence and the waiter came to take their plates. Tony whispered something to him and the waiter nodded. "Excuse me for a second, sweet cheeks", Tony said, winking at her.

She nodded and watched as he left with the waiter. She wondered what this was about. Ziva looked at the setting again. He had to have something special planned for tonight.

He wouldn't do all of this just for a nice dinner. There had to be some sort of occasion. Tony returned with the waiter following him. As Tony sat down, the waiter placed a plate with a cloth on it in front of Ziva.

She eyed the item confused. The waiter left again and Tony's hand found hers. "Take a look", he encouraged her. She pulled the cloth to the side and gasped. It was a small box. A jewelry box.

She looked at Tony, her eyes wide open. He smiled slyly. "It's not that. I swear", he assured her and she smiled, almost a little ashamed. She didn't want him to think that she didn't want him to propose.

She pushed that thought away though and pulled her hand from Tony's to open the small box. Another gasp escaped her and she stared at the item. A single tear made its way down her cheek.

Tony watched her intently. "Orli gave it to me when she was in DC. She said she found it when looking through your father's things after his death. He would have wanted you to have it. That's why she gave it to me. She said you would have never taken it from her and that I should give it to you when the time was right. You deserve to have it, Ziva", he explained.

She looked up at him and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you", she whispered. "Don't thank me. Thank Orli. And your father for keeping it for you", he told he gently.

She nodded and looked at the item again. It was her mother's locket. It said "RD" on it. Rivka David. With shaking hands she opened the locket. It was exactly how she remembered it.

On the right side there was a photo of her mother and her father on their wedding day. Eli had given this locket to her for their anniversary once. On the left side of the locket there was a photo of Ziva, Tali and Ari.

They were all smiling into the camera happily. A chocked sob escaped her throat. It was unfair. There were five people in the pictures in the locket. Four of them were dead.

She didn't notice how Tony got up until he was suddenly kneeling next to her. "Do you want me to put it on for you?", he asked gently. She only nodded, unable to get out any words.

He took the locket from her hands and gently brushed her hair to the side. Then he placed the locket around her neck and closed the clip at the back. Her fingers traced the locket now dangling from her neck.

"Thank you for doing all this just to..create the right atmosphere to give this to me. It means a lot", she whispered. He smiled at her and took her hands in his. "Anything for you, Ziva", he told her gently.

She smiled slyly. Then she leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. "You are too good for this world, Anthony DiNozzo", she whispered against his lips. He was so overwhelmed by her words that he couldn't reply.

Instead he just squeezed her hands and kissed her back with all his love. She deserved the world. And he'd be damned if he didn't try everything to give it to her.

* * *

**A/N: Did you need the box of kleenex? :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys and it really is amazing to read what you have to say :) Also I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow ;)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! I would have never thought that this story would get so much positive feedback :O THANK YOU! really!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Guuuuuuuys I probably can't even BEGIN to thank you enough! You rock! Seriously! I'm just completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far! :O We're almost at 1,000 reviews..that's HUGE! :O I'm at a loss of words here. Just...you're amazing! And I love you! :)  
I will reply to you reviews when I have more time. Life is crazy at the moment :/ sorry :( But you're not forgotten! :)  
Anway, here's the new chapter! :) Yaaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :D GOSH I would have never thought this would be possible lol :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

The next morning Ziva woke up and Tony had already left the bed. She smiled to herself. He was probably making her breakfast again. She just loved when he did that. It was so sweet.

She got up and considered pulling on the bathroom for a second, then decided against it. She knew that Tony would love to see her in just his shirt. She smiled to herself and walked out of the room, heading down the stairs.

She saw Tony in the living room, staring out the window. Just as she was about to sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around him from behind, she noticed that he was talking on the phone.

"No, I understand. Yes, of course. Just..", he said, then trailed off and listened to whoever was on the other end of the line. He turned around and walked a few steps, obviously not even noticing her in the room.

He looked really worried, really serious. She took a step closer to him, wanting so badly to just pull him into a hug and tell him that whatever it was would be okay. She knew he'd do the same for her.

"I understand. Yes. Talk to you then", Tony said, then hung up. He had still not noticed her in the room. He put the cell phone down on top of a cupboard close by and covered his face with his hands.

"Tony?", she questioned softly. His head shot up and he whirled around to look at her. "How long have you been standing there?", he questioned, worry etched to his features.

She furrowed her brows. What the hell was wrong? "Not too long. Two minutes maybe", she said sheepishly. Was it wrong that she'd been there? Did he not want her to know whatever it was about?

He took a step closer to her and took her hands in his, holding them between their bodies. "I love you", he said, his voice shaking. She furrowed her eyebrow. What was wrong?

There had to be something that was bothering him. He wouldn't act so weird if there wasn't. She squeezed his hands. "I love you, too", she said, her voice not shaking at all.

She was certain about her statement after all. Wasn't he? What if the call he'd gotten required for him to let her go? What if it had been Vance? Change of plans?

"What's wrong?", she whispered gently, pulling one of her hands out of his grasp to cup his cheek. He immediately leaned into the touch and placed his now free hand on top of hers on his cheek, patting it softly.

"That was Vance", he said after a moment of silence. Her heart dropped. So, her fears had been justified? It had been Vance? He was separating them? Making him go undercover with another woman?

She tensed up and stared into Tony's eyes, begging him to elaborate, to tell her that this was all just a bad dream. "We need to work with someone. Someone we know", he said.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. So, they weren't gonna be separated. "Who?", she asked. It couldn't be that bad. "I tried to talk Vance out of it, I swear! But he said it is what it takes to keep Gibbs safe", Tony exclaimed helplessly.

"Tony, who is it?", she asked again. She just needed to know. Tony took a deep breath and squeezed her hand again. "Orli", he then whispered. She gasped and pulled herself from him.

She took a few steps backwards and he tried to get close to her again but she held up a hand, stopping him. "Ziva, please", he pleaded. "Tony, I told you who she is! I told you everything! I cannot work with her!", she exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"I know! And I tried everything in my power to talk Vance out of this. But it's hopeless. There is no option. We have to do it!", he retorted. She took a deep breath, her eyes softening.

"I know you did everything you can. But I cannot work with her, Tony", she said, her voice small, almost fragile. He took a step closer to her and this time she let him.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest. "She ruined my family. I cannot work with her", she whispered into his shirt. "Ziva, hey, it's okay", he assured her.

"It is not. She was the first one to influence me in a bad way. I would have had a different life if it was not for her!", Ziva exclaimed, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. His heart dropped at that.

He hated to hear her say that. He'd hated it when she'd said it in the car two months ago. And he still hated it. He fixed her with a stern glance, then said: "I already told you. I need to thank her then."

She gulped and looked into his eyes. When she didn't say anything, he continued: "You say if it wasn't for Orli, you'd be a different person. But if it wasn't for Orli, we would have never met. I would have never met my soul mate, Ziva. Do you realize what that means?"

Again she just gulped and stared at him. She opened her mouth but no words came out so she closed it again. He went on: "You say you wouldn't be the person you are today. But Ziva, I love you. Just the way you are today. And I wouldn't have it any other way. You are perfect to me. I know Orli hurt you and your family. But I have to thank her. For giving me my soul mate."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she hated how weak she was being again. Without another word he kissed her lips tenderly. "I do believe in soul mates, you know", he whispered against her lips eventually and she giggled.

"I love you, Tony", she then said quietly and he pulled her even closer to his body, kissing her lips again. "You think we can manage working with Orli?", he asked after a moment.

She smiled at him. She loved how he'd said 'we' not 'you'. He was there for her, he was gonna support her no matter what. She wasn't in this alone. She had him by her side.

And God, it made her love him even more. Like his speech just now hadn't been enough. "Yes, I think we can manage it", she replied, emphasizing the 'we'. He smiled brightly as his finger carefully traced the locket that was dangling from her neck.

Ziva looked down to where it was and smiled softly. He was reminding her that Orli had given it to her instead of keeping it herself or getting rid of it. Maybe Tony was right, there were a few good aspects about Orli. If it wasn't for her she wouldn't have met Tony after all. And that..would have been the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Whoaaa bet you didn't see that one coming right?! :D So, they're gonna work with Orli ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear what you think and seriously, your reviews always make my day :) Also I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for being so awesome! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. I can't even find proper words to describe this..ummm..fabulous, delightful, lovely, marvelous, awesome, stunning, breathtaking, terrific, amazing, grandiose, bodacious, incredible, groovy, magnificent, phenomenal, unbelievable, humongous, mind-blowing, gorgeous, overwhelming, prodigious, stupendous, splendid...okay those are all the words I can come up with right now lol THANK YOU FOR ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS! :)  
Anyway, so I WILL still reply to your reviews (yep..it's gonna be a challenge :D) :)  
Neeeeeeeew chapter :D And hey hey heyyy Daily-Update-Plan! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Ziva, just say the word and I'll show her the way to the door, okay?!", Tony said, squeezing Ziva's hand. Orli had just knocked on their door and they were about to open. Ziva laughed lightly.

"I know", she said and kissed him quickly. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door. Orli shot them a smile. "Hello", she greeted. Ziva opened the door wider, letting her step in.

They walked to the couch area in silence and Tony and Ziva sat down opposite her. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva and pulled her to his side. He knew how much she'd need his physical comfort right now.

And he was sure as hell not gonna deny it to her. He felt her relax into his side and smiled to himself. Orli smiled at Ziva. "I see you finally got the locket", she stated. Ziva nodded but didn't smile.

"I found it when I was looking through your father's things. He kept it and it is only right that you now have it. I took it before the others could find it and then gave it to your boyfriend here", Orli explained softly.

"When you gave it to him he was not my boyfriend", Ziva said, sounding more harsh that she'd intended to. She didn't like Orli. So what? She wasn't about to make a secret out of that.

Everyone knew anyway. Tony ran his fingers up and down her side in a comforting manner but she pulled away. She couldn't deal with that right now. If she was gonna have to work with Orli..well she would need to get her Mossad facade back up.

She couldn't work with the new Director of Mossad when her walls weren't completely up. She knew how Mossad worked. No trusting anyone. And she wasn't gonna let Orli see her weaknesses.

She was gonna be the ruthless, tough and – if it became necessary – heartless Mossad Officer she used to be. It was the only way to get through this. She could only hope their time working together wouldn't be that long.

She felt Tony's confused and hurt gaze on her but she didn't look at him. She sat up straighter and looked right at Orli. "What is it that you want?", she questioned, her voice cold, free of any emotion.

"Your Director wants me to assist with the case. Parsons wanted to take Gibbs down for many reasons. One of them has to do with Mossad", Orli replied, her voice soft. She was still smiling slightly.

God, how Ziva hated that fake smile. It had to be fake! Orli would never smile at her. At least she wouldn't mean it with her heart. If Orli even had a heart! How dare she come back into her life and pretend like nothing had ever happened? Like they could start over?

She would never be able to forgive Orli for what she'd done. And she was pretty sure Orli knew that. So, why was she acting like she didn't? This had to be some kind of trick.

"Can you be a little more specific?", Ziva demanded. "Ziva, I..", Orli started but Ziva cut her off with an ice-cold stare. This wasn't about their personal matters. This was concerning the mission.

This was about her family, about Gibbs. If Orli couldn't be professional..well she'd have to report her to Vance. Too bad, Ziva thought. Orli sighed, then replied: "Ever since you came to America, Agent Gibbs had some rather unpleasant encounters with Mossad."

"I do not see how that could be incriminating", Ziva fired back. She felt Tony's eyes on her again but didn't look at him. If she looked at him now, her walls that she'd built up so carefully would crumble.

She couldn't afford that. One look into his eyes would make her soft again. But she needed to be focused now. She hated how it was probably hurting Tony but she couldn't exactly change it.

"You were sent back to Mossad a couple times. Mossad sending you back to America afterward did not exactly happen because Mossad wanted to. Lets just say it like that. And when you were accused of murder the summer Agent Gibbs had retired, well he pulled a few strings to get you back that were not exactly..what every other person would do. Then when you were in Somalia, he did not listen to orders but instead went rouge to save you. You becoming an American Citizen and permanent NCIS Agent was not exactly what Mossad had agreed upon either", Orli elaborated.

Ziva squinted her eyes. "So, what you are saying is that I am the problem? You do realize you were just basically referring to me as an object, do you?", she questioned, trying to keep her voice even. She didn't want Orli to notice the emotion behind her words. That would only make things worse.

For the first time, Tony spoke up: "Gibbs was not alone in all of this. Director Shepard and Director Vance supported that all. So, it was their fault, not his. As for the other things..the summer Ziva was accused of murder, I was in charge of the team and I went rouge to get her out of there. And the summer Ziva was in Somalia, Director Vance sent us on an official mission to create a picture of the area. And if anyone went rouge that summer, it was me."

Ziva's head whirled around and she stared at him. Why couldn't he just shut up? If he kept that up, he would be the next person on both Orli's and Parsons' list.

"I see your point, Agent DiNozzo, but there is another point that Parsons named that had to do with Mossad", Orli said. "What's that?", Tony questioned. "The murder of Ari Haswari. Agent Gibbs killed him to get revenge for him killing Agent Todd", Orli stated.

Tony flinched at the mention of Kate. Ziva tore her eyes away from Tony and stared at Orli again. Did Mossad not know that she had in fact killed Ari? Did they believe the report?

Mossad usually knew everything. Mossad usually uncovered every lie. And they'd had eight years to uncover that lie after all. "So, which of these points is the thing Parsons is using against Gibbs? Why are you here?", Ziva questioned.

"The things I mentioned firstly are not important to Parsons. They are just examples he would have used in court to prove his point of Agent Gibbs having a problem with Mossad. He could not exactly make Agent Gibbs alone responsible for them, as Agent DiNozzo just said", Orli replied.

Ziva stared at her. Parsons was after the Ari thing? But he'd told her in the elevator that he knew she'd killed him, not Gibbs. What kind of game was Parsons playing? Was he not really after Gibbs after all?

Was he actually after her? Had they missed something? "Parsons wants to make Agent Gibbs responsible for the murder of Ari Haswari. That way he can prove that Agent Gibbs has problems with several agencies. One of them being Mossad, a foreign agency", Orli explained.

Ziva's thoughts were spinning. Parsons had clearly told her that he knew she had killed Ari. What the hell was this about? Was he trying to frame Gibbs to make him pay for everything?

And trying to make her confess to the murder in court? It would have worked after all, she had to admit. If Parsons had brought that up in court..well she would have probably confessed to the murder to save Gibbs.

Only it wouldn't have worked. They would have both been charged. Damn it, that Parsons guy was good. Ziva took a deep breath, then looked at Tony with pleading eyes. He got the message immediately.

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Would you excuse us please? I completely forgot the time. Director Vance needs us to do a couple things and he gave us a time limit. I'm sorry. How about we continue this tomorrow?", he said to Orli.

She nodded and got up. "It was nice to see you again, Ziva", she said softly but Ziva didn't show any reaction. Tony escorted Orli to the door. He needed to exchange a few words with her.

"You are good for her", Orli commented once they'd reached the door. "And you aren't", Tony retorted without a second thought. Orli chuckled bitterly and lowered her gaze.

"I know. And I hope that one day she will forgive me", she said. Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if he was gonna believe that! "You might want to tell her that yourself", he stated sarcastically.

She smiled sadly. "She would not listen to me", she said. And then without another word she walked out the door. Tony stared after her, shaking his head in disbelieve.

Eventually he went back to the living room where he found Ziva with Bailey's leash in one hand and Bailey sitting next to her, waggling his tail happily. "We are going for a walk", she announced.

Tony only nodded. Whatever it was that was bothering her..she clearly wasn't ready to talk about it. And he wasn't gonna push her. So, without a word he followed her back to the front door and they made their way over to the beach.

But even when Ziva grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, just like she always did, he couldn't quite get rid off the feeling that something was different. Something was not right.

* * *

**A/N: uhhh the Ari thing.. ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I really love to hear from you and YOU are what keeps me go on writing! You always make my day :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow :) We're heading towards 40! :)  
Thank you again for your incredible support! I cannot believe it! :) THANK YOUUUU!  
Love y'all (to Pluto and back!),  
~ C.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: THANK YOU! You are amazing! I don't have any words to describe how happy you make me! Just..thank you! :) You ROCK! I'm completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far! I would have never even dared to dream of it!  
So, I'll reply to your reviews when I'm less busy. Hopefully on the weekend. But I'm seeing my friend who's in the clinic then..so I can't promise. But I will get back to you eventually!  
Someone asked about my instagram. It's carotheprincess :)  
Anway, here's the new chapter and heeey Daily-Update-Plan! :D Don't ask me how I manage that lol Do you want me to post some sort of "A day in the life of PrincessTiva" on tumblr? :D haha maybe then you could see what my life is like right now hahahahaha :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

They walked in silence, holding hands. It was not a comfortable silence like usually though. And Bailey seemed to notice the shift in the mood. He didn't make any attempt to break free from the leash.

He didn't even look up at them. He just trotted along next to Ziva. Man, this dog really knew how to read people. It was moments like these that one could notice that he wasn't just any dog but a Marine dog.

Eventually Ziva let go of Tony's hand to sit down in the sand. He sat down next to her without any comment. There wasn't much to say after all. He wanted to badly to just pull her close to him and ask her what was wrong.

But what he'd experienced back in the house had somehow scared him off. Ziva was putting up her walls again, her Mossad training was shining through again. He should have seen that coming.

He should have known that Orli's presence would make Ziva do that. But still it had somehow come as a surprise. He hadn't expected her to be that consequent about it.

Ziva stared at the ocean and Tony mimicked her. He couldn't quite do anything else. "You went rouge when I was accused of murder?", Ziva eventually whispered.

Tony turned to look at her but she didn't turn her head. He sighed. "Yes", he said simply. What did she expect him to say? Why he'd done it? What he'd done exactly? Why he'd never told her? Why Gibbs was taking the blame?

Well, he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer those questions. But he knew Ziva well enough. She was gonna ask all those questions. "Why were you angry at me for turning to Gibbs then? Why did you two never mention it?", she asked immediately.

He dared to take her hand in his and she didn't pull it away. He took that as a good sign. "It was my deal with Gibbs. I told him not to tell you what I did. He agreed and said we'd just leave it at you turning to him for help and me being angry at you for doing so", he said.

When she didn't reply, he continued: "It was easier that way. I didn't have to explain to Gibbs what had happened between us. And I didn't have to deal with anything too personal. I could just blame it on the thing that had gone down with the job."

That got her attention. She turned her face towards his and locked her eyes on his. He was taken aback though when they were shining dangerously. "You did that to get out of it?", she questioned in disbelieve.

"Ziva", he tried softly. She pulled her hand away from his. "I thought you were more mature than that. Apparently I was wrong", she stated bitterly. "Ziva, please. What was I supposed to do? Tell Gibbs everything?", he tried again.

"You didn't seem to mind this time around!", she fired back, nearly shouting now. "That was different! We didn't know what it was that we were doing back then!", he retorted.

Why was this bothering her so much? He thought they'd gotten past that. "We kissed Tony. We spent the entire summer together. Call it whatever you want but it was some kind of relationship!", she said, her voice taking on a very dangerous edge.

He gulped. What was he supposed to say now? "I was your boss", he whispered. And damn him, why did he have to say that? It didn't have to do anything with the situation at hand. It was pointless to bring that up!

"Oh so we are going down that road now?!", she said sarcastically. "No, Ziva. Please, you got it all wrong!", he pleaded with her. "Well, it was already obvious that it did not mean much to you because right after Gibbs came back you fell in love with Jeanne. But no, you just had to say that as well, right? To what? Make me feel even worse? Even more foolish for believing it actually meant something to you?", she went on.

"Jeanne was a mission!", he exclaimed. He really didn't want to discuss this again. It was in their past. Why was she bringing it up? In that moment he couldn't exactly care less.

He risked his life as he put his arm around her to pull her closer to him. He looked deep into her eyes, then kissed her lips with all the love he had for her. When he pulled back they were both breathless.

"Please, you didn't let me finish", he pleaded. She was unable to form any words, so he took that opportunity and went on: "It was easier to just make that deal with Gibbs. I was scared, Ziva. Scared like shit. I was scared of loosing you but I was also scared of telling you the truth. So, I pretended I didn't care and just blamed you for turning to Gibbs."

Ziva interrupted him: "What exactly did you do?" He took a deep breath. "I got the whole team together and we discussed a plan. I can't exactly tell you all I did", he started and she cut him off: "Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't remember it all. I was blinded by emotion. I didn't think straight. I know I didn't exactly go by law to get you back", he admitted. She stared at him.

"Ziva, I was just scared that I would scare you off if you found out how much I cared. I didn't know how to handle this. And I was scared of what I felt towards you. It was just..it's how it is now. I just love you _so_ much!", he said quietly.

She leaned in then and kissed him softly. "I am sorry for doubting you", she whispered against his lips. "Can we please not talk about this anymore? I don't exactly like to think back to that", he pleaded and she nodded.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, then he felt her pull away from him. He looked at her and knew immediately that she was building up her walls again.

"You also said that you were to the one to go rouge the summer I was in Somalia", she whispered. Okay, so it weren't her Mossad walls going up. It were her 'I am scared of what you are going to say'-walls.

He sighed. "We never talk about it", she went on quietly. He took a deep breath, then said: "I already told you the most important part. I couldn't live without you." She looked into his eyes and he took that as a sign to continue.

"When we came back from Israel without you, I was a mess. But I thought you'd come back eventually. Then Gibbs told us the Damocles had sunken and there were no survivors. My world stopped then, you know. I couldn't – and still can't – live without you", he told her.

She didn't say anything, so he went on: "I functioned like a robot that summer. I came to work, did my work, went home, didn't get any sleep, went to work again. But then one day I told Gibbs I couldn't do it anymore. Abby and McGee found out that you were being held captive. So, I pissed off a couple people and eventually we got permission to go to Somalia. It was all my plan though and I went behind Gibbs' back first, then behind Vance's back, then behind the agency's back in general."

Without another word, she pulled him to her again and buried her face in his chest. "You did not have to do that", she whispered. "Bullshit, Ziva. I love you and I would give my own life for you, you know that", he told her, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Still. You could have gotten yourself killed. You did not even know I was still alive", she retorted. "I didn't have anything left to live for. My life didn't have any meaning without you. So, I went to Somalia to get revenge, to kill the bastard who had apparently killed you. Even if it was the last thing I did", he admitted.

"And then you saw me", she whispered. "Alive. Breathing. Yeah, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I can't even begin to describe how happy I was in that moment", he finished her statement.

She kissed his lips softly. "I love you", she whispered. He smiled at her. "I love you, too", he replied. "Thank you for telling me this, for being honest", she then said. He smiled even wider.

"Hey, nothing to thank me for. No lies between us, right?!", he said, poking her side playfully. She gulped but laughed anyway. She got up and held her hand out to him.

"Lets walk a little further. It is beautiful this time of the day", she suggested. He nodded and took her hand. Together they walked along the beach, Bailey still trotting beside them. She needed to come up with an idea on how to tell him. And fast.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo...Chapter 39! whoooooo! Chapter 40 will be huge haha :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear what you have to say :) You always make my day and you're what keeps me go on writing, literally :)  
So, the new chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for everything :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. To the people who asked about my instagram: Read the author's note at the top :)  
P.P.S. Oh and let me know what you think about that random idea in the A/N at the top?! :D


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Welcome to *drum roll* CHAPTER FOURTY! :) Whooohooo! When I started writing this I never thought this milestone would be possible. And it wouldn't have been if it wasn't for YOU! You are what keeps me go on writing! You always make my day with your lovely words, favorites, follows and everything :) MUCH LOVE xx  
I will reply to all reviews when I have more time. And haha I will most definitely do that "A day in the life of" thingy on tumblr lol maybe then you'll understand why haha  
Anywaaaaaay, here's chaaaaapter 40! And whoop whoop 40 chapters and still sticking to the Daily-Update-Plan! YESSS! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

How the hell was she gonna tell him? She couldn't just outright say it. That would be so weird. And so so wrong. He deserved to know. He needed to know. But she couldn't think of any way to tell him.

Would he be mad? Would he leave her? He'd said he'd love her no matter what. But would he still mean that after she told him? She was scared he'd just let go of her and walk away. The end.

The thoughts were racing through her head a million miles a second. She needed to think of a way to tell him. Fast. She couldn't drag this out any longer. They were already on their way back to the house.

And she still hadn't found the courage to tell him. She wanted to tell him, really. She just didn't know how. And she was afraid of his reaction. Eventually though she took a deep breath and tugged at his hand to make him stop walking.

He grinned at her, silently asking her what was up. "I need to tell you something", she blurted out. He nodded, the grin still on his face. God, did he think what she thought he did?

If he really thought that it would be even more devastating for him. "Do you wanna sit down?", he asked but she quickly shook her head. That would be too comfortable. She couldn't have that.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should, you know, sit down", he suggested. Oh God, he really thought what she thought he did. Damn it! She took the leash off of Bailey's collar and he strolled away over to the water.

She let the leash fall to the ground and took his other hand in hers as well. He smiled at her lovingly, his eyes clearly showing that he was excited about what she was gonna tell him.

Except it wasn't what she was gonna tell him. "Tony, it is not what you think", she said quietly. He grinned even wider. "You're just dragging it out, right?!", he laughed. She shook her head.

"Do you even know what I think you're about to say?", he asked, still awfully happy. She looked down to the ground, the sand suddenly very interesting. "Miracle?", he asked, squeezing her hands.

She pulled her hands from his then and stared at him. "No. I am not pregnant, Tony", she nearly yelled. He took a step closer to her and reached for her hands again and she let him. Maybe it would be easier that way.

"You said..no lies between us. So, I need to tell you something", she whispered. His expression turned serious and he nodded. "You can tell me anything", he promised her.

She took a deep breath, then blurted out: "I killed Ari." He let go of her hands in that moment and took a step backwards. "What?", he asked, clearly confused. "I killed Ari. I killed my own brother", she repeated her statement.

"I thought Gibbs killed him? That's what the report says", he replied, still incredibly confused. She didn't blame him though. She would be confused as well. "He insisted on writing that into the report. Only four people know the truth. Two of them are dead. Director Shepard, my father, Gibbs and me", she elaborated.

He nodded slightly. "You killed your brother to save Gibbs", he concluded. She quickly blinked back the tears. She needed to stop that stupid weakness. She couldn't cry all the time. It was ridiculous!

"That's not all", she whispered. He looked at her, encouraging her to continue. "I had orders to kill my brother to gain Gibbs' trust", she blurted out. His eyes widened and he took several steps back.

She tried to get closer to him again but he held up a hand, stopping her. "You..I..I never thought you'd do something like that", he stammered, clearly at a loss of words.

She knew that what he'd really meant to say was 'something as awful as that' but she was glad he hadn't said it out loud. She waited for him to say something else.

He clearly wasn't in the state to hear the whole story just yet. It was too early. He needed to comprehend the information he'd just gotten first. "You..you are a heartless killer after all", Tony breathed out.

She stared at him, her jaw dropped. Did he really just say that? He was breathing heavily, almost like she'd been threatening him personally. She searched his face, his eyes, for any sign of regret, for any sign that he hadn't meant that.

When she couldn't find it, her walls went back up and her eyes darkened. "Well, maybe I am", she snorted. He still didn't say anything, so she stalked over to the ocean where Bailey was still playing in the water.

"Ziva, wait!", he shouted after her but she didn't turn around. He cursed himself mentally. How the hell had that stupid sentence slipped out? He hadn't even meant it. And now she was slipping through his fingers.

She was putting on her Mossad face again. But he couldn't loose her! He couldn't let her walk away! He ran after her but she didn't stop walking. She put Bailey on the leash again and started down the beach with him.

He ran after her, shouting her name. Eventually she spun around and stared at him, her eyes shining dangerously. "Ziva, I..you..I..", he stammered. She laughed bitterly.

"Is that all you have to say, DiNozzo?", she questioned, her voice sounding awfully mean. He gulped. Why had she used his last name? Did he just ruin everything? He ran faster until he reached her and grabbed for her wrist.

"Please, Ziva", he pleaded and she turned to look him in the eyes. Usually she would have crumbled just by looking into his eyes. But not this time. It was like she was staring right through him.

"What?", she hissed. "I didn't mean that. I swear. I just..I was shocked, okay? I didn't mean that. You're not a heartless killer, I know that", he apologized.

"Well, you would not have said it if there was not at least a little truth behind it. People do not just say random things", she stated, her voice free of any emotion. She didn't even sound angry.

She was giving him the cold shoulder. The I-don't-care-shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ziva, please, you have to believe me", he pleaded. She just stared at him, not saying anything.

"There's more to the story though, right? You wouldn't just kill your brother on orders", he went on. "You said it yourself. I am a heartless killer", she retorted. Anyone would have let it go then but he didn't. He knew her too well.

He'd noticed the slight quaver in her voice, the slight furrow in her brow. She was lying. Big time. "That's not true and you know it", he stated simply. Her expression softened slightly.

"Please tell me the truth, Ziva. No lies, remember?", he pleaded, taking her hands in his. She stared down at their hands and sighed. When she looked up again her expression was normal again. Her Mossad face gone.

"I had orders to kill him to gain Gibbs' trust. But when I stood at the top of the stairs in Gibbs' basement, I heard them talk. Ari was already waiting for Gibbs and had his rifle. He admitted that he had killed Agent Todd and..then he said he was going to kill Gibbs. I did not think in that moment. My orders seemed far far away. I did not even see my brother when I looked at Ari. I just pulled the trigger. I pulled the trigger, killing my own brother, to save Gibbs", she told him.

He looked deep into her eyes and squeezed her hands as some kind of reassurance. "You barely knew Gibbs back then. And still you chose him over your brother", he stated.

She nodded: "Ari had lied to me. Gibbs did not. He had my trust." Tony nodded in understanding. It was reasonable. "Why did you never say anything?", he asked eventually.

"At first..I thought it would be weird to tell you. You were all still hurting and did not even like me that much. So, I stuck to the plan and kept it a secret. When I wanted to tell you..it seemed so far away that it would have just been..strange to talk about it", she said, shrugging.

Again he nodded. "Why now?", he then asked. She took a deep breath. "Because I love you. And you deserve to know the truth", she whispered. He smiled at her. "Are you mad?", she asked after a second.

He didn't say anything. "Do you hate me now?", she went on. At that he burst out laughing. "I could never hate you, Ziva. I love you too much for that", he assured her.

"However, I just wish you would have told me earlier", he added quietly. She squeezed his hands. "I know. And I am sorry", she whispered. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"I forgive you", he murmured against her lips. A smile spread across her face and she kissed him again. And finally, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She'd finally told Tony the truth. There were no lies between them anymore. Only..things that they didn't talk about. But that was different. And for another time. Right now she was just happy to be in his arms. To be safe and loved.

* * *

**A/N: So, some of you thought she was pregnant, right?! :D I read that in the reviews for the last chapter already haha :D Well...sorry?! ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear from you and as I said: You're what keeps me go on writing :)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! 40 chapters is HUGE! :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow but I'm rather busy so it might be really short.. :/  
Love y'all,**  
**~ C.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you so much again! :) You guys literally make my day and keep me go on writing! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)  
I'll reply to your reviews in a few days :)  
Anyway, so here's the new chapter and I'm kinda in a rush so don't mind the short A/N :D DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN YAAAY :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Tony? We need to go to Publix!", Ziva shouted from the kitchen. "Again?", Tony demanded, poking his head into the kitchen. "The fridge is empty", Ziva stated. She had to try hard to keep the grin off her face.

She knew how much he hated to go to the supermarket. But she also knew that he secretly liked going with her. He strolled over to where she was standing and opened the fridge to have a look.

"At least we have butter", he pointed out. "Yes and did you open it?", she retorted, a grin spreading across her face. He took the butter in his hand and opened it. It was barely enough for a quarter of a toast. Maybe.

He put it back in and closed the fridge, turning to look at her. She wrapped her arms around his middle and locked her fingers at his back. "We can even get some popcorn for a movie night", she suggested, smiling up at him lovingly.

He kissed her lips softly. "Deal", he agreed. She smiled and took his hand in hers, leading him to the door and grabbing her purse on the way. He got his wallet and was just about to reach for the keys when she took them.

"I drive", she insisted. He only rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing with her anyway. She would win this discussion. No way in hell would she let him drive. Never in a hundred years. Not when Gibbs wasn't around to tell her to let him drive. He sighed dramatically and she laughed.

* * *

"Give me the list and I'll get half of the stuff, then we meet again here", Tony suggested once they'd walked into Publix. "I do not have a list", she told him. "You're going to the supermarket and don't have a shopping list?", he questioned.

She shrugged. "Why would I? I know what I need", she stated simply. He sighed and followed her to the cheese and coldmeat counter. Ziva ordered a few things and he asked her to order his favorite.

She just looked at him like he was crazy. She knew what he liked and she was of course gonna get that for him. "Do you want a sub?", Ziva asked, turning around to Tony.

He blinked. Crap, she'd caught him staring again. "Um..yes, sure. The usual", Tony replied. "Two Ultimates please", Ziva said to the person behind the counter. The lady smiled and nodded.

She started getting their subs ready when suddenly Tony noticed someone. He stood behind Ziva and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Honey, look to your left and pretend I said something funny", he whispered into her ear.

She did as she was told, laughing lightly. He loved the sound of hearing her laugh, really. Even if it wasn't for undercover purposes. She turned in his arms and smiled at him.

Then she leaned up to press her lips to his. "It is the person from the file, yes? The one watching us and Gibbs", she murmured against his lips. He kissed her again.

"That's what I thought", he whispered. Ziva smiled up at him. "Let us put on a show then", she whispered, smirking. He nodded and had to smirk as well. This was gonna be fun.

The lady behind the counter cleared her throat awkwardly and they turned around to look at her, Tony's hand finding Ziva's. "Here are ya subs, honey", the lady said, winking.

Ziva smiled brightly, thanked her and took the subs from her hand. She put them in the shopping cart and continued to push it with only one hand since her other was intertwined with Tony's.

They walked over to the other sections of the store. "What kind of popcorn do you want?", Tony asked as he bent over the selection. Ziva who was currently packing some drinks into the shopping card looked at him.

She raised an eyebrow. "The popcorn kind?", she questioned and he laughed. He motioned for her to come over, so she did. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pointed to the rack with his other hand.

"Well you see, Ziva, there are different kinds of popcorn. There are the awful kinds that I can't recommend. And then there's sugar, salt and toffee", Tony explained. She looked at the popcorn and then smiled at Tony.

"Take all three of them. I want to try them", she declared. He nodded enthusiastically and pressed a spontaneous kiss to her neck. She giggled and pulled away to get back to the shopping cart.

He followed her and put the popcorn inside. "I think we have everything", Ziva eventually said. Tony let out a sigh of relief and she poked him. "Do not complain. It was not that bad", she laughed.

He shrugged. And then suddenly his face lit up and he grinned at her. "I'll be right back", he announced and sprinted down the corridor. When he came back he was carrying two bottles of red wine. She raised an eyebrow.

"Come on! Everyone has at least two bottles of fine red wine in their house", he insisted. She laughed and let him put the stuff into the shopping cart as well. Then they headed to the cashpoint.

They paid for their things and walked out of the store, still holding hands. After they'd put everything into the trunk of the car and put the shopping cart back to where it belonged, they stood behind the car for a second.

Tony pulled her into him. "You're right. It wasn't that bad", Tony sais and kissed her gently. She smiled at him. "I told you so", she stated. "Yeah, you did", he admitted and kissed her again.

He opened his eyes a little to cast a glance over her shoulder. The person who'd been watching them was gone. He kissed Ziva one final time, then broke away. "So, about that movie night..", he stated and she laughed.

She squeezed his hands. "I drive and we get there faster", she insisted. He laughed along with her and made his way over to the passenger side. "What are we waiting for exactly?", he called.

She shook her head laughing and walked over to the driver's side. "You are such a child", she complained as she sat down. "And you love me", he retorted immediately as he took her hand in his.

She smiled at him. "That I do", she agreed. They smiled at each other before Ziva eventually started the engine, driving back home to where the movie was basically already waiting. Along with Bailey.

* * *

**A/N: haha Tiva at the supermarket :D And a glance of their case ;) We'll go there in future chapters, promise! :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys! YOU ROCK! :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
haha sorry I'm kinda in a rush cause I'm going out with my friends tonight (we're gonna have dinner together yaaay :D) and I have to leave :D Okay, longer A/N tomorrow haha :D  
Thanks again for everything :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, follow and favorites! I really appreciate it! :) You rock! And you always make my day and keep me go on writing! THANK YOU! :) SIX WEEKS of Our Summer! THAT'S HUGE GUYS THAT'S HUGE! :O  
I'll reply to your reviews soon! PROMISE! xx  
Okay, so this chapter is rather short cause I really didn't have a single second today. I just wrote this on my phone whenever I could and am now uploading it. Sorry. Anyway...DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?", Tony asked as Ziva sat down on the couch. "I do not mind. Choose whatever you want", she replied. He bent over the shelf and traced his finger along the DVDs.

"Do you fancy Bond?", he asked. She laughed. "As I said, you choose", she responded. He took the DVD from the shelf and put it into the player. Then he went over to the kitchen to get their popcorn.

"You gotta try all three sorts of popcorn okay?!", Tony said and Ziva nodded, laughing. He could be such a child sometimes. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

She rested her head on his chest and pulled her legs up on the couch. The movie started and Ziva simply watched Tony. She knew the movie. But she just couldn't get tired of watching Tony's reaction to it every time.

He was able to quote every single scene and you could see his lips move in sync with the actors'. It was quite adorable, really. Sometime during the movie, Ziva's cell phone suddenly rang.

She pulled away from Tony to get it from the table in front of them. Tony paused the movie and she picked up. "Hello?", she said. She listened to the person on the other end.

"Yes, Director Vance. What can I do for you?", she then asked. Tony raised an eyebrow. Why was Vance calling them at this hour? Couldn't he wait till the morning?

"Oh, well you could have said so", Ziva said, her eyebrows furrowed. Her expression was suddenly very serious and Tony wondered what it was about. "I understand. Yes", Ziva went on.

"We will. Thank you", she eventually said and hung up. Tony looked at her expectantly. She sat down next to him and took his hands in hers. Then she leaned closer so she was nuzzling his neck and could whisper in his ear.

"That was Vance. He wanted to let us know that McGee just discovered microphones and cameras in our house", she whispered. He kissed her neck. "What do we do about it?", he asked, his lips tracing her skin.

"Act married", she whispered and he chuckled low in his throat. "That much is clear. What else did Vance want?", he replied. "He said – and I quote – be touchy-feely", she whispered.

Tony chuckled again. It was really cute how Ziva put it into inverted commas. "I think I can do that", he murmured. She giggled. "I know", she replied. He pulled one of his hands from her grasp and placed it on her thigh instead.

He pulled back slightly and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, you know", he whispered. She shivered. It was ridiculous how those words still affected her that much.

"I love you too", she murmured as she pressed her lips to his. The kiss quickly became more passionate, more heated. Soon she was straddling his lap and his hands came to rest on her hips.

She wrapped both her arms loosely around his neck. Her fingers lazily played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Eventually Tony broke the kiss but only to press his lips against her neck, kissing down until he reached her collarbone.

She moaned and her fingers wove into his hair, gently tugging at it. He sucked at the skin where her neck met her collarbone. He was sure as hell gonna leave a hickey. Not that she minded of course.

Eventually though she pulled away slightly, completely out of breath. "I do not think we should give whoever is watching a show", she whispered, not exactly able to find her voice.

"I don't care who's watching", he growled. "McGee, Abby and Vance could be watching. Maybe even Gibbs", she breathed out as he kissed her neck again. That got his attention.

His head shot up and he looked into her eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, Miss David", he groaned. She chuckled. "Sorry. The bedroom does not have cameras though", she said, the last part very quietly.

Before Tony could say anything, Bailey jumped up on the couch and looked at them happily. Ziva laughed and Tony rolled his eyes. The dog sure as hell had perfect timing.

He needed to teach Bailey better timing. Seriously. "I think someone wants to watch Bond with us", Ziva stated and Tony had to laugh as well. At least Bailey's taste in movies was good.

He moved away from Ziva a little and she leaned against his side again. She sat cross-legged and Bailey rested his head on her lap. Ziva stroked his head softly.

Her other hand found Tony's and she interlaced their fingers. Tony pressed play again and the movie continued. His one arm was still wrapped around Ziva, his other hand now in hers.

And really, he kinda liked this position. And Bailey fit in the picture quite nicely. "I can't wait till the movie is over", Tony whispered into her ear and felt her tremble. Yeah, he really liked this.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. But I already said that in the author's note at the top. The reason is also up there ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) You are what keeps me go on writing! :)  
Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow :D  
Thanks again for everything! :)  
SIX WEEKS OF OUR SUMMER! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: As always, a HUGE thank you to everyone! :) You rock! And you're literally what keeps me go on writing! You are amazing! :))  
I'll reply to your reviews soon! :) Sorry for the wait :/ Life's crazy..  
Anyway, so here's the new chapter and heeeeeeeeeey Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

The next morning Ziva woke up to an empty bedside. Tony wasn't there anymore. Somehow he'd sneaked out. She wondered how he'd managed to do that without her noticing.

She usually noticed everything. Even in her sleep. She climbed out of bed and went to get dressed for the day. If he was already up, he probably had something planned.

So, a bathrobe wouldn't do. And it wasn't like she was in her pajamas. They lay somewhere on the way from living room to bedroom. Where exactly, she did not know.

But really, it didn't matter. She'd find them when going downstairs. She opened the closet and looked inside. Eventually her gaze landed on a dress. She knew it would drive him crazy.

And she'd enjoy the day thoroughly. He had some kind of love-hate-relationship with her dresses. As much as he loved to see her in dresses, they always made him want to take it off of her.

A grin spread across her face. Yes, she was definitely up to be a tease today. She took the green dress out and searched the drawer for underwear. Since the dress was strapless she chose the strapless bra.

She really couldn't understand woman who wore strapless dresses or tops and had the straps of their bra peak out. It looked ridiculous and it was so not pretty.

Ziva went to the bathroom, clothes in hand and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and dried her hair. Then she got dressed, slipped on her flip-flops that she found next to the bedroom door and headed to the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs she suddenly heard music from the living room. Someone was playing the piano. Yeah, they had a piano in the living room and she'd always meant to play it at some point.

However up until now she'd never found the time to do so. But who was playing now? She knew Tony couldn't play. He'd once asked her for piano lessons. So, she knew for a fact that it couldn't be him down there.

"Tony?", she called out. No response. She slowly made her way down the stairs and towards the living room. When she reached the door, she peaked in carefully. And what she saw there surprised her.

It was Tony who was playing. He stopped for a moment and she thought he'd noticed her presence. But then he started playing again. Ziva gasped. No, it couldn't be.

But, God, it was! She slowly walked through the door and over to where Tony was sitting at the piano. She just stood behind him. She didn't want him to stop playing.

And she knew he'd stop once he noticed her. Her eyes filled with tears. He was playing O Mio Babbino Caro, the Puccini song Tali used to sing. The very song he'd played for her at Thanksgiving when she couldn't go to the opera.

But why was he playing this song? She just stood there, completely fascinated by his playing. It was beautiful. He was very good. When had he learned to play like that?

How was it possible that he was able to play the piano this good if he'd never taken lessons before? And then it dawned on her. Wendy. She'd been back about a year ago.

And she knew for a fact that they hadn't just talked. She couldn't exactly stop the feeling of jealousy creep up inside of her. If he was able to play the piano now..he had probably met up with Wendy after that one occasion as well.

Why had he never told her? Why had he kept it a secret? But then again, she couldn't be sure it really was true. She would have to ask him. She pushed those thoughts away and just focused on his playing again.

When he stopped, she took a step closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. He flinched. She went to stand next to the piano so she was facing him. "That was beautiful", she whispered, the adoration quite evident in her voice and the tears still pooling in her eyes.

He didn't show any reaction. "I did not know you could play like this", she then stated quietly. He shrugged: "I took lessons." She nodded slowly and bit her lip. Should she ask? Or just let it go?

"When?", she blurted out and immediately bit her tongue. "Started about a year ago", he said simply. Her heart fell. So, she had been right? "Who taught you?", she asked.

He looked everywhere but at her. "Wendy", he murmured. She swore her heart broke into a million pieces at that. And God, yes, it was cliché but it was the only way to describe what she felt.

Wendy had taught him. His ex-fiancée who had wanted him back. Whom he had freaking kissed last year! "Ziva, it's not what you think", Tony stammered as he noticed her hurt expression.

"Really? What do I think then?", she shot back. He flinched and looked down. She took a step closer to him. "Did you kiss her?", she asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the floor. God, why did her jealously have to ruin this perfect moment? She should have just kissed him, told him that it was beautiful, that she loved him and that she was so happy that he'd played O Mio Babbino Caro.

But instead her freaking jealousy had led to this. When he still didn't say a word, she took another step closer to him. "Did you kiss her?", she repeated in barely above a whisper.

He took a shuddering breath but still didn't look up. "Yes", he eventually breathed out. She let out a shaking breath and took a step back. "I know you kissed her during the case. But was there another time?", she questioned.

She needed to know the truth. He was still not looking at her. And seriously, she wished he would just look up. It would make things so much easier, so much better.

"Yes", he whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to comprehend what he'd just told her. "How long has this been going on? Is it still going on?", she demanded, her jealousy getting the best of her.

For the first time he looked up, his eyes locking on hers with a pleading look. "Ziva, it didn't mean anything", he whispered. "Answer the question", she demanded. He sighed.

"I kissed her during the case once and then again on a different occasion. It was nothing. And I told her that I couldn't do it immediately after the kiss. It was a mistake. I just..I don't know what happened. We were talking about how she left me and I just..needed..", he started but trailed off.

"Closure", she finished for him in barely above a whisper. He nodded and she sighed. "When was the second time?", she asked after a moment. She needed to know whether it was before or after their time in the elevator.

Because, damn it, it was meaningful! "Early May last year", he said. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. He took a step closer to her and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Ziva", he whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was way before we started dating", she replied. "That doesn't matter to me. I loved you even back then. It shouldn't have happened", he argued.

"Adam should not have happened either", she whispered. He simply squeezed her hands, telling her to stop. They had already talked about it. No need to bring it back up.

"I started taking lessons at Wendy's again in November. Nothing happened then. I told her when I started again that I was doing this for someone special. And she got it. She told me I should tell whoever it was how I felt", he went on.

She stared into his eyes. "November..that was when I told you about Tali", she whispered in disbelieve. He nodded a a shy smile tugged at his lips. "I learned how to play O Mio Babbino Caro and a couple other Puccini songs for you", he told her.

She smiled brightly and then leaned in to kiss his lips softly. "Thank you", she whispered. "You wanna learn it?", he asked. "I have not played in years", she stated. He smirked.

"I can teach you", he offered. She nodded, smiling. "I am hungry though. Lets eat breakfast first and then you can teach me", she suggested. He laughed at that.

"As you wish, sweet cheeks", he replied and kissed her nose playfully. She giggled and followed him to the kitchen. And deep down she knew that her jealously was not justified in the slightest. She had nothing to worry about. He loved her. Period.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun dun :D A little Tiva cuteness, some drama, some Tiva cuteness again :P  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys and I'm always open to any suggestions :) YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY :) xoxo  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for everything you do! YOU ARE AMAZING! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for everything! :) You rock and GOD I'm completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far! This is incredible! Thank you so so much! :)  
Don't worry! I read all of your reviews every day! And they always make my day and they keep me go on writing! I just didn't find the time to reply to all of them yet. I'm really sorry for that. You all know the reason(s) and I just really hope you understand.  
Here's the next chapter! :) Daiiiily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"I did not think you were serious", Ziva exclaimed in between laughter. He managed to keep a straight face and tugged at her hand, leading her over to the piano.

"I did not play in years", she argued. "Yeah, so what? You're a natural. You'll do just fine", he retorted. He sat down on the seat in front of the piano and pulled Ziva down onto his lap.

She giggled but made herself comfortable anyway. He reached around her and grabbed her hands, leading them to the keys. He leaned his head over her shoulder and his breath tickled the skin on her neck.

"Okay, so can you still read notes?", he asked. "I think so, yes", she said, her voice slightly shaking. It was unfair how he could do that to her with just being close to her. Really, it wasn't fair. It should be illegal or something.

She placed her fingers on the keys and started playing softly. The start was easy but then she got confused. All she could hear in her head was Tali singing the song. She couldn't exactly remember the music at the moment.

She was too overwhelmed with the emotions this was bringing back. Tony gently rested his hands on top of hers and guided her over the keys on the piano. She leaned her back against his chest.

How could someone be so perfect? Tony's left one of hers to flip the page of the music sheets. It quickly returned to her hand though and they continued to play together.

Eventually she started humming the lyrics of the song quietly. His hands on top of hers stilled and he adjusted his head so he could look at her. She stopped immediately and blushed.

"No, please continue", he insisted. She looked everywhere but at him. "Please", he whispered. She started moving her fingers over the keys again and his hands followed along.

She started humming quietly again and soon it was turning into singing. He was completely mesmerized by her singing. She had a beautiful singing voice. He wondered why he'd never heard her sing before.

Why she'd never sung before. They played the song until it came to an end and she sang along the entire time. When they were done, his hands came to rest on her hips and he turned her in his lap so she was facing him, straddling his lap.

"You have a beautiful voice", he whispered, still completely fascinated by what he'd just heard. She blushed. "Thank you", she murmured quietly. "Can I play something for you and you sing along? Please", he asked.

She laughed. "You really want that?", she questioned and he nodded enthusiastically. He was behaving like a little boy on Christmas. Her singing wasn't that good, she knew that.

So, why was he acting like this? Her singing would never be as good as her sister's had been. But then again, it was unfair to hold that over Tony. If he thought she had a nice voice..well she'd gladly accept the compliment.

She loved when he said something like that. It made her feel incredibly loved and somehow special. She smiled softly and turned back around. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for Tony to start playing.

"Don't you wanna play along?", he asked. "No. You play any song you like and I will sing along", she said. He nodded and started moving his fingers along the keys. "Okay, do you know that one?", he asked.

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious? How could I not?", she questioned in utter disbelieve. It was the song they'd danced to on their first date. The song of their first kiss.

She started singing along and felt a grin spread across her face. She really liked this. They should definitely do it more often. And in all seriousness, she would have to thank Wendy for teaching Tony those past months.

She was the one who'd made this possible after all. When he finished she felt him press a kiss to her neck. And before she knew it, his hands were on her hips. His lips sucked at her pulse point and she moaned.

"Tony", she breathed out. He pulled her closer to him and she gasped as she felt the bulge in his pants. He kissed up her neck, then quickly spun her around on his lap so she was straddling him.

"We gotta keep up appearances, you know", he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He kissed her lips hard and she moaned. Their tongues met in the middle as Ziva opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

His hands on her hips started moving up and down her sides and her hands quickly found the buttons on his shirt. She made quick work of the buttons and her hands moved up and down his chest.

His lips found her neck again and he kissed down to where he'd left a hickey last night. He sucked on the same spot again and she gasped. "I love you", he growled.

She trembled in his arms. How had an innocent piano lesson lead to this? Not that she was complaining of course. She loved this. And there was no way she could deny it.

She pressed herself closer to his body and he groaned as she moved over the bulge in his pants. She smirked and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. His hands snaked under the hem of her dress.

Just as he was about to raise it that little bit further, the phone rang. He pulled away, a low groan escaping him. "What the hell?", he questioned, totally annoyed.

Why did the freaking phone always have to ruin their moments? She got up from his lap and went to find the phone. She answered it and listened to the person on the other hand.

"Yes, of course", she said, then hung up again. "Seriously? Such a short phone call is interrupting us?", he questioned. "It was Vance. Gibbs needs our help", she stated, her expression serious.

His expression turned serious as well. He got up and walked over to her. "What can we do?", he asked. "Get Bailey and get into the car. We are going for a ride", she explained.

Without another word she walked out the front door, glad that she'd already been dressed. She got into the car and waited for Tony to get out with Bailey. This was gonna be a hard day. Why couldn't they just have stayed at the piano?

* * *

**A/N: Tiva cuteness, Tiva sexual tension, case...hi there *waves*  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear what you have to say and I'm alwaaaays open to any suggestions! :)  
Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for everything you do! YOU ROCK :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Guys, I really can't thank you enough! The response this story has been getting is just...amazing! :O :) Over 1,100 reviews! THAT'S HUGE! And so many follows and favorites.. :) And all those lovely tweets, tumblr messages and stuff. You are just the best! :) MUCH LOVE xx  
I'll reply to your reviews soon! PROMISE! :) xx  
Soooo here's the new chapter :) Daily-Update-Plaaaan! :) yayayay CHAPTER 45! THAT'S HUGEEEEEE! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Tony was probably already freaking worried about her. When he'd arrived at the car his eyes had nearly popped out when he'd spotted her on the passenger seat and the keys on the driver's side for him to take – and drive.

Without a word he'd opened the back door for Bailey who'd simply curled up on the seat, not even barking or waggling his tail. Maybe he'd sensed that something was off. Who knew. The dog was smart after all.

Tony had gotten into the car without a word and had looked at her for a moment but when she hadn't looked back he'd just started the engine and started driving.

She'd meant to say something, really. But instead she'd just typed an address into the GPS without a word and continued to stare out of the window. Her thoughts were far far away.

She needed to tell Tony before they arrived. She knew that much. But she just couldn't find the courage to do so. They needed at least one person who's mind was on the driving instead of somewhere else.

Right now she wouldn't be able to drive. She just stared out the window. It had started raining and she hadn't even noticed up until now. What Vance had told her..well she'd had to stay strong, stay focused as to not start crying, start screaming at him, demanding an explanation.

So, she wasn't exactly able to pass on the information to Tony. She'd contemplated calling McGee and have him tell Tony but then she'd decided against it. If she talked to McGee she wouldn't be able to hold it together.

And she needed to. She needed to control her emotions, control everything. She couldn't allow her emotions to take over. Yet again. Everyone knew what it had led to last time.

She couldn't let that happen again. It would only be worse. She wouldn't get away with it a second time. Suddenly she felt Tony's hand covering hers on her leg but pulled hers away.

She couldn't deal with this right now. She knew she was worrying him a lot. But what was she supposed to do? She would not cry again. Just..no. She was done crying. She'd cried so much in the last months and weeks that it was enough for a lifetime.

"Ziva?", Tony asked softly but she didn't even look at him. She noticed how he pulled over to a parking lot but didn't even turn to him when he stopped the car. "What's wrong?", he asked concerned.

She still didn't look at him. He sighed, unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. She looked up to look over her shoulder then. Where was he going? Her question was answered when he opened her door and knelt down in front of her.

She looked down. He reached over her body to unbuckle her seat belt. "Look at me. Please", he pleaded, his voice low. She turned in her seat and eventually her eyes lifted to look at him.

It broke his heart to look into her eyes. Whatever Vance had said..it had not been good. Her eyes were sad and she looked like she was about to cry. She looked a lot like when her father had died actually.

But God, that was probably the worst comparison he could have made. "What's wrong?", he asked again, his voice incredibly soft. Her heart melted at the tenderness in his voice.

He really did care for her. However, she still couldn't find the words to tell him. So, instead she just shook her head. "Ziva, please. Tell me", he begged. He reached out to take her hands in his and interlocked their fingers.

"Please", he whispered. She took a deep breath and then eventually whispered: "Gibbs." He raised his eyebrow, obviously confused by what she'd said. "He needs our help, I know. That's where we're going, right?!", he questioned.

She nodded but her eyes told a whole different story. It seemed to be rather twisted. "Vance called me to inform us that..that..", she started but trailed off, unable to continue, to say the words.

He brushed his thumbs over the back of her hands. He didn't say anything though. He knew she'd talk when she was ready. And there was no use pushing her. Instead he just gave her the silent support she needed.

Or at least he thought she needed. He couldn't be sure of course. She took a shuddering breath, then blurted out: "Gibbs has been shot." His eyes widened.

She stared at him, begging him with her eyes to just say something. Anything, really. He didn't though. Instead he just pulled his hands from hers to pull her into a tight hug.

Which turned out to be rather difficult seeing as she was still in the car and he was kneeling in front of it. But it didn't matter in that moment. What mattered was that they both needed each other and they had each other.

He pulled her closer until she was firmly pressed against his chest. Her head rested right above his heart. "I cannot loose another father", she whispered desperately.

He stroked her hair softly in a reassuring manner. "You won't", he promised. "You cannot be sure of that. He was..hit in the chest", she said in barely above a whisper. She felt him flinch. He was scared, too.

"He will pull through", he stated, trying so very hard to sound determined, convinced even. But she could see right through his facade. She knew he was hurting. She knew he was scared.

And she knew he wasn't even convinced of his own words. "Are we going to the hospital?", he asked softly. She nodded. "Vance sent the Red Team to the crime scene. We are to go to the hospital and protect him. Whoever tried to..kill him..will try again", she elaborated.

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. "He will pull through", he said again and kissed her forehead softly. His lips lingered there and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"I do not have any family left. I cannot loose him as well. What would I have left?", she whispered. "You will always have me", he told her, his voice firm, yet gentle. She smiled softly.

"I know", she whispered. "But..", she started but he cut her off: "I know. Gibbs is like a father to you. That's a different kind of family. I understand, Ziva." She placed her hand over his heart.

"You are a good man, Tony", she told him softly and he smiled. He kissed her forehead again. "We should probably head to the hospital. Gibbs needs us", he eventually said and she nodded.

He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, then closed her door and walked back over to the other side of the car. He got in and started the engine again. His right hand found her left hand in the middle and he interlaced their fingers, not wanting to let go.

They stayed like this the entire ride to the hospital. A form of silent support. Something only two people who really love each other would do.

* * *

**A/N: Dramaaaaa! So, yeah as you might have noticed, we're gonna get into the case topic now. ;) Thoughts on that? :)  
Please let me know what you think, whaaat could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapteeers in the reviews section :))) I really love to hear your thoughts on this and I'm always, always open to any suggestions! :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :) Suggestions for that one? :)  
Thanks again for being so awesome! You are what keeps me go on writing! :)  
Love y'all (to Pluto and back!),  
~ C.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hellooo :) Thanks again for your incredible support! I'm just completely blown away by the response this story has been getting :) much love! xx  
I'll reply to your reviews soon, promise! :)  
Sooo, here's the new chapter aaaand DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Excuse me but you can't go in there", a voice behind them suddenly shouted. Tony and Ziva were standing in front of Gibbs' hospital room, ready to walk in. They turned around to look at the person. It was a nurse. Time for their cover story.

"Only family members are allowed in there", the nurse told them sternly. "He is my dad", Ziva said desperately. Tony let go of her hand that he had been holding and wrapped his arm around her instead, pulling her close.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm sure you'll get to see your dad", he whispered to her, loud enough for the nurse to hear. "Can I have your name please?", the nurse asked.

"Ziva Williams", Ziva replied immediately and was surprised at how easily that had slipped out. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Williams but that is not the man's name", the nurse said sternly.

"Well of course it is not! I took my husband's name", Ziva retorted, totally annoyed by the nurse. How could one be so dumb? "Very well. Can I please have your father's last name then?", the nurse questioned.

Ziva tensed up. She had no idea what Gibbs' cover name was. "Can't you just go look who his next of kin is? Because she is", Tony quickly cut in. The nurse glared at them, then shrugged and walked away, telling them to stay where they were.

"That was close. We need Gibbs' cover name", Ziva hissed. Tony nodded and quickly composed a text message to McGee. The reply came immediately. "It's Jackson Franks", Tony announced. Ziva's eyes widened.

"His father's first name and Mike Franks' last name", she whispered in disbelieve and Tony nodded. He was just as taken aback by it. The nurse returned with a file in her hand.

"Ziva Williams, was it?", she questioned and Ziva nodded. "Alright, well you are indeed your father's next of kin. Can I please see your ID first though?", she went on.

Ziva opened her purse and got out her ID, showing it to the nurse. She nodded. "Mrs. Williams, what you will see in this room might shock you. I just want you to be prepared. Your father is in a very critical condition", the nurse informed her.

Ziva swallowed hard. It really wasn't hard to play the concerned daughter. That was how she really felt after all. Tony squeezed her shoulder. "Can I go in with her?", he asked.

The nurse stared at him for a moment but then nodded. Tony thanked her and then grabbed Ziva's hand, leading her to the door. "He's in a coma", the nurse told them just before they opened the door.

With that she left, leaving Tony and Ziva alone. Ziva looked up at Tony and she looked so scared and vulnerable in that moment that it broke Tony's heart. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be okay, Ziva. I'm right here", he assured her. She nodded, then took a deep breath and opened the door. They stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

Ziva gasped as she caught sight of Gibbs. Several machines were connected to his body and it really didn't look good. At all. "Gibbs", she whispered desperately.

She pulled her hand from Tony's and walked over to Gibbs' bed, falling to her knees next to the bed. She buried her face in the covers and took Gibbs' hand in hers.

Eventually she felt Tony's hand on her back. He'd probably knelt down beside her as he was now rubbing her back with one hand. She couldn't see though, her face was still buried in the covers.

"Ziva, it's gonna be okay. I promise", Tony whispered. "What if it is not?", she retorted, her voice small. It broke Tony's heart all over again to hear her like that. She'd been through so much already. Especially this year. She didn't deserve another tragedy. It wasn't fair.

He didn't say anything for a while. He just continued to rub her back in a reassuring manner. Maybe that was all she needed right now. Just having someone there with her.

She wasn't complaining after all. And that had to be a good sign. Eventually a doctor walked into the room. He spotted Tony and Ziva crouched down next to the bed. He walked over to them and cleared his throat.

Their heads shot up and they looked at him. "Hello. I am Doctor Martins and I suppose you are Mr. Franks' family?", the doctor greeted them. They quickly stood up and shook hands with him.

"I am Ziva Williams, his daughter. And this is my husband Tony Williams", Ziva introduced themselves. The doctor nodded and motioned for them to take a seat. He pulled a chair from the other side of the room over to where they were sitting.

"So, I guess you have already heard that your father has been shot?", Doctor Martins asked. Ziva nodded. "How did it happen?", she asked in a small voice. Tony had to try hard not to grin. She was mimicking the typical people they met on cases perfectly.

"I'm sorry but we don't know. I suppose the local police department will be here soon. Maybe they have some answers for you", Doctor Martins explained. "How bad is it?", Ziva then asked. She just needed to know. She couldn't stand the whole talking around it thing.

The doctor sighed, then explained: "He was shot in the chest. We were able to take the bullet out during surgery. However he is still in a very critical condition. We can't be sure that he'll make it through the night."

A chocked sob escaped Ziva's throat but she willed the tears to go away. She was not gonna cry again. Definitely not. "And if he makes it through the night?", Tony asked.

"Well, he'll still be in a very critical condition. But if he makes it through the night the chances are higher that he'll wake up", Doctor Martins told them. "There is a chance he might not wake up?", Ziva questioned immediately, her voice cracking.

The doctor looked at her apologetically. "I am afraid there is", he confirmed. "He's a fighter, Ziva. He'll make it", Tony told her softly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, smiling sadly.

"Your father is indeed a fighter. It is a miracle he even survived in the first place", the doctor agreed. Ziva's gaze landed on Gibbs and she smiled softly. Yeah, he really was a fighter. He would make it. Or at least she hoped he would.

* * *

**A/N: nooooo Gibbsssss :O sorry guys haha :D I know I'm evil :P  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I really love to hear your thoughts and I'm always open to any suggestions :) Some of them were already used during this story, soo yours could be next :)  
Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow :) Aaaand it will get a little cuter and not too dark ;) (at least that's my plan so far :D)  
Thanks again for everything you do! You are what keeps me go on writing and you ROCK! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! :) I hope y'all have a wonderful day! :) (in case you even celebrate it wherever you're from ;D)  
Thanks again for you incredible support! You rock and GOD, you just make my day every time. How do you manage to do that? :) How can you be so amazing? :)  
I'll reply to your reviews soon as I said before. I'm just really busy and I can't find the time. Sorry :/ But you're not forgotten! :)  
Sooo, here's the new chapter :) And heeeeeeey Daily-Update-Plaaan :) yayayayayay! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Ziva?", Tony asked softly, touching her arm carefully. She was still sitting next to Gibbs' bed, her hand holding his. It had been one day already. He couldn't quite believe it.

He'd given her some space during the morning but now – it was heading towards evening – he was kinda worried and just wanted her to feel better. She turned her head to look at him.

"Are you okay?", he asked softly. Dumb question. It was obvious she wasn't fine. "He will pull through. He survived the night after all", she stated simply. He flinched.

He hadn't asked her about Gibbs. He'd asked about her. But apparently her thoughts were just limited to Gibbs at the moment. And really, he could understand. Gibbs was like a father to her.

And she couldn't afford to loose another one. It would break her. However, Gibbs wasn't only like a father to her, he was like a father to him as well. And damn it, yes, he was slowly breaking apart as well.

Deep inside, he really needed her. But she was just so focused on Gibbs that she didn't even realize how much Tony needed her at the moment. He was trying to stay strong for her.

Because he knew that if he broke, she wouldn't be able to take it. He just really hoped that she'd somehow realize that this was affecting him too. And that he needed her. Very much so actually.

"Does this not affect you at all?", she hissed suddenly. He was taken aback by that. Did it really seem like he didn't care? A hurt expression flashed across his face and he stared at her.

"It affects me a lot actually. He's like a father to me, Ziva. I can't loose him. And God, yes, it's breaking me as well. I'm just trying to stay strong for you but in all honesty, I just really need you right now. Do you not realize that?", he fired back, his anger and hurt clearly evident in his voice.

She swallowed hard and let go of Gibbs' hand. She got up from her chair and walked closer to Tony. "You need me?", she asked quietly. He nodded. "Why did you not say so? I thought you did not care", she whispered.

"I just..I thought it would break you if you saw me breaking apart over this", he admitted. She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. "You should have said so", she repeated.

He shrugged, not really sure of what to say next. He didn't have to say anything though because she simply pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

He inhaled her scent and suddenly felt like it was gonna be okay. She was here, he was not alone. And they were together. Nothing would change that. And Gibbs was gonna pull through as well.

He'd talked to the doctor earlier and he'd said that Gibbs' chances were pretty high now. He was expected to wake up the next day or the day after. Apparently he was recovering very well.

Everything would be okay, he was sure of it. "Doctor Martins says Gibbs will wake up tomorrow or the day after", Tony whispered into Ziva's ear. He hadn't told her yet. He just hadn't found the right time.

She relaxed into his arms and sighed in relief. He smiled softly. Yeah, things would soon be okay again. He pulled back slightly and brushed a strand of hair from her face, tugging it behind her ear.

"I love you", he whispered. She smiled, the first smile since they'd found out Gibbs had been shot. "I love you too", she replied and kissed him gently. "It's the Fourth of July, Ziva. Gibbs is gonna be fine. How about we go see the fireworks?", he suggested eventually.

She smiled brightly. "I would like that", she said. He hadn't expected her to agree that easily. He'd thought she'd want to stay with Gibbs. Apparently she was more relaxed about the situation though. Which was good of course.

"Abby said she and McGee would be back tonight", she said. He nodded in understanding. Abby and McGee had been at the hospital the other day and seriously, he would never forget the look on Abby's face when she'd seen Gibbs. That look would haunt him forever.

"She is better and she said they would watch over him so we can get some time 'off'", she explained. "Sounds good. See? Gibbs won't even be alone", he replied. She smiled and nodded.

Then she strolled over to the bed and patted Gibbs' hand. "We will be back soon. Take care, Gibbs", she whispered. He smiled at her from across the room. She met him at the door and took his hand. They walked out of the room and towards the exit.

* * *

"So, I heard the fireworks at the beach were really good", Tony said in the car. She smiled brightly. "I am really excited. I have never seen any Fourth of July fireworks", she replied.

"Never?", he exclaimed in disbelieve. She chuckled: "No, never. Why is that so hard to believe?" "Well, you're American now and this is just..what you do", he stated matter-of-factly. It was obvious to him after all.

"I am glad I get to experience it tonight though. With you", she said and a grin spread across his face. He reached for her hand in the middle and squeezed it. "You have no idea how much I love you", he told her.

She blushed a little but covered it up with a shy chuckle. Which didn't exactly cover it up in the usual sense. It just distracted him from the awkward blush. She hated to blush. It was just..so unlike her.

They arrived at the beach a few minutes later. "When does it start?", she asked as they got out of the car. "In about fifteen minutes", he replied. He opened the trunk of the car and got out a towel and a blanket as well as a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"You brought all that?", she asked, her eyes wide. "No, I asked McGee to get it from our house on their way to the hospital. He put it in my trunk. Don't ask how he opened it though. I have no idea", he explained and chuckled.

She laughed along with him. They'd met Abby and McGee on their way out, so Gibbs had only been alone for a minute or two. However, she hadn't noticed Tony making that call.

He must have made those plans earlier than she'd thought. She smiled to herself. He really was a gentleman. Tony took Ziva's hand and let her over to the beach.

They found a nice spot and he placed the towel on the sand and dug a hole in the sand so he could put the bottle of wine there. She chuckled at his ridiculous idea.

But then again, it was quite a good idea actually. Not too bad. She sat down on the towel and he plopped down next to her. He got out the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

He gave both to her and she held them while he wrapped the blanket around their shoulders. She snuggled into his side and handed the one glass to him. Other couples were on the beach as well. But they were a little off.

She quite liked the distance though. She hated to be in crowds. And really, something as meaningful as this..well she just wanted to experience it with Tony and him alone.

She didn't need any people around her. And he seemed to have sensed that seeing as he'd put down their towel in a little distance from the other couples. "Where will the fireworks go off?", she asked as she looked around.

She couldn't spot a place anywhere. He pointed to the water and she raised an eyebrow. "Tony, fireworks do not work underwater", she stated, confused. He laughed.

"No, not underwater, Ziva. Do you see the boats over there?", he replied. She looked to where he was pointing at and spotted several boats and small ships. "The fireworks will start on those boats", he explained.

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She was in complete awe. This was seriously great. She really liked this. "Five minutes", he whispered into her ear. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"To new beginnings, to family. To us", he said as he raised his glass. She smiled and clinked her glass with his. 'Family' and 'us' sounded pretty good together. She took a sip from her glass, then dug a hole into the sand to place the glass there.

He chuckled. "See? The idea isn't so bad after all", he mocked. She grinned: "I never said it was bad." He winked at her and dug a hole for his glass as well. All the other couples were sitting down now.

It wouldn't be long. Tony reached his hand behind his back and then handed her a tiny American flag. She smiled at him and grabbed the flag. He held one in his hand as well.

His other arm went around her from behind, his hand coming to rest on her waist. She leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder, her free arm going around his back as well, one of her fingers hooked into the loophole through which his belt went.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded off and the first fireworks exploded in the sky. She stared up in awe and so did he. It was a beautiful thing to watch. The stars in the night sky, the moon and now the fireworks.

Somewhere in the distance music was playing. The National Anthem first, followed by several patriotic songs like My Country 'Tis of These, The Battle Hymn of the Republic and God Bless the USA.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she smiled. The fireworks kept going off, some golden, some in other colors but the majority in red, white and blue. Sometime during the fireworks his gaze landed on her and he smiled softly.

She was beautiful and damn was he lucky to call her his girlfriend. He thought about the toilet-paper-package back at their house. And right in that moment he made up his mind: he needed to start working on a plan.

He couldn't wait forever. Life was precious. And as Paula had once told him: 'Life's too short to not tell someone you love them if you do.' Sure, he'd told her he loved her already. But he knew he needed to tell her just how much she meant to him. And he also knew how he needed to do that.

He smiled to himself and he leaned over so he could face her. "Happy Fourth of July", he whispered and kissed her gently. She smiled against his lips. "Happy Fourth of July", she replied in a whisper.

They smiled at each other for a moment before their eyes went back to the fireworks. Tony watched them explode in the night sky and tightened his hold on her.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed contently. And not that he'd never thought about it before but it was then that it suddenly hit him for real: this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. With her.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! x3 :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear what you have to say and you make my day every time :) I'm also open to any suggestions :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again! YOU ARE AMAZING! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Wooooow! We passed the 1,200 mark on reviews last night :O I can't believe it! You guys are just so so awesome and I'm completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far! So many reviews, follows and favorites and so many lovely tweets and messages on tumblr! That really means a lot guys! :)  
As I said..I need some time to reply to your reviews cause I'm freaking busy at the moment. You're not forgotten. :)  
Sooo here's the next chapter and yayayay Daily-Update-Plan :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"The doctor said you might hear me when I talk to you", Ziva said. She was sitting next to Gibbs' bed again, holding his hand. Tony was on a coffee run. They'd both spent the night at the hospital and now they really needed coffee.

It had been quite a restless night. The bed wasn't too comfortable and they had to share that small bed. "Gibbs, I really hope you can hear me because what I have to say is quite important", she went on.

"I cannot loose you. You are the closest thing to a father I have left. Please, do not leave me", she pleaded. She felt a little ridiculous talking to him when he was clearly not awake. But she really needed to get it off her chest. "I need you", she whispered.

After a short pause, she went on: "Tony took me to see the fireworks last night. It was amazing. He is so sweet to me and so supportive. I really love him Gibbs. I hope he will ask me the question soon. I am ready to hear it and I know my answer. I just need him to ask."

She smiled to herself. She was more than ready to hear the question. And she knew her answer. She was so sure about it. A couple weeks back she'd been scared he might ask.

She hadn't been ready to hear the question back then. But now that had changed. She trusted Tony. She knew he'd never hurt her and she knew that he loved her, no matter what.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He only needed to ask the question. But then again, now was probably not a good time. With Gibbs being shot and them on the mission..no, it really wasn't a good time.

She'd have to wait a little longer to hear the question. It didn't bother her too much though. She'd waited eight years for him, she would be able to take a few weeks more as well.

And it wasn't like they weren't together already. That had to count for something. "I really hope you wake up soon. We all need you here", Ziva whispered. She squeezed Gibbs' hand.

She heard a noise at the door and her eyes snapped up. Tony walked in, carrying two cups of coffee and grinned at her. "Hi", he greeted with a huge grin. She smiled brightly.

"Hi", she said softly. He pulled a chair over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. He handed her a cup of coffee and she gladly took it from his hands. "How is he?", Tony asked.

She shrugged. "I do not know. The same I guess", she replied. There wasn't really much to say about it. Gibbs was in a coma after all. Nothing much to report. "Any news on the case?", Ziva asked.

"I just talked to the FBI but they won't tell me anything. Then I called Vance and he gave me a briefing on what the Red Team found out", he replied. She nodded, urging him to continue.

"Gibbs was apparently shot by the same person who bugged our house and who followed us to the supermarket", he explained. "And they still do not know who it is?", she questioned.

He shook his head. "They should know by now! It cannot be that hard!", she exclaimed in frustration. "I don't know what's taking them so long. But we can't do anything about it", he tried to calm her down.

However, it didn't: "We need to do something! I cannot just sit here and do nothing. We need to help!" He placed a hand on top of hers on her leg. "Ziva, we're already helping. We're watching Gibbs' back. That's really important", he assured her.

"I still want to investigate. We are better than the stupid Red Team", she argued and he chuckled. Yeah, that was his ninja. "We aren't even back with NCIS officially. Everyone thinks we resigned and didn't come back. This is a need to know mission, remember?", he retorted.

She sighed, defeated. "I guess you are right. This is all we can do for now", she said. Then she quickly added: "But that does not mean I like it." He laughed: "Of course not."

They both took a sip from their coffees. "When's the doc gonna come and check on him?", Tony asked. "At about 11am", she replied. "Could you watch over Gibbs for a second? I need to use the bathroom", she asked.

He smiled at her. "Sure", he said. She threw her empty coffee cup in the bin and then walked out of the room. What he didn't know was that she was not going to go use the bathroom. She had a whole different reason.

He turned to Gibbs after she'd left the room. "You really need to wake up, boss. I need your advice on something. Actually, I really need to ask you something", Tony said. It felt weird to talk to Gibbs in this state.

But he'd heard that people who were in a coma could sometimes still hear what others said. And it didn't hurt to try, right? When Ziva came back a smile was plastered on her face.

"What's up? You look really happy", he questioned. "Can I not just look happy without a particular reason?", she fired back. He grinned and kissed her lips softly.

She sat down on her chair again and took Gibbs' hand. "Gibbs, you really need to wake up", she whispered. Tony touched her leg gently, giving her silent support. Suddenly her eyes grew wide.

"He..he squeezed my hand", she whispered. He leaned over and placed his hand over Gibbs' other hand. "Can you hear us?", he asked carefully. He gasped as he felt Gibbs squeeze his hand.

"Call the nurse!", Tony exclaimed and Ziva pressed the button. She smiled at Tony, relief clearly evident on her face. He smiled right back and let go of Gibbs' hand to take hers instead.

The nurse came running into the room just seconds later. "Is something wrong, Mrs. Williams?", the nurse asked concerned. Ziva shook her head, a smile on her face.

"He squeezed my hand", she told the nurse. The nurse smiled brightly. She went over to the bed and checked a couple things. She grinned at Ziva as she said: "I'm gonna go get the doctor. Your father made it. He's waking up."

* * *

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAY :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I really love to read what you think :) And I'm always open to any suggestions! :)  
Sooo...we're gonna be at 7 weeks tomorrow and 50 chapters on Sunday! YAY! :D So, I thought that was like a HUGE milestone that requires something special ;) Any suggestions? A live tweet thingy? Or an "Ask PrincessTiva" sorta thing? :D Anything else? ;) Please include your ideas in your review ;)  
Thanks again to every single one of you! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: SEVEN WEEKS! :O Woooow you guys rock! I love you all! Thank you for always making my day, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, follows, favorites, messages, tweets, reblogs and everything else! :) I really appreciate it! :)  
Yes, I'll reply to your reviews soon ;)  
Sooo, chapter 49 is heeeere :D AND Daily-Update-Plan for seven weeks! :O :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"He is awake and asking for you", the doctor said as he came out of Gibbs' room. Tony and Ziva had been told to wait outside the room while the doctor checked on Gibbs.

Ziva smiled brightly and went to the door, Tony following her. "I'm sorry, Mr. Williams, but he asked for Ziva", the doctor said, his hand touching Tony's forearm. Ziva turned to look at him but he just gave her an encouraging nod.

She smiled and then walked into the room. When she stepped in she saw Gibbs sitting in his bed, smiling over at her. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from squealing.

She practically ran over to his bedside and took his hand. "You are awake", she whispered, her voice giving away how much this had been affecting her. He smiled at her and patted her hand.

"I'm right here", he assured her. "Are you okay?", she asked, concerned. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Ziva", he said. She nodded, not really buying it – he had been shot after all – but knowing that there was no point in arguing with him now.

"How are you?", Gibbs then asked. It sounded like such a normal question that it was almost weird. It just really sounded like something you'd say to a friend whom you hadn't seen for a long time. Not really their case right now.

"I am fine", she said immediately. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. He just knew her too well. "I am, really. A lot has happened, that is all", she insisted. "Tell me", Gibbs demanded.

She sat down on the side of his bed and faced him. "Where do you want me to start?", she asked. He shrugged: "You tell me." She sighed. Well, at least he hadn't lost his typical behavior.

"When Vance called to tell us you had been shot..it was hard. I could not even tell Tony at first", she admitted. "You did tell him though, right?", Gibbs immediately asked. She nodded quickly.

"I spent day and night here. Tony was here as well. He is my rock, Gibbs. I am so glad I have him by my side", she went on. Gibbs smirked: "Took you long enough to admit that, kid."

She blushed a little but covered it up quickly. "You know, he took me to see the fireworks on the beach yesterday", she told him. "He's good for you, Ziva", Gibbs said.

When she didn't say anything else, he went on: "He didn't just take you to the fireworks for no reason. He's crazy about you. You're the one for him. He really loves you."

Ziva blushed again. It was true. Tony did care for her deeply. And she cared for him as well. "You know he's gonna pop the question soon, right?", Gibbs suddenly asked. Her eyes shot up to meet his.

"What?", she asked in disbelieve. Had Gibbs really just said that? "He'll ask you to marry him soon", he repeated. "How do you know?", she questioned. "He didn't tell me anything, if that's what you're asking. But I just know he will", Gibbs replied.

She nodded carefully. She was waiting for Tony to ask the question but then again..maybe she wasn't ready enough? She couldn't quite imagine it now. "I do not want him to ask during the case", she stated.

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "We'll go back to Washington soon. But the case won't be over then. At least not for me", he told her and she nodded. They were silent for a while.

Eventually though Ziva spoke up: "Gibbs?" He nodded, telling her he was listening. "My yearly check-up is due this week. My doctor in Washington said I could take the tests here but they need to be taken", she said.

His face turned serious. "What about your cover name?", he asked. "That is why I am telling you this", she admitted. He sighed. "I know you need to take them as soon as possible, Ziva. But this won't be easy. Your cover story doesn't include months of torture", he stated and she nodded.

She knew it wouldn't be easy. But it had to be done. They needed to find a way. "Does Tony know?", he asked eventually. She shook her head: "No. I cannot tell him."

Gibbs nodded in understanding. He knew how hard it was for her to talk about it anyway. And he really admired her for being so strong. "Does he know details about Somalia?", Gibbs questioned.

"He saw the scars and I told him everything. I even told him about the children issue", she whispered. Gibbs squeezed her hand. "I'm proud of you, Ziva. I know this isn't easy for you", he told her, his voice soft and tender.

She smiled at him, telling him how much she appreciated his support. "So, what do I do about the tests?", she asked after a short pause. "Does your doc want to take a vacation to Florida?", Gibbs suggested.

She raised her eyebrows. "We could get her on a flight over here and then she can preform the tests. That way we don't have to come up with a story to tell the doctors around here", he elaborated.

She nodded slightly. "I guess that could work", she said. "What did she say anyway?", Gibbs asked. She ducked her head to hide the smile. "The results may be..quite good", she said in barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. She smiled up at him. "We'll get her on the next flight!", he announced. She laughed at that. Nobody ever got to see this side of Gibbs and she was honored that she got to see it.

This fatherly side of him. How he got all excited when his 'daughter' might have good news. "I'll call Vance. You go out and see Tony. Come in in ten minutes, okay?", Gibbs announced.

Ziva nodded, squeezed his hand and then left the room. "How is he?", Tony immediately asked. She walked over to him and kissed him quickly. "Like he has not been shot", she announced, laughing.

"That sounds like the Gibbs I know", Tony chuckled. He pulled her into his arms and she smiled up at him. "He wants to see you in ten minutes", she said. "Why ten minutes?", Tony questioned.

"Vance", she simply said and Tony nodded knowingly. The thing was, he didn't know. He had no idea at all. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. He was surprised at first but quickly kissed back with the same urgency. God, if he knew what kind of meaning really was behind that kiss..

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! SEVEN WEEKS! :O Time flies by! :D I wanna thank every single one of your for sticking with this story for so long! YOU'RE AMAZING! :)  
As always, please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) Seriously, YOU are what keeps me go on writing and I just love to hear from you :) Also, I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
Sooo...Ready for Chapter 50 tomorrow? :D HUGE MILESTONE! :)  
IMPORTANT: **Celebrating Chapter 50 I'll do a) a live tweet or b) an "Ask PrincessTiva" on tumblr. You can choose. The live tweet would obviously only be for twitter users. The "Ask PrincessTiva" on tumblr would be for everyone! You don't have to have a tumblr to participate because you can ask anonymously aka as a non-tumblr-user. Please let me know YOUR choice in your review! I'll announce what won in tomorrow's chapter and tell you a time then! :) **Looking forward to your votes! :)  
Thanks again to everyone for seven amazing weeks! :)  
Love y'all to Pluto and back!  
~ C.**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Hello and welcome to *drum roll* *HUGE drum roll actually* CHAPTER 50! I REPEAT CHAPTER FIFTY!  
Seriously, I can't thank y'all enough! You are incredible and you make my day every single time. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, your follows and favorites as well as PMs on here. Thank you for all your lovely tweets, retweets and favorites on twitter. Thank you for all the sweet messages, rebloggs and favorites on tumblr. You are the most amazing people in the world and I cannot thank you enough! WOW! :)  
I'll take the time to reply to all your reviews in a couple days. I'm sorry it's taking so long but I'm crazy busy :/  
Anyway, so here's CHAPTER FIFTY! :D And OMG Daily-Update-Plan for 50 chapters?! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

The next morning, Ziva stood in front of the doctor's door. She wasn't exactly ready to go inside yet. She needed a minute. Gibbs had arranged for her doctor from DC to fly to Florida and now she was waiting for her in the small office that the hospital had given her for the time being.

Ziva took a deep breath and opened the door. As she stepped inside her doctor greeted her enthusiastically: "Hello Ziva! It's so nice to see you." Ziva smiled at her and closed the door behind her.

"It is good to see you, too, Claire", she greeted back. After she'd come back from Somalia she'd chosen a different doctor. She couldn't stand facing her old one. And with the whole story, her and Claire had somehow grown closer and it was safe to call them friends now.

She didn't call her by her first name without a reason. Her full name was actually Claire Parker and she was not only a doctor but also a psychologist. That way she'd been able to help Ziva out with both of her issues, the physical aspects and the psychological aspects.

"Please, take a seat", Claire said and Ziva sat down on the treatment couch. Claire pulled her chair over to her and smiled brightly. "Any news? Are you and Tony finally dating?", she asked excitedly.

Ziva laughed. After a couple months Ziva had started to tell Claire about Tony and really, Claire was probably the person who knew the most about their relationship and Ziva's feelings.

"We are indeed dating now", she announced. Claire's eyes widened. "That's great! Congratulations! When did that happen?", she immediately exclaimed. "We started dating a couple weeks back. About a month I think", Ziva replied.

"It's good that you now have someone by your side. Especially with the whole unemployment situation and after your father's death", Claire went on. Ziva nodded, then said: "He helped me a lot in the past months. And we actually have our jobs back but nobody is supposed to know."

Claire nodded knowingly: "I won't tell anyone." That went without saying of course but it was nice to hear Claire say it. It was what a friend would say and Ziva really liked that.

"So, today we are going to preform the usual tests on you. Or do you want me to pay special attention to something?", Claire then said, coming to the point of their meeting.

"No, I do not think you need to pay special attention to something", Ziva replied. Claire smirked: "You sure?" Ziva raised her eyebrows, confused. What did Claire mean?

"You haven't slept together yet?", Claire asked. Ziva blushed. "Oh that..well yes we have. But I cannot have children anyway, so it will not make any difference", she stated and shrugged.

Claire smiled at her: "Who knows?" Ziva looked at her with a confused expression on her face. Claire was talking in riddles today and Ziva just couldn't make any sense out of it.

"You said I cannot", she stated carefully. Claire nodded and her expression turned serious again: "Yes. That's true." Then she went over to the other side of the room to pick up some equipment.

"It will be the same procedure as every time. I need a couple blood tests and then I'll run them. While we wait for the results, you could tell me more about your relationship with Tony. What do you say?", Claire asked as she approached Ziva again.

Ziva nodded and smiled at her. She couldn't wait to tell her more about Tony and their relationship. Claire took the blood tests without further comment and went to bring them to the lab.

Her lab assistant had accompanied her to Florida, just to make sure nobody noticed that Ziva wasn't who she was pretending to be in Florida. As Claire came back to the room she was carrying two cups of coffee and some cake.

"I heard the cafeteria makes excellent cake, so I thought I'd get us some", Claire explained as she handed Ziva a plate and the cup of coffee. Ziva smiled at her and thanked her.

Then she went to sit down in front of Claire's desk and Claire took her seat opposite her. "So, you wanna tell me more about Tony?", Claire asked immediately. That was typical for her.

She never talked around the point for long. "Well, I do not know where to start. It just kind of happened", Ziva said. Claire grinned: "There has to be some sort of beginning."

"Okay, so we resigned. You already know that", Ziva started. She'd called Claire right after they'd resigned. Her excuse had been to update her info but really, she'd just needed her advice on how to handle the situation, not necessarily as her doctor but as her friend.

"Well, I just really needed him then and we started seeing each other for movie nights and dinner and sometimes lunch", she started to tell their story. Claire smiled and Ziva continued: "Then one night we met up with Abby and McGee and after they had both left Tony asked me if I would like to stay at his apartment for the night."

A grin spread across Claire's face. "And that's what it happened?", she asked excitedly. She really reminded Ziva of Abby sometimes. "No, it did not", she replied laughing.

Then she went on: "The next morning I wanted to leave but he asked me to stay, to spend the day together. He cooked me lunch and then he took me on our first date in the evening."

Claire's eyes lit up. "How was it?", she asked, her voice giving away that she was in complete awe. "It was perfect. He took me to a nice restaurant, we had very delicious food and then we danced", Ziva told her.

"And?", Claire demanded. "Then he kissed me", Ziva said quietly and a smile played on her lips. "That sounds absolutely perfect!", Claire exclaimed. Ziva nodded. It was indeed perfect.

"And then the mission came across?", Claire asked after a moment of silence. "After a few days, yes. We went to Florida and now we are posing as a married couple. It is very fun. We even have a dog", Ziva told her.

"Sounds awesome. And when did you..you know..?", Claire wanted to know. Ziva smirked: "As if I am going to tell you that." They both laughed. Eventually though Claire's face turned serious again: "What happened when Gibbs was shot?"

"What do you mean?", Ziva asked slightly confused. "I think you know what I mean. How did you take it?", Claire asked. Ziva sighed and took a deep breath. "Not well", she admitted quietly.

"That's what I thought", Claire stated. "Wanna tell me about it?", she then offered. Ziva looked up at her. "There is not much to tell. It was just very hard for me. I got so close to losing him", she said.

Claire nodded. She understood that all too well. She'd been there for Ziva the last few years and her entire life seemed to be very hard or at least not very easy.

"How about we talk about this when you're back home?", she then offered and Ziva nodded, glad that she didn't have to tell her the entire story now. Claire glanced at the clock.

"The results should be ready. I'm just gonna go get them", she announced. Ziva watched her as she left the room. She was lucky to call her her friend. Claire came back only a few minutes later, carrying a folder.

She pulled her chair over and sat down next to Ziva. Ziva was confused by that. Why was Claire sitting down next to her? Usually they just discussed this and then she left again.

Claire had never taken a seat next to her just to discuss the results. Or was there..more? "The test results came back quite positively. You have nothing to worry about", Claire stated, a smile on her face.

Ziva nodded to tell her she understood. Then Claire's expression turned serious. "There is something else", she said. Again Ziva nodded. "I'm not sure if you just want me to tell you or..", Claire started but Ziva cut her off: "Or what? Claire, just tell me."

Claire took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes. When she did, a smile was playing on her lips. "You can have children", she said softly. Ziva's eyes widened.

"Do not joke about this", she hissed. Claire held her hands up in surrender. "I'm not joking. You can have children, Ziva", she repeated. "I..", Ziva started but trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

A chocked sob escaped her throat. Claire reached out to pat her knee. "Ziva", she said softly and Ziva looked up again. "Am I..pregnant?", Ziva asked carefully. "No, you're not", Claire replied.

A sigh of relief escaped Ziva's mouth. It wasn't like she didn't want kids. She'd always wanted kids, especially with Tony. But she wasn't ready just yet. And

God, she'd thought she'd never be able to have children and now that had suddenly changed. She just needed to get used to the new situation first. She couldn't just jump into it headfirst.

"The test results show that the damage healed very well. It didn't look that good last time but I still had hope, you know. That's why I told you these tests could be very good. We still need to take an ultrasound though", Claire explained.

Ziva nodded, wiping her eyes quickly. "Would you mind laying down on the treatment couch again?", Claire asked. Ziva did as she was told and Claire went to get the ultrasound machine.

Ziva pulled up her shirt, giving Claire access to her stomach. Claire put some gel on her skin and then started moving the ultrasound device around her stomach.

Pictures appeared on the screen but Ziva couldn't really make any sense out of it. But she wasn't a doctor after all. Claire looked at the monitor intently and eventually shut off the machine.

She wiped the gel off of Ziva's skin and Ziva pulled her shirt back down and sat up, her legs dangling over the edge of the treatment couch. She looked at Claire expectantly who just looked back with a serious expression on her face.

Eventually though a huge grin spread across her face. "You can have children, Ziva!", she exclaimed, her voice cracking. Ziva's eyes widened and she let out a squeal.

She jumped off the couch and engulfed Claire in a tight hug. "I cannot believe it! That is so..", she started but trailed off. She didn't even have a word for it. "I know right?", Claire replied just as happily.

She didn't need to hear a word from Ziva, she understood it. She didn't even have a word herself. When they let go of each other, Claire grinned at Ziva. "Now go, tell Tony!", she urged.

Ziva grinned and nodded. She hugged Claire again and then left the room, waving as she closed the door behind her. Claire smiled after her. She'd been through so much with Ziva already and she knew how much she had to deal with.

And right now, she couldn't be happier for her. It was incredible. They could talk about everything else once Ziva was back in DC. Right now, she just deserved to celebrate.

* * *

"Tony?", Ziva called out as she walked into their house. "Yes?", came the reply and Tony walked out of the living room. A grin spread across her face. She was practically about to explode.

She just really wanted to tell him. "I need to talk to you", she announced. His expression turned serious even though she was still grinning. "What is it, Ziva?", he asked, concern lacing his voice.

She simply took his hand and led him out of the front door. They made their way over to the beach without a word. Eventually Ziva came to a stop and turned to face him.

"Do you want to sit down?", Tony asked, still very confused and worried. They hadn't even taken Bailey. Something was definitely wrong. He was sure of it. She just shook her head and he shrugged.

"What is it, Ziva?", he asked again. She took his hands in hers and interlaced their fingers. "I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me not to freak out", she said, trying to sound serious.

It was so hard to keep from grinning like a complete idiot and it was even harder to hold back the words. He nodded carefully and she took a deep breath. "I went to see my doctor today. She came here from Washington to preform the yearly tests on me", she started to explain.

"What tests?", he immediately asked. "Ever since I came back from Somalia I have been seeing her and every year I have to take certain tests, to make sure my health is okay", she explained.

She squeezed his hands and he grew worried. Was she sick? "Are you okay?", he asked immediately. God, what would he do if she wasn't okay? What if it was something serious?

"I am okay", she assured him and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "What is this about, Ziva?", he then asked. "The damage that was done to me in Somalia was severe and it concerned different parts of my body", she elaborated and he simply nodded.

Why couldn't she just come to the point? He really needed to know. It seemed to be serious. And if it was serious, he just needed to know. He needed to know she was okay, needed to know what this was all about.

"For example there was damage done to my uterus and therefore I..", she started but trailed off. She couldn't say it now that she knew about the new situation.

Thankfully Tony finished her sentence for her: "You can't have children. Yeah, I know." She nodded slowly. "My doctor preformed tests on my uterus today as well", she stated.

"Ziva, is everything alright?", he immediately asked, the concern still very evident in his voice. She knew this was torture for him. She knew how much it affected him, how worried he was.

But she just wanted to make the surprise all the more special by dragging it out this long. "Ziva, please just tell me what it is. What did the doctor say?", he begged when she didn't say anything.

She couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across her face now. "I can have children", she then blurted out. His eyes widened and he let go of her hands. He didn't say anything for a while but she just kept smiling at him. Maybe if she smiled he'd know that she was serious.

"You..what?", he asked after a moment. "I can have children. My doctor said it is a miracle", she repeated. "Ziva, that's..that's incredible!", he exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt, inhaling his scent. As they pulled apart he grinned at her. "We can have children", he said happily. She smiled: "Yes, we can."

He leaned down to capture her lips with his. "Tony?", she quietly said as they broke the kiss. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "Yes?", he replied. "I need to get used to this new situation first. Can we..wait?", she carefully asked.

He kissed her lips tenderly. "As long as you want", he whispered against her lips. She stood on her tip toes to get closer to him and kissed him again. How had she gotten so damn lucky?

* * *

**A/N: tadaaaaaaaaaa! :D Put cha put cha hands up! Put cha put cha hands up! Sing with me, here we go! :D CHAAAAPTER FIFTY! :D Is it what you expected it to be? :D  
As always, please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) As I already mentioned a thousand times, I love to hear what you have to say and I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
**_So, remember the thing I promised you in celebration of Chapter 50? The majority voted for the "Ask PrincessTiva" on tumblr. I know there's always the issue with the time differences, so I thought it would be easier if you just had 24 hours to send me your questions and then I'll reply to them all. You'll have tomorrow, July 8! No matter what tim zone you're in! I'll start replying on July 9. You can submit your questions here: .com[slash]ask (obviously you'll have to insert a dot and a slash where I wrote that lol). You can ask whatever you want and as many questions as you want! :) I'm really looking forward to this! :)  
_**Soo, next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
THANK YOU FOR 50 AMAZING DAYS!  
Love y'all to Pluto and back,  
~ C.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your sweet reviews and everything last night! :) That really means a lot! :) 50 chapters is huge and it would have never been possible if it weren't for you :) THANK YOU! :)  
I'll reply to your reviews soon, promise! :)  
Anyway, so here's the new chapter :) Someone told me today that the season premire is in approximately two months (78 days to be exact) and it made me really sad. Because the day of the season premiere this story will end :/ BUT lets not think about that now :D Still some time to go ;) DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Ziva stood in the kitchen and leaned against the counter to look over at Tony. He was sitting on the couch with Bailey next to him and was watching TV. She was currently making them some popcorn but she was taking some time on purpose.

She stared at him from across the room. She couldn't stop thinking about their time at the beach when she'd told him the good news earlier. His first reaction had been that they could have kids now and he'd been so happy about it.

Then she'd told him she wanted to wait and he'd said they could wait as long as she wanted. That one word lingered though. As long as shewanted. This wasn't about him and her.

He was just waiting for her sake. He wanted kids. As soon as possible. And she knew it. It was quite obvious after all. She'd considered going over to the hospital to talk to Gibbs about it but she'd decided against it.

It would be weird to leave. Tony would have suspected something was wrong, something was bothering her. She needed to talk to Tony. Even if it meant that she'd get the answer she was fearing.

She needed to take that risk. The ding from the microwave pulled her from her thoughts. Ziva got the popcorn out and put it in a bowl. Then she walked over to Tony and placed the bowl between them.

He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. She never put the bowl between them. She always placed it on the table in front of them or on his lap. But she always leaned against him.

The bowl in the middle was just creating space between them now. And of course that was confusing to him. Ziva mentally cursed herself. How could she have been so obvious?

He took the bowl and placed it on the table. Then he reached out to pull her into his side. She tensed up and tried to pull away but he only held her closer. "Is something wrong?", he asked, his voice muffled by her hair.

She didn't say anything. "I can tell something's wrong, Ziva. I know you", he murmured. She sighed and pulled away only to sit cross-legged, facing him. She took his hands in hers.

"Earlier at the beach, when I told you what my doctor said..", she started and he nodded, a smile spreading across his face. She took a deep breath, then went on: "You were very excited about the news."

He grinned brightly: "Of course! It's amazing after all!" She smiled softly but her expression quickly got serious again. "You said we could have kids now and I asked you if we could wait..", she started again but trailed off.

He furrowed his brows. What was this really about? "You..you said we could wait as long as I want", she whispered. "Yeah, I did. What's wrong with that?", he questioned. Where was this coming from?

"You want kids", she stated and he nodded, still confused as to what she was getting at. "Soon", she said softly and for the first time she looked up into his eyes. Realization dawned on him. That was where she was coming from.

"Ziva", he said softly but she cut him off: "Do not deny it. I know you want kids soon." He squeezed her hands. "I'm not getting any younger", he joked but she didn't laugh. Tony cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Look, I wasn't saying that we should jump into it immediately. I know you need some time to get used to the new situation. And God, I need time to get used to it as well", he then said.

Her eyes met his again and a tiny smile formed on her lips. He went on: "We have time, Ziva. Hell, we only started dating about a month ago. And we're not even engaged yet. So, we have time."

She bit her tongue when he mentioned the part about not being engaged. She wanted him to ask so badly. Apparently though she would have to wait a little longer.

"I just got really excited because it's great news, Ziva. We can have children eventually. That's incredible!", he said, laughing in joy. Her smile grew. "But we have time", he then added.

She smiled brightly now and then pulled him closer to her until her lips met his. "Were you really worried that I didn't mean it?", he asked as they broke the kiss. She bit her lip and blushed.

"Ziva", he whispered and her eyes met his again. "I love you", he told her softly, his voice cracking and laced with emotion. She smiled softly and kissed him again. "I love you, too", she replied.

Bailey barked from the other end of the couch and they separated, both laughing. "Really, Bailey, I need to teach you some manners", Tony said in a mock-serious voice. Ziva giggled.

"I think he just wants some attention", she stated. But Tony shook his head. "He wants to watch Bond", he announced and Ziva laughed. "I think he is not the only one then", she chuckled.

Tony pulled her into his side and she snuggled into him, glad that they'd sorted things out, that they'd cleared it up. Bailey jumped off the couch and then came to sit next to Ziva, his head resting on her legs that were pulled up onto the couch.

She smiled at him and patted his head. Tony started the movie and got the popcorn bowl from the table, placing it on his lap. His arm around Ziva tightened as he pulled her even closer to him.

"Which are we watching?", she asked. "GoldenEye, 1995. Pierce Brosnan as James Bond. Directed by Martin Campbell", he told her and she chuckled. It was cute how he knew those facts by heart.

"What?", he asked immediately and she just kissed his neck. After a moment though, she spoke up again: "Pierce Brosnan as James Bond?" He nodded, confirming it.

"He is very sexy", she stated, trying so hard to sound serious. Apparently it worked. He shifted so he could look at her. She smiled innocently. "Just look at his chest hair. So sexy", she purred.

Just as he was about to open his mouth though her fingers undid the top button of his shirt and then the second one. She let her hands wander around his now exposed skin and played with his chest hair.

"And then his eyes, you know. Women get lost in them", she went on and stared deep into his eyes. He gulped audibly. "You sure we're still talking about Pierce Brosnan here?", he breathed out.

She chuckled low in her throat. "You tell me, Very Special Agent DiNozzo", she purred. He stilled her hands on his chest and took them in his. "The movie", he reminded her. She pouted.

"I really like Bond", he stated, teasing her on purpose. She sighed dramatically. "As you wish", she shrugged and settled back against his side. She didn't bother buttoning his shirt again though.

She liked it much better that way. The movie started to play and he pulled her closer to him. She trembled in his arms as he kissed her hair and whispered: "You have no idea how happy you make me."

* * *

**A/N: a little bit of everything?! ;) haha :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I really love to read what you have to say and I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow ;)  
**_Oh and don't forget to send me your questions! :) You have until midnight today whatever time zone you're in :) just send them to me here: princessctiva(dot tumblr dot com)[slash]ask :) You can seriously ask anything and I'll reply to all of them tomorrow :) YAAY :)_**  
Thanks again for your incredible support! :)  
Love y'all to Pluto and back,  
~ C.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you for everything! :) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH :)))  
I'll reply to your reviews soon! :) Promise xx  
Sooo, here's the new chapter and I KNOW it's really short but I was so busy today :/ Sorry about that! Buuut Daily-Update-Plan! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Ziva knocked on Gibbs' door the next morning. A bag was dangling from her arm which was very unlike her but it suited her alias. However, it was also good for her purpose.

Inside the bag was a cup of coffee for Gibbs, in a cup without a hole of course. She knew how much he loved his coffee and she also knew that he hated how he couldn't get any coffee at the hospital.

Sure, the doctors probably had their reasons but this was Gibbs, he was able to drink a lot of coffee without influencing his health in any way. Not drinking coffee on the other hand would probably influence his health.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Gibbs smiled at her from across the room. "I've been waiting for you", he stated and she chuckled. "I thought you'd come over after your doctor's appointment yesterday", he went on.

She went to sit down on the side of his bed and reached into her bag. She handed him the coffee and a smirk spread across his face. "You know me too well, kid", he murmured and kissed her forehead.

She smiled softly and winked at him. "So, what did the doc say?", Gibbs asked after he took a couple sips of his coffee. A smile spread across Ziva's face. "Well, I am healthy", she stated.

He raised an eyebrow and glared at her. He knew there was more to it. "Remember when I told you about the damage done to my..uterus?", she asked carefully.

It was awkward to talk about this with Gibbs. But then again, it shouldn't be. He was like a father to her. He nodded, signaling that he knew what she was talking about.

Ziva took a deep breath, then blurted out: "It healed. I can have children." Gibbs eyes widened and then a smile spread across his face. He placed the cup of coffee on the table beside him and opened his arms to her.

She leaned forward and gladly accepted his hug. "I'm so happy for you, Ziva. So, so happy", he whispered into her hair. She smiled brightly even though he couldn't see it of course.

"Thank you", she replied quietly. Gibbs pulled back slightly and she let go of him, resuming her position on the side of his bed. He grabbed his cup again and took another sip.

"Did you tell Tony, yet?", he asked after a moment. She nodded. "How did he react?", he wanted to know. "Quite well actually", she stated simply. However, that wasn't enough of an answer for Gibbs.

He knew there was more and he wasn't gonna let her off the hook that easily. "There's more", he said simply. It wasn't even a question. He knew there was more. It was a question.

He wanted her to tell him everything. Or at least as much as she wanted to share. Ziva sighed and she looked down. Why was Gibbs so freaking good at reading people? It was scary sometimes.

She took a deep breath, then started to explain: "He got very excited when I told him. He said it was great news, which it is. And he was very excited that we can now have children."

Gibbs nodded and his eyes told her to continue. So, she did: "I told him I wanted to wait. This is completely new to me, you know. For years I thought I would never be able to have children. And I learned to live with it. Now everything changed and I cannot just jump into it."

Gibbs nodded in understanding and covered her hand with his. "That's perfectly fine. Nobody expects anything else from you", he assured her and she smiled softly.

She really appreciated his support. "Tony was understanding about it and said we could wait as long as I wanted", she went on. And after a short pause she continued: "But that was what was bothering me. He had said as long as I want. Not we can wait."

"Did you tell him that?", Gibbs asked softly. She nodded. "I told him in the evening when we were going to watch a movie", she replied. "What did he say?", Gibbs asked.

He already knew the answer though. Her huge smile was quite telling. "He said we have time. We are not even engaged yet, so we still have some time. He said he needed time to get used to all of it as well. So, we can wait together until the time is right", she said, happily.

Gibbs smiled at her brightly. "You deserve your happiness", he said and she smiled. "He makes me very happy", she said quietly. He grinned: "I know." Of course he knew.

He'd watched them over the last eight years. He'd been with them every step of the way. He knew how much they needed each other, he knew that they only functioned together, not apart.

He'd seen Tony falling apart when he'd thought she was dead. He'd seen Ziva falling apart when she'd thought he was dead. He'd seen them both getting jealous whenever the other had a girlfriend or boyfriend.

He'd seen it all. And he'd seen this coming all along. He was only surprised it had taken them this long to figure it out. "Ziva?", Gibbs eventually questioned. She looked into his eyes, signaling that she was listening.

"If he was to ask you to marry him now, would you be ready?", he asked carefully. She furrowed her eyebrows. Why was he asking? "Yes. I think so", she replied after a second.

He smiled softly and his hand covered hers again. "He will, you know. Ask you soon, I mean", Gibbs said. A shy smile spread across her face. "Well, I am looking forward to it", she said, her voice so calm, so absolutely sure. She was ready for this. She was ready to commit to Tony fully. She was ready to say yes to Tony.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short and I'm sorry :( But I replied to all your "Ask PrincessTiva" questions on tumblr :)  
Anyway, please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys :) You always make my day :))**  
_Okay, so I replied to all of your "Ask PrincessTiva" questions on tumblr today :) To read the responses, just go to my tumblr (princessctiva dot tumblr dot com) and then scroll down until after the post with Chapter 52 ;) Then you can just go back until you get to Chapter 51 ;) Everything in between is Ask PrincessTiva ;)  
_**New chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for everything! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Thaaaank you so much for everything :) I really love you so much! :D Your lovely words always make my day :)  
As I said, I'll reply to your reviews soon :)  
Sooo, here's the new chapter :) And yaaay Daily-Update-Plan :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"McGee? Do you have a minute?", Tony asked as McGee picked up the phone. He'd decided to call his friend because damn he could really use some advice. And now was the perfect time.

Ziva was at the hospital, visiting Gibbs and had said she'd spend some time with Abby in the afternoon as well. This was his chance. "Sure. What's up?", McGee asked. Tony took a deep breath.

Would it be weird to ask it over the telephone? It probably would. "Can you come over here?", he instead asked. He could picture McGee's confused expression all too well. "Is something wrong?", he immediately asked.

Tony sighed. Why did everyone just assume something was wrong when he asked them to come over or something. He really needed to improve his social life. "I kind of need your help", Tony admitted.

He hated to admit that. He wasn't one to ask for help easily. But this time..well he really needed help. "I'll be there in ten", McGee said and then hung up. Tony put the phone down and looked around the room.

Thank God the stupid surveillance had been hacked by McGee and was now blocked. He'd somehow figured that out just hours after he'd found out they were under surveillance.

That was why he was able to be more open with Ziva too. However, apparently she didn't trust that thing McGee had done because she'd taken him to the beach to tell him important stuff lately.

He did trust McGee's tech magic though. He'd been able to find the cameras and microphones with some sort of software but he had no idea how that worked. It wasn't really his thing.

He knew though that McGee had also been able to use another software to kind of turn the devices off. Tony had no idea how that was supposed to work but he wasn't going to question it.

It wasn't like he needed to know. Everything he needed to know was that it was turned off. End of story. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He stood up and walked over to answer the door.

McGee was standing in front of it. "That was fast", Tony commented. "Hello to you too, Tony", McGee replied sarcastically and Tony cringed. "Hi McGee", he corrected himself quickly.

He opened the door to McGee and he stepped in. They walked over to the living room and Tony sat down on the armchair, signaling McGee to sit down on the couch.

"What is this about, Tony?", McGee asked after an awkward moment of silence. Tony took a deep breath. "It's about Ziva", he said quietly. McGee's eyes widened at that.

"Did something happen?", he asked, clearly alarmed and worried. Tony quickly shook his head: "No, it's not that." McGee stared at him, urging him to continue. "Quite the opposite actually", Tony said carefully.

McGee furrowed his brows, clearly not understanding what Tony was hinting at. He sighed. "I want to ask her to marry me", Tony declared. McGee's jaw dropped and he stared at Tony, his eyes wide.

"You..what?", he asked, completely taken aback. "I want to marry her. I want to propose and ask her to marry me", Tony repeated. A slow grin spread across McGee's face.

"You have finally come to your senses", he stated, his voice slightly teasing. Tony grinned as well. "Yeah, I guess I have", he said. "So, what can I help you with?", McGee asked after a moment of silence.

Tony leaned forward in his seat. "I want to do it right, make it special, you know. I just..I dunno. I thought I'd ask you as a friend", he started to ramble. "A friend?", McGee repeated, not quite convinced he'd just heard that right.

Coming from Tony after all! "Yes", Tony confirmed, slightly annoyed. This really wasn't important now! He wanted to make this whole thing right. Which implied some help coming from McGee.

Not just stupid rambling from both of them. "I need a place and time and I need Gibbs' approval", Tony concluded. "Gibbs' approval?", McGee repeated, confused.

"Probie! Don't you get it?", Tony asked in disbelieve. How could McGee not understand? He shook his head. "Ziva's father is dead. And Gibbs is the closest thing she has to a father. So, I'm gonna seek his approval", Tony explained.

McGee's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. "You're gonna do this the traditional way", he concluded softly. "She would want it that way", Tony shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal to him.

It was something he knew he wanted to do. It seemed only natural to him. "Okay, so what do you want the actual proposal to be like?", McGee then asked. "I'm not sure yet. I need a time first. I don't wanna do this while we're still on the case", Tony replied.

"Yeah about that..", McGee started but trailed off, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "What?", Tony asked. "I know Gibbs told you it will be over soon but..it won't. It just started again. You need to work with Orli again as well", McGee admitted quietly.

He was kind of scared of Tony's reaction. However, he stayed surprisingly calm. "We need to work with Orli again?", he repeated and McGee nodded. Tony nodded in understanding, his business face going up.

"Don't think about that now. What about your proposal?", McGee quickly changed the topic again. Tony sprung back to action and leaned forward again. "You know I had it all planned out back in DC. I wanted to take her on a trip over the summer and at the end of the trip I was gonna propose. I even have the ring", Tony told McGee and his eyes widened.

"Really?", he asked in disbelieve. Sure, he knew how much Ziva meant to Tony but never had he thought he was that committed to her. "Yeah. But then Vance called us and the whole plan flew out the window", Tony said bitterly.

"Do you have the ring with you?", McGee questioned. Tony nodded: "It's my mother's. My dad gave it to me when he was in town at the beginning of the summer."

"That's a wonderful idea", McGee said, smiling at Tony. "You know..I was thinking that maybe when the case is over I could either propose on the beach here or pretend like we're boarding a flight to DC but in reality it's gonna be to somewhere else and I'm gonna propose there", Tony stated.

"Both options sound awesome", McGee assured him. "Do you think it's safe to ask Abby for help? Or would she run to Ziva about it?", Tony asked after a moment. McGee chuckled.

"I think I might find a way to keep her from saying anything. But it would be a good idea to bring her into this", he replied. Tony laughed at that. Suddenly Tony's phone beeped and he picked it up from the table.

"It's a text message from Ziva. She wants me to pick you up and meet Abby and her at the hospital", Tony announced. "Good thing I'm already there", McGee commented, chuckling.

They stood up and made their way outside to the car. Since Ziva had taken their car, the two men took McGee's car. They drove over to the hospital, both wondering what this could be about.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaay Tony and McGee :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys and I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
Shout-out to Cátia! :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for everything! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	54. Chapter 54

MOST IMPORTANT A/N EVER:** This is a black day for the NCIS and Tiva fandom. I still can't believe what happened today. I can't believe Cote de Pablo isn't coming back. But what bothers me even more is her reason. She makes $55,000 less than all her make co-stars. Talk about equality of men and women...  
Anyway, so a lot of people asked me whether I would continue this story now that Cote will leave. And I know that a lot of FF writers put a stop to their stories today. However, I believe that once you start something you have to finish it as well **_(get the hint here, Gary Glasberg? -.-). _**I promised you guys that this story would continue with daily updates until the premiere of Season 11. Now it's up to you: I'm willing to continue this story as planned. But if you want to I can also put an early stop to this, wrap it up in two weeks time. It's up to you! Please let me know as soon as possible!**

Normal A/N: **Here's the new chapter :) Daily-Update-Plan - yay :) Thank you to all of you for your incredible support! You rock! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Ziva? Is something wrong?", Tony immediately asked as they approached Abby and Ziva on the hospital floor. Ziva smiled brightly at him. "No, do not worry", she told him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Can you please not text me from the hospital again and tell me to get there fast?", he asked into her hair. She smiled to herself. It was really sweet how much he cared for her.

And it felt really good to have someone who loved her that much. "I promise", she whispered. He pulled back just enough to capture her lips with his own. He didn't even think about Abby or McGee watching them in that moment.

He just really loved her and God, the whole world could know if it was up to him. "You two are so cute!", Abby exclaimed and Tony and Ziva broke their kiss, smiling at her and McGee.

Ziva blushed slightly but Tony just pulled her closer to him and smiled at her. He'd been really worried when she'd texted him earlier. The entire ride to the hospital scenarios had been playing in his head.

What if Ziva was hurt? It was gonna be a challenge to go back to DC with her. He would constantly be distracted in the field, always watching her and not himself. It would be difficult.

But he was also sure that Gibbs could help him out on this one. "Why are we here?", McGee asked eventually. "Oh we just thought it'd be fun to visit Gibbs together. You know, as a family. He'd love to see us all don't ya think?", Abby rambled.

Tony chuckled but nodded. This was so Abby-like. Nobody would get as excited about something like this. Nobody but her. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and together with McGee and Abby they made their way over to Gibbs' room.

As they walked inside Gibbs smirked at them. "All of you?", he asked, raising an eyebrow but still smirking. "Gibbs!", Abby exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. Which was of course rather difficult seeing as he was sitting in his bed but Abby managed.

"Abbs, calm down", Gibbs chuckled and Abby pulled back. She stood next to McGee and Tony and Ziva. "We thought it'd be fun to visit you together. You know as a family", Abby told him and Gibbs smiled brightly.

"It is indeed nice", Gibbs assured her and a grin spread across her face. "How are Ducky and Jimmy by the way?", he then asked. They took a seat on the chairs next to his bed and faced him.

"They're fine. And they asked us to give you their best wishes. They're looking forward to seeing us all again soon", Tony said. He'd talked to Ducky earlier, filling him in on Gibbs' condition.

"They're gonna adopt a baby!", Abby exclaimed happily. "Who? Ducky and Jimmy?", Gibbs teased. He knew what she was talking about but at least now he had his team in laughter. Abby pouted.

"No! Jimmy and Breena!", she explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's great news", Gibbs said, smiling. Then he turned to Ziva: "Everything good?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "Yes", she said. He looked at her and she shook her head slightly. A knowing look formed on his face. This was his way of asking if everything with Tony was alright and the look was his way of asking about a possible proposal.

Nobody needed to know, really. This was far too personal for everyone to know. Tony looked back and forth between them but they didn't give anything away. They just smiled at each other with a knowing look.

"So, what does the doc say? When can you go?", Abby asked excitedly, completely oblivious to the silent exchange. "I don't know yet. Soon I should think", Gibbs said.

He looked over at McGee and he nodded. Gibbs had told McGee to tell Tony about the Orli issue soon and apparently he had. Now it was up to Tony to tell Ziva about it.

Which wouldn't be the easiest thing to do of course. But Gibbs knew if there was one person who could break it to Ziva without having her freak out, it was Tony. Abby started talking again and they all laughed at her hilarious stories. It was good to have the family back.

* * *

"Ziva? Can you come downstairs for a second?", Tony called from the living room. They'd come home from the hospital about half an hour ago and Ziva had said she'd just take a quick shower and then come down.

He was kinda impatient though. He'd talked to Gibbs about the Orli matter when Abby, McGee and Ziva had already left. He needed to break it to Ziva soon. They would have to face it in the morning after all.

Ziva walked down the stairs and as always, she took his breath away. How could someone be as gorgeous as she was? "Yes?", she asked, a bright smile on her face as she came to stand in front of him.

"Can we sit down?", he asked carefully. She raised an eyebrow but followed him to the couch and they sat down. "What is it?", she asked. He took a deep breath, then blurted out: "We need to continue working with Orli."

Rather 'start again' but that didn't matter right now. Her jaw dropped and she stared at him. "Are you serious?", she hissed. He nodded slowly. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a second.

"Why?", she then asked. "I don't know. Vance's orders. Apparently it's important", he told her, shrugging. "I cannot face her. Not after what she told us. Gibbs is not guilty of any of those crimes", she sighed and he took a deep breath as well.

This wasn't gonna be easy. Everything Gibbs was accused of..well those were their crimes, not his. But they couldn't tell Orli. They'd get arrested or something. This wouldn't help the case.

"We need to keep up our story. As much as I hate to do this but it is necessary", Ziva said after a moment of silence. Tony nodded: "You're right. This is the only choice we have."

She took his hand and squeezed it softly. "We will manage", she assured him. He almost laughed at that. It was ridiculous! She shouldn't be the one saying that.

He didn't need reassurance, she did. Orli had ruined her family. This was horrible. "We will, Ziva", he told her gently and she smiled softly, silently thanking him for his support.

She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. He kissed back just as gently. However, they quickly deepened the kiss and it intensified. Soon she was straddling his lap, running her fingers through his hair and his hands were exploring her skin under her shirt.

"I love you", he whispered against her lips. "I love you, too", she whispered back. She leaned over to his ear. "Make love to me", she whispered into his ear. He shivered, then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He lay her down on the bed and hovered above her. "You have no idea how much I love you", he told her, the adoration quite evident in his voice. She trembled in his arms and he smiled. "You make me so happy, Ziva. I love you so much", he told her just as he kissed her again.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:** Please read the author's note at the top and let me know your opinion! THIS IS IMPORTANT, GUYS! The future of this story is in your hands! And if you want to, you can also include your ideas on what this story should contain in the future now. Make Ziva leave in the end? Find a reason for her to leave? Or just pretend like Cote signed? It's up to you!

**A/N: I know it's a black day for the NCIS and Tiva fandom but I really hope you enjoyed this :)**  
**Let me know what you think, okay? :) And if you have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know :) I love to hear from you guys and I'm always open to any suggestions!**  
**Please let me know your opinion on the thing I asked you at the top and in the "important" thingy here at the bottom! THANK YOU! You can include your opinion in your review :)**  
**Much much love to you and virtual hugs!  
~ C.  
**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update today. I was freaking busy :/  
Thank you everyone! We passed the 1,400 mark on reviews last night! :O I LOVE YOU ALL! You're amazing!  
AND ATTENTION: I will continue this story as planned! Majority decided.  
Sooo, here's the new chapter aaaand Daily-Update-Plan :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning, still tightly wrapped in Tony's arms. His arm was loosely draped over her waist and his chest was pressed into her back. Their bare legs were intertwined and his lips were ghosting over her bare shoulder.

She sighed happily. It felt so good to wake up in his arms like this. And last night had been incredible. It had been their first time making love after she'd heard the news from Claire.

A small smile formed on her face. What if..? One the one hand, she really wanted to wait a little, she wasn't exactly ready yet. But on the other hand, well, she could get used to the idea of having a child with Tony.

It would be amazing, really. And either way, she would be happy with Tony no matter what. There was nothing that could possibly ruin their relationship. Not even the Orli matter. She would have to face that today.

And damn it, Orli would probably be here soon. But Ziva couldn't care less. Orli could just wait in front of the door. She would not wake up Tony and give up their comfortable position just because Orli was coming over. Definitely not.

However, she felt Tony stir behind her and his arm tightened around her. "Good morning beautiful", he whispered against her skin, making her shiver. His voice was low and husky.

"Morning", she replied, her smile quite evident in her voice. "Did you sleep well?", he asked. "I did", she whispered and she could almost feel him grin into her shoulder.

"Me too", he murmured. She turned around to face him and kissed his lips. "We need to get up, Ziva. Orli is coming over soon", Tony eventually said, breaking the kiss.

Ziva rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him again but he stopped her. "Ziva, I don't like this either but we have to do this", he told her gently. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"I'll fix breakfast and you can go take a shower", Tony suggested and Ziva nodded, still not completely happy with the situation. They both got out of bed and Ziva went to the bathroom while Tony went downstairs to start making breakfast.

He would have to take a shower, too. When she was finished with hers though. He got out some toast and put it in the toaster. Then he started making some coffee for the two of them.

A smile spread across his face while he was starting the coffee machine. He couldn't wait for the day that Ziva told him she couldn't drink coffee. Last night had been their first time to make love after they'd found out she could have kids.

What if it had already..worked? Not worked as in _worked_. That sounded weird. He was just really looking forward to having kids. With Ziva. Yes, he'd said that he wanted to wait a little but that didn't mean he couldn't handle a..surprise.

He tried to push those thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus on the Orli matter know. They needed to be really careful. One slip and they were the guilty ones.

And he knew for a fact that this wasn't part of the plan and nobody had a backup plan if their plan failed. Gibbs wouldn't be very amused to find out either. He knew he wasn't guilty of any of the crimes and he was still not saying anything against them, protecting his team, his family instead.

"Tony?", Ziva suddenly called from upstairs. "Yes?", he called back. "I do not know what to wear", she called downstairs and Tony chuckled. It was a very rare thing to see Ziva worrying about her choice of clothes.

"You shower fast", he commented. "You are not helping", she complained. He made his way over to the staircase and smiled at her. "Ziva, you look good in anything. I don't care what you're wearing", he told her.

Wrong move. "You do not care what I am wearing? Wow, thank you", she said sarcastically. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "That's not what I meant and you know it", he said, his voice sounding very defeated.

He walked up the stairs and even though she fought against it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "You are always beautiful to me, no matter what you wear. That's what I meant", he whispered into her hair.

"I really love your new dress though", he then added and he pulled back to grin at her. She laughed softly and then smiled back at him. "The one I got with Abby the other day?", she asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. It was a white dress, strapless and about knee-length. Perfect for a sunny day at the beach. But he really just loved to see it on her. She looked like a Goddess when she wore it.

He'd meant it, she looked good in anything. But this dress..it was gonna be the death of him. She just looked incredibly good in it. Beautiful, and hot as hell. "I'll even help you with the zipper", he offered, winking at her.

She slapped his arm playfully and then turned around to walk into the bedroom. "Go shower", she said as she walked away. He looked after her and then shook his head laughing. Ziva David was one of a kind. And hell, was he lucky to call her his girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's so short.. I didn't find enough time today.  
Please let me know what you think in the reviews section :) And also let me know if you have any suggestions cause I'm always open to your ideas :)  
Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow and will be longer ;)  
Thanks again for FIFTY-FIVE amazing days and 1,400 reviews!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites and everyyything! Especially now, they mean a lot to me and I'm glad that even though the Cote thing is hanging over our heads like a thunderstorm (yeah I know that's not the expression lol but it was supposed to be like this!) you're still showing so much support for this story! This means a lot! :)  
Sooo, here's the new chapter :) DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :D yaay! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Half an hour later they were sitting on their couch with Orli facing them, sitting in the armchair across from them. She'd been here for five minutes already and neither had said anything except 'hello'.

Tony looked back and forth between Ziva and Orli. It was almost scary how they were staring at each other without any emotions displayed on their faces. Ziva had put up her Mossad mask again.

However, at least she wasn't pulling away from him this time. She allowed him to wrap his arm around her loosely. He didn't want to pressure her though, so his touch was very light. Barely there.

Eventually Tony couldn't stand the silence anymore. The room was slowly beginning to feel like it was on fire, like it was gonna explode any moment. Just because of their staring match.

He awkwardly cleared his throat. "So, what is the matter?", he asked, really awkwardly. Orli and Ziva didn't break their eye contact though. They just continued to stare at each other.

Without tearing her eyes from Ziva, Orli replied: "Agent Gibbs obviously." Tony sighed. This was gonna be a long and awkward talk. He gently squeezed Ziva's side but she didn't even react.

She just continued to stare at Orli. It was rather obvious that she didn't want her here and that she didn't trust her. "Any news? Because we talked about that last time, remember?", Tony stated.

Finally Orli tore her eyes away from Ziva and looked at Tony. "We are currently looking for some files about the cases I presented to you the last time we met", Orli told him. Tony tried to stay calm.

Truth was, those files were either a lie or burned. When they'd found out what Parsons was about to do they'd started burning the most important files that were most incriminating to Gibbs.

For example Abby's report from years ago. They'd decided it would be better that way. No files, no evidence. However, now it didn't look good for Gibbs. If they couldn't prove Orli wrong..well Parsons would have all the evidence he needed to take Gibbs down.

The thing was, the stuff that still existed – if it still existed now, who knew what Vance had done with it – was a lie. It wasn't Gibbs who had killed Ari. It wasn't Gibbs who had gone rogue to safe Ziva twice.

That was all them. And McGee wasn't all that innocent either. There were a couple things he'd been involved in as well. Things nobody really wanted to bring up. It had been only reasonable to hand in their badges.

They weren't just taking the blame to protect Gibbs. They were taking the blame because it was their blame to take. However, that hadn't worked out as planned.

The moment Vance had called them, their plan had been blown out the window. "Which files do you need?", Ziva asked, her voice free of any emotions. "The file about Ari Haswari, Abby Sciuto's report about an incident from Mexico and two other files. One from the summer of 2006 and the summer of 2009", Orli said.

Ziva ignored all other things but only commented on one: "How does an incident from Mexico concern Mossad?" Orli looked at her. "That is none of your business. This is Mossad and you are no longer Mossad", she retorted sharply.

Ziva's eyes were sparkling dangerously by now. "How does it concern Mossad?", Ziva repeated through gritted teeth. Orli took a deep breath, then said: "It does not concern Mossad. But it is on my list as well."

"What list?", Tony asked immediately. "Director Vance sent me here to work with you on getting Agent Gibbs out of the situation. Apparently though you are not interested in helping him though", Orli said, sounding rather harsh.

"We just want to know what Mexico has to do with any of this. Gibbs is an American", Tony retorted, pretending to be completely clueless. He knew of course what Mexico was about. He'd read the report by accident but had promised to keep his mouth shut.

"You are right. It does not concern Mossad. We can just drop that and you can work on it on your own", Orli eventually rebutted. "Sounds like a plan", Tony said, sounding more annoyed than he'd intended to.

"Okay, so can we work on the other cases then?", Orli questioned. "What were those again?", Tony asked, again pretending to be clueless. It was easier that way. She wouldn't know how much he actually knew, how much they were hiding.

"The murder of Ari Haswari and the summer of 2006 as well as the summer of 2009", Orli stated. "What is there to talk about?", Ziva questioned. "Well, Ari Haswari was murdered by Agent Gibbs as you know. We need to find out which motives he had to kill him", Orli began.

"Ari was threatening him, about to shoot him and then Gibbs pulled the trigger first. It was self defense", Ziva explained, shrugging. She knew the official report by heart. Which was necessary seeing as she was responsible and needed to know the official version in case anyone asked her about it.

"Is there any evidence for this statement?", Orli asked. "The report", Tony said as if it was obvious. It was supposed to be obvious to Orli after all. She didn't need to know that it wasn't all that obvious, that there was more to it.

"Are there any witnesses?", Orli questioned. Tony had to be really careful not to look at Ziva. One glance to the side and Orli would know. "I do not think so", Ziva stated.

And God, he admired her for staying so calm. He didn't know how he'd react if Orli started asking about the summers of 2006 and 2009. And damn it, she did: "What about the summer of 2006? Agent Gibbs went rouge to safe you, Ziva."

Ziva shrugged: "He did not go rouge. He was merely helping me. I talked to him and figured the rest out myself." Orli glared at her: "You see, Ziva, I would love to believe you but I cannot. It does not seem very likely. You are very close and I do not think he would have just stayed where he was, doing nothing."

Ziva bit her tongue as to not scream at Orli. God, how she hated her! "I need to use the bathroom", she instead announced, got up and headed upstairs. Which left Tony and Orli.

"I think we should continue this another time", Tony said, glancing at the clock. "We are scheduled to meet with Agent McGee to have a video conference with our Director in a quarter of an hour", he explained.

Orli looked at him suspiciously but then nodded in understanding. "We can just schedule another meeting. I will contact you", she said. She got up and Tony led her to the door.

"Ziva hates me, does she not?", Orli asked sadly as they reached the door. Tony sighed. If only it was that easy. "No. She just doesn't like you that much", he tried to explain.

"I understand. She was so little when it all happened. I just wish she could forgive me someday", Orli said quietly. It was obvious that this was bothering her, that it really was a burden for her.

"She knows you loved her father", Tony stated carefully. "I did", Orli whispered. "But her relationship with Eli wasn't that good as you know. Which makes her relationship with you even more difficult", Tony tried to explain and Orli nodded in understanding.

"I know. I ruined her family. Things would have been different for her if it wasn't for me", she said sadly. Tony didn't say anything. "She would be a different person now", Orli said, tears straining her voice.

Tony looked at her surprised. The Mossad Director was crying in front of him. And she even understood what she'd done wrong and was regretting it. Wow, he would definitely mark this day red in his calender.

"Then I should thank you, you know", Tony told her. There. He'd finally said it. When Ziva and him had come back from Berlin in April he'd told Ziva that he'd have to thank Orli.

And now he finally had. It felt good to say it. It was the truth after all. Orli smiled at him, tears still pooling in her eyes. "You are good for her. And I need to thank you for taking care of her, for giving her the life she deserves. You make her so happy. I can see it in her eyes", Orli told him.

Tony wanted to ask her how she would know. She didn't know Ziva like he did after all. But he decided to let it go and instead just smiled. "I will contact you", Orli then said and walked through the door. Tony looked after her. Maybe Orli wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: yaaay Tony told Orli :) But this wasn't Orli's last appearance! ;)  
Please let me know what you think in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys and I'm also open to any suggestions you might have :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Thanks again for everything you do! I'm completely blown away by the response this story has been getting! It has now been eight weeks, guys! INCREDIBLE EIGHT WEEKS! :) Thank you!  
So, here's the new chapter :) And yaaay Daily-Update-Plan for eight weeks :)  
GUYS EIGHT WEEKS MEANS TWO MONTHS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? :O  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

After Tony had closed the door behind Orli, he went back to the living room to wait for Ziva. He supposed she wouldn't take too long. She had just been annoyed by Orli and had needed some time to cool off.

That was why he wouldn't disturb her now. As long as it was still a reasonable time for her to be gone, he wouldn't go upstairs and talk to her. She needed time to cool off and he really understood that.

If it was in any way possible, he'd compare Ziva's relationship with Orli to his relationship with his father. Coming to think of it though..that was probably far from it. But still.

After his mother had died, his dad had started seeing random women and really, Tony had hated all of them. And he'd hated his dead for, well, cheatingon his mom.

Sure, she had died but that didn't make any difference. At least not to Tony back then. He'd wanted his dad to mourn his mother and not just move on. With Ziva and Orli that was different.

Orli had started a relationship with her father and therefore had broken up Eli and Ziva's mom. Orli had destroyed Ziva's family, her parents' relationship. So, Orli was basically like all the women in Tony's dad's life.

However, when Ziva referred to Orli as the one who ruined her family..well, then Tony could really compare Orli to his dad. Because his dad had been the one to ruin the family.

After his mother's death, Tony had really needed his dad. He'd needed him to be there and tell him it was gonna be okay. He'd needed him to take him on father-son-trips.

But instead his dad had spent nights at bars, picking up random women and once in a while he'd presented a new step-mother to Tony. Yeah, somehow Tony could relate to Ziva.

He could totally understand where this was coming from. Tony glanced at the clock. No, this was definitely taking too long. He got up from the couch and made his way upstairs.

He was just about to walk into the bathroom when he found Ziva sitting on the floor of the bedroom, her back against the wall. Bailey was curled up in her lap and she was softly stroking his head.

She was looking down at the dog, so Tony couldn't see her face. Was she sad? Angry? He couldn't tell. He crouched down in front of her. "Hey Ziva", he whispered softly.

His hand found hers and he gently traced his thumb over the back of her hand. She looked up at him and he was shocked to find her face free of any emotions. There had to be some kind of emotion in her!

This couldn't just leave her cold. "Orli left", he told her gently. "I know", she said. And he wondered what she meant by it. She wouldn't just say 'I know' without a reason.

There had to be some sort of meaning behind it. "Did you hear the door?", he asked, not really sure how to approach this. She nodded. He continued stroking the back of her hand.

"I also heard the conversation", she said quietly. Tony pulled back and ran a hand over his face. Was this bad? Did she hate him for being friendly with Orli? But he'd just done it for her!

He hated Orli as much as she did. Because he hated everyone who hurt Ziva or made her upset. "She has no right to judge me", Ziva said bitterly. And even though Tony didn't like to hear Ziva like this..an angry Ziva was better than an emotionless Ziva.

"She didn't judge you, Ziva. She merely said..", he started softly but she cut him off: "She commented on my relationship! She has no right to do that!" Her voice was rising with every word she said.

He wondered how much of the conversation she'd really listened in on. Had she not heard the part where he'd thanked Orli? Where Orli had actually shown regret?

"Oh so this is your relationship now? Am I not a part of it?", Tony commented quietly. He hadn't really meant for that to get out but then again, Ziva was already pissed.

No matter what he said, she would've been pissed anyway. However, her eyes softened and she touched his hand lightly. "I am sorry. I did not mean it like that", she apologized.

He simply nodded, unable to meet her gaze. They were silent for a moment before Tony spoke up again: "She regrets what she did to you. She didn't mean to hurt you." Ziva snorted sarcastically.

"Of course she does", she stated in a very sarcastic voice. He grabbed her hand. "No, Ziva, you don't understand. She really regrets hurting you. And she's desperate for your forgiveness", he said.

He wasn't even sure if he believed that. He didn't trust Orli and he didn't like her that much. But he just wanted Ziva to be happy. And Orli had seemed to genuine, so honest when she'd told him how much she hated this situation, how much she wished for Ziva to just forgive her and give her a chance.

"She is just saying that to gain my trust. So that she can use me", Ziva stated simply. Tony sighed. What did he have to do to make Ziva believe him? "How much of the conversation did you hear?", he eventually asked.

He needed to know if she'd heard him when he'd thanked Orli. He just really needed to know. Ziva met his gaze and her expression softened again. "You thanked her", she whispered.

Tony smiled at her almost shyly and then leaned over, careful not to crush Bailey and ever so softly pressed his lips against hers. She took her hand from Bailey's head to place it at the back of Tony's neck, pulling him closer to her and kissing him back with all her love.

"Thank you, Tony", she whispered against his lips as they broke the kiss. "It was only the truth", he murmured. "It still means a lot", she insisted and he smiled.

They pulled apart and he took her hand in his. Bailey looked up at them with his adorable eyes but neither Tony nor Ziva quite paid attention to him. They were completely lost in each other's eyes.

"Ziva, you should talk to Orli. Give her a chance to explain everything. And then, if you still hate her, I won't push you anymore. I promise", Tony eventually said.

She sighed. "Maybe you are right. Maybe I should give her a chance to explain", she replied. He smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "I'm not pushing you, okay. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just think it would be good for you. I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't think it would be good for you after all", he assured her.

"I know. And I will talk to her", Ziva said, squeezing his hand in return. "I will give her a call and ask her to meet me tonight", Ziva stated after a moment. He just smiled.

He knew that it could go wrong but it was worth a try. And if Orli hurt Ziva again..well she would have to answer to him. "Tony?", Ziva then asked softly. "Yeah?", he replied.

She took a deep breath, then asked: "Would you come with me and stay close? I just really need to know that you are there." Tony squeezed her hand and pecked her lips.

"Of course, Ziva. I have your back", he assured her. A warm feeling coursed through her body. He loved her and God did it feel good to be loved like this. Unconditionally and forever. She kissed him back and whispered against his lips: "You have always had my back."

* * *

**A/N: Yay Bailey is back :D Did you miss him? :)  
Please let me know what you think in the reviews section! :) And if you have any suggestions for future chapters, please feel free to include them in your review! :) I'm always open to any ideas from you guys and I'll keep them in mind while the story progresses :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thank you for eight amazing weeks aka two amazing months! You rock! I would have never thought this would actually be such a success! WOW :O You're incredible :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU for your lovely reviews and everyyything! This means the world to me and you make my day every single time! Thank you so much! :)  
So, here's the new chapter :) And yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Tony, I am not sure this is a good idea", Ziva said quietly, trying to pull her hand from his. They were standing in front of a small restaurant where Ziva would meet Orli who was probably already waiting inside.

Ziva had made a huge deal out of getting ready and Tony was sure she'd done it on purpose, to kill some time. But he wouldn't let her off the hook so easily. He was convinced that it would be good for her to meet Orli tonight.

He just needed to convince her. Which couldn't be that hard. Could it? He reached out to pull Ziva into a hug. "Ziva, it's gonna be okay. I promise you", he whispered into her hair.

She sighed. If only it would be as easy as he said it would be. When he talked about it she felt like this could actually be worth something. Like the talk with Orli could actually be good.

That maybe she would be able to understand Orli and that Orli would be able to understand her. She had always hoped that one day she would get the chance to talk to Orli in private.

She needed some answers and she just really wanted Orli to explain herself. Especially now that Eli had died..Ziva just needed that kind of closure. Even though Orli had never been married to her father, Ziva felt like they were still some sort of distant family.

Orli had loved her father, that much was obvious. And if Ziva was honest, she really wanted to know why Orli had loved her father. Her father had never been an easy man to understand and he'd never made it easy for people to like him, let alone love him.

And even for Ziva herself, his own daughter, it had been difficult to understand him, to love him. When she was a kid, he used to be different and Ziva loved to think back to that time.

Everything had seemed so easy back then and she'd felt like the world was okay when her father was in the room. They'd used to dance together whenever they had a moment to themselves.

And Ziva cherished those memories. When she'd danced with Tony in Berlin she'd been reminded of her father's words. 'One day you will dance with a man who deserves your love'.

And her father had been right. Tony did indeed deserve her love and she was so glad she'd finally been able to admit that to herself. Ziva's thoughts went back again to how her father used to be when she was a kid.

She loved their dancing moments. Her father had been the one to teach her. Only later had she found out that it was also a good training for Mossad. She needed those kinds of skills for undercover missions.

It had made her question her father's motives over the years. And to be honest, she had been quite certain that this had been her father's only motive. However, now that he was dead she wasn't so sure anymore.

She kept having those flashbacks to how it used to be in her childhood. Her father couldn't have been training her back then. No, back then he had really loved her. Not that she doubted that he'd stopped loving her.

He just hadn't been able to show his love quite as good in the past few years. Her relationship with her father used to be really good, back when she was a child.

But then Orli had come into the picture and had turned her family upside down. Tali had been the only thing keeping their family together then. Her dream to be on stage, her singing..it had made their father soft and it had made him stay.

But then Tali and her mother had died and suddenly her father had turned to stone. Maybe it had been because of grieve but she couldn't be sure. She could never be sure when it came to her father.

Ziva had been surprised when Eli had come to DC in January, claiming to be there for her. Sure, it had turned out that he had other reasons as well. But she'd still felt like he had actually cared.

Maybe just a little..but that was a lot for Eli. And now here she was, about to confront Orli about everything. Everything that she'd done, everything that had gone down between them.

And most importantly, what had made her love her father. Ziva just really needed to know. Maybe it would give her a different view on Eli. Maybe her father hadn't been so bad after all.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd actually loved her and had been proud of her. Who knew? "Ziva, look, I don't want to push you. But I think it would be good if you just went inside", Tony suddenly said, pulling her from her thoughts.

She sighed: "I know." He took her hands in his and held them between their bodies. "I will be right at the table by the door, watching you. And whenever you feel like leaving, just give me a sign and I'll come and get you out of there, okay?", he told her gently.

She smiled. God, she was so lucky to have Tony in her life. Sometimes she really wondered how she deserved someone like him. "Thank you, Tony. For convincing me to do this and for being here for me", she whispered and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, Ziva. I love you so much", he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. She trembled in his arms. It was incredible how much his words still affected her.

He had this ability to make her tremble with just a look or one word or one touch. It was unfair, really. And it should definitely be illegal. "I love you, too, Tony. So much", she told him quietly, her thumb stroking his cheek.

He leaned into her touch. "I'm proud of you. Never doubt that", he told her, obviously not only referring to her agreeing to meet Orli today. She smiled at him. "You are a good man, Tony", she whispered and kissed him again.

Then she pulled back, letting go of his hands as well. "I'll be right there, Ziva. Don't worry. I have your back", Tony told her as she made her way over to the entrance.

"I know", she said, then turned around and headed for the restaurant. Tony waited for a couple seconds, then followed her in. He took a seat at a table close to the door.

From his table he had a pretty good view of the table at which Orli already sat. He saw Ziva approaching said table. And he didn't miss the shaking of her legs when she walked. She really was nervous about this and God, he really hoped it would turn out fine.

* * *

**A/N: yeah I know not very long and not my best chapter...  
But anyway, please let me know what you think and what could be improved in the reviews section! :) You can also include any suggestions you have for future chapters in your review :) I'll take a look at all of them and write them down so I can get back to your ideas later! :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for everything! You ROCK! :) ****We're so close to 60 chapters and soooooo close to 1,500 reviews :O_  
_Love y'all,  
~ C.**

**P.S. Are y'all excited for the Royal Baby? I've been following the updates on twitter ALL DAY :D I'm so excitedddddddddddd :) Girl or boy? What do you think? Name suggestions? ;) I vote Caroline hahahahahaha lol :D**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Guuuuuuuuuuuys I'm just completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far! :O THANK YOU! :)  
I'll reply to your reviews on the weekend :))))) PROMISE xx  
Sooo, here's the new chapter and yaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Hello Ziva", Orli greeted, a smile on her face, as Ziva sat down across from her at the table. She gave her a small smile in return. "Thank you for meeting me", Orli went on and Ziva just nodded.

She didn't exactly know how to start this conversation. However, she did appreciate it a lot that Orli had chosen English as the language for their conversation. They could have very well talked in Hebrew but Orli had chosen English.

And Ziva knew the reason. Orli wanted her to feel comfortable, to let her know that she respected her. And as much as Ziva didn't like Orli, it actually felt good to know that Orli at least cared a bit.

"Maybe we should order something to eat and drink first. What do you say, Ziva?", Orli suggested. "Sounds good", Ziva said, a smile now finally breaking out on her face.

She relaxed a little. This wasn't a business meeting and this wasn't her meeting up with her father's affair. This was her meeting up with a woman who had loved her father, a woman who could give her some closure.

Ziva picked up the menu and flipped through the pages. Eventually she found what she was looking for. The waiter approached their table and asked them for their order.

Orli gave her order and Ziva followed: "The spaghetti with tomato sauce, please." The waiter nodded and then asked them if they wanted anything to drink. "A bottle of wine?", Orli asked, looking at Ziva.

But she shook her head. "Not for me. I will have a water, please", Ziva said. Orli eyed her confused but let it go. She ordered a glass of wine for herself and the waiter left the table.

Orli looked at Ziva, a smile spreading across her face. "No alcohol?", she questioned knowingly but Ziva just rolled her eyes. She couldn't exactly keep from laughing a little though.

It suddenly felt so easy to talk to Orli. Like they were just two old friends talking. Too bad that was far from it. "So, you and Agent DiNozzo are a couple now?", Orli quickly changed the topic.

She had noticed Ziva's discomfort at the 'no alcohol'-question, or rather the implied question. And she didn't want to push her. This was supposed to be a talk that should restore their relationship.

If you could even call it 'restore', since they'd never had a good relationship. "Please, call him Tony while we are here", Ziva insisted. Orli nodded and Ziva went on: "Yes, we are a couple now."

She wanted to add something like 'is that a problem' but bit her tongue to keep from saying it. It would ruin their attempt at building a proper relationship. She needed to at least be nice to Orli.

Orli chuckled lightly and ducked her head. "What?", Ziva demanded. Orli looked up at her, her eyes sparkling and a grin on her face. "I knew that any man Eli disliked so much had to be good for you", Orli stated and Ziva's jaw dropped.

Had Orli really just said that? After a moment though Ziva regained her composure and a genuine grin spread across her face. "My father really did not like Tony. He hated him actually, I am sure of it", Ziva chuckled.

"That is exactly what I mean. Your father and you are so different. When Eli first started going on about your Tony, I knew he had to be good for you", Orli recalled.

Ziva grinned at her. It was true. Her father and her had been really different. And maybe Orli was right. "And his dislike for Tony was also caused because Eli knew that you liked him very much and that he liked you very much. He was scared that his daughter would slip through his fingers. I think that is why he disliked Tony so much", Orli added, smiling at Ziva softly.

She blushed lightly and ducked her head. It felt good to hear Orli say that. Her father would have never admitted such a thing to her but hearing Orli say it..well it made Ziva feel like her father did care after all.

And God, that was a good feeling. The waiter arrived with their drinks and placed them on the table. "Food will be here soon", he said and then walked off again.

Orli raised her glass and Ziva raised hers as well. "To new beginnings", Orli said quietly, almost scared of saying it. Ziva smiled softly and clinked their glasses together.

"To new beginnings", she repeated. They both took a sip of their drinks. Just as they put the glasses back down, the waiter arrived with their food. They thanked him and started eating in silence.

Ziva was the first to speak up again: "You really loved Eli, did you not?" Orli gulped and put her fork and knife down. Ziva felt a little bad for bringing it up so suddenly.

But she felt more secure when she could just distract herself with continuing to eat. At least she'd be able to keep her hands busy. It was the perfect timing, at least for her.

Orli took a deep breath and looked at Ziva. "Yes, I did", she confessed. Ziva nodded in understanding. Orli reached out a hand to cover Ziva's that was still holding the fork.

"I am sorry for everything that went down. I did not mean to hurt you and your family. I really did not mean to cause any pain. I cannot apologize enough", Orli said quietly.

"Then why did you?", Ziva blurted out, unable to hold back the words. She needed to know! She needed to find that kind of closure. Orli swallowed hard. "Look, I do not want to..", she started but Ziva cut her off: "I just need to know."

Orli nodded in understanding and took another deep breath. "Eli did not tell me he had a family back then", she then blurted out. "That's a lie!", Ziva accused immediately, her voice slightly rising.

"Ziva, please. You have to believe me. I did not know he was married and had kids when we first started seeing each other. I would have never let it happen if I had known", Orli tried to explain.

"Then why did you not break it off when you found out?", Ziva demanded. "I..When I found out..it was already half a year into our relationship. And I had fallen in love with your father. I know it was selfish and egoistic but at the time I only saw my personal opinion. I loved him and I just wanted to be with him", Orli said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ziva pulled her hand away from Orli's and continued to eat her spaghetti with shaking hands. "Ziva, please", Orli begged. Ziva's eyes snapped up to meet hers. "What do you expect me to say? That I understand? Because I do not", she hissed, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I was young and I did not think about the consequences my actions might have on other people", Orli apologized. "That is right. You did not think! You ruined my entire family just to get your will!", Ziva accused.

Orli closed her eyes in defeat. "I know I screwed up. And I regret it, Ziva. I regret it every day of my life", she eventually said. "How am I supposed to believe you?", Ziva asked, throwing her hands in the air, begging for an answer.

"I know it is not easy but maybe you could try to believe me. It would..mean a lot to me", Orli said, her hand yet again covering Ziva's on the table. Ziva sighed and was silent for a moment.

What Orli was saying made sense somehow. But that didn't justify her actions. It didn't make it okay. She'd still ruined her entire family. And nothing she would ever say could make it okay.

But then again, was it really fair to hold it against Orli for her entire life? She really did seem to regret it. Tony had seen it, too. She seemed to be genuinely sorry and desperate for Ziva's forgiveness.

"I can try", Ziva eventually said. A smile spread across Orli's face and Ziva smiled a little as well. Trying was the least she could do. And she was willing to do it. If not for her, then for her sister and for her mother. And maybe, just maybe, for her father.

"Thank you", Orli whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. Ziva was surprised to see the tears in her eyes. She had never seen Orli emotional before. At least not like this. To be honest, she had never seen a Mossad Officer crying before.

Not that Orli was really crying of course. But tears were tears. Orli gently squeezed her hand and then continued to eat her food again. When they were both done eating, Ziva spoke up again: "Why did you fall in love with my father?"

Orli looked at her surprised. "Why did you love him?", Ziva asked again. She just really needed to know. "He was a great man. Sure, he was..difficult. But behind this rock hard Mossad facade..he cared a lot", Orli started.

Ziva didn't say anything, just waited for Orli to continue. "He was very gentle, very caring and he could be emotional as well", Orli went on. Ziva was surprised to hear that.

It didn't sound much like her father at all. Maybe the man he'd used to be when she was a child. But definitely not the man she'd used to know those past years.

"He loved you very much. You and your sister Talia. And he loved your mother", Orli told her. Ziva wondered if she'd left out Ari on purpose. "Did he really love my mother?", Ziva wondered out loud. Orli nodded: "Of course he did."

"Then why did he start a relationship with you?", Ziva demanded. She hated how she sounded like a little child but she couldn't help it. "Oh Ziva, I do not know", Orli said sadly, covering her hand again.

Ziva nodded, trying to swallow down the tears. "Eli was very proud of you, Ziva. You should know that", Orli told her gently. Ziva's eyes met hers again. "He used to speak about his American daughter all the time. He was so proud of the woman you have become. He used to talk about how you were as a little girl and how much you had grown, how beautiful you had become and how independent and mature. He was very proud of you, Ziva", Orli went on.

Ziva smiled softly. "I wish he would have told me that himself", she said quietly. "He wanted to. That is why he came to Washington in January. He wanted to tell you how proud he was, how much he loved you. He wanted to finally make peace with you", Orli told her.

"But then he..", Ziva started but trailed off. It was too painful to relive that memory. "He was so proud of you Ziva, so so proud", Orli said again and squeezed Ziva's hand.

Tears were still pooling in Orli's eyes and she smiled at her softly. Ziva returned the smile. "Thank you. For telling me this", she said. Orli nodded: "Of course." Ziva smiled at Orli and squeezed her hand as well.

Maybe Orli was right, maybe her father had been proud of her and had loved her. It made Ziva feel incredibly good to hear that. Finally she had found the closure she'd been seeking so desperately ever since her father's death.

And who would have thought that Orli would be the one to help her find that closure. Maybe Orli wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she had just loved her father.

* * *

**A/N: theeeeeeeeeeere you have it ;) The Orli-Ziva-Talk ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I really love to read what you have to say and I'm also always open to any suggestions :)  
New chapter should be up tomorrow and GUYS it'll be chapter SIXTY :O **Any ideas for a special something? ;)  
**Thanks again for your support! You rock! And YOU are literally what keeps me go on writing :) THANK YOU!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Welcome to chapter *drum roll* SIXTY! I repeat: CHAPTER SIXTY! I can't believe it's been 60 days, 60 chapters :O This is HUGE! And it would have never been possible without you guys! When I started writing this story and posted the first chapter I expected this to be like 10 chapters long and get like 20 reviews. But then YOU happened and OMG! Over 1,500 reviews, over 200 favorites and almost 400 followers! I never expected anything like this. You make me so freaking happy! I can't believe it! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I love you all to Pluto and back! Thank youuuuu! :)  
I'll reply to your reviews soon :) Promise xx  
Sooooo, here's CHAPTER SIXTY! :D And OMG Daily-Update-Plan for SIXTY days! :O  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

The next morning Tony and Ziva sat at the kitchen table in silence. Last night when they'd come home from Ziva's meeting with Orli, they'd both been very tired and – mostly on Ziva's part – kind of emotional.

They'd basically fallen into bed immediately. Ziva had told him a couple things about her meeting with Orli but not nearly all of it. Eventually though she had simply fallen asleep in his arms.

And he'd held her during the night, his arm wrapped around her protectively, her head resting on his chest and her other hand intertwined with his on his chest.

His head had rested on top of hers and before he'd fallen asleep himself he'd kissed her head a couple times, reassuring them both that it was gonna be okay. Ever since they'd woken up this morning they hadn't exactly spoken much.

Apart from kisses nothing had been said in bed when they'd woken up. Then Ziva had announced she'd go shower and he'd taken a shower after her. Now they were sitting at the kitchen table and still neither had really said a word.

Tony took another bite of his sandwich. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He'd planned to do something today but he couldn't just leave. He needed to make sure she was alright first.

She still seemed rather affected by the whole Orli thing from last night. Her eyes were still slightly watery and he still hadn't figured out if it was out of disappointment or happiness. She wouldn't tell.

However, he really wanted to do this today. How was he supposed to say it though? 'Hey Ziva, I know you need me here but I'll just be gone for like two hours'? Didn't sound all that good to him.

Ziva surprised him though when she spoke up: "I will go for a walk with Bailey and then meet up with Abby for brunch." He gulped when he noticed that she hadn't even asked for his opinion.

She had just stated it like it wasn't up for any discussion. "Sure. Abby has been asking about girl time with you forever", Tony agreed slowly. She nodded, then resumed eating.

He hated this silence between them. Had he done something wrong? Was she mad at him? Or was she just being distant because of the whole Orli thing? Had he pushed her too far?

They finished eating and Ziva stood up to bring her plate to the kitchen. Now or never, Tony thought. He got up and quickly reached out for her wrist. And even though she tried to pull away, he held onto her.

"Ziva", he said in a very low voice. "What's wrong?", he asked, concerned. She sighed, put the plate down and turned around to face him. "It is not about you", she told him gently, her hand absently tracing patterns on his chest.

He hated how he immediately leaned into her touch. It wasn't fair. She knew how much her touch was affecting him. It was her most efficient weapon against him. He willed himself to just focus, to not give in.

"Ziva, please. Just tell me what's wrong", he begged her, running one hand through her curls, his thumb tracing the side of her face. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"It is nothing", she insisted. "Okay, so this 'nothing' is also the reason why you didn't talk to me all morning?", he asked sarcastically. He was growing tired of her lies. He just wanted the truth.

Her hand on his chest stilled just above his heart. "I am sorry, Tony. I just..I am very shaken up by the events of last night", she said. He could have sworn it was a lie but he decided to let her off the hook for now.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Ziva", he instead said. It had more than just one meaning. It wasn't just him telling her that she could tell him about the Orli thing but also him telling her that he knew she was lying and that there was more.

And that, God, she could just tell him. She nodded softly, her eyes giving away that she'd caught onto the double meaning behind his words. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips.

"I love you", she whispered against his lips and it made him worry. The way she'd said it and the look in her eyes..it was as if she was hiding something major, afraid that if he found out he'd dump her.

Which of course he'd never do but he knew how afraid she was of this situation exactly. "I love you, too", he assured her and she smiled softly. "Now you go and have your brunch with Abby. Take Bailey with you, he'll be happy to be out a little longer", he then said, grinning at her.

She kissed his lips again and grinned as well. "See you for lunch?", she asked. "I'm looking forward to it", he said, squeezing her hand. She smiled at him, then got Bailey's leash and left the house with the dog.

Tony looked after her. Something was definitely off. But that would have to wait. Right now he needed to focus on his own little 'mission'.

* * *

"Hey boss", Tony greeted, nervously fiddling with his fingers as he walked into Gibbs' hospital room. Gibbs simply greeted him with a glare which made Tony even more nervous than he already was.

"How are you?", Tony asked awkwardly. God, this was gonna be harder than he'd thought. In his head this conversation had always seemed so easy. But this..well it was far from easy.

"Fine", Gibbs stated simply. Tony nodded and walked closer to Gibbs' bed. He was sitting upright in the bed, his hands in his lap and he was staring right at Tony.

Tony took a seat on the chair next to his bed and couldn't exactly stop his hands from shaking. He awkwardly fiddled with them in his lap. This was worse than being called into the principal's office in High School. Far worse actually.

If you were called into the principal's office, you had at least done something wrong. And now here he was, having done nothing wrong but about to ask the question of his life.

The most important of all. Not the most important of course but it led up the most important one. If that made any sense. "Something on your mind, DiNozzo?", Gibbs asked in his typical tone.

Tony took a deep breath and craned his neck. "Is it about Ziva?", Gibbs questioned. "You could say that, yeah", Tony said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, unable to meet his boss' eyes.

"Spit it out, DiNozzo", Gibbs demanded. Tony took a deep breath and debated whether to say it or not. And God, how the hell was he gonna say it anyway? He hadn't thought this through.

He should have done so though. He knew know. "Remember when I came to your basement on Christmas two years ago?", Tony started carefully. Gibbs nodded: "You wanted to go to Wendy's but then ended up coming with me to Layla's."

"I found your two cups. The ones with family and job on them", Tony went on. Again, Gibbs nodded. "You told me it was impossible to combine the two, to fill them both. But I asked what if I could fill both", Tony continued.

"And you put the one cup into the other", Gibbs stated simply. Coming to think about it now, Tony had to admit that had been quite a move. He'd basically made his decision back then. If only with cups.

"DiNozzo, you wanna tell me what this is about?", Gibbs eventually asked, growing slightly impatient. "Ziva is like a daughter to you, right?", Tony blurted out and Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I mean she just basically said so the other day. That you're like her dad, I mean. Not like her dad but like a dad to her", Tony started to ramble but Gibbs cut him off: "Yes, she's like a daughter to me."

Tony nodded slowly. Okay, so now how did he do this? Just ask? Or drag it out? Give a speech? Gibbs looked at him and his eyes clearly told him to just spit it out. Whatever the hell it was about.

"I want to ask for Ziva's hand. I want to ask her to marry me", Tony blurted out, his eyes fixed on Gibbs'. His boss inhaled sharply and stared at Tony. "You're asking me for my little one's hand?", he questioned, glaring at Tony.

Tony gulped and nodded. A grin spread across Gibbs' face. "I thought you'd never ask", he stated, chuckling. "Wait, is that a yes?", Tony demanded immediately.

He needed to hear Gibbs say it. "Yes, DiNozzo. Of course it is", he confirmed. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, happiness flooding him. This was too good to put it into proper words.

"Thank you", he breathed out. "Just don't screw it up", Gibbs warned. "Never", Tony said solemnly. They were silent for a moment, before Gibbs spoke up again: "When are you gonna propose?"

"I don't know. I've been waiting for the right moment. But with this mission around, I just..", Tony started but trailed off and Gibbs nodded in understanding. "It won't be too long until its over now. You should start making plans", Gibbs told him.

"I think I already have an idea. But I will need the team's help to cover for me", Tony stated and Gibbs grinned. "You got it", he assured him. "I would ask you to play father of the bride when the day gets here but I know Ziva will want to ask you that", Tony blurted out and Gibbs chuckled.

"And when she comes to me, I will be honored to say yes", Gibbs assured him. Tony nodded. That was all the confirmation he needed. "Now get back to your girlfriend", Gibbs then said, gesturing for him to leave.

Tony chuckled and got up. "Thanks again. Your approval really matters to me", Tony said. Gibbs nodded: "I have always been looking forward to this talk." Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

He simply said goodbye and then left the room. He resisted the urge to jump up and down in happiness and just walked to his car with a huge grin on his face. He was probably grinning like an idiot but, really, he couldn't care less.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand there it is! Chapter SIXTY! ;)  
As always, please let me know what you think (happy that he finally talked to Gibbs? ;D), what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to read your thoughts on this and I'm also always open to any suggestions from you guys :) I have this little notebook in which I take down all of your ideas, so I can keep them in mind for future chapters ;)  
Sooo, next chapter should be up tomorrow ;)  
Thanks again for EVERYTHING (the huge thank you is in the author's note at the top if you didn't see it ;D) YOU ROCK! And you are literally what keeps me go on writing! :)  
Thank you for sixty amazing days! :)  
Love y'all to Pluto and back,  
~ C.**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: THANK YOU to all of you! You're amazing, you ROCK! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm just completely blown away by the response this story has been getting! I can't believe it! :O THANK YOU!  
I'll reply to your reviews on the weekend :)  
SO, here's the new chapter :) And yaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Ziva! There you are!", Abby cried out and ran towards Ziva, pulling her into a hug. "Hi Abby", Ziva said, a smile on her face. She had really missed spending girl time with Abby.

Sure, it was fun to have Tony and McGee around as well but spending time alone was definitely better. And she really needed it, especially today. Abby let go of her and crouched down in front of Bailey.

"Hey buddy. Aww, Ziva, he's so cute!", Abby exclaimed happily, patting the dog's head. Bailey made a noise that clearly said he didn't like the way Abby was getting all excited on him.

But he didn't make any move to pull away, just let Abby complete her welcoming procedure. Abby looped her arm through Ziva's and guided her into her and McGee's house.

"McGee is out. But I dunno what he's doing. I don't care though. He said he'd be back for like lunch or something", Abby babbled. "I told Tony I would be back for lunch as well", Ziva said and Abby nodded.

They took a seat on the couch and Ziva let Bailey off the leash. He lay down next to the couch and rested his head on his paws that were folded in front of him. He looked adorable.

"So, how are things with Tony?", Abby demanded once Ziva had settled down on the couch. She grinned: "Everything is fine." Abby raised an eyebrow. "That's all?", she questioned.

Ziva rolled her eyes and giggled. "What do you want me to say?", she asked, shrugging. "Everything! Like, is he being sweet? Is he a romantic? And...", Abby started, then leaned closer to Ziva to whisper: "..is he as good in bed as he claims to be?"

Ziva pulled back, laughing. "Abby!", she exclaimed but her friend just shrugged. "It's a normal question. I'm just curious", she declared. Ziva shook her head, still laughing.

"I will not tell you about that part of our relationship", she stated. Abby pouted but let it go. "So, I what was the whole Orli thing about?", she then asked. They had been in touch via text messages the past couple days and weeks, just like they always were.

And Ziva had of course told her about Orli as well. "We have to work with her for the mission", Ziva began and Abby nodded. She knew that much. "Last night I met her at a restaurant and we talked", Ziva then said.

"Not about the case, I assume?", Abby asked. Ziva shook her head: "No, not about the case." "Then what did you guys talk about?", Abby wanted to know. "Well, she explained what happened all those years ago. And then she told me some..things about my father", Ziva said, her voice cracking.

She was still deeply touched by what Orli had told her. Abby touched Ziva's forearm. "What did she tell you?", she asked, her voice so soft that it was almost alarming.

Abby's voice was never that calm. "She told me that my father loved me and that he was very proud of me. She told me how he would always talk about his American daughter with pride and..", Ziva told her but trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

It was still overwhelming. Why had her father never told her? Why had she not given him the chance when he'd asked in January? Abby squeezed her forearm, encouraging her to continue.

So, she did: "Orli said that my father came here in January to tell me how proud he was, and to tell me that he loved me. But then he.." Again she trailed off, unable to talk about what had happened on that fateful evening in January.

"Why then?", Abby asked carefully. Ziva took a deep breath. She hadn't even told Tony about it yet. But she knew she needed to talk about it eventually. "Did Orli tell you why?", Abby asked.

"No, she did not", Ziva said, then added: "But..in a way, she did." "Ziva, you're talking in riddles here. Did she tell you or not?", Abby demanded. "I already knew about it I just did not know it was the reason for his visit", Ziva tried but then realized she wasn't making any sense.

Abby raised her eyebrows and Ziva took a deep breath. "My father was dying", she blurted out and Abby gasped. "What do you mean he was dying?", she questioned.

"He was very sick. He did not have much time left. I found out when I went to the funeral in Israel. But Orli told me that it was his reason to visit me. He wanted to make peace with me before he died and he wanted to tell me he loved me and he was proud of me before he died", Ziva explained, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Abby just looked at her helplessly. She didn't know what to do. She'd never really seen Ziva like this before. And God, what did you do in a situation like this? What Ziva had just told her was just..devastating.

"He came to apologize before he died, it was his last wish. And I rejected him", Ziva whispered, another tear escaping her eye. Abby couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Ziva, don't blame yourself. He knows you loved him", she told her quietly, hoping that her words were helping at least one bit. After a while Ziva pulled away slightly and smiled at Abby.

"Thank you", she told her quietly. Abby smiled right back at her and squeezed her shoulders. "Any time", she assured her. "Did you tell Tony yet?", Abby asked after a moment.

"No, I have not told him about last night yet", Ziva replied. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Ziva!", Abby accused. Ziva took a deep breath. "I told him about Somalia, yes", she then said.

"Everything?", Abby demanded and Ziva nodded. They were silent for a while, before Ziva spoke up again: "I need to tell you something." Abby looked at her expectantly.

"My doctor was here for the yearly check-up a few days ago", Ziva blurted out and Abby's eyes widened. If Ziva was specifically mentioning this..there had to be something about it.

Abby was the only person besides Gibbs who knew basically everything about Somalia and the aftermath. Even though Ziva was closer with Tony he had only known half the story until last week.

For Ziva it had just been easier to talk to a female friend about this. And Abby was a damn good listener! "What did she say?", Abby demanded. "I can have children", Ziva blurted out, her voice filled with complete and utter joy.

She was grinning like an idiot. And the very same grin spread across Abby's face almost immediately. "Oh my God, Ziva! That's great news! Why didn't you tell me sooner? This is incredible! Oh my God!", Abby cried out and pulled Ziva in yet another hug.

"We need to celebrate! I'll go get some drinks so we can toast", Abby declared and got up. But Ziva reached out and grabbed her wrist. "No, Abby", she said simply. Abby's eyes widened and she plopped down on the couch next to Ziva again, staring at her friend.

"No?", she questioned. "Ziva David is saying no to alcohol?", she went on. Ziva looked down and fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "Ziva?", Abby demanded, making Ziva look up at her again.

"You, Ziva David, are gonna tell me what this is about right now!", Abby told her sternly, a finger pointing to her chest. Ziva sighed. "It is nothing", Ziva insisted.

"I am just not in the mood for alcohol. And it is only 11am", she tried to argue. But of course Abby didn't buy it. She stared at Ziva for a moment. "Are you pregnant?", she then suddenly asked.

Ziva sighed and looked everywhere but at Abby. "I do not know. I might be", she eventually confessed, finally looking at Abby again. Abby squealed and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Oh my God! This is amazing!", Abby exclaimed. "Calm down, Abby. I do not even know yet. It is just a gut feeling. It might just be because I am excited about Claire's news and I just really want this", Ziva tried to calm her down.

"Call it whatever you want but I call it female intuition", Abby said, shrugging. "You cannot tell anyone about this. If I do not get my period in two weeks, we can start talking about this again and then maybe I will take a test. But until then, this stays between us. Got it?", Ziva told her sternly, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

Abby gulped. "Yeah, got it", she agreed. "But I'll be the first you'll call, right?", she then exclaimed happily. Ziva laughed. "Of course, Abby. You will be the first I will call if it becomes a possibility", she promised. Abby grinned happily and Ziva smiled right back at her. Yeah, girls time had definitely been needed today.

* * *

**A/N: I can hear you squealing! haha :D If you want to you can post reaction gifs on tumblr and tag me to the posts (my tumblr is princessctiva) it'd be really cool to look at them ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I really wanna hear your suggestions ;) And I love to hear what you have to say as well of course ;)  
So, new chapter should be up tomorrow ;)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! You're literally what keeps me go on writing! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. To "Tiva pregnancy fanfic"-haters: I did NOT say she was pregnant. Don't freak out just yet okay? :D


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Sorry, I'm updating so late today :O It was my last day of school and now it's summer vacation (finally!) and I went out with my friends and stuff. And then my friend was released from the clinic today. So, yeah..busy day ;)  
Thanks for your incredible support, as always! I really appreciate it! :)  
So, here's the new chapter aaaaaaaaand Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Tony, I am home!", Ziva called out as she walked into the house with Bailey. She walked into the kitchen only to find Tony standing there, cooking them lunch. "You did not have to cook", she told him softly, her voice giving away how much she secretly loved it.

"But I wanted to", Tony simply said, shrugging. Truth was, he'd wanted to do something special, to eventually make her talk. Something was obviously bothering her and he just really wanted to help her and therefore needed to know.

"Can we have lunch on the couch?", Ziva asked. Tony looked at her but then agreed. Maybe she wanted to talk to him. And God, he wouldn't let her ask twice. He'd give her the chance immediately.

They sat down on the couch, their plates on their laps. "This is delicious, Tony", Ziva commented as she ate her food. Tony had cooked his grandmother's spaghetti recipe and he already knew she loved it.

But it felt good to hear her say it again. When they were both done eating, they placed the plates on the table in front of them. "Tony, I think I owe you an explanation", Ziva stated carefully, turning to face him.

"What for?", Tony asked, playing dumb. He just needed to hear her say it. He needed her to say it voluntarily, not because he was pushing her. "I have been distant last night and this morning. But I have an explanation, Tony", she said.

He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Last night, Orli told me a few things that made me..rather emotional", she began. He took her hands in his. "You can tell me, Ziva. I'm here for you", he assured her and she nodded gratefully.

"I need to tell you something else first though", she then said and again he simply nodded. She took a deep breath, then blurted out: "My father was dying." Tony's jaw dropped. Now, he hadn't seen that one coming.

"He..he was sick?", Tony questioned. She nodded. She didn't want to explain it and she was glad Tony wasn't asking any further questions. "Orli told me about the reason he came here in January", she stated.

Tony squeezed her hands, and she continued: "She said he came her to make peace with me. To tell me he loved me and that he was proud of me." Without another word, Tony pulled his hands from hers and pulled her into a hug instead.

She shifted closer to him until she was practically sitting in his lap, her arms around his middle, her face pressed into his chest. His arms went around her waist, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

He pulled her as close as possible, trying to offer her all the support she needed. He knew this was difficult for her but he was gonna be there no matter what. "Ziva, it's okay", he tried to sooth here, softly stroking her hair.

"It is not okay!", she sobbed into his chest. "He came to make peace and I rejected him", she cried. He helplessly continued to stroke her hair, unable to think of anything else.

What was he supposed to do? Sure, he could say everything was okay but they both knew it wasn't. Nothing about this was okay. "This is why I wanted you to meet your dad. I just want you to be happy, to not live with regrets", she told him after a moment of silence.

She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. He'd never seen her like this. She looked so young, so scared even. "Ziva, I will not live with regrets", he assured her.

"But you and your father, you..", she started but he cut her off: "My dad and I will be okay. It has always been difficult but we get along." Then he stroked her cheek and smiled at her softly.

"I will never live with regrets now that I have you", he whispered. She gasped and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you", she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

He ran a hand through her hair. "I love you too", he murmured into her hair. "But Ziva?", he asked after a moment and she pulled away to look at him. "Yes?", she asked.

"Can you promise me something?", he asked. She nodded: "Of course. Anything." "Promise me you'll never leave me. I can't live without you", he told her, his voice soft but very serious.

She trembled in his arms. "I promise", she assured him and sealed her promise with a kiss to his lips. Eventually Tony broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"What else did Orli tell you?", he then asked. "A lot. How she fell in love with my father for example", Ziva replied. Tony nodded, signaling her to continue. "It was good to hear someone talk about my father like that. I have childhood memories that differ a lot from what he was like the past years", she went on.

"Did it help you cope with the situation?", Tony wanted to know, his thumb still stroking her cheek softly. "You never get over, you only get through", Ziva said without a second thought.

It was the exact same thing she'd said to the girl back in December when her and Abby had taken care of the girl. "Don't you dare say that, Ziva", Tony immediately said.

"It is true. And I never depended on happy en..", she started but he cut her off: "How many times do I have to tell you this, Ziva? You say you never depended on them but that doesn't mean you don't deserve them! You deserve the world, Ziva David."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and a chocked sob escaped her throat. "You are too good for this world", she stated quietly. He shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to him. It was only the truth after all. He pulled her closer to him again and looked into her eyes. Then he said: "Tell me about your dad, Ziva."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short and I know it's probably not my best chapter... But yeah..  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys, I'm open to any suggestions and YOU are literally what keeps me go on writing! :)  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow and it will be longer ;)  
Thanks again for everything!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and everything else! WOW!  
IT'S BEEN NINE WEEKS, guys! This is hugeeeee! :O Wow! Thank you so much! I really enjoyed the journey so far ;)  
Sooo, here's the new chapter :) And yaaay Daily-Update-Plan for NINE WEEKS! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Ziva looked at Tony confused. Had he really just asked her to tell him about her dad? Did he really want to go there? Because she sure as hell didn't want to make him carry that burden as well.

And she didn't want his pity. Sure, she knew he loved her and was just trying to support her but this wasn't easy. This was a really touchy subject and she wasn't very keen on seeing the concern in his eyes, the flashes of hurt and anger towards her father.

But he had asked. So, what was she supposed to do? "You..don't have to of course", Tony suddenly said, obviously taking her silence the wrong way. It wasn't that she was offended by his question.

She was just scared of his reaction. She couldn't handle it. "No, Tony, it is okay", she assured him. However, she didn't say anything else. She didn't know what to say.

His hand stroked up and down her back and she relaxed into his touch. "I do not know what to say. That is all", she started carefully. "He's your dad. There has to be something", Tony tried to joke.

"What do you want to know?", she asked, turning the tables on him. If he wanted to hear something, he had to be more specific. Ziva could either talk an entire day about how awful her father had been or talk about her childhood memories.

"I only met him after you came to NCIS. What was he like when you were a child? He can't have always been like that..", Tony started. A slight smile spread across her face.

Talking about her childhood memories would be so much easier than the other things. She was glad he had started with that one. Or maybe that would be everything he wanted to know, nothing else.

Well, she could live with that as well. She took a deep breath and then started to talk: "No, he was not always like that. He used to be different." Tony nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"When I was younger, we had a very good relationship. I looked up to him. Every little girl looks up to her dad. Ari used to be different as well. When my mother was still alive, well it was easier back then..", Ziva began but trailed off.

It was hard to talk about her mother. But she owed this to Tony. He deserved to know the truth. He deserved to know more about her. She was planning to spend the rest of her life with him so he might as well know about her childhood.

She knew a lot about his childhood after all. So, it was only fair if she told him about hers. "When my mother was still alive, I used to take ballet lessons and piano lessons. Ari used to play the piano as well. He loved it. And he also used to play soccer. I guess that is a guy thing", Ziva said, chuckling at the last part.

"What about Tali?", Tony asked. "She took ballet lessons with me and she took singing lessons. We would often make these performances. I would play the piano, Tali would sing and Ari would pretend to either play the air guitar or be a drummer", Ziva said, smiling at the memory.

It was probably her favorite childhood memory. "My mother would always cry because she was so proud, and my father would stand up and clap. Then he would run on our imaginary stage in the living room, cheer loudly and hug us all", she recalled.

Tony smiled at her softly. It sounded truly beautiful. He had been certain that Eli couldn't have always been the person he got to meet. But he hadn't quite expected this story either.

"After my mother died..things changed", Ziva then said and Tony sensed the happy memories would stop at this point. She tensed up in his arms and took a shuddering breath.

"My father started to become more strict and more focused on Mossad. He talked Ari into joining the military and Mossad. Then he started talking to me about the whole thing. He canceled my ballet lessons because it was too girly for his liking. He canceled my piano lessons shortly after", Ziva said, her voice surprisingly steady.

Apparently she had made peace with that part of her life. It didn't bother her anymore. "He canceled Tali's lessons as well, both singing and ballet. But she continued to sing. Her dream was to be on stage and she did not let our father talk her out of it. She followed her dream and soon my father had to accept that she would not join Mossad", Ziva went on.

Tony didn't say a word. And truth be told, he didn't know what he was supposed to say. Nobody deserved a childhood like Ziva's. It wasn't fair. "I told you last year that Tali used to sing Puccini and my father's eyes would get teary. He was very proud of her", she said quietly.

Tony touched her cheek. "He was proud of you, too", he whispered. "He told me he was proud of me when I joined the military and when I became a Mossad Officer", she said bitterly and Tony wanted to slap himself for saying what he'd said.

He should have known. "But Orli said he was proud of you, didn't she?", Tony tried. Ziva nodded: "Yes. But I did not give my father the chance to tell me himself."

He could see the pain and regret flash through her eyes and he wanted so badly to just take all her pain away. This wasn't fair. She'd been through so much already and she didn't deserve anything else added to that list. Nobody deserved that.

"Ziva, you had a good reason not to let him in", he argued. When she didn't say anything, he quietly said: "He left you in the desert to die, Ziva. I know he was your father and I know you regret not giving him a chance back in January. And yes, maybe you should have given him the chance to say what he wanted to say. But..he didn't deserve your forgiveness."

A chocked sob escaped her throat. She wanted to be mad at Tony for saying that but she knew it was pointless. She couldn't be mad at Tony. He'd only said the truth.

Maybe she should have given her father the chance to say what he wanted to say but he did not deserve her forgiveness. Not after everything he'd done to her. It wasn't possible to just forgive and forget in this case.

"I know", she whispered. Tony tightened his arms around her and kissed her lips softly. "No matter what, Ziva, never forget that I'm proud of you and I love you", he murmured and she trembled in his arms. "I love you, too", she whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: yaaay childhood memories :)  
Pleaseeeee let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) Every review means the world to me and I cannot thank you enough for your words! I truly appreciate it! :) If you have any suggestions, I'm always open to them ;)  
Okay, guys..so nine weeks is HUGE! This would have never been possible if it wasn't for you! WOW :O One week from now we'll reach the 10 weeks mark! :O  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaaanks again for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! YOU ROCK! :) You're literally what keeps me go on writing :)  
I'll reply to your reviews soon ;) (haha sorry I was busy again this weekend :/)  
Sooo, here's the new chapter and YAAAAAY Daily-Update-Plan! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :) **

* * *

**~ For Paula ~**

* * *

"Tony? How do you feel about a movie night?", Ziva asked as Tony walked down the stairs later that day. A huge grin spread across his face. "Are you seriously asking me that?", he questioned, laughing.

She laughed along with him. Seriously, nobody needed to ask Tony DiNozzo whether he was up for a movie night. "Do we still have enough popcorn?", Tony asked, walking into the kitchen.

Ziva shrugged. "I do not know", she stated. Tony opened the cupboard and looked inside. "Okay, well it seems like we need some more popcorn. What do you say? I'll just drive over to the gas station, buy some popcorn there and you choose a movie?", he suggested.

She smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan", she agreed. He pulled her closer with one arm around her waist and kissed her quickly. "I'll be right back, sweet cheeks", he told her, then walked out the door.

She smiled after him. She was still impressed how easy their relationship seemed to be. She only hoped it wouldn't get complicated too soon. But she told herself to not worry about that now.

In one and a half weeks she'd know more. And if she really was pregnant..well she'd just go from there. They would figure it out somehow. She had no doubt about that.

But to be honest, she didn't want to face a pregnancy just yet. It was too early in their relationship. And she really wanted Tony to propose first. Ziva smiled at the thought.

She had this wonderful picture in her head that wouldn't go away. How Tony would propose, presenting her a beautiful ring and giving her a loving speech. God, if only he'd just get it done with.

She couldn't wait any longer. She was ready and she just wanted to seal the deal with him. She wanted to be engaged to him and she wanted to marry him. She wanted to promise officially that she would spend the rest of her life with him.

Ziva shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus on the here and now. Tony would ask soon enough, she was sure of that. She walked over to the TV and examined the DVD shelf.

Her gaze lingered on a box with three DVDs inside. She grinned brightly and pulled the box out. Oh, how she was looking forward to Tony's reaction.

* * *

"High School Musical? Really, Ziva?", Tony exclaimed as she presented him her movie choice half an hour later. She shrugged: "I like musicals. And this is a classic."

"Ziva, High School Musical is not a classic! I'll show you some classics and then we..", he started to argue but she cut him off: "I do not want to watch anything else. I really like these movies."

He sighed and took the box from her hands. "Only this once", he said, defeated. It was pointless to argue with Ziva. Either she'd do her puppy dog eyes and that adorable pout or she'd threaten to kill him with a paperclip or a credit card.

He wasn't sure which was worse but he sure as hell didn't want to go there. He put the first movie into the DVD player and then settled down on the couch next to Ziva.

He held out his arm and Ziva quickly leaned against his side. His arm dropped to her waist, his hand coming to rest on her hip. Ziva's arm came to rest on his thigh just close enough to the popcorn bowl in his lap.

He kissed the top of her head as the movie started. "Oh look! That is when they first met. It is so sweet", Ziva said as the New Years Eve scene started to play.

A small smile formed on Tony's lips. He might not like the movie that much but he loved it when Ziva got all excited over a movie. "I like our first meeting better", Tony murmured and her eyes snapped up to meet his.

She snorted. "You could not tear your eyes away from me. You were practically drooling over me", she recalled and Tony blushed. It was true. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her.

He'd fallen for her right in that very moment. "You had me at hello", he said, winking at her. "Rather at 'having phone sex'", she corrected and they both laughed.

"I can't believe it took me eight years to finally tell you how I feel", he murmured and kissed the top of her head absently. She squeezed his thigh. "It is never too late", she whispered and their lips met in a slow and sweet kiss.

Yes, they had wasted eight years full of opportunities. But eventually they had gotten their shit together. And that's what mattered. They were here now, everything else was in the past.

Their eyes focused on the movie again. Sometime during the movie, when Gabriella was singing 'When There Was Me and You', Tony noticed that Ziva was crying silent tears.

He kissed the top of her head again. "You will never have to sing a solo like that", he promised her playfully and she laughed. "Well, I was kind of counting on it", she told him and suddenly the playfulness was gone and replaced with seriousness.

Her eyes told him what she was scared to say. How much she wanted him to ask the question, how desperately she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and make that promise to him by marrying him.

He looked into her eyes with the same expression. He felt the same way after all. "I love you", he told her, his voice shaking due to the overwhelming emotions.

"I love you, too", she all but whispered. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. They continued to kiss slowly for a moment until eventually his tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

She opened her mouth and moaned as their tongues met in the middle. She raised her arm to wrap it around his neck, bringing him closer to her. His free arm went around her waist as well and he pulled her as close as possible, seeing as the popcorn bowl was still on his lap.

And it was in that moment that Tony realized that he really needed to start working on those proposal plans.

* * *

**A/N: yaaay movie night + proposal thoughts ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear from you guys and I'm always open to any suggestions you might have :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for everything! :) You're incredible! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! You always manage to make my day :) YOU ROCK! :)  
I'll reply to your reviews soon! Promise xx  
Okay, so here's the new chapter and yaaay Daily-Update-Plan :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up to the smell of pancakes and an empty bedside where Ziva should have been. He smiled to himself and pushed the covers aside, climbing out of bed.

He didn't bother pulling on a shirt. Boxers would be just fine. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Ziva was standing with her back to him, completely focused on the task at hand.

Apparently she hadn't even noticed him entering the room. Her ninja reflexes weren't up when they were alone. And he had to admit, he really like it that way. It meant she trusted him unconditionally and completely.

What more could he ask for? He stepped closer to her and eventually snaked his arms around her waist from behind. She jumped in surprise and he nuzzled her neck.

"Good morning", he whispered, his voice muffled by the skin of her neck. He started trailing kisses down her neck and she tilted her head to give him more access.

"What smells so good?", he asked between kisses. "I was making you pancakes for breakfast. But they will burn if you do not stop", she breathed out. He chuckled low in his throat.

However, he did move away slightly and instead stood next to her, one of his arms still wrapped around her waist. He held the plates for her as she got the pancakes out of the pan and together they made their way to the table.

"God, those are good", Tony said, his mouth full. She chuckled. Sometimes he really was being childish. But to be honest, she loved it. She might have complained about it in the past but she had never been serious about it.

She secretly loved it, especially his little-boy-on-christmas excitement. When they were done eating she was about to stand up and bring their plates to the kitchen but he covered her hand with his.

She looked down at their intertwined hands on the table. What was going on? Usually he would just help her bring the plates to the kitchen, then take a shower and they'd go for a walk with Bailey afterward.

However, it didn't seem like that was part of the plan for him today. Something was definitely on his mind. "I could get used to this, you know", he told her softly and her eyes snapped up to meet his.

Where was his sudden seriousness coming from? Had something happened? His thumb started softly stroking the back of her hand. "Waking up with you in my arms, having breakfast together, going on walks with Bailey together, movie nights, falling asleep in each others arms..", he said, trailing off.

He could go on forever but telling from the expression on Ziva's face, he was starting to worry her. She was probably thinking something was wrong. It was quite the opposite though.

He was just incredibly happy with her. And he wanted to make sure she was ready to hear the question. "Tony", she said softly, asking the unspoken question. Is something wrong? He smiled at her.

"I'm just really happy to finally have you by my side as more than just a partner or best friend", he told her. A smile spread across her face as well. "Me too", she replied.

"But Ziva?", he then asked carefully. "Yes, Tony?", she asked, her smile still present on her face even though the tone of his voice was slightly worrying her. "We jumped into this kinda fast and..", he started but she cut him off, laughing.

"I would not call it fast. It took us eight years, Tony", she reminded him and he had to laugh, too. She was right, it had taken them forever. But that wasn't what he'd meant.

"I mean..just days before we started dating you referred to our relationship as friendship and I just..", he tried again but she cut him off yet again: "I only called it friendship because I was scared to say anything else. I did not know how you felt about it after all."

He nodded, deep in thought. He really wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say. It would either make her completely furious or she'd take it the wrong way and be absolutely devastated.

But he had to risk it, he knew that much. He squeezed her hand and her eyes locked on his again. "Ziva, this isn't gonna be over once the summer is over, right? This isn't just a summer romance, right?", he blurted out and her eyes widened.

How could he even ask that? Wasn't that kinda clear? She thought she'd made it pretty clear what this relationship meant to her and how she wanted it to go. Apparently she'd been wrong.

She pulled her hand away from his in one swift movement. "How can you even ask that?", she hissed. He closed his eyes in defeat. He'd screwed up. Big time. He reached for her hand again but she pulled it away before he could reach it.

"Answer the question", she demanded. "Ziva", he whispered. She didn't show any reaction though. "I didn't mean it that way. This relationship means the world to me and you know it. I just..I wanted to make sure we're on the same page", he tried to justify his question.

"So, you think I am not serious about this?", she questioned. He sighed: "That's not what I meant." "Then tell me, Tony. What did you mean?", she demanded. "What happens once this mission is over? When we go back to DC, go back to work? When we're on the team again, when the entire office finds out?", he questioned.

The question wasn't only directed at her but at himself as well. She took his hand again, her expression softening and her eyes locking on his again. "I love you", she told him, her voice shaking.

Tears were pooling in his eyes. "I love you, too. More than anything", he replied. "It will be different once we are back in DC and back at work. It might be harder but we just have to give it a chance. I am willing to do it, if you are", she said.

"Always", he told her tenderly. She smiled at him. "I think we have an agreement, then. When we go back to DC, nothing changes. We will figure out how to deal with it back at work", she said and he nodded.

"Sounds good to me", he whispered and leaned over the table to kiss her lips softly. Yeah, they were definitely both ready for this.

* * *

**A/N: yaaaay?! :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I'm always open to any suggestions you have :)  
Soo, new chapter should be up tomorrow ;) However, my friend from Hamburg will come to visit me tomorrow until the end of the week. So...right now I'm working on the chapters so I can at least upload them with my cell phone ;) It would be rude to be gone one hour a day just to write and upload the new chapters haha :D I hope my plan works out and you get your chapters each day ;)  
Thanks again for everything! You're amazing! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.  
**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, follows and favorites! :) I really appreciate it :)  
Soo, my plan's working and here's the new chapter :D And yaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"I think Bailey votes a walk on the beach", Tony called out as Ziva walked down the stairs half an hour later. She smiled as she spotted Tony on the floor with Bailey.

"I can tell", she commented. She went to get Bailey's leash and helped Tony up. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as Bailey trotted along next to Ziva.

They reached the beach and walked in comfortable silence. Ziva was completely lost in the moment. She loved those walks on the beach. Bailey was a wonderful addition to the family.

He was a great dog and to be honest, she'd always wanted a dog. And as much as she'd made fun of Tony's comments about the "American Dream"..she understood what he'd been going at now.

It was like a dream, really. The house at the beach side, white picket fence, a dog and the man she loved by her side. What more could she ask for? The ring, yes. And perhaps children. But that had time.

They reached their favorite place at the beach and Ziva took off Bailey's leash, letting him run towards the water. Her and Tony sat down on the sand and he wrapped one arm around her.

"I wish it could be like this forever", she said, looking at the ocean where a dolphin was just showing off his flipper. He looked at her and tightened his hold on her.

"I thought we were clear that going back home won't change things between us", he stated carefully and she turned to look at him. "We are clear", she assured him, squeezing his thigh.

"I just really like it here. We should come back some day", she then said. He smiled at her brightly. "Absolutely", he agreed. "Maybe when we retire we can live here", he then suggested and she laughed.

"The thing is, you will retire before I do", she said. He made a face. "Thanks for reminding me", he said sarcastically. "I am sorry, Tony", she teased and he actually had to laugh at that.

"No but seriously. Consider it. Maybe we could come and live here when I retire and then you could spend the last years of employment at a different place. Teaching maybe", Tony suggested.

She smiled at him. "It is still a long time to go. We will see", she said softly and he nodded. He was okay with that. At least she didn't seem to hate the idea completely.

"I will miss Bailey", Ziva said after a moment of silence. "We can always take him with us", he said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We can?", she questioned. He nodded. "I talked to the Director. Bailey doesn't have a home anyway. That's how he ended up on this mission in the first place", he told her.

A smile spread across her face. "And we cannot let him leave him behind if he does not have a home", she stated and he nodded, smiling. He loved how happy this made her.

Sure, he didn't like dogs that much. But Bailey was a nice dog and whatever made Ziva happy..it made him happy too. "But it will not be easy to take him with us on the plane, right?", she questioned.

"I'll talk to the Director again. If we're on a private plane again nobody will mind", he replied. "You do not even like dogs. Why are you so focused on keeping Bailey?", she wanted to know.

It had surprised her that he'd already talked to the Director about this. He was obviously serious about it. But why? She'd thought he hated dogs. Sure, he'd warmed up to Bailey but that didn't mean he wanted to keep him.

Apparently though he had made plans already. "I do like dogs", he protested and she raised an eyebrow. It was a lie. And they both knew it. "Okay, so I don't like dogs that much. But Bailey is a nice one", Tony rebutted.

Again she simply glared at him. She wanted the truth. "It makes you happy. That's why!", he eventually cried out in frustration. Why did she always insist on knowing the truth? She probably thought he was some creep by now.

He was always so focused on her, his entire life centered around her. A slow smile spread across her face. "You are doing this for me?", she asked softly. He gulped and nodded.

He was always so scared off scaring her off. What if it got too much for her at some point? Maybe she was annoyed by how clingy he was? But instead of saying anything else, she simply pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

His other arm went around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap. He didn't even care if people were annoyed but their public display of affection. Really, he couldn't care less.

It wasn't like they were being inappropriate or something. They were just a couple in love, kissing on the beach. So what? Eventually they broke the kiss though, both breathing heavily.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Bailey needs a permanent home though", he stated carefully. She smiled at him. "Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?", she questioned, chuckling.

He blushed and she stroked the side of his face with her thumb. "I would love to", she whispered. His eyes shot up to meet hers. "Really?", he asked, his voice sounding like a little boy's.

She chuckled again. "Yes, really", she assured him. He pulled her closer again and claimed her lips. Maybe, even after they went back home to DC, things would stay the same after all.

Sure, they wouldn't be living in a huge house by the beach with a white picket fence. But they'd live together and they'd keep Bailey. It wasn't the typical American Dream but it was theirs. And that was what mattered after all.

* * *

**A/N: aww Tiva fluff ;) And heyyyy they're keeping Bailey :) Who's happy? :D (I wanna see your haaaaaaands! Put cha haaands up :D)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I'm always open to any suggestions and I love to read what you have to say :)  
Okay, so my plan's working and I was able to update from my cell phone today :D I hope it works tomorrow and the day after as well ;)  
Thanks again for everything! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Thanks again for everything :) I love you so so much :))  
Soo, my plan is STILL working haha :D Next chapter posted from my cell phone and therefore...DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"I will go to the supermarket. Anything you need besides popcorn?", Ziva called out and Tony emerged from the living room. "You know me too well", he stated and they both laughed.

"But no, I think you know what we need", he replied to her question. She smiled, kissed him quickly and then walked out. Once she was outside she took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face.

Thank God, he hadn't asked whether he could come with her. Sure, she was gonna go to the supermarket as well. But she was gonna go somewhere else after.

She needed to know. She just couldn't stand this suspense anymore. She was gonna do it. Today. She got into the car and drove to the supermarket. Today she was really quick with buying everything they needed.

She went out to the parking lot again just a quarter of an hour later and put everything in the trunk. She had been careful not to get anything that couldn't stand the heat in the car.

She knew she wouldn't go straight home after all. She sat down on the driver's seat of the car and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a familiar number. Just after two rings the person answered: "Heeey this is Abby Sciuto."

Ziva smiled. It was always fun to call Abby because she got excited even when just answering the phone. "Hello Abby", she replied. "Ziva! Hey, what's up?", Abby exclaimed.

Sometimes Ziva really wondered if Abby knew that she didn't have to shout to the other end. She could hear her perfectly. But that was just Abby. Any other behavior would be worrying.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something", Ziva said, kind of nervous. "Sure. What is it?", Abby asked. "Are you alone?", Ziva questioned. She could literally picture Abby's confused expression.

"Yes. McGee just left and won't be back for another two hours. What is it, Ziva?", she questioned. Ziva sighed and looked down to her lap. The little box was resting there and God, the sight alone made her nervous as hell.

"Can I come over?", she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "Sure, I'll be waiting", Abby replied. With that Ziva hung up and started the car. She needed to just get it done with. It couldn't be that bad.

* * *

"Hey Ziva!", Abby exclaimed as she pulled Ziva into a huge hug. Ziva smiled but couldn't quite stop thinking about the little box in her purse. "Come in, you know where the living room is", Abby said.

She closed the door behind her and was surprised to find Ziva still standing behind her with an unsure expression on her face. "Ziva?", Abby asked carefully, tilting her head and staring at her.

"Is something wrong?", she questioned. Ziva took a deep breath. "I want to take the test. Now", she declared and pulled the small box from her purse, holding it out to Abby.

Abby's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God, Ziva! This is so exciting! And good thing you came to me with this. This is what friends are for, right? This is gonna be so amazing!", Abby exclaimed happily.

But Ziva just glared at her. "Abby, I am scared", she admitted. Abby calmed down and looked at her friend. "I know. But don't worry, it'll be okay", she assured her, touching her shoulder gently.

"Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom", she then said. Ziva followed her through the living room and over to the bathroom. "Have you done this before?", she asked. Ziva shook her head.

"Okay, so you'll just have to pee on the stick, then wait a couple seconds and that's it", Abby told her. "How many did you get?", she then questioned. Ziva blushed and reached into her purse.

"Five's a perfect amount", Abby announced and Ziva just looked to the ground. This was really scary actually and God, she'd never been so nervous in her entire life.

"Hey, Ziva. I'm here, okay? Everything will be alright, you'll see", Abby assured her, squeezing her shoulders. Ziva looked at her and smiled slowly. "Okay", she agreed.

She placed her purse on the floor and took the sticks. "Don't pee everything on one!", Abby called after her as Ziva closed the bathroom door behind her. Ziva took a deep breath and sat down on the toilet.

She took four sticks into her left hand and one into her right. So, this was it. The moment of truth. And God, was she nervous.

* * *

"Give them to me", Abby demanded as soon as Ziva exited the bathroom. "Why?", Ziva asked but handed them over anyway. "So I can look first and then break it to you", Abby told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They had to wait another fifty seconds for the results. And really, it felt like hours to Ziva. How could fifty seconds possibly be that long? Eventually though Abby lifted the sticks to look at them.

Her face didn't give anything away and Ziva's hands started to shake nervously. Abby looked at all five sticks and then faced her. "Just tell me", Ziva said, her voice so nervous it was definitely not normal.

"They're all negative. You aren't pregnant", she announced. She expected Ziva to be devastated, sad but instead she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God", she said under her breath.

"I thought you wanted children?", Abby asked, completely confused by her friend's reaction. "I do! I just..want to wait a little. This would have been too early. I want to marry him first", Ziva explained, blushing slightly at the last part.

A huge grin spread across Abby's face. "Well when I saw the results I was gonna say how sorry I was and stuff but now..well, I guess I'm happy for you?", Abby said, shrugging. Ziva chuckled.

"It is okay, Abby. I would not know what to say either if I were you", she said and Abby laughed. "You know most people would be devastated to find out they aren't pregnant but you took it rather well", Abby stated.

"As I said..I just want to marry Tony first, then we can talk about the pregnancy and children part again", Ziva said. "Don't worry, Ziva. He'll ask you soon. I just know", Abby assured her and Ziva smiled, a warm feeling spreading through her.

Yeah, she was pretty certain about that too. And now, with no pregnancy worries in the way..he might as well ask already.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so half of you will hate me now and the other half will be happy lol however, THIS doesn't mean she'll never have children. Just..not now. It would have been too early.. ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys and you aaaalways make my day :)  
So far the posting from my cell phone thingy is working ;) I hope it'll work tomorrow as well ;)  
Thanks again for everything! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! :) They make me smile :)) You're awesome! :)  
Sooo, today's the last day to post from my cell phone and I'm so proud that this worked out as planned :) Cause yaaay Daily-Update-Plan :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Tony just walked down the stairs when the phone rang. He hurried over to the living room and quickly answered it: "Hello?" "Agent DiNozzo, this is Director Vance", Vance answered.

Tony turned serious, putting his business face up. He sat down on the couch. "What can I do for you, Director?", he asked. "Your mission is over, you will fly back to DC tomorrow morning", the Director announced.

A huge grin spread across his face. It was finally time. "Agent Gibbs is not coming with you though. He will go to a different place and this time you won't assist him. I cannot give you any more details", Vance said before Tony even got the chance to say anything.

"I understand", he replied. There was a short pause before Tony eventually asked: "Director, would it be possible for me and Ziva to get on a different flight?" Silence.

"Why, DiNozzo?", Vance eventually asked. "I would like to go on vacation with Ziva. Just for a few days", Tony explained. "Is there a special reason for it?", Vance demanded.

God, was it really that big of a deal? "Well, you see..I wanted to take her somewhere special to..ask a special question", Tony said, stumbling over his words.

"Ah, I see. Well in that case, I think we can arrange it", Vance replied and Tony could almost hear the smile in his voice. He was very glad the Director understood his reasons.

"I assume you do not want Agent David to find out about this?", Vance asked. Tony grinned. Damn right he was. "That's correct. I would like it to be surprise", he stated.

"I will arrange that", Vance promised. "Director, remember when we talked about Bailey, the dog that's staying with us?", Tony then asked. "Yes?", Vance questioned.

"We would like to take him back home to DC. However, now that we will go somewhere else first..do you think it would be possible if Agent McGee took Bailey with him?", Tony asked.

"I don't see a problem there. You can talk to Agent McGee about that, right?", Vance replied and Tony nodded even though the Director couldn't see it. "Where would you like the flight for you and Ziva to go to?", Vance then asked.

"I will email you the details in half an hour. I have to book a hotel first", Tony said and Vance agreed. They said their goodbyes and Tony hung up. Thank God, Ziva wasn't here yet.

She'd called to let him now she was gonna have a girls' afternoon with Abby. And to be honest, it was the perfect timing. Now he had enough time to plan the whole thing, make some phone calls.

He went over to the table where his laptop was and went on the internet. He'd saved the link somewhere in his email account. Sure enough he found it there and quickly clicked it.

There it was: their perfect hotel number one. He clicked another link from an email and the website of hotel number two opened. Finally he was able to set his plan into motion.

He went to a different side to book two flights. One from destination number one to destination number two and one back home. They wouldn't stay away for long. It was just for a couple days.

But they would be more meaningful than anything else in his prior life. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. After five rings the person finally answered: "DiNozzo."

"Hey dad", Tony said, kind of nervous. This was a big deal after all. "Junior! It's so good to hear from you. How are you? How's Ziva?", his dad immediately exclaimed.

He seemed to be genuinely happy to hear from his son. And Tony had to admit, it wasn't too bad to talk to his dad. He should definitely call him more often. "Ziva's fine and so am I. Listen, dad, I need your help with something", Tony said, getting straight to the point.

"Do you need money? I told you I can help you with that", Senior offered. "No, dad, this isn't about money. I need your help because you have the connections I need", Tony replied.

"Of course. What can I help you with?", Senior asked. "I need a reservation at Hotel Paris in Monte Carlo for tomorrow night, two nights. And a reservation for the Ritz in Paris right after that. One night", Tony said.

He could literally hear his dad gasp and he could picture his wide eyes perfectly. "Junior, you're gonna ask her?", his dad asked, completely in awe. Tony chuckled even though he was nervous as hell and definitely didn't feel like laughing.

"Yes", he simply replied. "I will certainly help you with that. Give me ten minutes. I'll call you back", his dad said and before Tony could say anything else, he had already hung up.

Tony turned his attention back to the screen and printed the flight tickets. He got them out of the printer and put them in a folder. Just a few minutes later his cell phone rang and his dad's name flashed across the screen.

He picked up. "Hey dad", he said. "Junior, I just called both hotels. The reservations are under DiNozzo and you will receive an email with the booking confirmation in just a few minutes", his dad immediately said.

"Thank you so much, dad! I owe you", Tony thanked him. "Listen Junior, you have done so much for me in the past few years. This was the least I could do", Senior told him.

He had a point there. Tony had indeed done a lot for him in the past few years and had constantly helped him out with money. However, he was his dad. How could he not help him?

But he really appreciated his dad's help now. At least they were still a good team. "Do you still have your mother's ring?", Senior asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Yeah, I do", Tony assured him. "Good luck, Junior. I know how happy she makes you", his dad said and Tony smiled. It felt pretty good to have his dad say that to him. It meant a lot, really.

"Thank you, dad", he said. They said their goodbyes and Tony hung up. Then he quickly printed the two emails he'd received and put them in the folder as well. He wrote a short email to Director Vance, telling him where their flight was supposed to go to.

Then he took the folder and went upstairs. He pulled out his suitcase and stuffed the folder into it. Ziva wouldn't notice it. It was his suitcase after all. And the little compartment he'd put it in..well like anyone would even open the zipper to that one.

He went over to his nightstand and pulled out a couple things until he finally found what he was looking for. The toilet-paper-package. He smiled to himself and then went to put it in the compartment in his suitcase as well.

He closed the suitcase and put it back where it had been. Then he went downstairs again and sat down at the table. Just as he had sat down, the door opened and Ziva walked in.

"Hey Tony", she greeted and kissed him on the lips. He smiled at her. "We're going home, Ziva", he announced. A smile spread across her face. "We better get packing then", she said and took his hand, leading him upstairs. If only she knew, he thought, if only she knew.

* * *

**A/N: I can heeeeeeeear youuuuu squealing! :D But let me tell you this: we're just getting started ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to read what you have to say and I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
I'm kinda proud of myself for managing to update even though my friend is here :D She'll fly back home tomorrow and then I'll be able to update 'normally' again ;) haha :D  
Thank you so so much for everything! I'm completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Yaaaay I'm so proud that this whole "writing four chapters on Monday and then posting it from my cell phone cause my friend is staying here"-thingy worked :D WHOOHOO :D And THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews :) (btw who wants to be the 400th follower? :D only one to go :D)  
Sooo, here's the new chapter :) YAY DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

They walked into the airport building the next morning, hand-in-hand. It was really early in the morning and man was Tony glad to get some sleep on the flight to Europe.

He still hadn't worked out a plan to tell Ziva about his plans. What was he supposed to say anyway? Anything he'd say would make her suspicious and he really wanted the whole thing to be a surprise.

But it wouldn't be fair to not tell her where they were going before they got on the plane. She would get scared once she noticed they were headed to the wrong direction.

And he didn't want her to be scared just because he couldn't come up with a proper explanation. Just because he was scared that she'd find out what he was about to do in Europe.

"I wish we could have just stayed in bed", Ziva complained as they waited in line at the check-in-point, Bailey sitting next to them on the floor. Which was the other problem.

Tony didn't know when and how to bring Bailey over to McGee without Ziva noticing. Perhaps he should just tell her what was going on and then hand Bailey over to McGee and Abby?

Sometimes it really was tricky to lie. But damn it, Ziva would notice anyway. When they got their boarding passes she would know. That couldn't be avoided. He pulled her to the side in one swift motion and she stumbled after him.

"Tony!", she exclaimed in confusion. What the hell was going on with him? He'd just given up their place in line. They'd miss their flight if they continued like this.

But then again..why were they waiting in line anyway? Hadn't Vance gotten them a private plane again? "Ziva, there is something I need to tell you", Tony said, taking both of her hands in his.

She looked into his eyes, worry etched to her features. "What is wrong?", she asked. He took a deep breath. "We're going on vacation. Not home", Tony blurted out. She gasped.

"Tony, you did not have to..", she started but he cut her off: "But I wanted to. After everything that went down those past months, I just felt like getting away for a while. It will only be for a few days but it will do the trick, trust me."

She smiled at him softly. "I had this huge trip planned before Vance called us in for the mission. And now that it's over I thought we could at least go on vacation for a few days", he explained.

"You had a trip planned for us?", she questioned, her eyes wide. He nodded and shrugged. It wasn't a big deal for him. He had a damn good reason after all. But it was a big deal to her.

"You do not have to do this for me, Tony", she told him. "Ziva, I'm not only doing this for you. I'm doing it for me as well. I need a break. But I don't wanna be alone and I know for a fact that you could use a break as well. And I love you, so..", Tony said but trailed off, shrugging.

He had this adorable grin on his face and Ziva couldn't hel but smile brightly. "Thank you", she said and kissed him on the lips. "Where are we going?", she then asked.

He grinned at her and cupped her cheek. "Wouldn't you like to know", he teased. She pouted. "It's a surprise. I'm not telling you", Tony said. "And you can threaten me with as many paperclips as you want, I still won't tell you a thing", he then added and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay", she gave in and patted his chest. "What about Bailey though? We cannot take him with us, can we?", she then asked. He shook his head: "No, we can't. But McGee and Abby volunteered to take him home with them and take care of him until we come back."

She nodded, then asked where McGee and Abby were. He took her hand and they made their way through the airport until they reached the private plane section.

McGee and Abby were already waiting for them. "There you are!", Abby exclaimed and pulled them each into a hug. Bailey trotted over to her and nudged her leg. She leaned down and patted his head, laughing.

"Hey there little one. Excited to spend some time with aunty Abby?", she said to him and Bailey barked happily. McGee pulled Tony aside while Ziva crouched down next to Abby, saying goodbye to Bailey.

"Your plane is over there. Why did you go to the other terminal anyway?", McGee asked. "I thought Vance had booked us regular flight tickets?", Tony questioned, clearly confused.

"Seriously, Tony?", McGee asked, laughing. "Hey, don't laugh at me Probie. I'm freaking nervous anyway", Tony complained and McGee's expression turned serious.

"Are you really nervous?", he questioned and Tony nodded. "I'm freaking terrified", he admitted. "Tony, she loves you. What are you so afraid of?", McGee asked.

He really didn't understand where his friend was coming from. Wasn't it obvious that Ziva loved him? Or was Tony suddenly having second thoughts? "What if she says no? What if I scare her away because she's not ready? What if I loose her?", Tony voiced his concerns.

McGee sighed. He really hadn't thought that his friend was so nervous about this, so insecure even. "Listen to me, Tony. You two have been attracted to each other from the moment you met. That was eight years ago. I've seen the way you two looked at each other over the years and I've seen the way you reacted to each others girlfriends or boyfriends. And I know for a fact, that you two belong together. She loves you, Tony and it's obvious that you love her, too", McGee said.

Tony sighed and looked to the ground. "What if she breaks my heart?", he whispered. McGee simply stared at him. Did Tony really just say that? "You mean like Wendy did?", he then asked carefully.

Tony nodded slowly and met McGee's eyes again. "I couldn't handle a no from her. I..couldn't", he whispered, his voice breaking. "Tony, she lovesyou", McGee said again.

What the hell was wrong with Tony? Why was he suddenly questioning everything? "Okay, look. Forget everything now. Just get on the plane with her, go to Monte Carlo, spend a few amazing days there. Just you and her. Then you'll go to Paris, just as planned. And when the time's right in Paris, you ask. If you feel like Paris isn't the time or place, then you just come back home like your plan never existed. You'll find the right time and place at some point", McGee advised him.

"Well, what is the right time and place?", Tony questioned. McGee smirked. "As Gibbs would say, you'll know when it's there", he said and Tony chuckled. "You know what, Probie. This actually helped. Thank you", Tony said. McGee shrugged: "Anytime, Tony. And now get on the plane and take your girl to Europe!"

* * *

**A/N: whooooooooooooohoooooooooooooo? :D  
Please let me know what you think (whoooohoooo? :D), what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from YOUUUUU :) You always make my day. THANK YOU :)  
**Okay, so...*IMPORTANT*...do you guys know what tomorrow is? It's two things actually. And if you figure out both things, maybe you can figure out the third thing that will take place tomorrow ;)** (pleaseee include your guesses in the reviews :D it'll be so fun :D)**  
**Next chapter should - as always - be up tomorrow ;)  
Thanks again for just being you and being so amazing :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. Happy (late) birthday to Emmypie25! :) I hope you had a wonderful birthday yesterday :) Sorry, this comes a little late but I had chapter 68 already written out and ready to upload cause my friend was staying here and I couldn't upload it from my computer because that would have been rude. So, I couldn't change anything about it.. SORRY! But now, here's an extra special bday message for you! :) Much love xx


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: Welcome to *huge drum roll* CHAPTER 70! Today we not only celebrate 70 chapters of Our Summer but also 10 weeks of Our Summer! This is huge, guys. This would have never been possible if it weren't for you! Thank you thank you thank you *applause*  
Thank you for all your lovely reviews, follows, favorites and PMs on here, thank you for every single reblogg, favorite and message on tumblr, thank you for every tweet, retweet and favorite on twitter. You have managed to make my day every day for the past 10 weeks. You are amazing and I couldn't ask for better readers. You are the best ever. Thank you so much!  
So, here's chapter 70 on the 10 weeks anniversary...prepare kleenex and prepare for a major feels attack... (and..oh my God, Daily-Update-Plan for 10 weeks!)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Ziva?", Tony whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. He had just been told that they'd reach Monte Carlo soon. Thanks to several arrangements by Vance they didn't have to land in Nizza and then take a car to Monaco.

They were able to fly straight to a tiny airport in Monaco with their NCIS private yet. He smiled at Ziva. She'd been sleeping peacefully for the last four hours and really, he hated to wake her now.

He hadn't been able to sleep the entire flight. He was way too nervous for the day after tomorrow. They'd go to Paris then and he had this huge thing planned out.

They'd check in at the hotel, then go out for dinner. On their way back he'd lead her to the Eiffel Tower and well..he'd propose there. And if she said yes, they'd go back to their hotel and the rest would be, well, celebration.

He really couldn't wait for that day. His plan seemed to be perfect and everyone he'd asked about it had agreed with him. He'd asked for Gibbs' opinion and he'd said the Eiffel Tower was perfect.

He'd talked to Ducky and even Palmer and they'd agreed with him and Gibbs. He'd talked to Abby and McGee who had agreed as well. His dad had said the exact same thing.

And God, he'd even called Shmeil, asking for his opinion. The old man had told him how much Ziva loved Paris and how often she talked about her and Tony's time in Paris all those years ago.

He'd told Tony about how Ziva's eyes would glow when she talked about it. And Shmeil had also agreed that the Eiffel Tower was the perfect location. While Ziva had been asleep, Tony had gotten the ring out of the suitcase and put it in his pocket instead.

He planned to take it everywhere with him. That way it was very unlikely for Ziva to discover it before they got to Paris. God, he even had an entire speech planned out. Music, roses and all.

It was all set up. Nothing could possibly get in the way. He even had a plan in case it rained. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't have to worry about the proposal in Paris, yet.

They'd spend a wonderful evening and day in Monte Carlo first. And he knew it would be amazing. The woman he loved was with him after all. Tony shook Ziva's shoulder again gently.

"Ziva, we're gonna land soon. You gotta wake up", he whispered. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. When she saw his face a smile formed on her lips. "Hey", she whispered.

He grinned: "Hey yourself." She leaned forward to gently kiss his lips and he returned the kiss. "Will you tell me where we are going now?", Ziva then asked, resting her head on his shoulder and intertwining her fingers with his.

He chuckled. She was just so impatient. "Why don't you look out the window and see for yourself?", he suggested and she leaned over him to look out the window.

He sucked in a breath as she leaned across his lap, dangerously close to him. Did she even know what she was doing to him? It was so freaking hard to resist her sometimes.

He had to try really hard to fight the urge to run his hands all over her body, pull her onto his lap and kiss her senseless. "Tony! Is that Monaco?", Ziva exclaimed excitedly.

His arm went around her waist. "Yes, it is, sweet cheeks", he said, his lips moving over the skin of her neck. She sighed as his lips made contact with her skin. "I thought you'd like a little vacation at the Cote d'Azur", he said, mocking a french accent.

She chuckled low in her throat and turned to look into his eyes. "I love it. Thank you, Tony", she replied and kissed his lips. "Sir, Madam, would you please take a seat and buckle your seat belts? We're about to land", the flight attendant said, suddenly standing next to him.

Ziva untangled herself from Tony and sat down on her own seat. They buckled their seat belts but their hands stayed the way they were, fingers interlaced. And they smiled at each other the entire time.

* * *

They got off the plane and Tony never let go of her hand. She couldn't help but grin when they went to the car that was there to pick them up. The driver checked Ziva out and gave her an appreciating look – and Tony's arm tightened around her, pulling her into his side.

She loved how possessive he was. She smiled at the driver sweetly and then rested her hand over Tony's heart and pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. She could literally feel the stare of the driver.

He seemed to be very upset. But really, who cared. A few weeks ago she would have flirted with the guy. Just to make Tony jealous, to see his reaction to it. However, every time she'd flirted with a guy in the past years it had never been serious.

It had always been to make Tony jealous, to give him a taste of his own medicine. He'd constantly flirted with random girls as well. And God, it had made her so jealous, she couldn't even find words to describe it.

But now she had no reason to flirt with the guy anymore. She finally had Tony. They were finally a couple. And she was sure as hell not gonna mess it up. She felt Tony relax slightly and he squeezed her waist gently.

"Our suitcases are over there", Tony said, pointing to his right. The driver nodded bitterly and went to get the suitcases. He put them in the trunk, then opened the door for Tony and Ziva.

They got in and their hands immediately met again. It was such a natural thing to do for them. Tony stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and she smiled over at him.

"I love you", she mouthed. He leaned over to peck her lips quickly. "I love you too", he mouthed back. Ziva gasped as the car drove down the street that led to Casino Monte Carlo.

She looked over at Tony with wide eyes and he winked at her. "Only the best for you, sweet cheeks", he told her. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

The car came to a stop and the driver opened the door of the car for them. Ziva stepped out and looked up at the building. "Et voilà, ma chèrie, l'Hôtel de Paris", Tony said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She placed her hands on top of his on her waist. "Tony, this is..", she started but trailed off. No words could possibly describe how perfect this was. He kissed her neck.

"I love you", he whispered. She spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. "I love you, too", she whispered and kissed his lips sweetly.

Eventually the driver cleared his throat and they pulled apart. "I gave your suitcases to the bellman", he told them. Tony nodded and took out his wallet. He handed the driver a Euro bill – God knows where he'd gotten that from. They hadn't been in Monte Carlo for too long yet.

Tony took Ziva's hand again and they made their way over to the entrance. As they reached the door a man stepped forward and greeted them. They smiled politely and then walked into the hotel.

Ziva had to try very hard not to gasp as she looked around the lobby. It was huge and God, it was beautiful. They made their way over to the reception and Tony smiled at the woman behind the desk.

"Reservations under DiNozzo", he announced, smiling brightly. Ziva tightened her hold on his hand and stepped closer to him. She hated the way the blonde woman behind the desk smiled at Tony.

He was hers and that girl had no right to smile at him like that. Tony smiled at Ziva and squeezed her hand as if to tell her that she had no reason to be jealous. She relaxed slightly and smiled back at him.

"Here are your room keys. You will be led to your room in a second", the woman announced and handed Tony a set of keys. He took it from her hands and looked at the room number. 209.

A grin spread across his face. September 20 was the day he and Ziva had first met. Coincidence? Well no, since there was "no such thing as coincidence" according to Gibbs' rules. It had to be destiny then.

An older man greeted Tony and Ziva and led them up to their room. As they walked into the room, Ziva gasped. It was huge and really, if this wasn't a suite, she didn't know what was.

The man left and closed the door behind him, leaving Tony and Ziva alone. As soon as the door fell shut, Ziva flung her arms around Tony's neck. "You have no idea how much I love you", she exclaimed and he hugged her closer to him.

"I love you just as much, Ziva", he told her. They pulled apart slightly but only to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. "Thank you, Tony. This is amazing", she thanked him.

He winked at her. "But this must have cost a fortune, you really did not have to..", she started but he cut her off: "I wanted to. And you are worth anything, Ziva. I love you."

She smiled at him softly. How the hell did she deserve a man like Anthony DiNozzo? She looked around the room again. It really was a dream come true. It was like a fairy-tale, really.

And that was when it hit her: This wasn't just like a fairy-tale. This was Tony showing her that she deserved a happy ending just like in every fairy-tale. She kissed his lips again, surprising him slightly.

However it didn't take him long to kiss back with just as much passion. Just as things were about to reach a different level, Tony pulled back, breathing heavily. "How about a walk around town? I heard Monte Carlo is beautiful by night. And there's a full moon tonight", he suggested.

She kissed his lips one more time. "Let me just take a quick shower and then we can go for a walk", she agreed. He watched as she made her way over to the bathroom. God, this really was a wonderful vacation already. And it would get even better once they were in Paris.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked towards the Castle of Monaco an hour later. They'd walked the entire way from the hotel, along the harbor with all the yachts and up the hill to the castle.

The castle was shining in a light pink now and it looked like a Disney Castle, really. Tony pulled Ziva closer to him and wrapped one arm around her. "It is beautiful", Ziva breathed, looking at the castle.

"So are you", Tony whispered and their eyes met. He smiled at her and she smiled right back, a soft blush on her cheeks. "This is where my dad proposed to my mom", Tony told Ziva.

She smiled brightly. She loved how Tony had those memories of his parents. And she really loved when he talked about them. Maybe he thought that talking about his parents would make her feel sad because she'd lost both her parents but in reality, she loved to hear stories about his childhood, about his parents.

She had her own memories, too. Sure, she couldn't see her parents anymore but that didn't mean she wasn't happy for Tony that he could at least still see his dad.

Back in November when Tony had told her about his mother she'd been very happy. It meant a lot to her that Tony had shared those memories with her. And now this..well this meant the world to her.

He'd taken her to the place where his father had proposed to his mother. This was a very personal place apparently and she loved him even more for sharing it with her.

"A good choice", Ziva whispered and he squeezed her waist. He wanted to say something but couldn't find any words. It was so bittersweet to talk about his mother.

It literally made him speechless. He cleared his throat and willed the tears to go away. "Come on, lets go look at the city", he said and took her hand again. They walked over to the wall at the edge of the hill.

The full moon was right over the ocean and the lights of the city were shining. The yachts lit up the harbor, adding to the overall magical picture. Ziva gently pulled her hand from Tony's and rested her hands on the top of the wall, looking over the city.

He stood with a little distance but didn't look at the city. Instead he looked at her face. A tiny smile was on her lips, her eyes were shining with happiness. He had never seen her so peaceful, so happy.

The moonlight made her face shine even brighter and her hair was sparkling along with her eyes. Tony was mesmerized by the sight. His hand automatically went to his pocket where he felt the tiny box.

He'd unwrapped the box with the ring because really, toilet-paper-wrapping wasn't the right thing. He looked at Ziva again. Screw the Eiffel Tower in Paris! This was far more romantic.

He took a step closer to Ziva and got down on one knee. He softly said her name and she spun around. She gasped as she saw him, knelt down in front of her on one knee.

He smiled at her reassuringly but that didn't stop the tears from slowly and silently streaming down her cheeks. Tony could already feel people's eyes on them but he couldn't care less.

This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for his entire life. "Ziva David", he started and took one of her hands in his, gently drawing circles on the back of her hand. Her other hand went to cover her mouth.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are smart, you are beautiful inside and out, you are strong and God, sometimes you really scare me", he went on, chuckling at the last part. A chuckle escaped her as well.

"Eight years ago you walked into the bullpen and asked me if I was having phone sex. Others say 'you had me at hello' but I'm proud to say that you had me at having phone sex. You were wild back then and it really, really made me crazy. You made me crazy, Ziva", he continued and they both smiled slightly. He was pretty sure she could feel his hand shaking in hers.

"Over the years I was just so freaking scared to tell you how I felt and I almost lost you to other men a couple times. You changed over the years as well and I know I said I loved the old you but I love the woman you are now even more. I didn't think it was possible to love you even more, to fall even harder for you but apparently it is", he went on. Tears were still streaming down her face and he wanted to wipe them away but now wasn't the time. He was pretty certain they were happy tears after all.

"When I thought you'd died on the Damocles, my world stopped spinning. My life didn't make sense anymore. Nothing makes sense without you. I need you, Ziva. I went to the end of the world to get revenge but instead I found you. Alive, breathing. It was the most wonderful moment of my life", he continued. She squeezed his hand lightly and he smiled at her softly.

"And now after eight years of waiting I was finally able to tell you how I feel and you have no idea how happy it makes me that you feel the same way. I love you so much, Ziva, so so much", he went on.

He reached into his pocket with his free hand and let go of her hand a second later. He opened the black velvet box and presented her the silver ring with the sapphire that was framed with tiny diamonds. Ziva gasped and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You are my soul mate, Ziva, and you make me so happy every day. I love you so much that it sometimes scares me just how much. I told you in Somalia that I couldn't live without you. I still can't. And even if I could, I don't want to. So, please, Ziva David, will you make me the happiest man alive and give me the honor of marrying me?", he finally asked.

She took her hand away from her mouth and a chocked sob escaped her throat. "Yes", she whispered. "Yes, of course I will marry you, Tony!", she then added, louder.

A huge grin spread across his face. He pulled the ring from the box and carefully slipped it onto her ring finger. He got up and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you so much, Ziva David", he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. "I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo", she replied just as quietly. And with that he covered her lips in a sweet kiss that felt like fireworks were exploding.

Around them people started clapping and when Tony and Ziva broke the kiss they all smiled at them, calling out "Congratulations" and stuff in French that Tony didn't understand.

A man walked over to them and offered to take a photo of them. Tony smiled and handed him his phone. Tony wrapped one arm around Ziva's waist and took her hand with the engagement ring in his right hand.

They smiled at each other and then into the camera. The man handed them back the phone and they took a look at the photos. Tony smiled at the first one where they were smiling at each other.

Yeah, this was definitely better than the stupid Eiffel Tower in Paris. Sometimes, you just had to be spontaneous. Ziva snuggled into his side. "I love you, Tony", she whispered, sending shivers down his spine. "And I love you, Ziva. So so much", he murmured and kissed the top of her head.

They looked over the city again and a content smile spread across Ziva's face. Tony had been right. She did get her happy ending after all. She was gonna marry the man she loved. What more could she ask for?

* * *

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am.  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am.  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to.  
It's true,  
I was made for you_.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took me longer than usual because I had to take several breaks. It was just too overwhelming to write.. Oh my.. ;)  
Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I really, really love to hear your thoughts on this and I'm always open to any suggestions you might have :)  
Please read the author's note at the top if you didn't already do that ;)  
As always, the next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
I love you all so much! You're amazing! Thank you for everything! :)  
Much love xx  
~ C.**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Thank you so much for being as amazing as you are! You make me so so happy every single day! THANK YOUUU :)  
So, here's the new chapter :) YAY DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Ziva was in the shower when Tony decided to share his happiness with the people he considered to be family. However, he didn't exactly feel like telling everyone just yet.

He knew that Ziva would want to be there with him. And really, a couple did announce their engagement together. That was just how it went. However, he needed to thank two people and therefore he would call them now.

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the first number. "Yeah. Gibbs", his boss answered after just one ring. "Is this a bad time?", Tony asked. In his excitement he'd completely forgotten that Gibbs was still on a mission and that a call could be freaking dangerous for him.

"No. What is it, DiNozzo?", Gibbs replied. Tony took a deep breath, then blurted out: "She said yes!" He really wanted to see Gibbs' reaction right now but he could almost picture it.

"I thought you were gonna ask in Paris", Gibbs stated. Tony chuckled. "Change of plan, I guess. But you were right. One does notice when the time and place is right", he explained.

"Told ya, DiNozzo", Gibbs said simply but Tony could hear the smirk in his voice. Tony was silent for a while, he didn't know what else to say. "Listen, DiNozzo, I gotta go now. I'm happy for you", Gibbs then said.

"Okay, sure. And thank you", Tony said and before Gibbs hung up, he quickly added: "Don't tell her I told you already. She will want to tell you herself." "No need to mention that, DiNozzo. I'm not stupid", Gibbs retorted and Tony chuckled.

Before he could say anything else though his boss had hung up. Tony smiled at the phone. He looked over to the bathroom and could hear the water running. Ziva was apparently still showering.

He dialed the second number. "Junior?", his dad asked as he picked up the phone. "Yeah, hi dad", Tony greeted. "Is something wrong? You're not calling without a reason, right?", Senior immediately questioned.

Tony smiled. It felt really good to know that his dad did care after all. "No, nothing went wrong", Tony assured him. "Then why are you calling? Not that I don't like you calling but I just thought there might be a reason", his dad questioned.

"She said yes", Tony blurted out, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Junior! That's great news!", his dad exclaimed. Tony grinned even though his dad of course couldn't see it.

"What happened to the Paris plan though?", his dad then asked. Tony sighed. He really shouldn't have told so many people about it. Now everyone would ask why he hadn't stuck to the plan.

"Well, you see..we were walking around Monte Carlo and we looked over the city from the hill of the Castle and..it was a full moon and Ziva just looked so peaceful and happy and beautiful. I just felt like this was the right place and time. Paris would have been too cliché anyway", Tony explained.

His dad gasped. "You..you proposed to her at the Castle?", he asked, his voice cracking. Tony had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump forming in his throat. "Yes, I did", he confirmed.

"I'm so proud of you, son. And I'm really happy for the two of you", his dad said, then added: "I know your mother would be proud of you as well. And she would be very happy for you."

A silent sob escaped Tony's throat. "Thank you, dad", he said and his words held so much meaning that a shiver ran down his spine. "So, you proposed at the Castle and gave her your mother's ring", his dad stated, his voice laced with an emotion Tony couldn't quite place.

"Yes, I did. Mom's ring looks good on her", Tony said, smiling. "I'm sure it does. You know..she's the only one who deserves this ring", his dad stated carefully. "Yes, she's the only one worthy of this ring. She's the one for me, dad. So, she's the one who deserves mom's ring", Tony agreed.

Tears were pooling in his eyes by now. He still missed his mother a lot. More than he'd ever admit. And giving his mother's ring to Ziva..well it meant more than anyone could ever explain.

"You know, that's what Prince William did as well", Senior suddenly said. Tony furrowed his brows. "What?", he questioned, completely confused. "Prince William gave his mother's ring to Catherine, the love of his live. And now that she's wearing it, he can see it everyday and that way he is honoring his mother", his dad explained, apparently trying to lighten the mood.

"Does that make Ziva my Princess?", Tony questioned, laughing. His dad laughed along with him. "I wasn't aware you were a Prince", he chuckled. Tony heard the bathroom door open. "Listen, dad, I gotta go. But I'll talk to you soon", Tony quickly said.

"Of course. And congratulations, son", his dad said and with that they hung up. Just as he put the phone down, Ziva walked around the corner, dressed in a bathrobe. "Hi", he greeted.

She smiled at him but he could tell from the look in her eyes that something was on her mind. "What is it?", he asked and patted the spot on the bed next to him. She sighed and walked over, sitting down next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her neck gently. "You were talking to your dad, yes?", she asked. He gulped but nodded. How much had she heard? "I..overheard", she admitted, her eyes glued to the floor.

He lifted her chin with his thumb, making her look at him. "What did you hear?", he asked. She twirled the engagement ring on her finger, her gaze now focused on the ring.

"It is your mother's, is it not?", she asked softly. He closed his eyes and took a shaking breath. "Yes, it is", he said quietly. She looked into his eyes. "Why, Tony?", she demanded.

"What do you mean?", he asked, confused. "Why did you give it to me? It must mean a lot to you", she questioned. "It does", he confirmed. "And that's why I gave it to you. You deserve it, you're the only one who deserves it. You mean a lot to me as well, Ziva. It's only right that you have it", he told her, his fingers brushing her neck.

A single tear made its way down her cheek. "Thank you, Tony. This means a lot", she whispered. He squeezed her shoulder and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Thank you for saying yes", he joked softly and she laughed a little.

He leaned closer until their noses were touching. "I love you", he whispered. A shiver ran down her spine. Hearing him say those words still made her feel like this, even after their weeks together, their engagement.

But God, she wouldn't have it any other way. She was glad they weren't one of those couples who lost their spark after a couple weeks. This was forever. "I love you, too", she whispered. Their lips met and she melted into his arms.

* * *

(**IMPORTANT:** _very strong T here! If you're not into that, you can totally skip it. It's not long anyway. It's not really graphic but please read responsibly!_)  
_  
Soon she was straddling his lap and her hands found the buttons on his shirt. She could feel his hands on her sides and knew that they would soon find their way to the bow of her bathrobe._

She made quick work of his shirt buttons and pushed it off his shoulders. Her hands immediately started to wander all over his chest before they went down to fumble with the button on his pants.

As she pushed his pants to the ground, he picked her up and lay her down on the bed gently. He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. "You have no idea how happy you made me tonight", he murmured against her lips.

She wiggled her hips and smirked. "I think I have a fairly good idea", she teased and he groaned. His hands found the bow on her bathrobe and he pulled it from her body in one swift movement.

He kissed down her neck as her hands traveled down his body to push off the last remaining item of clothing, his boxers. He aligned himself and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful fiancée", he whispered as he entered her. They both moaned at the sensation and completely lost themselves in each other. Tonight they wouldn't just be making love.

_(end of very strong T. everyone can continue reading now ;D)_

* * *

Tonight they would seal their promise to each other. Because this, well this was forever.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there you had a small scene of those scenes you've all been asking for ;) It was small, okay?! I get that lol I hope it wasn't too bad though.. Please tell me what you think about it okay? Thanks!  
And of course please let me know what you think of the chapter as a whole, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters :) I'm always open to any suggestions :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for everything! You really are amazing! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: Thanks again for everyyything! We passed the 400 mark on followers and last night we passed the 1,700 mark on reviews :O WOW! Thank you all so much! :) I love youuuu!  
Sooo, here's the new chapter...DAILY-UPDATE-PLAN! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the curtains. She smiled as she felt Tony's arms around her waist, his chest pressed against her back.

She looked down at her hand, the engagement ring still on her finger. She hadn't taken it off the other night. In fact, she didn't have time to. A small smirk formed on her face when she thought about the events of the previous night.

Maybe being engaged added a certain something, a certain spark. And God, she loved it. She placed her hands on top of Tony's on her waist. She could certainly get used to this.

And she would because they would get married. She grinned like an idiot at that thought. This seriously was perfect. She felt Tony shift next to her and his hold on her waist tightened.

She giggled. He always did that on purpose and she knew it. "Good morning", she said, not looking at him. He nuzzled her neck. "Good morning, fiancée", he replied. She grinned.

It really did feel good to hear him say it. "Is that your new favorite word?", she teased. "No. I'd prefer wife", he replied without a moment of hesitation. She turned in his arms to look at him.

However, she didn't say anything. She just looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. "Well, you did agree to marry me. So, I just..", he started but she cut him off: "That is not what I meant. And you know it."

He gulped and looked down. He hadn't really expected her to bring that up. Especially not when they hadn't even told their friends yet. "Ziva", he said softly but she didn't reply.

"What do you want me to say?", he asked, clearly defeated. He had no idea what she wanted to hear. God, this sucked. "I do not know. You tell me", she shot back.

He sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Are we really fighting about this?", he asked softly. She let out a breath and looked into his eyes. "No", she said. They were silent for a moment.

Then she spoke up again: "We need to discuss this eventually though." He nodded and his thumb stroked the side of her face. "Like, when and where and who are we gonna invite", he stated.

"Exactly", she agreed. It was funny that they were actually discussing this now. One year ago they'd had a conversation about weddings. That night in the bullpen.

The night before the bombing. 'Who really likes weddings anyway?', he'd said. And Ziva had said that there was nothing good about them. They'd both started going on about the bad things about a wedding then, the entire preparation.

Inappropriate toasts from weird uncles, rental tuxedos, flower bouquets and the fittings. And then suddenly the entire conversation had taken a turn. He'd started it, really.

'The vows', he'd said, a distant look on his face. She'd looked up and then back to her desk. 'The ring', had been her reply and really he'd never forget the look on her face.

Just a year prior Ray had given her an empty ring box and half a year before their conversation Ray had given her the ring but had turned out to be a killer. And now, finally, he'd been able to give her the ring she so desperately wanted.

Not the wedding ring yet, but close enough. 'The kiss', had been his next comment. He'd always hoped that she didn't notice the look on his face. It must have been crystal that he was imagining kissing her at the altar.

And God, he would never ever forget the look on her face when he'd said the next thing. 'I don't even know what I'd do if I had to deal with all that', he'd said. And her face had shown how upset she was about it, how much his words affected her.

He hadn't dared to think of it the way he wanted to. He hadn't dared to assume that maybe, just maybe, she'd wanted him to say he could deal with it if it were with the right person. Her.

However, she'd come up with a solution. 'Elope?', she'd suggested. He'd looked at her from across the bullpen and for a split second she'd looked up, met his eyes and a small smile, one of understanding, had passed between them.

Maybe it wasn't really the elevator that had pushed them in the right direction. Maybe the elevator had just been a small part of the change in their relationship. Maybe their conversation had been a much stronger part.

"Tony?", Ziva asked, pulling him from his thoughts. His eyes snapped back into focus and he looked at her, a smile on his face. "Yeah?", he asked. "Were you even listening to me?", she questioned but she didn't seem to be mad.

Instead she was chuckling and her hand was playing with his chest hair. "Absolutely", he lied. "Really? So, what do you think about it?", she asked, playing along.

"Umm..I agree with you", he stated and she broke out into laughter. "Why can you not just admit that you did not listen?", she questioned. He blushed. "I was just thinking. Sorry", he mumbled.

She touched his cheek. "No need to apologize", she whispered and kissed his lips quickly. "So, what did you say?", he then asked. "I asked whether you would like a big wedding or a small one", she stated.

He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart, his finger touching her engagement ring, his mother's ring. "How many people are there to invite anyway?", he asked.

She bit her lip, apparently deep in thought. "McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Jimmy and Breena, Ducky, your father, Shmeil", she said but trailed off when she realized that there weren't any more possible guests.

"Ziva, remember when we talked about weddings last year?", he carefully asked, his hand still holding hers to his heart. She nodded slowly. "Remember what you said?", he asked.

Again, she nodded. "Elope", she whispered. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not pushing you into anything you don't want. But maybe we could think about it as a possible option", he said quietly.

She nodded and rested her forehead against his. "We can think about it. We do not have to decide yet. We did not even tell our friends, yet", she agreed. He kissed her lips softly.

When they broke apart, they both smiled. "And now, my beautiful fiancée and soon-to-be wife, get out of bed so we can go look at the city", he said and she giggled.

"Yes, sir", she teased and he tickled her sides, making her jump out of bed. He raced after her until they both reached the bathroom. One shower would save water after all..

* * *

**A/N: aww Tiva morning fluff ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear your thoughts :)  
**VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY: _I need your opinion, guys. Elope or _wedding with friends?_ Or elope with best man and maid of honor? Also, baby or no baby? And most importantly: have Ziva leave NCIS for some reason (I promise a nice reason though haha) or have her stay at NCIS? (only talking about NCIS here, not DC, not Tony, not her friends/family) I really need your opinions on those questions SOON! Like, as soon as possible, so I can plan with it. _So, please just include your votes in your review. Majority wins!  
**New chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for your incredible support! :) (and don't forget to cast your votes!)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you so much for your incredible support! I'm completely blown away by the response this story has been getting so far :) THANK YOU! Really :) Also, thank you for your votes last night :) You can still vote since these things won't come up too soon ;) (see yesterday's author's note for details)  
Soo, here's the new chapter and yaaay Daily-Update-Plan :))) whoohooo! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"No, Tony, we are not going to play", Ziva argued as Tony dragged her towards the entrance of the Casino which was just a couple meters from their hotel. "We aren't. We're just taking a picture", he assured her and she laughed.

"Touristy pictures again?", she teased, referring to their times in Paris and Berlin. He smirked at her. "Admit it, you like my touristy pictures", he stated. She shook her head, laughing.

"Well, Nora was right. Pictures with people in it are much nicer than your touristy pictures", she retorted. "See? And that's why we're taking a picture in front of the Casino now", he said.

She laughed and let him drag her to the entrance. Tony immediately found someone to take a picture of them. "Okay, so I told him to take two pictures. One will be normal and in the other one we're gonna pretend we just won a fortune", Tony declared as he positioned himself next to Ziva on the stairs.

She giggled but didn't say anything else. It was pointless to argue with Tony when he had a plan worked out. She wrapped her arms around his middle and smiled into the camera.

The guy took a photo and then Tony surprised Ziva by lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. She yelped in surprise and the guy took a photo. Tony let Ziva back down to the ground and kissed her lips.

"See, that was fun", he told her and she giggled. He went to get the camera from the guy and they took a look at the photos. The second one was definitely his favorite.

Ziva was laughing so openly and she looked truly happy, carefree even. "I like that one", he told her and she nodded. "It is quite a nice picture", she agreed. He stuffed the camera back into his pocket and took her hand.

"Ready for more touristy crap?", he asked. She laughed and nodded. "Lead the way", she said and kissed him quickly. He grinned and they started walking towards the harbor.

"See the castle up there? It's my new favorite place in the world", Tony declared, making her laugh. "I'm not kidding, Ziva. You have no idea how happy you made me by saying yes. I was so nervous", he admitted, his face serious.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Why would I say no?", she questioned, her brow furrowed. "I..don't know. I was just very nervous and..", he stammered but she silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you, Tony", she reminded him and he pulled her closer. "I know", he assured her. "It's just..remember Wendy?", he then asked. She nodded. "I have always been scared of commitment. Ever since my mom died. As I told you..she was the first woman to break my heart", he said quietly and she cupped his cheek.

He leaned into her touch, finding comfort in it. "I thought with Wendy it was worth the risk, so I overcame my fear. And then..she..she left me at the altar", he whispered, his voice breaking.

She pulled him closer until her face was resting against his chest and his head was resting on top of hers. "I am so sorry, Tony", she murmured, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ziva. I should be thanking you actually", he replied. She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "Why would you thank me?", she asked, confused.

What did he mean? She hadn't done anything after all. Nothing that would require a thank you, anyway. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear lovingly.

It was such a sweet gesture that a shiver ran down her spine. Those simple touches..she could really get used to them. "After Wendy left me at the altar I was even more scared of commitment. She had basically confirmed that it wasn't worth it to take a risk. That's why I started those..", he started but trailed off.

He was obviously embarrassed of his one-night-stands. It wasn't something you proudly talked about after all. She rested her hand above his heart and patted the spot gently.

She didn't need to tell him that she understood. That simple touch alone conveyed the message. He sighed, glad that she understood. "Then you came into my life and I..was scared, Ziva. I was scared that you'd steal my heart", he whispered, a chocked sob escaping his throat.

She moved her other hand up his back until it reached his neck where she started to gently massage the back of his neck. "But you did and I couldn't stop it. God, I was scared as hell, Ziva", he admitted.

"I was scared, too", she admitted quietly. He kissed her lips softly, then pulled back again. "I know you love me but..I was just so scared to ask you to marry me because, well..I could handle anyone's rejection..but I couldn't handle a no from you. I wouldn't be able to deal with it", he told her.

"But I did not say no. And I was never going to say no. I knew my answer long before you even asked", she assured him. "Why do you think I said no to Ray?", she then questioned.

His eyes widened. "Ziva", he whispered under his breath. "It is the truth. He was nice, he was good to me but I did not feel anything beyond friendship. My heart already belonged to someone else", she said.

She leaned closer to him, their noses touching. "And that someone is you, Tony. It has always been you", she whispered before she claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. It held so much meaning that they both shivered.

When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. "How do you feel about lunch near the castle?", he asked as he rested his forehead against hers. "Sounds very good to me", she agreed and kissed him again.

Well, if they proceeded at this pace they would make it to the castle just in time for dinner. But really, who cared? They had all the time in the world after all. And nothing could possibly come between them anymore.

* * *

**A/N: awwwww? :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys! And you literally make my day every single time :)  
I know this is rather short but I had my driver's license test today and I passed (yaaay!) so I was kinda just spending time with my parents and grandparents and sister cause my grandma insisted we celebrate with cake lol (gotta love my grandma! x3)  
Anyway, new chapter should be up tomorrow (as always :D)  
Thanks again for your support! :) You ROCK! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: Thank you for everything guys seriously! You're amazing! :)  
Okay, so here's the new chapter and yaaay Daily-Update-Plaaaan :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Later that day they were sitting in a small restaurant by the sea side. They had a perfect view of the harbor with the many yachts and could even see the castle.

It was truly beautiful. Tony smiled at Ziva from across the table and placed his hand on top of hers. "This is nice", he commented and she grinned. "Yes, it is", she agreed. It was true.

After all the drama of the past year, or rather the past years..it was nice to just get away for a few days. It was nice to see something different, something new even.

And it was just perfect to be with the person she loved. She couldn't quite think of the last time she'd been so happy. And honestly, she couldn't quite think of the last time she'd been on vacation, period.

Sure, she'd been to Miami a couple years back but that had been for work. Her and Tony had been to Berlin, to Naples, to Paris even. But all that had been work related as well.

So, it was wonderful to be on vacation now, without having to worry about work. This was for their sake only, not for the sake of any agency, any director or boss, any witness or victim. This was for them.

And she loved every second of it. Even if it was just for a few days. "Ziva?", Tony asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "Yes?", she replied, smiling at him. "We will have to pack our bags tonight", he said and her face fell.

Pack their bags tonight? Were they leaving already? She'd actually thought a few days was more than two days. And they hadn't even been here for two days. Just one night and one day?

That wasn't a lot. He squeezed her hand. "We are going back already?", she questioned, her sadness quite evident in her voice. Really, she wasn't able to hide it. She'd hoped for some more time alone with him, away from all their worries.

"No, but we're going somewhere else", he said and a slow smile spread across her face. "Where to?", she asked. "That's a surprise again. But I'm sure you'll love it", he promised her.

"I am sure I will", she whispered and leaned across the table to kiss him softly. When she pulled back the waitress arrived with their food. "Thank you", Tony said as she put the plates down in front of them.

"Bon appetit, sweet cheeks", he said, winking at Ziva. She rolled her eyes but secretly she loved it. "You too, mon petit pois", she teased. They grinned at each other and then started to eat.

She had to admit, the food was quite delicious. But she couldn't exactly focus on the food. The sapphire and diamonds of her engagement ring were sparkling in the evening light and every time she moved her hand her attention was immediately drawn to the ring.

It was beautiful. And the fact that it was Tony's mother's ring..it made her love him even more. This was incredible and such a sweet gesture. Not that she'd had any doubt but now she could be more than certain that he truly loved her.

Which was exactly how she felt as well. He was the one for her, she was sure of it. How long had she searched for that one person, her soul mate to come into her life.

Before she'd come to NCIS, she'd been hopelessly looking for someone. But then she'd run into Tony and the situation had gotten even worse. She'd known from the moment she met him that he was something special.

She'd been drawn to him immediately. However, she'd never been able to admit that to herself until recently. Recently being the summer she was in Somalia. Which wasn't exactly recently but in relation – they'd been dancing around each other for eight years – it was at least kind of recently.

Rivkin had been her first mistake, Ray her second one. How could she have been so stupid? She'd spent days, months, years asking herself that exact question.

And God, when Ray had proposed.. She didn't even want to think about that. Every women would have been happy to be asked that question. But she hadn't. Not because she didn't want to settle down, have a family, be married or anything.

No, it had simply been because she didn't want that with Ray. Her heart had already belonged to Tony back then. And sure, he'd been with EJ but that hadn't stopped her from telling Ray no.

She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she'd said yes. It just wouldn't have been right. She would have spent her entire life with someone whom she didn't even love.

Someone who would have never been able to win over her heart. Sure, he'd been nice but she had never truly loved him. To be honest, she'd just used him. She'd been trying to get as close as possible to something permanent.

She'd known that she could never truly be happy with someone who wasn't Tony but she'd still tried. And failed. Miserably. But really, what did it matter now. She was finally with Tony.

They were happy. They were engaged and soon to be married. What more could she possibly ask for? The past was the past and there was nothing they could possibly do to change anything about it.

But they were here now, in the present. And she loved their present. She wouldn't have it any other way. "I love you, Ziva", Tony suddenly said, completely out of the blue.

She furrowed her brows but then a smile spread across her face. Maybe he'd read her thoughts. He was her soul mate after all. "I love you, too", she replied. She smiled and her gaze landed on her engagement ring again.

Yeah, she definitely loved the present. And she was sure that their future would be even better. Together.

* * *

**A/N: so, some of you wanted a chapter from Ziva's POV, so here it is ;) (oh and get the 11x02 past, present, future thingy here? lol that wasn't even on purpose haha)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys and you aaalways make my day :)  
Thanks again for everything! :) You're awesome! :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow - as usual :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you so much for your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites as well as messages :) YOU ARE AWESOME! Today is Day 75 of Our Summer! :O This is HUGEEEEEEE! Thank you so much! :)  
So, here's the new chapter and yaaaaay 75 days of Daily-Update-Plan :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Why can you not just tell me where we are going?", Ziva questioned as they made their way through the airport. He simply grinned and kept on walking, his hand holding hers.

"You do know that I will find out once we get to the gate, right? The destination is always displayed there", she told him. "Then I will have to blindfold you", Tony said, shrugging.

It was fun to tease her like this. Especially when he knew it would all pay off in the end. However, she suddenly stopped walking and pulled her hand from his. "Ziva?", he asked, confused by her actions.

Was she really gonna pull the bambi-eyes trick on him? What was so wrong with a surprise? "Come on, Ziva, don't act like that", he said. He took a step closer to her and reached for her hand again but she pulled back and took a step away from him.

"Don't", she hissed. He would have commented on her using a contraction but he bit his tongue. Something was off. And that something was obviously serious. This wasn't the Ziva he knew.

Had he done something wrong? "What did I do?", he asked carefully. Her chin was trembling and she looked into his eyes. However, her gaze was slightly distant. It was like she was looking right through him.

"Please talk to me, Ziva", he pleaded. This was starting to scare him. He looked at her and saw her chin trembling, tears pooling in her eyes, her gaze distant, saw her nervously fiddling her fingers, her hands shaking.

And it was then that it hit him. She was having a panic attack again. Just like she had all those weeks back in DC. And he knew what had triggered it. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.

'Then I will have to blindfold you'. Why the hell had he not thought about the consequences of his words? Of course they would affect her. And the way he'd said it..it had come out entirely wrong.

He'd meant to tease her but she'd gotten it all wrong. Not that he was blaming her. It wasn't her fault after all. "Ziva, hey, it's okay. You're safe", he whispered, praying to God that nobody would laugh at them.

Not for his sake, but for hers. He couldn't care less if people would start staring at them because this was Ziva. And he would do just about anything for her. But he knew it would bring her down if people starting laughing or staring.

In her current state she wouldn't be able to handle it. "It's me, Tony", he whispered. "You have to get away", she said quietly. He kept his eyes locked on hers. "Sweet cheeks, look at me, okay. We're in Monte Carlo. We're both safe. Nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise", he went on.

Her eyes snapped into focus and she finally met his gaze again. When she took in her surroundings, tears started streaming down her face. He took a step closer to her and engulfed her in a hug, pulling her into him.

"It's okay, I got you, it's okay", he murmured into her hair. "I am sorry", she whispered. "No, Ziva. You have nothing to be sorry for", he assured her. "It is I who am sorry", he then said, not realizing his choice of words until after they'd left his mouth.

They stared at each other. "I..", Tony started but Ziva silenced him with a kiss. "Thank you", she murmured against his lips. "You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you", he told her seriously.

She trembled in his arms. "I know", she whispered and kissed him again. "You know..when I first came back, I used to have nightmares and panic attacks a lot. But they..", she started but trailed off, unable to continue, her voice laced with tears.

"Hey, it's okay", he whispered, brushing her tears away softly. She leaned into his touch and let out a content sigh. "They did not go away that easily. Sometimes it..went really far", she admitted.

He pulled her closer, trying so desperately to hold on to her, afraid that she would slip through his fingers if he didn't watch out. "I stayed at Gibbs' place for a while. Nobody knew and you are the first person to find out", she said.

He wanted to thank her for her trust but he didn't want to interrupt her. It was obvious that she had more to say. "I..I think he had a very hard time saving me from my panic attacks and nightmares. It took at least five minutes each time", she said in barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Ziva, I'm so sorry", he murmured. "It is not your fault", she assured him, her hand coming to rest above his heart. "I know but I wish I could have protected you from all of that. I wish I could just..", he started but trailed off. _I wish I could just take away all of your pain._

"I know, Tony", she whispered, her voice laced with emotions. "And I love you even more for it", she then added, a smile grazing her lips. He smiled back at her. "You are helping me a lot though. You always have", she assured him after a moment of silence.

He gave her a questioning look. "Do not doubt yourself, Tony", she said, obviously reading his thoughts. "As cliché as it might sound..you have always been my rock. You are the one permanent thing in my life. I know I can rely on you. And when I look at you, I know everything is okay", she whispered, blushing.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?", he asked, his voice shaking. He was on the verge of tears. A single tear dropped from her eye and made its way down her cheek.

"You make my panic attacks go away so easily, so fast. You..", she said but trailed off._ You are my hero, you save me every time._ "I love you", he said, shrugging. And she laughed at how bluntly he'd said it.

Like it was the most obvious thing in the world, the most obvious reason ever. "I love you, too", she said. She leaned up to kiss him again. They stood there for a while, both not wanting to let go of the other.

It was Tony who eventually broke the silence. "So, you wanna go check out the surprise?", he asked. She smiled at him. "If you are ready to share it", she replied. He grinned and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

They made their way to their gate and Tony spun her around so she wouldn't see the screen at first. "Ready?", he asked. She nodded. He stood behind her and turned her around, his arms going around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Surprise", he whispered and pressed a kiss to her neck. She gasped as she read the word on the screen. _Paris._ "Tony", she whispered. "Yeah", he said, his voice muffled by her skin.

"We..we are going to Paris?", she asked. He went to stand in front of her again and pulled her closer. "Yes, we are, sweet cheeks", he confirmed. In one swift movement her arms went around his neck and her lips found his.

"You were right", she stated as they broke the kiss. "About what?", he asked. "I do love the surprise", she said and he grinned. "Told you", he commented. She rolled her eyes but grinned as well.

It really was a privilege to have a Tony DiNozzo in her life. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips again. They were interrupted by the announcement coming from the airport speakers: "Flight zero twelve to Paris is now ready for Boarding."

**A/N: See what I did with the flight number there? haha :D Many of you have requested another panic attack, so here it is.. ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you guys and YOU are literally what keeps me go on writing :)  
Thanks again for everything! :)  
**IMPORTANT: _I'll post something on tumblr tomorrow and give you all a link to it. You can also go check it out yourselves. My tumblr is princessctiva and all you have to do to get to my blog is add "dot tumblr dot com" to the name ;) The post will be up tomorrow at around 9am EST. It'll be regarding the future of this story, so it's kinda important. However, it will be slightly longer and that's why I don't wanna put it in an author's note. For those of you who don't have a tumblr, you can also tell me your opinion on the stuff through the reviews section on here tomorrow :) No problem! Just include it in your review, easy ;)  
_**Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thank you for 75 amazing days! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support! I really appreciate all your kind messages, your follows and favorites :)  
So, here's the new chapter :) YAAAAAAAAY Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

The next morning they were walking through the streets of Paris, hand in hand. Occasionally she would smile up at him without him noticing. She loved how easy their relationship was.

Sure, they'd been through a lot to get here but now that they finally had..well, it was pretty close to perfect. Spending eight years together, having each others backs and working together every day made them understand each other in a way that nobody else could.

If they hadn't already been soul mates the moment they'd first met, they certainly were now. Ziva was pretty sure there wasn't a couple in the world quite like them. Or maybe that was just her.

But really. In any other job field they probably wouldn't have gotten that close. But their job brought so much danger, the need to rely on your partner. They'd gotten to know each other perfectly.

They could read each other like an open book and knew the other better than themselves. Sometimes it was almost scary how well Tony understood her, how he just knew how she was feeling by simply looking at her, how he was able to read everything she wasn't able to tell him with words from her eyes.

But then again, it was probably part of the reason why she loved him so much. He understood her. He was there for her. And there had been more than one occasion in the past that had proven how deeply he cared for her.

He hadn't been kidding when he'd said that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. And she knew it. He'd gone to the ends of the world to get revenge for her death and had ended up saving her from hell.

He'd brought her back home and had taken care of her, made her whole again. There were no words to describe her love for him properly. "Hey, do you want to climb the Eiffel Tower?", Tony suggested as they came to a stop.

Ziva smiled as she caught sight of the beautiful building in front of them. Oh, how she'd missed that view. She turned to Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Absolutely", she whispered and kissed him softly.

He kissed back immediately, his arms going around her waist on their own accord. When they broke apart they were both smiling brightly. "Lets go then", he said and she smiled and nodded.

They interlaced their fingers again and made their way over to the Eiffel Tower. Tony looked around and saw the mass of people waiting for the elevator. He groaned, frustrated.

"That's gonna take like three hours", he complained. She looked around and finally spotted what she was searching for. "If we take the stairs we will not have to wait to get our tickets", she stated.

He spun around to face her. "Are you freaking kidding me? I'm so not gonna take the stairs up the Eiffel Tower when it's super hot outside", he told her. She giggled. "Do not be a child, Tony. It sounds worse than it actually is", she assured him.

Truth was, she'd never done it before. She'd never been on the Eiffel Tower, period. But she wasn't gonna tell him that. She just really wanted to enjoy the view from the top with him and therefore, taking the stairs sounded like a pretty good option.

He sighed: "Okay, fine." She grinned and dragged him over to the ticket booth for the stairs. They got their tickets and made their way to the staircase. "You know, we should have just said we're Federal Agents and we needed to take the elevator", he said as they started climbing the stairs.

"The thing is, we are not", she shot back immediately, a smirk grazing her lips. "We are! We just came back from a freaking undercover mission and are now taking a few days off before we go back to work", he argued.

She rolled her eyes at him. "It is not official. Nobody is supposed to know", she reminded him and he sighed. "We could have still come up with some sort of story", he tried again after a moment of silence.

"Like what?", she asked, amused. "Like, you're pregnant and can't take the stairs", he suggested. She came to an abrupt stop and spun around to face him. Thank God they'd just reached a small platform and weren't blocking the stairs.

"You cannot go to the top of the Eiffel Tower when you are pregnant", she hissed. He stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed. Why was she suddenly so angry at him? He'd simply made a joke.

What was so wrong with that? And it wasn't even like he'd made an inappropriate joke. Sure, he would have been able to understand her outburst if she wasn't able to have kids.

But she'd told him she was able to have kids after all. So, what was the problem? "What did I do?", he questioned, confused by her behavior. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

Truth was, she'd hoped she wouldn't be able to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Because she'd hoped she was pregnant. Yesterday at the airport, after she'd found out where they were going, she'd run to the bathroom and taken three pregnancy tests.

Sure, she'd taken five with Abby back in Florida but she'd slept with Tony again after that and she'd just..hoped she'd finally have good news. Ever since Claire had told her she could have kids she'd been desperately hoping to finally find out she was pregnant.

She just really wanted a child. With Tony. And yes, she'd said she wanted to get married without a baby bump but they could get married before she started to show. No big deal.

However, it didn't seem like that was gonna happen. Maybe Claire had been wrong. Maybe she couldn't have kids after all. "Nothing", she said under her breath, finally answering Tony's question.

"Yeah right. You just snap at me like that without a reason", he said sarcastically. "Can we not discuss this here?", she asked, clearly defeated. His face softened and a look of concern was suddenly present in his eyes.

He nodded: "Of course." She thanked him silently and then took his hand in hers. They made their way to the first floor in silence. "Wow", Ziva breathed as she took in the view.

Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's beautiful", he agreed. They stood there, completely relaxed in each others arms, for what seemed like forever.

And really, she could have stayed like this forever. "Wanna tell me now?", Tony whispered into her ear eventually. She debated whether to tell him now or when they reached the next floor.

However, she didn't want this to hang over them during their stay on the Eiffel Tower, so she decided it would be best to tell him now. That way they could at least get to the next floor without this awkward silence. Comfortable silence was way better.

She took a deep breath and turned in his arms so she was facing him. "Promise me you will not freak out. I do not wish to draw attention", she said. He nodded slowly.

"You're starting to scare me, Ziva", he then said. "Promise me", she demanded. "Okay, okay. I promise", he assured her. She took another deep breath and then blurted out: "Apparently Claire was wrong."

It took him a moment to comprehend what she'd just said but when he did, his eyes widened and his hold on her tightened. "Why do you think that?", he asked softly.

"I..I am still not..p-pregnant", she whispered, her voice laced with tears. She willed the tears to go away. She wouldn't cry again and definitely not in public. "Ziva", he said softly.

"No, you do not understand!", she hissed. He was taken aback by her words. What did he not understand? It wasn't too hard to understand after all. "We have..slept together on more than one or two occasions ever since she told me. And I am still not pregnant", she said bitterly.

He didn't say anything. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. "I constantly feel like it might be the time, like I might finally be pregnant. But then I take a test and it is negative again", she told him, her voice giving away just how much this was affecting her.

"Ziva, hey, I didn't know we were trying", he said softly. "I was!", she exclaimed in frustration. "You said you wanted to wait. And I..thought that was what you wanted", he stammered.

She nodded but her tears didn't stop falling. "What if Claire was wrong?", she questioned, looking into his eyes for the first time since their conversation had started. "You don't know that yet. It's only been like two weeks since you found out. Give it some time, Ziva. We have all the time in the world, okay?", he assured her.

She sniffed and buried her face in his chest. His hand ran through her hair. He whispered sweet little nothings into her ear until she eventually calmed down. "You are not sad that it did not work yet?", she asked as she pulled away to look into his eyes again.

He shook his head: "No. We have time, Ziva." She nodded and smiled at him. "And honestly, I think we deserve some alone-time before a little ninja takes up all of our time and attention", he then joked and she laughed.

"I love you, Ziva", he said seriously. "I know. And I love you, too", she replied just as seriously. She smiled at him and he smiled right back before claiming her lips in a soft kiss. When they broke the kiss, he took her hand in his.

"Ready for the next two million stairs?", he asked. She laughed. "Two million, Tony? Really?", she questioned and he shrugged. "I don't mind though. It could be one billion and I'd still be willing to climb them with you by my side", he said and she laughed even harder.

God, he could be so cheesy sometimes. He smirked and then laughed along with her. And there it was again. The easiness of their relationship that Ziva loved so much.

They could be dead serious in one moment and joke around in the next. Because God, he just knew her so well. He knew when she needed a shoulder to cry on and he also knew when it was time to cheer her up with stupid jokes again. And yeah, that was pretty easy to explain. He was her soul mate.

**A/N: Aww Ziva and Tony discussing babies ;) And I heard youuuu ;) Some more of Ziva's POV here ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear what you have to say and I'm always open to any suggestions you may have :)  
**VERY IMPORTANT:_ So, I didn't post the message on tumblr today as I said I would. I decided it would be better to post it here because that way more people will be able to see it. I will post it again on tumblr and on my new facebook page (some of you suggested that I should create a facebook page and now I did ;D It's called "Princess Tiva". FFN won't let me include the link but I'm sure you'll find it ;D) though.. ;)  
Okay, so here's the message: **This concerns the future of "Our Summer"!** Starting Sunday morning I'll be on vacation in Spain for three weeks. I tried to come up with a way to still upload a chapter every day but ended up finding out that I won't have connection to the internet where we're staying. I would only be able to connect to the internet at McDonald's or Starbucks' and I can't convince my parents to go there once a day haha :D Plus, I would have to write a chapter every day on my phone, which would be a lot of work. _That's why I decided to put "Our Summer" on hiatus for the time of my vacation._ I stuck with the Daily-Update-Plan for 76 days already (and will stick with it tomorrow as well, therefore 77 days) and I think I deserve to just relax during my vacation without having to worry about the daily updates. I hope you understand! Once I'm back from Spain, I'll go back to the Daily-Update-Plan immediately (starting August 25!).  
However from September 14 to September 21 I'll be on a school trip without internet. Therefore, "Our Summer" will be on a one-week-hiatus then.  
_**And now comes the question concerning this story's future.**_ With the three-week-hiauts now and the one-week-hiatus in September we'd reach Chapter 100 on September 23, the day before the season premiere. I know I originally said I'd end this story September 24 but I feel like 100 chapters would be a nice way to end it. And the day before the season premiere isn't so bad either ;) I was also thinking about continuing until the day Ziva leaves on the show (October 2).  
So, my question for you would be: End "Our Summer" at 100 chapters or continue till the premiere date or continue till the day Ziva leaves on the show? It's up to you! _**_Please include your opinion/vote in your review! Majority wins!  
_Thank you for reading this looong author's note ;)  
New chapter (and last one before the hiatus starts) will be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. My new Facebook page "Princess Tiva" will include sneak peeks, trivias, contests, Q&A's and anything else you might wanna see there (let me know if you have ideas ;D). So, feel free to like the page and join the Party! ;D


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Thank you so so much for your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! :) They always make my day and just..THANK YOU! :) You're incredible! :)  
Also thanks to almost 30 'likers' on my brand-new facebook page :D It's so fun to share sneak peeks with you ;)  
Sooo, here's the new chapter and yaaaaaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan for 77 days AND therefore 11 WEEKS! Yeah, that's right ;) Today's the 11-weeks-anniversary of "Our Summer"! :) I think that's a fairly good way to leave for a three-week-hiatus ;)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Ziva?", Tony called out as he sat on the bed in their hotel room later that day. She was currently in the bathroom which made it way easier to have this conversation.

"Yes?", she shouted through the closed door. "Um..I had these dinner reservations and I..was wondering if you were up for it?", he asked, stumbling over his words.

God, this was awkward. She would probably suspect why he had those dinner reservations. It was kinda obvious after all. Nice hotel in Paris, dinner reservations.

She would know immediately that he'd had the proposal planned for tonight, not for Monte Carlo. She opened the door a little and poked her head out. "You already have them?", she questioned and he nodded carefully.

He couldn't tell whether she was surprised, happy or mad. He wished he knew though. That would make it easier. She looked at him for what felt like an eternity until she finally said: "Of course. I would love to go out with you."

He let out a sigh of relief and she smiled and closed the door behind her again. Thank God, she hadn't asked him why he'd already had them. "And Ziva?", he then called out. "Yeah?", she asked. "Wear something nice", he replied and he could literally picture her smirking.

* * *

"Wow, Tony, this is incredible", Ziva breathed as they walked into the restaurant he had chosen. It was a restaurant called "Maison Blanche" and it was located on the rooftop of the Theatre des Champs Élysées.

It allowed a wonderful view of Paris. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Only the best for my ninja", he replied and winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him but he knew she secretly loved it.

They were shown to their table and took a seat. Ziva smiled as she caught sight of their view. Their table was located right at the railing and they had a clear view of the Eiffel Tower, shining bright in the evening light.

It was beautiful. As Ziva opened the menu, she gasped. "Tony! This is very expensive", she said under her breath. He covered her hand with his on the table. "Don't look at the prizes, okay? Tonight I'm gonna spoil you, sweet cheeks", he told her, winking at her yet again.

She sighed but agreed. Sometimes he really was too good to her. She flipped through the pages and eventually found something she liked. The waiter arrived at their table and asked for their orders.

In addition to their food, Tony also ordered a bottle of red wine and two glasses of champagne. "Champagne, Tony? Really?", she questioned as the waiter left their table. He grinned.

"We didn't get to celebrate our engagement properly, yet", he said, shrugging. A huge smile spread across her face. "That is true", she agreed. She touched the ring on her finger and smiled.

As he watched her, he felt his heart flutter. It was always good to see her happy but to know that he'd caused her happiness..well it was everything he could have ever wished for.

He squeezed her hand again and they smiled at each other. Their moment was interrupted by the waiter as he arrived with the bottle of red wine and their glasses of champagne.

Tony smiled at her and raised his glass. "To us", he toasted. She bit her lip and smiled, raising her glass. "To us", she repeated as she clinked her glass to his. They took a sip of their drink, then locked eyes again.

Ziva had to remind herself not to get too lost in his eyes. It was easy to get lost in them, really. When they'd danced in Berlin, she'd gotten so lost in his eyes that she'd forgotten about the mission completely.

Bodnar and her father's death, her revenge mission..it had all been forgotten with just one look into his eyes. It was cliché, yes, but it was true. "When are we going to tell the others?", she asked, trying to distract herself from his eyes.

"Whenever you want", he replied. She sighed. "You need an own opinion, you know", she told him and he smirked. "I have one. But I know that if I tell you, you'll agree with me. And I want you to be happy with whatever decision we make, so you have to tell me what you want first", he explained.

She looked at him confused. Sure, what he was saying was probably true. She just hadn't expected him to state it so bluntly. Ever. "Well, I think it would be best to tell them all together. It would not be good if we started somewhere and then the news spread and the last person we told already heard from someone else", she stated.

He nodded in understanding. "That's what I thought, too", he agreed. "You're just saying that now", she accused. He held his hands up in surrender. "No! I swear, that's what I thought. That's my opinion on this", he assured her and she nodded.

She really needed to stop questioning him. She should know by now that she could trust him completely. Whatever he told her, it was the truth. He had never lied to her before. Not voluntarily anyway.

"So, how do you wanna do it?", he asked. "Maybe we could invite them to dinner?", she suggested. "Sounds good", he agreed. She bit her lip, unsure of how to ask what she wanted, needed to ask.

"What about Gibbs?", Tony suddenly asked and her eyes widened. Had he been reading her thoughts? That was the question she'd wanted to ask. "I do not know. I feel like I want to tell him first. He..he is like a father to me", she whispered.

Tony squeezed her hand. "I know. That's why I asked him for his permission to ask you to marry me", he told her. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You..you asked him for my hand?", she asked in disbelieve.

He nodded almost shyly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She was deeply touched by the gesture. There really wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, he hadn't been kidding.

"Thank you, Tony. You have no idea how much that means to me", she breathed and he squeezed her hand. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words.

Nothing could possibly convey what he wanted to tell her. So, he simply leaned across the table, careful not to knock anything over, and pressed his lips to hers in a short but sweet kiss.

She smiled and bit her lip. He winked at her and smiled right back. The waiter arrived with their food and they thanked him. They started eating in a comfortable silence and smiled at each other whenever they had eye contact.

Eventually, Tony spoke up again: "We could ask Director Vance if it's safe to call Gibbs. Then you could tell him on the phone." She smiled brightly. "I like that idea", she agreed.

They smiled at each other again and then went back to eating. When they were done, Tony smiled at her. "Do you want some dessert?", he asked. She grinned.

"Why are you even asking?", she questioned and they both laughed. He waved to the waiter and ordered something in French that Ziva didn't know. Sure, she spoke French fluently but she had never heard of the dish Tony had just ordered.

"What are we having?", she asked. He winked at her. "That's a surprise", he told her. She laughed. "You are full of surprises lately", she commented and he shrugged, his expression slightly hurt.

She patted his arm. "I did not say I do not like it", she said, her voice telling him just how much she loved it actually. He put his hand on top of hers on his arm and squeezed her hand.

"I love you. You know that, right?", he asked softly. She smiled: "Of course I know. I love you, too." And she really couldn't help but get lost in his eyes this time. It was unbelievable how easily she could get lost in them.

She used to be scared of getting too lost in them because she used to be scared of admitting her feelings for him. But now, well she didn't have to be scared of that anymore. And getting lost in his eyes had something..calming.

When she looked into his eyes she felt like nothing could possibly happen to her, like she was safe and home. A slow smile spread across her face. Yeah, home was probably the best description.

The waiter arrived with their dessert. "What is it?", she asked as she eyed the plate. "It's a mixture. There's ice cream obviously. And then there are macarons and some small french cakes", he explained.

She took one of the macarons and tasted it. "That is amazing!", she exclaimed, her mouth full. He chuckled. "You have never tried them before?", he asked. It seemed to be very unlikely since she'd been to France already.

"No, I never got the time to actually try any French food", she admitted. His face fell. He hated to hear about her past. It always made him so sad when he heard that basically her entire life had consisted of missions, no free time.

"Thank you for showing me", she told him, her voice sincere. He smiled and took a macaron himself. "Very welcome, sweet cheeks", he said. She always said she didn't like that nickname, but he knew she loved it.

He could see it in her eyes. Ziva took one of the small cakes, a chocolate one with a raspberry on top. "Wow, this tastes incredible", she said as she took a bite. He grinned and leaned forward to take a bite as well.

She giggled as he took a bite of the cake in her hand. "Yeah, that definitely tastes good", he agreed. He took a cake himself and took two bites. Ziva pouted. "Hey, I wanted to try that!", she complained.

"Come and get it", he dared her. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. She leaned across the table and kissed him, her tongue tracing his bottom lip until he opened his mouth.

She moaned into the kiss before she eventually broke it. "I like that flavor", she told him, a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen in years. The sparkle that used to be there when they flirted to no ends, years back. And God, he loved it.

* * *

"That was a wonderful dinner, Tony. Thank you", Ziva said as they walked through the streets of Paris an hour later. He squeezed her hand that he was holding and smiled at her.

"Always", he said simply and it made her smile even more. They walked along the Seine and soon got closer to the Eiffel Tower. Paris was beautiful by night. She'd always loved it.

And even if she'd just been out for a mission by night..the lights of Paris had always made her feel a little more safe than the lights of any other city. Last time Tony and her and spent a night in Paris they hadn't exactly seen anything of the city.

They'd spent the night in their hotel room, in bed to be exact. They really needed to talk properly about that. They crossed the Seine and Ziva came to an abrupt stop.

She wanted to take a closer look at the locks on the bridge. She'd always liked those but she'd never gotten the opportunity to actually look at them. She let go of Tony's hand to walk closer to the locks.

Her eyes scanned the inscriptions. Tons of couples but also best friends had put their names on the locks and put them on the bridge, the keys thrown over the railing and in the water.

That was the tradition after all. You didn't get to keep the keys. Because the look was a symbol for forever. Therefore, the keys were unnecessary. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You wanna do that?", he asked, his breath tickling her skin. She spun around in his arms and smiled at him. "I think it is a sweet gesture. To leave something in the city of love, as they call it, that symbolizes the forever in a relationship", she said.

He nodded and stuck his hand into his pocket. She gasped as he pulled out a small lock. She took it from his hands and read the inscription. _T and Z, 2005 – forever._ There was a small heart below the text.

She looked up at Tony and smiled softly. "How did you..?", she asked. He shrugged. "I always liked the idea, so I figured I could just take one with me and then we could, you know, decide", he explained.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding onto the lock, and rested her forehead against his. "I love you", she whispered. "I love you, too", he said and pressed a small kiss to her nose.

She giggled and looked into his eyes. "I would like to do this", she then said. He grinned: "Good. Cause I wanna do it as well." She smiled and untangled herself from him.

They went a little to the right because there was more space over there. She opened the lock and looked at him. "You have to hold it with me", she told him and he smiled, complying with her wishes.

Together they put the lock on the bridge's railing and locked it. Then they each took a key and leaned over the railing. "Forever", she whispered and took his hand. "Forever", he repeated.

They threw the keys over the railing and watched as they fell into the water. Tony pulled Ziva into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you", he told her again, just in case she'd forgotten in the past two minutes.

She giggled and replied: "I love you, too." They smiled at each other before Tony eventually took her hand again and they continued their walk through the streets of Paris.

* * *

They came to a stop in front of the Eiffel Tower and Tony pulled Ziva into his side. "It is beautiful by night", Ziva said, completely in awe. "Yes it is", he agreed. "Do you know what else is beautiful? Even more beautiful than the Eiffel Tower by night?", he then asked.

She looked up into his eyes, silently telling him to say it. "You", he whispered and she blushed. He kissed her cheek. "You are absolutely beautiful, Ziva, inside and out", he told her, making her blush even more.

"Thank you, Tony", she mumbled. They smiled at each other. It was Ziva who spoke up after a moment of silence: "This is how you planned it, is it not?" He looked at her, confused.

"The proposal", she elaborated. "Oh", he said. However, he didn't know what else to say. There wasn't much to say after all. It was true. But he'd hoped she wouldn't ask that.

She placed a hand over his heart. "I liked Monte Carlo way better", she told him quietly and his eyes shot up to meet hers. "Really?", he stammered. She smiled and nodded.

"But..I thought Paris and..", he tried to tell her but failed miserably, unable to find the words. "Paris is cliché. And I loved your spontaneous proposal. It was perfect, Tony", she said, whispering the last part.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad", he said and she chuckled. She leaned her head against his chest and looked at the Eiffel Tower. His chin rested on her head and he looked in the same direction.

"What did you mean by me moving in with you? When we left DC I had already moved in with you. What changed now? Why did you ask again?", she questioned suddenly.

He pulled back to look at her and she turned her head to make eye-contact. She searched his eyes for an answer but couldn't find one. It had been bothering her ever since he'd asked it back in Florida.

She had already moved in with him. Why had he asked again? She just really needed to know. It wouldn't get out of her head. "I..I didn't mean you moving in with me..literally", he said carefully.

"What did you mean then?", she asked. He took a deep breath. He hadn't expected her to be so blunt about it. "I was thinking that maybe..we could go look for a bigger apartment or..perhaps a house", he said, looking everywhere but at her.

She gasped softly. "You..want that?", she asked. "Well, yes. I've always wanted that. And if I get to have it with you..well that would just make it even more perfect", he told her, shrugging.

"I..", she said but trailed off. She couldn't find words to express the amount of happiness that his words caused. She'd wanted to start a life with him so badly. Buying a house, having a dog, getting married, having kids eventually.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I mean, we still have time and my apartment is big enough for us, so..", he said, trailing off as to not embarrass himself further. It was already awkward enough.

He'd actually hoped she'd like his idea but apparently he'd been wrong. "Tony", she breathed and he looked at her. "I would love to buy a house with you", she said, a bright smile on her face, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Really?", he asked, wanting to make sure he'd heard her correctly. She nodded enthusiastically and he swooped her up in his arms and twirled her around in a circle.

"I love you", he exclaimed as he put her back down and leaned in to kiss her. She simply smiled and kissed him again. She leaned against his chest again as they broke the kiss.

"Come on, lets go a little closer to the tower", Tony suggested suddenly and took her hand. She laughed and allowed him to drag her closer to the tower until they were standing right under it.

He pulled her into his arms and held her there. "You have no idea how happy you make me", he whispered into her ear. She wasn't sure if he'd meant for her to hear that, so she simply snuggled closer to him.

God, it felt so good to be here with him right now. Sure, they could be together anywhere and it would be amazing. But Paris was just..special. The city of love. A city where they didn't have to worry about work.

A city where no stupid phone call could interrupt their moments. A city where they were alone, just the two of them. And God, she loved it. They stood there for what felt like forever.

But neither wanted to move. Both were completely lost in the moment. Eventually though, Ziva pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Tony?", she asked softly.

He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I have been thinking about our engagement", she told him. He gulped. Was she having second thoughts? "Yes", he said carefully.

She sensed his worries and placed her hand over his heart again, patting the spot gently. "Do not worry, Tony. I was just thinking about..the wedding", she said.

He relaxed visibly and smiled at her. "I've been thinking about that, too", he told her. She smiled. "I..I would like a small reception with our closest friends and perhaps your dad and Shmiel, if you do not mind", she stated.

He nodded but didn't say anything. He wanted her to completely sure about this before he said anything. And it was obvious that there was more on her mind. "I just really want Gibbs to walk me down the aisle. Ever since I was a little girl..I have been dreaming of walking down the aisle in a white wedding gown, on the arm of my dad", she said.

"Ziva..", he said softly but she silenced him with her eyes. "When I was a little girl I always pictured that person to be my own father. But then I met Gibbs, and my father pulled away from me even more than he had done before", she started to explain.

"There is a difference between a father and a dad, you know. A father is your biological father. The person you consider to be your dad cares for you, loves you unconditionally and lets you know that", she told him after a small pause.

He nodded. It was obvious that Gibbs was more of a dad to Ziva than her own father had ever been. Just the way he always kissed her forehead, called her 'kid'.

That was how a father-daughter-relationship was supposed to be like. Not the crap Eli had done. "I can't wait for Gibbs to lay your hand in mine", Tony told Ziva and a smile grazed her features.

"Thank you", she whispered. "I think I would like Abby to be my maid of honor", Ziva then said. Tony chuckled. "You have no choice. When we tell her we're engaged she will immediately assume she's the maid of honor", he said and Ziva laughed.

"You are right", she agreed. That was just Abby. Not that she didn't like it, because she did. It was great to have a friend like Abby. She wasn't just totally crazy and funny but she was also incredibly loyal and had a big heart.

"Will you ask Tim to be your best man?", Ziva then asked. Tony smiled. "I will. But don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise", he replied. Then he added: "I want to show him that I consider him to be like a brother to me. When I make fun of him, I don't mean it like that. I just..that's my weird way of showing him I care."

He shrugged, obviously embarrassed. Ziva placed a small kiss on his lips. "He knows, Tony", she said and he nodded slowly. They were silent for a while again. "I think we should invite Ducky, Jimmy and Breena, your father and Shmiel", she eventually said.

"Sounds good", he said. He didn't ask about Director Vance. The moment she'd said she wanted a small reception with their closest friends and family, he'd known that Director Vance was not a part of those people.

She snuggled into his chest again and they stood there for a while. "Tony? Can we get married as soon as possible?", she suddenly asked. He looked into her eyes again.

"I would marry you right now", he told her seriously. "Is that a yes?", she asked, her eyes sparkling. "It's a yes yes yes", he said and she giggled. He pulled her in for a long and sweet kiss.

Yeah, Paris certainly held some sort of magic for them. They would always have Paris. Always.

* * *

**A/N: awww some Tiva Paris fluff :) A dinner, food fight thingy, the lock, Paris by night, Eiffel Tower, buying a house conversation AND wedding conversation.. Happy? :D And over 4,000 words! THAT'S A NEW RECORD! Yaay :)  
I put a lot of work into this chapter to make the hiatus more "acceptable" ;) Hope you like it ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear what you have to say! :)  
Okay, so with this chapter starts a three-week-hiatus. I told you yesterday that I'll be leaving for a vacation to Spain tomorrow and won't have access to the internet there. I will totally write stuff by hand though and then type it all in once I come back. The next chapter will be posted on August 25!  
I hope you'll still stick with me and this story even though there will be a hiatus now. x33  
Much love and I can't wait to "see" you all again! :) I'll miss you :(  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: AAAAAND HIATUS IS OFFICIALLY OVER! :) I'm baaaaaaaack :) And God, I missed you guys so so much! My vacation was awesome but it's good to be back on here :)  
Sooo, my facebook page will be more.."active" now :D I'll post some more stuff like sneak peeks, trivias and stuff :) If you haven't liked it yet, it's easy to find ;) It's "Princess Tiva" :)  
Okaaaaaaaaaaaay so here's the new chapter and we're back to the Daily-Update-Plan (at least that's what I'm aiming at lol)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

The next day Tony and Ziva were at the airport, waiting for their flight back to DC. When they'd gotten back to the hotel the previous night they'd been too tired to pack their bags, so they'd done that early in the morning instead.

He'd been unwilling to get up, to let go of her. It was their last day in paradise, so to say. Back in DC they'd have to face reality, work, everything. They'd promised each other that nothing would change.

No matter what anyone would say about their engagement and their wedding plans, they would love each other and stick to their promise. Ziva seemed to be rather anxious.

She seemed to be unsure of their friends' reaction. But now here they sat at the airport, their alone-time officially over, and about to face reality again. "Do you think they will understand?", Ziva suddenly questioned.

He turned to face her. "What do you mean?", he asked. She'd made it sound like their friends didn't know about their relationship, yet. She sighed and squeezed his hand that she was holding.

"We jumped into this whole thing pretty fast. Normal couples date for at least a year, then get engaged and get married half a year after that or later. And here we are, talking about a wedding in three weeks, engaged...and we have not even been dating for two months", she said.

"Hey, it's been one month and twenty-nine days. That's basically two months", he retorted without second thought. He bit his tongue. Inappropriate comment. Not what she'd wanted to hear.

He sighed and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Sorry", he muttered. She bit her lip and nodded. She actually thought it was really cute how he knew the number of days they'd been dating by heart.

Not that she'd ever tell him that of course. "Are you having second thoughts?", Tony asked softly. She didn't say anything, so he continued: "We can wait if that's what you want. We don't have to get married in three weeks. We have time, Ziva, and.."

She cut him off with a kiss. "No, I want to marry you in three weeks", she assured him. They'd planned the whole wedding thing last night in bed. They'd agreed upon guests, location and date.

It was going to be perfect, she was sure of that. He smiled at her. "I am just..worried of what the others will say", Ziva then said. He kissed her gently and then rested his forehead against hers.

"They're our family. What do you _think_ they will say?", he whispered and a slow smile spread across her face. "I love you. You know that, right?", he quietly said. "Of course I know. And I love you, too", she replied.

He raised their intertwined hands and kissed her ring finger where her engagement ring, his mother's ring was. "I can't wait to call you my wife", he announced and she chuckled. Yeah, she couldn't wait either. Their future together was about to begin.

* * *

Four hours later Ziva was asleep with her head resting against Tony's shoulder and her hand on his chest. He smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Man, how had he gotten so lucky?

He sure as hell didn't deserve her. She deserved much better. But then again, they were soul mates. He was sure of that. And as long as she was happy..well, what more could he possibly ask for?

Plus, if he was the one who made her that happy..his life was basically perfect. He couldn't wait to finally marry her. Right when they got back to DC, he'd made the reservations for their big day.

And then they'd tell their friends, the people they considered to be family. Once everyone knew, he and Ziva would tell Abby, McGee and Gibbs about their individual plans.

He just hoped Gibbs would be back for the occasion. And God knows, Tony really needed McGee's help with the suit and just about everything. And having Ziva ask Abby to be her maid of honor..well, that was pretty calming for him.

With Abby by her side, Ziva would not only look gorgeous – not that he ever doubted that – but Abby would also make sure that Ziva didn't chicken out. Add Gibbs as "father of the bride" and nothing could possibly go wrong.

Sure, Tony knew that Ziva loved him and that she was serious about this. But he was still scared. Scared to be left at the altar again. And with Ziva..he wouldn't get over it, wouldn't be able to handle it.

He felt Ziva stir on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a tired smile. "Hi there, sleepy-head", he teased. "Hi", she replied and kissed his cheek.

"How long did I sleep?", she asked with a yawn. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "About two hours. Don't worry though, you didn't miss the food", he told her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him and lifted her head off his shoulder. "We're getting married in three weeks", she stated with a huge smile. He took her hand in his and grinned.

He had no idea where that had just come from but he loved to hear it. Especially with that beautiful smile of hers. If she was happy, it made it that bit more perfect.

"I can't wait to call you my wife. Ziva DiNozzo. That has a nice ring to it", he said. She sighed and looked to the side. Not the reaction he'd expected. Was something wrong?

He carefully touched her arm but she pulled away. However, their hands were still intertwined. That was a good sign, right? But what was wrong? "Ziva?", he asked softly.

She turned her head to look at him again. It was unfair to make him worry without a reason. He hadn't done anything wrong after all. She placed her free hand on his thigh.

"Tony, I..", she started but he cut her off: "Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head and took a deep breath. "No, it is just..it is stupid", she told him, shrugging.

"Tell me", he pleaded. "When you just said Ziva DiNozzo, I..", she started to explain but trailed off. She didn't want Tony to think that she didn't like the idea of being Mrs. DiNozzo.

Because, God, she loved the sound of that. It was just something else and she wasn't sure how to tell him. She took another deep breath. "I..do not get me wrong. I love you and I cannot wait to become your wife. But..I would like to..somehow..keep my last name. It is the last reminder of where I came from", she explained.

He squeezed her hand. "You should have just said so. I would never push you into anything you don't want. And you don't have to take my last name. I understand, Ziva, I really do", he told her softly.

She smiled at him gratefully. She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I want to take your last name though. I just..I would like to find a way to keep my maiden name as well", she said.

He kissed her again. "You could be Ziva David-DiNozzo", he suggested and she laughed. "What?", he questioned. What was so funny? "That sounds weird", she stated. He pouted and she patted his chest.

"We still have three weeks to come up with something", she said. He nodded in agreement and they fell into a comfortable silence. "You want to keep your last name..why exactly?", Tony eventually asked.

She looked at him slightly confused. "I told you. It is the last reminder of where I came from. I am no longer Israeli, my family is dead and..my last name is the last thing that remained", she explained.

"If you would have had to make that decision a year ago..would the answer have been the same?", he questioned. She raised an eyebrow, confused. "Would you have wanted to keep your last name a year ago?", he asked, clarifying his question.

"You do not want me to keep my maiden name", she accused. "No, Ziva, that's not it! I just..I wanna know. Please", he immediately said. She sighed. "No", she eventually whispered.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "When my father came to DC in January, I was..not happy. I felt like he was trying to take control over my life again. But then..I realized he had somehow changed. That is the reason why I wanted revenge. If nothing had changed, I would have never even considered to avenge his death", Ziva eventually said.

"What changed?", Tony asked softly. "We went to this small cafe over lunch. We talked for a bit and I showed him photos of when Shmeil visited", she began but trailed off, a small smile on her face.

"Someone, however, put that 'Bun in the Oven'-shirt photo into the stack", she said and he winked at her. "My father was excited and asked me if he had missed something", Ziva recalled.

"I told him it was only for a mission but he started talking about grandchildren. He said he was thinking about retirement and that he would like to eventually have grandchildren", she went on after a short pause.

Tony kissed the side of her head. He didn't ask why Eli would even consider grandchildren. He didn't need to. It was obvious that Ziva hadn't told her father that she couldn't have kids.

"It just got me thinking..maybe he was not such a bad man. Maybe he was really trying to make peace with me, try to make things right", she stated, her voice soft.

He simply clutched her hand tighter. There wasn't anything he could say. At least he didn't know what to say. And he had gotten quite familiar with the types of physical comfort she sometimes needed.

"You know, he would not stop asking who was sending me text messages the entire day. He thought it was a boyfriend I did not tell him about", Ziva eventually said with a chuckle.

"Who _was_ texting you, Miss David?", Tony questioned, a smirk on his face. She leaned closer to him and brought her face closer to his. "You tell me, Mr. DiNozzo", she whispered, her breath fanning over his lips.

He gulped. It was unfair what she could do to him. Truth was, he'd been the one to send her text messages nonstop that day. He'd been slightly – okay maybe more than slightly – worried.

Eli being around usually meant trouble. And he didn't want anything to happen to her, or her being upset. He closed the gap between them in a gentle kiss, not exactly answering her rhetorical question. But who needed an answer to that sort of question anyway?

Eventually they broke the kiss. He whispered in her ear: "I'd be fine with any last name, as long as you're my wife."

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaay :) some Tiva fluff ;)  
So, Ziva David-DiNozzo, Ziva DiNozzo, Ziva David (as a middle name) DiNozzo, something else? :D Let me know what you think :) (include your opinion in your review? :D)  
As always, please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love hearing from you guys and I MISSED THAT A LOT! :O x33  
New chapter should be up tomorrow ;)  
Thank you for your incredible support! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: Woooooooooooow thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! I was actually kinda worried that some people would stop reading after that hiatus but WOW! I was completely blown away! Not only did I receive like tons of lovely reviews but also really sweet messages, on twitter, on tumblr and on facebook. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me! :)  
Soooo, here's the new chapter and yaaaaay we're back to the Daily-Update-Plan! :) whoohooo! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Ziva was still asleep in their bedroom when Tony made the call the next morning. He just wanted to do it, get it done and then surprise her. It would be a nice way to wake her up.

And it would be amazing to already have everything sorted when they went to work today. He really wasn't looking forward to going to work. He just wanted to spend more time with Ziva. Alone.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he was kinda scared of the whole office finding out about them. It was a big deal after all. And God, he was known to be a player, he had this stupid reputation and everyone would make jokes.

Yeah, he could live with those jokes because he knew the truth. He loved Ziva. End of the story. But he knew that those jokes would hurt Ziva. If anyone went on about Tony and his stupid one-night-stands or his various failed relationships, well, he wasn't sure how she'd take it.

And he didn't want to find out either. He just hoped they'd all keep their mouths' shut. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he'd scribbled down on a piece of paper.

He'd used the free wifi at the airport in Paris to look up the number. Just to have it with him, to be able to call any minute. After just three rings, the person picked up.

"This is St. Peter's Chapel. You're talking to Amanda Smith", a woman said. "Hi, this is Anthony DiNozzo", Tony said awkwardly. "How can I help you?", the woman asked.

"I would like to have a wedding at St. Peter's Chapel", he blurted out. No preamble. Getting straight to the point. "Certainly. Do you already have a date you would like to book?", the woman asked.

Crap. He'd forgotten to write down the date on the piece of paper. It was saved in his phone's calender, nowhere else. And he was currently using said phone. "Yeah, um, Miss Smith, could you, um, wait a second?", he stammered.

"Yes, no problem. And my name is Amanda. We like to use first names here", she said. He nodded even though she, of course, couldn't see it. He flipped through his phone's calender and finally found what he was looking for.

"Amanda, are you still there?", he asked. "Yes, I am", Amanda said. "Okay, so I would like to book the chapel for a wedding on September 6", he said. He heard Amanda flip through what sounded like a book.

"You are lucky. I can book that date for you", she said after a short pause. Tony released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "How many guests will be at the wedding?", Amanda then asked.

"We are about ten people", Tony said awkwardly. You usually didn't invite just ten guests to your wedding. But it didn't matter to him. They were happy with their decision and their day would be perfect. No matter how many guests they invited.

"Alright. Now can you please give me your name again and the name of your fiancée?", Amanda asked. Just as he was about to start talking, Amanda interrupted him: "Your given names please."

"My name is Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior. And my fiancée's name is Ziva David", Tony told her. "May I ask you, Anthony, is your fiancée not American?", Amanda asked next.

"She is American. However, she was born in Israel", Tony replied. "Is she Jewish?", Amanda questioned. Tony gulped. Was that gonna be a problem? "Um, yes she is", he said slowly.

Amanda didn't say anything. "Is that going to be a problem?", Tony demanded. "As long as your fiancée signs a few papers, it won't be a problem", Amanda said.

"What kind of papers?", Tony wanted to know. "She has to agree to get married in a Christian church, with a Christian priest. That is all. Simple formalities", Amanda told him.

"So, she won't have to give up her religion?", Tony questioned. "No, she does not. She just has to agree to get married the Christian way, so to say", Amanda reassured him.

"That won't be a problem. When does she have to sign?", Tony replied. "It is alright if she just signs it the day of the wedding. No rush", Amanda said. Tony nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"So, Anthony, it is settled then. Your wedding will take place on September 6 at 11am in St. Peter's Chapel", Amanda then said. Tony grinned. "I'm looking forward to it. Thank you..Amanda", he said.

Amanda said her goodbyes and they hung up. Tony grinned from ear to ear. So, it was settled. They were getting married in less than three weeks. He couldn't wait to tell Ziva. He glanced to the bedroom and then to the kitchen. Yeah, breakfast in bed sounded pretty good.

* * *

"Ziva? Hey, Ziva, you need to wake up", Tony said softly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over Ziva's sleeping form. The breakfast he'd made sat on the nightstand. She stirred.

"What time is it?", she asked sleepily, her eyes still closed. "Time to go to work. Sorry, Ziva", he said, shrugging helplessly. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning", she whispered. He grinned. "A very good morning", he replied and kissed her softly. As they parted she looked at him questioningly. "Why are you in such a good mood?", she asked.

He chuckled. "I slept well", he replied, winking at her. She hit him on the arm playfully and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay", he gave in, holding his hands up in surrender. She smirked.

"Actually, I have some..good news", he said slowly. She didn't show any reaction, so he got off the bed and got the tray from the nightstand. She sat up immediately and made space for him next to her.

"Breakfast in bed? That must be some pretty good news", she teased as she took a bite of toast. He chuckled as he watched her. It was adorable how excited she got about breakfast in bed.

"We're getting married on September 6 at 11am in St. Peter's Chapel", he announced. The toast fell from her hand and she leaned over the tray in between them to kiss him passionately.

He was slightly taken aback by the sudden..attack but soon recovered. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her back with just as much passion. "I love you", she said as they broke the kiss.

He smiled at her. "And I love you", he said. He didn't mention the papers and everything. They could discuss that later on. Right now, it was time to savor the moment.

Soon enough it would be ruined by work. So, they really just needed to enjoy this now. Enjoy each other's presence and the future they had ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: yaaaay! September 6 your new fav day? :P (oh btw, if you have any wedding experience, please feel free to share! I'm only 17 lol)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear your thoughts and ideas! :))  
**So, did y'all find my facebook page yet? It's "Princess Tiva" :) We're currently at 47 likes but hey, like over 300 people are following this story soooo... ;) I'm not saying you HAVE to like it but it'd be fun to interact with you guys more :) Soo, see you there? :)**  
Next chapter should (hopefully) be up tomorrow :) (my friend who was in that clinic - remember her? - is staying over tomorrow and I really don't know when I'll upload the chapter then.. perhaps a lot earlier or perhaps a lot later than usual lol but it's gonna be there at some point lol)  
Thanks again for everything :) YOU ROCK!  
Love y'all,  
~ C.  
**


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you for your wonderful reviews and EVERYTHING! You rock! And this would have NEVER been possible if it weren't for you!  
Soooo, welcome tooooooooooo *drumrooooll* CHAPTER 80! Chapter EIGHTY! This is huge, guys. Thank you so much! WOW WOW WOW! When I posted the first chapter I thought that it was maybe gonna last for like a week or two. But then YOU came along and suddenly we're at 80 chapters! :O THANK YOU SO MUCH! This means the world to me!  
Okay, so here's the new chapter (earlier than usual because my friend who was in the clinic is gonna stay over tonight and yeah.. ;D) and whoohooo Daily-Update-Plan again! :) Daily-Update-Plan for 80 days (and hiatus I know I know but that was planned) is huuuuge :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Are you scared?", Tony asked softly. They were in the elevator of NCIS and on their way up to the bullpen. In just a couple minutes the entire office would know about their relationship, their engagement and their wedding plans.

Ziva squeezed his hand. "No. Excited", she said. He grinned at her. They both remembered that conversation from years ago all too well. When they'd been undercover as married assassins, that same dialogue had taken place.

In a different setting though. Tony leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "What was that for?", she questioned, amused. He grinned and looked straight ahead, not meeting her eyes.

"I just felt like doing that. Is that a problem?", he questioned and she laughed. "No, of course not", she said and it was her who kissed him this time. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Tony looked at Ziva and a silent understanding passed between them. No matter what happened, they would stick together. He squeezed her hand again and they made their way out of the elevator.

McGee was the first to notice them. He literally jumped off his chair and met them in the middle of the bullpen. "You're back", he stated and they chuckled. "Yeah, we're back", Tony said.

McGee looked at him questioningly. He obviously wanted to know how the proposal went. "How was Europe?", he asked slowly. "It was wonderful", Ziva said, trying to hide the smirk.

It was so hard not to say anything. She felt like running to the top of the stairs and letting the entire office know that she was engaged to the man she loved. However, that wasn't part of their plan.

She squeezed Tony's hand and he smiled at her. "We should probably get to our paper work", Tony declared and Ziva nodded. "I certainly have not missed that", she said, sighing for dramatic effect.

She let go of Tony's hand and made her way over to her desk, careful to hide her engagement ring. It was funny that McGee hadn't noticed it yet. It wasn't really small after all.

She sat down at her desk and smiled over at where Tony sat. He winked at her and flipped through some papers. "Director Vance said we're only here to do some paper work. As long as Gibbs isn't here, our team doesn't exist", McGee said, watching his friends closely.

Something was off. He just didn't know what. But he was determined to find out. And soon. "Alright. Well, is this just the case related paper work or more?", Tony asked.

"Just case related", McGee replied quickly. What the hell was going on? He was dying to talk to Tony in private. Maybe he hadn't proposed? Ziva looked down at her desk to try and hide the smirk that was slowly forming on her face.

It was kind of obvious that Tony had told everyone about his engagement plans and now everyone was wondering why they weren't announcing anything, why they were acting so normal.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number of Abby's lab. She gave Tony a meaningful glance across the bullpen and he winked at her and picked up his phone as well. It was time to put their plan into action.

* * *

Just ten minutes later the entire office was gathered around the bullpen. Everyone was confused as to why they were there. Ziva had called Abby and had told her to bring other Agents and people who they sometimes worked with.

Tony on the other hand had just called Ducky and told him to bring Palmer. However, after that call he'd also let the Director know to come downstairs. Of course, Vance had questioned him about the reason but Tony hadn't given anything away.

Everyone stared at them now and even McGee was totally confused. When everyone had arrived he'd gotten off his chair to stand next to Abby, asking her if she knew anything about this spontaneous meeting.

Maybe Tony and Ziva were gonna announce that they were dating now? But why had they invited them then? They knew already. Tony exchanged another glance with Ziva and she smiled at him.

Then he got up and walked over to her desk. He stood next to her and held out his hand. She took it and interlaced their fingers. Together they made their way to the middle of the bullpen, so they could face everyone.

"We have an announcement to make", Tony said, getting straight to the point. Ziva smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Over the last two months, our relationship has changed and it has grown.

Not seeing each other every day after quitting has made us realize that it's not only strange but something we don't want to face. Eight years of partnership and friendship has finally led to the inevitable.

We are officially in a relationship", Tony said. Ziva smiled at him, truly touched by his speech. Sure, it was kinda cheesy and absolutely cliché but it was so heartfelt and honest.

He smiled back at her and leaned in to peck her lips softly. Nobody said a word, everyone just stared at them. Ziva shifted uncomfortably. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

Maybe they should have just let everyone figure it out on their own. "We didn't want this to become an office rumor, so we decided to tell you ourselves", Tony quickly said.

He was getting nervous as well. Why was nobody saying anything? "The playboy and the hot chick. So, how's she in bed?", someone suddenly called from the crowd.

Ziva flinched and Tony looked around, anger boiling inside of him. "Is this what you think it is? Just a friends with benefits kinda thing? A fuck-buddy-arrangement?", Tony asked through gritted teeth.

He had to try really hard not to shout. However, he couldn't help it. "Well, surprise! It's not! I love her and she means the world to me. This isn't just some casual thing. This is a serious and committed relationship", Tony shouted.

This was what he'd been afraid of. He couldn't believe it had actually happened. "I love you", he whispered into her ear, so only she could hear. The faintest smile ghosted over her lips.

"I know", she whispered back. He kissed her on the lips then, completely forgetting about their surroundings for a moment. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other.

"See? They love each other! And guess what, I'm more than happy for them!", Abby suddenly shouted. She was now standing next to them and her eyes were sparkling dangerously.

"My friends here, they are in love! And I've seen it for years. It's only a surprise that it took them so long to figure it out and finally admit their feelings for each other. Yes, Tony used to brag about one-night-stands but that was a long time ago. He came to talk to me five years ago, saying that he couldn't do it anymore. He was so freaking in love with Ziva that he couldn't even flirt with a woman anymore. His heart belonged to her, even back then. And Ziva? Well, she has changed, too. She is a wonderful person, she always has been. And her ice-cold facade? Well that's just that. A facade. I've been friends with her for years and she's the best friend ever! She's amazing. Sure, it took them some time to figure it out and they both went down wrong roads at some point, dating people they didn't even love for real. But now, they finally admitted their feelings for each other. And they're happy. God, they're so happy! And I'm happy for them", she went on.

Ziva had tears in her eyes when Abby finished and Tony tightened his hold on her. Nobody had ever done anything like that for her. Nobody had ever stood up for her like that. And God, it was such a wonderful feeling.

"Raise your hand if you're happy for them!", Abby exclaimed with a huge smile on her face, raising both of her hands. Everyone in the room raised their hands. "Go on. You have something else to say, right?", Abby whispered to them.

A grin spread across Tony's face and he took Ziva's hand again. "There is another announcement we have to make", Tony said, his eyes never leaving Ziva's. "Ahh, you two got married and didn't tell me", someone suddenly said.

Ziva turned her head and when she caught sight of the person she let go of Tony's hand and ran over to the elevator. "Gibbs!", she exclaimed before she threw herself into his arms.

He hugged her close. "You're back", she whispered into his shoulder. "Yeah, kid, I'm back", he whispered back and kissed the side of her head. Tony smiled at them from across the room and Abby patted his shoulder.

Gibbs was back for their engagement announcement. Seriously, it couldn't be more perfect. Gibbs and Ziva made their way over to Tony and Tony smiled at his boss.

"Did ya have something to say, DiNozzo?", Gibbs questioned and Tony chuckled. Yeah, Gibbs had definitely not changed. He took Ziva's hand again and grinned at her.

Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and she squeezed his hand. "We are engaged", Tony announced. "And we are getting married on September 6", Ziva added.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers and Tony grinned at Ziva. "It is like in your movies", Ziva whispered and Tony laughed. "Better", he told her quietly.

* * *

"So, you're engaged?", Gibbs asked. It was only their little family now. Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs and Tony and Ziva. "Yeah", Tony said, glad that Gibbs was keeping his promise and not giving away that he already knew about it.

"I'm very proud of you", Gibbs told them and Ziva smiled brightly. "Thank you", she said quietly. Then she dragged him to the side, leaving Tony with the others. Ducky was already going on about some story and they were all listening with interest.

"What is it, Ziva?", Gibbs asked as they rounded the corner. "I..would you..walk me down the aisle and..give me away?", she asked softly. A smile spread across his face.

"As father of the bride?", he questioned. She nodded carefully, unsure of what his reaction was gonna be. "I'd be honored to", he said after a short pause. Ziva's eyes widened and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you", she whispered. Gibbs held onto her and kissed her head softly. Tears were pooling in his eyes. When Kelly had died he'd been devastated. His chance of seeing his daughter grow up had been taken from him.

And so had the honor of walking his daughter down the aisle, giving his daughter away. But now, with Ziva, he was given a second chance. And God, was he glad that he was granted this chance.

He wouldn't trade this for the world. He glanced over her shoulder and spotted Vance at the top of the stairs, obviously waiting for him. And he made his decision then and there. Not even a freaking order would ruin this for him. He was going to walk Ziva down the aisle and nothing was gonna stop him.

* * *

**A/N: yaaay there it is :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I really love to hear what you have to say and YOU ROOOOOOOCK :D  
So, Chapter 80...wow :D 20 to go.. ;)  
**Okay, so if you haven't seen my facebook page yet, feel free to check it out :) It's "Princess Tiva" and I'm getting more and more active lol there are sneak peeks, "games", and all kinds of other stuff :) I'd love to see you there so we can like talk more :) Over 300 people are following this story, soooo join the party on facebook? :D  
**Next chapter should be up tomorrow as usual :)  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! 80 amazing daaaaaaays - CHEERS! :D  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: Thaaaank you for your wonderful reviews, follows, favorites and messages (on here, on twitter, tumblr, facebook ;D) You're amazing! Seriously, the best EVER. Thank you so much for just..being you :)  
So, some of you asked (and it's so sweet that you asked!) and my friend is better :) We had a really fun evening and night and morning. The perfect sleepover :) Sure, she's not 100% good again but she's getting there. And that's what counts :) Thank you for your support in all of this. That means a lot!  
Anyway, so here's the new chapter and yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plaaaan :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Ziva, we totally need to talk. Like..now", Abby exclaimed as Ziva and Gibbs walked back over to the group. Ziva smiled at Tony and he nodded. It was time to tell Abby about her plans anyway.

"Sure", Ziva agreed and Abby grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the elevator. "Okay, I'm dying to know everything but lets get to my lab first so we won't be interrupted or overheard. Cause I want all the dirty details!", Abby announced as they rode the elevator down to her lab.

Ziva chuckled but didn't say anything against Abby's statement. There weren't any dirty details but talking to Abby in the privacy of her lab sounded pretty good to her.

As they walked into the lab, Abby pressed a button and the doors closed behind them. "Okay. Spill", she demanded, leaning against a table. Ziva laughed. "What exactly do you want me to say?", she questioned.

"Duh! When, where, how? And most importantly, what happened afterwards?", Abby clarified. "Abby!", Ziva exclaimed. "What? It's a perfectly normal question", Abby said, holding her hands up in surrender.

Ziva smirked but decided it was pointless to argue with Abby. So, she started to tell her about Tony's proposal instead: "He proposed to me in Monte Carlo. We were at the Castle and looking over the city by night. The full moon was shining over the ocean and..suddenly he said my name and I turned around and there he was, down on one knee."

Abby grinned excitedly. If she had known about the Paris plans, she did a good job hiding it. "What did he say?", Abby asked. "I am not going to tell you his exact words. That is..rather personal. Lets just say, it was beautiful and absolutely perfect. He was speaking from his heart and that is what counts", Ziva told her.

"Aww, that's so cute! And did he, like, hold you hand or something?", Abby said next. Ziva smiled, remembering the scene. "He held my hand during his speech and only let go when he presented me the ring", she said.

"Oh my God, that's so so cute! You two are just perfect for each other!", Abby exclaimed and Ziva blushed. It was weird to be 'the cute couple'. But then again, it only meant that their friends saw the love between them. And that was a good thing, right?

"Let me see the rock!", Abby then demanded, making Ziva chuckle. It had taken her long enough to get to that point. Ziva had actually expected her to ask about that first.

She held her hand out to Abby and she examined it. "Wow, it's beautiful", she breathed. Ziva smiled softly. It was indeed beautiful. "It was his mother's ring", Ziva whispered, her voice laced with tears.

Abby's eyes shot up to meet Ziva's. "Really?", she asked, completely in awe. Ziva nodded and quickly wiped away a tear that had made its way down her cheek. "That is such a sweet gesture. His mom was..his hero. Giving that ring to you..it's..wow", Abby stammered, obviously at a loss of words.

They were silent for a while and it was Abby who broke the silence first: "So, what happened after you guys got back to the hotel?" Ziva rolled her eyes. "I am not going to tell you", she said.

"Oh come on! I'm just curious! He used to brag about his 'bed qualities' and I just wanna know if any of it is true", Abby tried again. Ziva blushed a deep shade of red. That sure as hell was an embarrassing question.

"God, Ziva, don't act like a nun. Oh and don't pretend you two never had sex because I know you did. You came to me because you thought you might be pregnant, remember? So, just tell me if it's anything like he claims it is!", Abby said.

Ziva wanted to correct her and tell her that with Tony, it had never been just sex. It was always making love. But then again, that discussion would be pointless..and embarrassing. "He..did not exaggerate", she eventually said, her gaze fixed on the floor.

For a second she expected Abby to say something else but thank God, she didn't. "So, where's the wedding gonna take place?", she eventually asked, finally changing the topic.

Ziva beamed. "At St. Peter's Chapel. There will not be many guests so we thought it would be nice to get married in a small place", she told her. "That chapel is really cute indeed. Can I help decorate it? I'm like a perfect wedding planner! I can even choose dresses for the bridesmaids and organize the party afterwards. Oh and is Tony gonna have a bachelor party? I can totally help with that too. And if you want something like that as well, no problem either. Just tell me what kind of colors you two like and I'll keep that in mind for the decoration. Oh and the food is no problem either. I can take care of that. Do you want it to be kosher? Or do you want like a buffet or something?", Abby babbled.

She looked at Ziva expectantly but Ziva just stared at her. Abby had only offered to do the organizing. She hadn't said anything about being the maid of honor. Did she not want to be the maid of honor?

"It will be a small ceremony, Abby. But if you want to help with the food and decoration, that would be very nice. I think I could use some help with that. Tony is hopeless with decorating and he can never decide on which food he wants", Ziva said.

Abby nodded enthusiastically. "It's gonna be perfect! I can already picture it! Have you already decided on a dress?", she went on. Ziva raised her eyebrows. "We just came back last night. I do not have a dress yet. But actually..", she started but Abby cut her off: "Let me know when you do so the entire decoration and stuff cooperates well with the type of dress you choose okay?"

Ziva took a step closer to her friend. "Abby, I..", she tried again but Abby cut her off a second time: "Do you want me to bring Bailey to the ceremony? He'd be so cute in like a white collar and perhaps we could put some small flowers on his back. By the way, he's fine. You can totally pick him up tonight. He's a cute dog. I wish I had a dog like him."

Ziva nodded: "We will come over tonight, then." They were silent again, however this time it was Ziva who broke the silence first: "Abby, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot", Abby said. Ziva smiled at her brightly. "I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor. You are my best friend and..I would very much like you to stand by my side on my wedding day", she said.

Abby's eyes widened and she let out an excited squeal. Within seconds Ziva was engulfed in a giant hug. "You were wondering? That's not even up for discussion! Of course I wanna be your maid of honor! That's like so awesome. I'd love to!", Abby exclaimed once she let go of Ziva again.

"I will take that as a yes?", Ziva asked, laughing. Abby laughed, too. "Definitely! I can't wait. But with me, you're gonna have to follow all the traditions. No exceptions!", Abby declared.

Ziva chuckled. "I can live with that", she said and Abby nodded in approval. "Do you think one or two traditional Israeli things could be included in your traditions-rule?", she then asked carefully.

"Are you kidding me? Of course! As many as you like. We should totally meet and discuss all this!", Abby told her. "That sounds very good to me. And..maybe you could help me choose a dress?", Ziva replied.

Abby squealed again. "Dress shopping? I'm in! That's gonna be so fun, Ziva!", she exclaimed happily. Ziva grinned at her. Yeah, she had definitely made the right decision in asking Abby to be her maid of honor.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love Abby :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved aaand what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear what you think and what you wanna see next :)  
So, the next chapter should be up tomorrow, as usual ;) It will probably be about Tony and McGee...maybe that plan will change though lol but I guess it'll have Tony in it :P  
Okay...thanks again for everything. You're awesome! (oh and if you haven't already, visit my facebook page "Princess Tiva"? :D I'd love to interact with all of you on there xx)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.  
**


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: Thank you for everyhing. You rooock!  
Did we all survive the promo? (I sure as hell didn't. I'm posting from heaven :P)  
I wanna thank Emma (guest review, so I can't PM you. I hope you read this though!) for the sweet review last night. You saying that you'll keep my friend in your prayers really means a lot to me! THANK YOU xoxo  
So, here's the new chapter and whoohooo Daily-Update-Plaaaaaan :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Hey, McGee, can I talk to you for a minute?", Tony asked after Ziva and Abby had left the bullpen. McGee glanced at Gibbs. "I have to go meet Vance, anyway", Gibbs said and made his way over to the staircase, leaving Tony and McGee alone.

McGee turned to Tony. "So, what did you want to talk about?", he immediately questioned. Tony gulped. He'd actually hoped that McGee would ask about the proposal thing first.

He hadn't exactly planned how to ask him, yet. "Uh, the proposal. I, um, wanted to tell you about it", Tony said awkwardly. Wow, so he was being his stupid old-self again.

Bragging about everything. However, McGee didn't seem to mind. "I wanted to ask you about that anyway. Was Paris as romantic as you wanted it to be?", he questioned.

Tony scratched the back of his head. "Actually..I didn't propose in Paris", he admitted. He really shouldn't have told anyone about his exact plans. God, what if she'd said no?

Or what if he hadn't proposed on the trip after all? That would have been so awkward. "But you did propose, right? When did you do it?", McGee asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you see..we were in Monte Carlo and then we went up to the Castle by night. She stood there, looking down at the city and the full moon was shining over the ocean. And she just looked so beautiful and peaceful and..it just felt like the right moment. So, I got down on one knee and proposed", Tony explained.

"Were you nervous?", McGee questioned, smirking. "I was terrified!", Tony admitted. McGee looked at him. He'd never seen Tony nervous. Apparently though Ziva had that kind of influence on him.

"What did you say?", McGee wanted to know next. "That's, uh, pretty personal", Tony murmured. McGee was taken aback by that. Not only was Tony incredibly nervous when it came to Ziva, but he was also very insecure and..well, caring.

"And she said yes", McGee stated simply. Tony laughed: "Yeah. Thank God, she did!" McGee laughed as well. They were silent for a while and Tony thought about possible ways to ask McGee.

He couldn't exactly come up with something though. He hadn't planned on being too open with him but apparently there was no other way. He took a deep breath.

"Listen, I..need to ask you something", Tony said carefully. "Sure. What is it?", McGee asked, smiling at him. "I..I know we haven't always been on good terms. And I know that that's mostly my fault. I often act like an idiot around you, make fun of you when I shouldn't. But that's, uh..just my weird way of..letting you know I care", Tony stammered, then cleared his throat awkwardly.

It was so weird to say that out loud. Sure, he'd told Ziva but that was totally different. Saying it to McGee's face, well, that was hard. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any of it, Tim. That was never my intention", he apologized quietly, unable to meet McGee's eyes.

"Tony", McGee said quietly and Tony's head shot up. "It's okay. I know you don't mean it in a bad way. I know you. It's fine, really", he assured him. Tony nodded slowly.

"You're like the brother I never had, you know", Tony said, shrugging. McGee smiled. It was actually quite nice to hear Tony say that. "You too, Tony", he replied and patted his shoulder.

Tony smiled, relieved. Now that that was cleared up, he could finally get to the real point. "So, uh, I said I wanted to ask you something", Tony said, getting back to the point.

McGee nodded, signaling him to continue. "I was wondering if you would give me the honor to be my best man?", Tony asked carefully. McGee's eyes widened. "You want me to be your best man?", he questioned and Tony nodded.

"Well, I'd very much like to be your best man, Tony. I'd be honored", McGee then said and Tony let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank you", Tony breathed.

McGee chuckled but didn't say anything. "Okay, so you totally have to help me with the suit and everything. I'm too nervous to think straight. Oh and you have to help me calm down before Ziva walks into that chapel", Tony said.

"Of course. That's what a best man is for, right?", McGee said. "I want to do it the traditional way, you know. We stand at the altar, our backs to the door until Ziva arrives at the altar with Gibbs", Tony declared.

"She asked Gibbs to walk her down the aisle?", McGee asked. "Yeah", Tony said, tears pooling in his eyes. He was so touched by the interaction between Ziva and Gibbs.

He was so glad that she had someone like Gibbs in her life. She deserved that kind of happiness. "That's amazing", McGee said, his voice giving away that he was touched by the gesture as well.

"And she asked Abby to be her maid of honor. At least that's what she was planning to do. So, I think she is doing it right now", Tony explained. McGee grinned.

"Abby will love that", he commented and both men chuckled. "I'm nervous, Tim. Not just nervous..more like scared", Tony admitted suddenly. McGee was caught off guard.

Why was Tony scared? Ziva had already said yes. But then it hit him. Tony was scared of another Wendy-like debacle. "She won't leave you at the altar, Tony", he assured his friend quietly.

"I know she won't. But I'm still scared. I..can't help it", Tony said, shrugging helplessly. He really couldn't help it. There was nothing he could possibly do. "You're scared of commitment. You always have been. But it isn't just about Wendy, right?", McGee asked carefully.

Tears were pooling in Tony's eyes again but he willed them to go away. "I..my mother", he whispered. And he didn't need to say anything else. McGee understood what he meant.

"Tony, listen. You and Ziva..you were made for each other. You're soul mates. You belong together and now that you both finally see it, nothing will ever get in your way. In three weeks, you will marry her and she'll become your wife. Don't be scared, Tony. She's your forever", he told his friend.

"Is that the writer speaking?", Tony teased, trying to lighten the mood. McGee immediately got the message. Tony was once again hiding behind jokes. It was just what he did.

When things got too serious or when he was scared to get hurt, he simply hid behind his jokes. And really, McGee couldn't blame him for that. Tony found his escape in jokes and movies, he found his escape in technology and writing.

"So, bachelor party, yes or no?", he asked instead, changing the topic. "Definitely yes!", Tony exclaimed and McGee chuckled: "I thought so."

* * *

**A/N: whoooo McGee and Tony ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) (in case you're still alive after that promo lol)  
Emma (guest-reviewer), I hope you read the author's note above :) If not, go read it now ;)  
Alsooo, wanna come check out my facebook page and join the partyyyy? ;) It's "Princess Tiva" :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. "Flash from the past" was updated yesterday and another chapter will go up tomorrow :)


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: Warning about this chapter...I listened to "Holding on and letting go" while writing it. So...it's like super-emotional (but don't worry, Ziva is not leaving hahaha) Just..get a box of kleenex ready ;)  
So, yeah..here it is :D And yaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :) I love youuuu :)))  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

When they came home that night, they were both exhausted. On the way back from work they'd picked up Bailey at Abby's place and he'd been more than happy to see them again.

Now that they were back at Tony's apartment though, Bailey seemed to be tired as well. Or maybe he just sensed that Tony and Ziva needed some time alone and some time to relax.

He trotted over to his brand new place near the table and lay down. Ziva smiled at Tony. "I think he likes it", she said. "Yeah, well we did spend quite some time finding the right thing for him", Tony commented and she chuckled.

It was true. They'd spent days looking for stuff for Bailey back in Florida. And they'd of course taken it with them. Now here it was and Bailey seemed to love it. That was what counted after all.

Ziva was really happy to see Bailey again and it just felt right to have him here with them. Over the summer she'd grown to love him and really, she would have been devastated if he wouldn't have been able to come with them.

He belonged with them. He was part of their little family now. Even Abby and McGee loved him. And Gibbs, too. That had to count for something. Ziva dropped her bag to the floor and took off her shoes, then walked over to the couch and plopped down on it.

She sighed in contentment. It had been a long day and she was just glad to be back home now. It was still very new to her to come home with Tony but it wasn't uncomfortable in any way. She loved it actually.

He joined her on the couch and his hand found hers immediately, their fingers interlacing on their own accord. It had become a natural thing to do. "It's weird to be back to work, to the office", Tony eventually said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes, it is", she agreed. They'd been unemployed for two months and a half. It was kind of weird to be back at the office. Even if it was just for paperwork. She wondered what it would be like once they were out in the field again. And she was also a little worried about how their relationship would influence their partnership. Not that she would voice those concerns in front of Tony. Not yet, anyway.

"So, you asked Gibbs to walk you down the aisle?", Tony asked after another moment of silence. She nodded. "He had pretty good timing today, walked in at the right minute", Tony went on and she smiled. "Yes, that was really nice", she agreed.

"Ziva, look, I'm sorry for what went down when we told everyone about our relationship", he apologized softly, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, allowing the sensation to wash over her. She had missed his touch during the day at the office. And God, she wasn't sure if she could make it through every day without touching him every now and then.

"It is okay, Tony. It is not your fault", she said quietly. "No, Ziva, it is my fault. That's the point here. I hate myself for what I did in the past. It was stupid. And today..well, apparently nobody will ever forget about that reputation, I will never get rid of it and that just..makes me so angry", he said bitterly.

She turned around to face him fully and placed her free hand over his heart. "I do not care, Tony. Let them say what they want. I know you love me and I know you are serious about this. It does not matter what others say", she assured him softly.

"I just..I was scared this was gonna happen, you know. And then it did. And you can deny it all you want but I know it hurt you", he said frustrated. She sighed.

It was true. She had been hurt by the remark. But that wasn't Tony's fault. She knew those one-night-stands were in the past and she knew he loved her. She felt in in every touch and every look he gave her.

It wasn't that she was scared he'd cheat on her or let her down. It had just hurt to hear someone say it. Because if she was being honest, she'd always loved him. And it had always been hard for her to hear him brag about random girls.

But today there had been something else, too. It had hurt her to see him hurting. She knew how much that stupid comment had affected him and she couldn't stand the idea of him being upset, hurt.

She leaned closer to him and gently touched her lips to his. "I love you", she whispered and felt him smile against her lips. "I love you, too", he murmured. They smiled at each other when they broke the kiss and he traced her cheek with his thumb.

"So, did you ask Tim to be your best man?", Ziva then asked. "Yeah. And we also cleared up some old issues. I told him I never meant to hurt him with my stupid jokes. And he agreed to be my best man, said he'd be honored", Tony replied, a small smile on his lips.

Ziva smiled at him. She knew how scared Tony had been to tell McGee he was sorry and she was very proud of him that he'd managed to overcome his fear and talk to McGee. She knew how much that meant to him.

"Abby's gonna be maid of honor?", Tony questioned and Ziva chuckled. "Yes. And she insisted to help with the decoration and food", she told him. "Well, yeah, that's just Abby", he commented and she laughed. He was right after all.

They were silent again and Ziva snuggled closer into Tony's side. "Are you happy?", he suddenly asked, catching her completely off-guard. She looked up at him. "Of course I am. Why are you asking?", she questioned carefully. "I..just wanted to make sure", he said quietly and gave her a shy smile, a smile that only she got to see.

She looked at him curiously. Something was on his mind, she just couldn't tell what. "There is more to it", she stated and he sighed. So, she had been right. Something was on his mind. "You can tell me", she assured him, patting his chest affectionately.

He took a deep breath and his thumb started caressing her cheek again. "You weren't happy at work today. It was obvious, Ziva. Were you feeling uncomfortable because of our relationship?", he eventually asked.

Her eyes widened. Had it really been that obvious? "I was just..I am not uncomfortable with it. I just need some time to adjust to this new situation. It is different. Not in a bad way though, I promise", she told him gently, her thumb moving over his knuckles of the hand she was still holding.

"Okay", he whispered. "But if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me okay?", he then added, sounding kind of desperate. She kissed his cheek. "You know I will always come to you if anything is wrong. And I know that I will get used to the new situation soon. Because I have you by my side", she said, whispering the last part.

He kissed her lips softly, however she could feel the desperation in the kiss. He was obviously worried to loose her. Which was not gonna happen. Not in a million years.

So, she kissed back with everything she had, trying to convey all the words neither could find. His hands went around her, pulling her closer until she was straddling his lap.

Her arms went around his neck and she gently pressed him down onto the couch, so that she was lying on top of him. They clung to each other like they were each others lifeline. Like everything depended on their closeness.

Soon his lips moved down and he trailed kisses down her neck. She craned her neck, giving him better access. "I love you", he whispered, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She could feel tears on her skin. He was crying. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she gently combed through his hair. "I love you, too, Anthony", she purred. She felt him lift his head off her shoulder and just seconds later he was looking into her eyes.

There was something in his eyes that she'd never seen before. It was some kind of deep emotion. Before she was able to say anything though, his lips were on hers. It was a kiss unlike any other. She'd never been kissed like that in her entire life. It was a kiss full of passion, full of love and promise, full of want and desire, and full of care and gentleness. She trembled in his arms, unable to bear the overwhelming sensations that washed over her body.

When they broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily and he rested his forehead against hers. She blinked a couple times, trying to regain focus. He looked deep into her eyes and she trembled again. "Anthony", she whispered.

His hands found their way under her shirt and she shivered when his hands made contact with her skin. He kissed her again, taking her breath away. She couldn't quite explain what was going on but it certainly was amazing.

It was like their love was intensified. And whatever sparked it, she loved it. The intimacy and intensity of their kiss and of the look in his eyes made her tremble. It made her feel special in the best possible way.

Sure, they'd slept together already but somehow, this was far more intimate. It was like their relationship had reached a whole new level. And yes, she'd felt safe with him when they'd made love but somehow this..well, this made her feel even more safe.

It was like for the first time since Somalia, for the first time in her life, she felt completely at peace, completely safe with a man. He started trailing kisses down her neck again.

"Make love to me, Anthony", she whispered and his eyes shot up to meet hers. And as she looked into his eyes she knew that tonight wouldn't be just making love, it would be about getting to know each other on a whole different level.

He'd tried to take his time before but she'd always rushed him a little, not patient enough to wait. However, tonight she was going to let him take his time, pay attention to every inch of her body. He kissed her deeply and picked her up, carrying her over to the bedroom.

"You are beautiful, Ziva. I love you", he murmured as he crawled on top of her on the bed. She felt a shiver run down her spine and framed his face with both of her hands. Gently she pressed her lips to his and whispered: "I love you, too, _Anthony_."

* * *

**A/N: umm..hi? *hides in a corner* Sorry for the feels? *hides again*  
haha, anyway, let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I really love to hear your thoughts :)) (did you like the "Anthony"-thing? ;D)  
So, the next chapter should be up tomorrow :) As always :D  
Thank you for being so amazing! :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: Short author's note today cause basically I should already be on my way to my friend's 18th bday party haha but yeah anyway ;)  
So, here's the new chapter AND FIFTEEN WEEKS OF OUR SUMMER TODAY! :))) Daily-Update-Plaaaan ;)  
(oh and WARNING!: paragraphs 3-7 have a description of their night..sooo yeah ;D)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Ziva woke up to Tony's arms wrapped around her the next morning. His chest was pressing into her back and his face was buried in the crook of her neck. She could feel his breathing on her bare skin and it sent shivers down her spine.

His hands were resting on her stomach and she carefully placed hers on top of his, smiling. It felt so right to wake up in his arms. Especially after last night. Their love for each other had reached a whole different level last night.

She could still feel his touch on her skin and felt the butterflies in her stomach. She'd never felt like this with a man. He had crawled on top of her and told her she was beautiful over and over again.

Then he'd taken his time cherishing every inch of her body. He'd kissed down her jaw and down her torso. His hands had started roaming all over her body and he'd undressed her slowly, carefully even.

He'd paid attention to every part of her body and she hadn't been able to stop trembling beneath him. Every now and then their eyes would meet and she felt a tingle from head to toe.

The intensity of his gaze had been something she had never seen before. And she loved it, she loved him. Finally, finally, he'd entered her and it had been unlike anything she'd ever felt.

Their love-making last night had been slow and sweet and passionate. And it had held a promise. She just couldn't put her finger on it, couldn't put a name to what that promise was.

She just knew that it felt right and incredible. Now, she couldn't help but wonder if the change in their relationship had something to do with her use of his full first name.

She'd never used that name with him before. But last night, when he'd cried on her shoulder, when he'd been so vulnerable, so scared even, it had just seemed like the right thing to say.

Sure, it had felt foreign on her tongue but after saying it for the first time, she'd somehow gotten used to it. And it felt so right, so intimate even. She snuggled closer to him and let out a content sigh.

She glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed and groaned. Why couldn't they just skip work today. It wasn't like anyone needed them there. They'd just be stuck with paperwork for the entire day.

Not something to look forward to, really. And she wouldn't get any work done if Tony would look at her with that new look in his eyes today. She'd end up on his lap in no time.

Or they'd end up in the elevator, or the bathroom, or whatever. Not for..that. But ever since last night, she just wanted to be close to him. More than before. She couldn't exactly explain the change that had taken place last night.

But some things went without explanation anyway. Some things were just meant to be left unexplained. Suddenly she felt Tony's lips on her skin. He'd obviously woken up and now he was kissing her shoulder softly.

She turned in his arms until she was on her side, facing him. "Good morning", she whispered. He smiled at her. "Good morning to you, too", he replied in a whisper.

Their lips met and she immediately pushed her body closer to his. When they broke the kiss, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, his touch making her shiver.

She looked up at him and smiled almost shyly. He kissed her nose and she giggled. "I don't wanna go to work", he murmured. She sighed: "I do not want to go either."

They rested their foreheads together and just stayed like that for a while, breathing in the other's scent. "We should call in sick and just stay in bed all day", Tony suggested and she smirked.

"I do not think Vance would approve", she stated. "I don't care", Tony groaned, pulling her closer to him. "Tony, he was looking at us critically yesterday. He obviously does not trust us to find a balance between our relationship and our partnership. If we do not come in today, he will be confirmed in his assumptions. And then he might split us up as partners", she told him gently, her hand absently running through his hair.

"I still don't wanna go", he said stubbornly, making her laugh. "Come on, it is not like we will be doing much anyway. We can take a long lunch break together and go home early", she suggested.

He nodded slowly. "No other possibility, right?", he asked and she laughed again. "No. And now get out of bed. We cannot be late", she urged him, untangling herself from his arms.

"Ziva", he said weakly, trying to pull her back down next to him. But she stood her ground and got out of bed. "I will take a shower. You go make us some breakfast", she declared, leaving him to go to the bathroom.

Once she was inside, she leaned her back against the door and took a deep breath. This was harder than she'd expected it to be. And it wasn't just because of what had happened last night.

When they'd started dating at the beginning of the summer, it had all seemed so easy. Nobody had been there to make them aware of how this might influence their partnership, their attitude to work.

Back then they'd thought that it wouldn't be a problem if they eventually got their jobs back. They'd been convinced that they could make it work, that it wouldn't change anything.

But God, this changed _everything_! Why hadn't they been aware of that before? It was hard enough already, staring at him from across the bullpen all day long without being able to touch him, to kiss him, to be close to him.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like when Gibbs came back, when they went out in the field again. It would be so hard to not let her emotions get involved.

It would be so hard to concentrate on the job at hand when her thoughts were with Tony. She'd start thinking irrationally, always concerned for his well-being. It could get them killed.

What had they been thinking? She buried her face in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. This was gonna be harder than she'd thought. Much harder.

* * *

It was three hours into work, when McGee announced he'd go down and see Abby. Ziva looked up from her desk and smiled at McGee. However, her glance soon landed on Tony.

She'd tried so hard to avoid looking at him. Up until now. He met her gaze and she got lost in his eyes. This wasn't good. She needed to stay focused. Without a second thought, she got up from her chair, mumbled something about being right back and walked off into the direction of the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and rested her hands on the counter. She gripped onto the edge until her knuckles turned white. Eventually she looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a frustrated sigh.

She was a mess. Not physically but emotionally. She didn't even know what to think anymore. It was so hard to keep her emotions in check at work. And it would be even harder to do so once they were out in the field again.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the bathroom door suddenly opened. In the reflection of the mirror, she saw Tony entering the room and walking over to her. He came to a stop behind her but didn't touch her.

"What's wrong?", he asked, concern quite evident in his voice. He knew something was wrong. Otherwise he would have asked if something was wrong, not what was wrong.

She took a deep breath but didn't turn around. Her eyes found his in the mirror and she felt like crying. She quickly bit her lip and willed the tears to go away. This was neither the place nor the time to show weaknesses.

"I am fine", she said firmly. He let out a bitter laugh but quickly turned serious again. "Don't give me that crap, Ziva. You are not fine. So, will you please tell me what's wrong?", he said, then quietly added: "I'm worried about you."

She closed her eyes to fight back the urge to just turn around and fall into his arms. Instead she simply shook her head. "You do not have to worry about me. I am fine", she insisted.

"Ziva", he whispered and took a step closer to her. She sighed and finally turned around, facing him. Before she was able to say anything though, his lips were on hers and he had backed her into the counter.

Her arms made their way around his middle on their own accord and she moaned into the kiss. No matter how hard she'd fought it, she'd been longing to do that all day.

Tony's tongue traced her lip and she parted her lips, granting him access. Their tongues met and she relaxed into his arms, giving in to the sensations. She knew she needed to stop this but she couldn't.

She wasn't strong enough to pull away. It just felt so right to be in his arms. Eventually though they broke the kiss and she tried to catch her breath. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit across from you and not be able to do that?", he asked, completely out of breath.

She nodded: "I think I have a fairly good idea." "It's always been like this, Ziva. Every day I was longing to just walk over to you, touch you, kiss you", he admitted, a smile on his face.

Her heart skipped a beat at his admission. She hadn't expected him to say that. Truth was, she'd always longed to touch him as well. So, she'd used every opportunity. Even if it was just a pat on the back, a brush of her fingers against his.

"And now I can finally do it", he whispered, kissing her again. She gently pushed him back. "Tony, we cannot do this. Not at work", she told him firmly yet softly. "Why not?", he asked, confused by what she'd said.

He leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped him. "Our relationship cannot coalesce with our partnership. We need to set some basic rules. We cannot bring our relationship to work. At work it can only be about our partnership. It has to be the way it always was", she said regretfully.

He took a step away from her. "So, what you're saying is that I can't touch you at work, can't kiss you. That I have to pretend you're not my girlfriend", he stated bitterly.

She nodded, unable to meet his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me!", he exclaimed. "Tony. Please", she begged but he took another step away from her. "It is better that way", she insisted, trying to reach out to him but he pulled away.

"No, it's not, Ziva. It will never be better that way. Don't you get it? I love you! And I need to be close to you, Ziva. I just really need you", he said, his voice cracking at the end.

She took a step closer to him and this time he didn't back away. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "I love you, too. Please, I do not want to fight about this. But we need to stay professional. Therefore, we can only do this on lunch breaks or at home. Not in the office", she told him softly.

He stared at her for a long moment and eventually nodded. "Okay. We can at least try", he agreed. She smiled at him, then hugged him tightly. "I thought no touching at work?", he whispered into her ear, teasing her.

She chuckled and pulled back to look into his eyes. "Some rules have exceptions", she said and he smirked. "I like that", he replied and kissed her lips softly. "We should go back", she said when they broke the kiss and he nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right", he agreed. "I always am!", she called over her shoulder as she walked to the door. He laughed and followed her to the door. Before she could turn the handle, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips again.

"To be continued", he whispered, then walked past her and headed back to the bullpen. She looked after him and smiled to herself. This man was gonna be the death of her. But God, she loved it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorryyyy but it can't always be picture-perfect for those two. It's only natural that it's difficult to find a balance between their relationship and their partnership.  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear from you guys! :) YOU are literally what keeps me go on writing :)  
Thank you for fifteen amazing weeks with you! :) It has been incredible so far! :) xoxoxo  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow, as usual :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Thaaaank you for your incredible support! Today we celebrate (yaay celebrate again! :P) the 85-Chapters-Anniversary of Our Summer :) I've really enjoyed those 85 days with you guys! Thank you so much! :) xoxo  
So, here's the new chapter and yaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan for EIGHTY-FIVE DAYS! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Later that day, when they were finally home, they both plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief when they were finally able to touch each other again.

They'd managed to stick to their new rules today but God, it had been hard. Ziva leaned against Tony and he ran his hand through her curls, his other hand resting on her thigh.

Her hand was resting on his chest and she was absently drawing patterns there. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit there and not walk over to you and touch you?", he asked, staring straight ahead.

She shifted to look at him but he wouldn't look at her. "Especially when you wear your hair down and curly, like today. Do you have any idea what that does to me?", he went on and she reached up to cup his cheek.

Before she was able to say or do anything though, he continued to talk: "Now if you start calling me Anthony at work, I'll loose it." She chuckled but her laughter quickly faded when she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Tony?", she asked softly. She shifted closer to him, their chests now touching. "Talk to me", she pleaded. Finally, his eyes met hers. "What do you want me to say, Ziva?", he asked, sounding frustrated.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. "I just..do you really think those rules are necessary? Because, well, I just want to touch you, want to be close to you", he said slowly.

She sighed: "Tony, we talked about this, remember? It is better that way." But he shook his head, his frustration now clearly showing. "Why can't I just hold your hand every now and then? Why can I not stand close to you, come over to your desk every now and then? Why can't I kiss you sometimes?", he questioned.

His hands had now left her body and he was running them through his hair and over his face in frustration. "Tony", she said softly, unsure of what else to say. "No, Ziva. Just tell me, okay? Why can't I do these things? Are you embarrassed to be seen in public with me?", he questioned again.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She hadn't exactly expected this. She'd thought they'd come home and have a nice evening together, go on a late walk with Bailey and then snuggle in bed. Why was it so hard for him to understand that those rules were necessary?

"I am not embarrassed to be seen with you. And you know it. The entire office knows about our relationship, after all", she eventually stated. "Then what is the problem, Ziva? Because I don't see it", he asked.

"You said you understood. And you said you agreed", she whispered. "Well, I don't", he said firmly. "Tony, listen, I just..we need to stay professional at work. And professionals do not touch or kiss the way we do", she stated carefully.

"So, you're worried what others may think. You're worried that people will talk behind our backs, say we're not professional. You're worried you'll loose your job. Is that it?", he questioned.

"No, that is not it. My job is not as important to me as this relationship. But, Tony, we need to keep our emotions in check when we are on the job. It..", she said but trailed off.

"It what, Ziva?", he asked. She bit her lip, willing the tears to go away. "It could get us killed", she whispered. She saw the change in his eyes immediately. They weren't accusing anymore, not frustrated or angry. They were understanding, serious and concerned. Wordlessly he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Have you not thought about it?", she asked quietly, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "To be honest, no, not really. I was too focused on this", he replied, kissing her softly.

She smiled sadly. "Well, that is what I meant. We need to be careful. The moment our emotions get involved, we risk our lives", she stated. He nodded in understanding.

"I cannot loose you", she whispered, tears once again pooling in her eyes. He kissed her softly. "You won't. I promise you", he murmured against her lips. "You cannot promise that, Tony", she said sadly, her thumb tracing his cheek.

"No. But I can try", he promised her and she smiled. "But Ziva?", he asked. She nodded, signaling him to continue. "My emotions are always involved when it comes to you. They always have been. Why do you think we came to Somalia? I just..it's different when it comes to you, Ziva", he said softly, looking away from her eyes, slightly ashamed.

"Tony", she whispered. When he didn't look up, she framed his face with her hands. "Anthony", she tried again. His eyes met hers and she smiled softly. "I know", she then whispered and he let out a sigh of relief.

He'd been worried she'd run if he told her the truth about the depth of his feelings for her. But thank God, she hadn't. She was still here. He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, so _so_ much", he told her, his forehead resting against hers. "I love you too", she replied, her hands still framing his face. Eventually though, she let go and settled back on the couch, leaning into his side.

"Abby wants to take me dress shopping tomorrow", Ziva said after a while. He smirked. "Well, that's gonna be fun", he teased and she pouted. "I'm kidding. It _will_ be fun, really. And I know Abby will be an amazing maid of honor", he quickly said.

"I guess you are right", she said, shrugging. "I can't wait to see your dress", he whispered, winking at her. "Well, you will not see it until I stand next to you at the altar", she reminded him.

They had agreed to get married "the traditional way". Which also meant that he wouldn't get to see her dress until the moment she arrived at the altar and Gibbs gave her away.

"I know. That's what I meant, sweet cheeks", he whispered, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed at the gesture but tried to hide it. "I have been thinking about the guest list", she then stated.

"Yeah?", he asked. "I think..I would like to invite Claire, too. My doctor. She's a pretty close friend", she replied. He smiled at her. "Sure", he agreed and she smiled at him gratefully.

"I, um, actually have to go to her office tomorrow morning before I meet Abby", she said. His eyes reflected his concern and she placed a soothing hand on his chest.

"Nothing is wrong. She just wanted to talk about something. We did not have enough time when she came down to Florida", she assured him. She could, however, tell that he was still worried. And she understood that. You didn't go to a doctor's office just to talk. The talk had to be serious. But she really didn't want to share that right now.

"Okay", he said quietly but she could tell that nothing was 'okay'. She didn't push it, however. He had nothing to worry about. It didn't concern her health, really. It would just be a talk to make her feel better about certain events.

"So, I will not get to see you tomorrow?", he asked, making puppy-eyes. She laughed. "I will be home for dinner", she promised. She knew he'd been looking forward to spending their day off with her.

Vance had told them to not come in tomorrow and instead take a long weekend. There wasn't much to do for them, anyway. Somehow, Abby had managed to talk the Director into giving her the afternoon off as well, so she could go dress shopping with Ziva.

"And we will have the entire weekend to ourselves", Ziva said, leaning closer to him. "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?", he blurted out. It took her a moment to comprehend what he'd just said.

They hadn't exactly been on a date since the beginning of the summer, if you didn't count Monte Carlo and Paris. "Of course. I would love to", she agreed, kissing his lips.

"And, um, I was thinking..maybe we could go look at some houses on Saturday", he suggested. She smiled brightly. "Absolutely", she said, making him grin. Bailey came running from his place and looked up at them.

"I think someone wants to go on a walk", Ziva said and Tony agreed. They got up and Tony went to get Bailey's leash while Ziva scratched the dog behind his ears. Tony watched them with a smile on his face.

It was a good thing they'd taken Bailey home with them. He belonged here. And even though Tony used to hate dogs, this one had slowly made its way to his heart.

He was gonna make sure that they found a house with a backyard, so Bailey – and possible children – could play there. He smiled at the thought. Yeah, he was definitely looking forward to the future.

* * *

**A/N: whoooohoooo there it is! Chapter 85! :)  
As always, please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear what you think and I'm always open to any suggestions! :)  
So, this is getting real, guys. Only 15 chapters to go! :O I'm actually really sad about that :'( But the burning question is: Baby or no baby? YOU decide! Please include your opinion in your review :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thanks again for 85 amazing days! This summer is amazing! :) And it's all thanks to you guys! :) xoxo  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. Join the party on facebook? :) It's "Princess Tiva" :)


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: Short author's note again cause I gotta get going lol I'm a busy bee :D  
Thanks for your reviews and everyyything! :) xoxo  
So, here's the new chapter and whoooop Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Ziva arrived at Claire's office at exactly 10am the next morning. Sure, her appointment was at ten but she usually arrived way earlier and not on the point. However, this morning she and Tony had spent a little too much time in bed, neither willing to get up first.

That was basically why she was this late. Claire emerged from her room and smiled at Ziva. "There you are. Come on in", she greeted her. Ziva smiled, slightly out of breath since she'd literally run up the stairs.

She followed Claire into her office and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "How are you today?", Claire asked. "Fine", Ziva replied quickly, still trying to catch her breath.

To be honest, she had not only run up the stairs. She'd basically run the entire way here. It was only three blocks from Tony's apartment so she hadn't been willing to take the car. Which had turned out to be a ridiculous decision.

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you're fine? You look kinda exhausted", she noted. Ziva chuckled. "I kind of ran here", she admitted. "Why would you run here? You're never late", Claire pointed out.

Ziva blushed and quietly said: "I lay in bed too long this morning." Claire grinned at her and chuckled. "And there we have the reason. You two happy?", she questioned. Ziva smiled brightly: "Very."

"I was gonna ask why we didn't meet up earlier, as in last week or something. But I guess you had other things to do?", Claire assumed. "Tony took me to Europe", Ziva replied and Claire nodded knowingly.

"He proposed in Monte Carlo", Ziva went on, a huge smile on her face. Claire grinned brightly. "That's amazing!", she exclaimed. Ziva reached out her hand so Claire could take a look at the ring.

"Wow", she breathed. Ziva blushed slightly. It truly was beautiful. However, she would probably never get used to people reacting that way. "I was actually going to invite you to the wedding. It is on September 6. If you would like to come, that is", Ziva said.

Claire grinned even wider. "Of course! I'd love to come! Thank you", she exclaimed happily. She had probably not expected Ziva to invite her. But they were friends after all and Claire was one of Ziva's closest friends. She really wanted her there.

"So, down to business, huh?", Claire then stated and Ziva sighed. She hadn't been looking forward to the talk. Not at all. "Yeah", she said carefully, not exactly happy. Claire's face turned serious, all business.

"When did you find out that Gibbs had been shot?", she immediately asked. Sure, Ziva had promised her to talk about that once they were back home. But she really didn't feel like talking about it.

What was there to talk about anyway? It wasn't like she had anything to say. "Director Vance called me to let us know", she replied. "And you went to the hospital immediately?", Claire asked.

Ziva nodded, not saying anything. "How did you react when you found out?", Claire went on. Ziva sighed. She didn't wish to relive that. But she knew there was no way out.

"I was devastated. The Director told me that he had been shot in the chest which of course makes it rather serious. He could have died, Claire. And I was just scared that I would lose him", she eventually said.

Claire nodded. "How do you feel about Gibbs?", Claire asked. Ziva looked at her confused. "What do you mean?", she asked. "Is he like..family to you or just your boss or a friend?", Claire clarified.

"He is like a father to me", Ziva quickly answered. She didn't have to think about that answer. He was like a father to her after all. "So, did your strong emotional reaction have anything to do with your own father's death in January?", Claire questioned.

Ziva gasped. Had Claire really just brought that up? "How dare you", she hissed. "Ziva, please, just answer the question. It's important", Claire begged, her face softening. Ziva took a shuddering breath.

"Yes", she eventually whispered. "Can you elaborate?", Claire asked softly. "When my father died in January...I wasn't prepared for it. Sure, we had our problems but he was still my father. And he had just tried to make peace with me and then that happened. When Director Vance called me about Gibbs and said he had been shot in the chest..it brought back memories. My father had been shot in the chest as well. That was what killed him. I was scared that it might happen to Gibbs as well. I know he is strong but..I was not prepared either. I was just..really scared", Ziva admitted.

Claire reached out her hand and touched Ziva's forearm. "It's okay, Ziva", she assured her. "No, it is not! I cannot get emotionally involved in cases. It is not okay in my line of work", Ziva exclaimed in frustration.

And there it was again. The issue she'd discussed with Tony. The issue he didn't understand. Claire's eyes narrowed. "You're not just talking about Gibbs here", she stated carefully.

Ziva bit her lip but nodded. It was pointless to try to hide it from Claire. And maybe it would be good to talk to someone about it. "I am worried that when Tony and I go back in the field we will get emotionally involved. It could get us killed, Claire. And I cannot lose him", she admitted quietly.

Claire smiled at her sympathetically. "Have you talked to Tony about this?", she questioned. "Yes. But he does not understand", Ziva replied bitterly. "You should talk to him again. He will understand eventually. And maybe you should talk to Gibbs about this, too. He might have advice for you", Claire told her softly.

Ziva nodded. It sounded like a pretty good idea. Gibbs always had advice. Maybe he would have a solution to her problem as well. "Claire?", Ziva eventually asked. Claire nodded.

"Are you sure that I can have children? I..", she said but trailed off, blushing. "You're still not pregnant and worried that the test results came back wrong?", Claire finished her unspoken question.

Ziva nodded, slightly ashamed. "It's okay to be worried, Ziva. But I can assure you that the test results are correct. I ran them again back here. You can have children, Ziva. Just give it some time, okay?", Claire assured her.

Ziva nodded, quickly wiping away a tear on her cheek. "Do you want to talk about something else?", Claire then asked. Ziva shook her head: "No. I am actually going to go dress shopping with Abby."

Claire smiled at her, warmly. "I'm looking forward to your wedding!", she told her and Ziva smiled. "Me either", she admitted and they both laughed. They stood up and Claire hugged Ziva tightly.

"Give the baby thing some time. For now, just focus on the wedding. I will see you there", Claire told her. Ziva smiled brightly: "Thank you, Claire. I will see you then."

They said their goodbyes and Claire walked Ziva to the front desk. Sure, Ziva had not exactly gone into detail about her 'emotional response' to the events of the summer.

But that didn't mean she didn't feel better. Because she did. Talking to Claire always helped, even if they just talked about stupid little things. And the most important thing was, she felt better about the baby issue. She smiled to herself and pulled out her cell phone. It was time to meet Abby and find a wedding gown.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it :) Some Claire/Ziva :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) Love to hear from you! :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Soooooo, this is actually weird to write buuut..in three weeks from today I'll post the last chapter of "Our Summer".. Only 13 chapters to go after this one. Whoaaaa! (oh and on a happy note: three days till the wedding chapter!)  
Anyway, here's the new chapter and yaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"I'm so excited, Ziva! You have no idea! This is gonna be so amazing!", Abby squealed as she squeezed Ziva's hand. They were just walking through the doors of the bridal shop. Ziva smiled at her.

Abby was probably more excited about this than she herself was. She looked around and was in complete awe when she spotted all the white wedding gowns, beautiful shoes and hair accessories.

A sales assistant walked over to them. She had long blonde hair and was about as tall as Ziva. She looked really kind actually. Just the type of assistant Ziva had been hoping for.

"Hi, I'm Clarice. Can I help you?", she asked. Ziva smiled at her brightly. "I am looking for a wedding gown", she replied, laughing at how obvious it was. Clarice laughed as well.

"When's the big day?", she asked. "September 6", Ziva replied. Clarice beamed: "That's amazing!" "Can you, like, help us? This place is huge", Abby chimed in. Clarice smiled at her brightly.

"Absolutely. What kind of dress are you looking for?", she asked. Ziva exchanged a look with Abby. She didn't exactly know what she was looking for after all. A wedding gown, yes. But she had no idea what she would like it to look like.

"Well, she's definitely not looking for a goth like wedding gown. She's more the..traditional type", Abby chimed in and Clarice laughed. "Alright. I think we can manage to find something", she declared.

She motioned for them to follow her and they did. They came to a stop in the back of the store. Clarice looked Ziva up and down and then turned to the dresses. She pulled out a few and handed them to Ziva.

"Try these on. Just to see what you'd like. They're all very different from each other", she told her. Ziva nodded and walked over to the fitting room. Abby stayed with Clarice.

"It's so exciting. The two of them have been dancing around each other for like eight years. And now they're finally getting married!", Abby told her, her eyes glowing.

Clarice smiled warmly. "That sounds amazing. I assume you're the maid of honor?", she replied. Abby nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait! Ziva, that's her name by the way, said that I could help with the decoration and everything. I'm gonna make sure it's a fairytale wedding! They deserve nothing less!", she declared.

Clarice's eyes lit up and she grabbed Abby's arm. "I think I might have an idea for her wedding gown", she announced and dragged Abby with her. They went to the beginning of the row of dresses and Clarice looked through them.

"Here!", she announced as she held up a dress. Abby gasped. "It's perfect", she breathed. "I'm just gonna bring it to her fitting..", Clarice started but Abby cut her off: "No, don't show her just yet. This is gonna be the big surprise. Let her try on the other dresses first."

Clarice grinned and nodded. However, she put the dress where they had previously stood, just to make sure they had an eye on it and nobody else would take it. Abby smiled at Clarice.

She was really starting to like this woman. She was the perfect sales assistant. Ziva emerged from the fitting room, wearing a beautiful white dress. It looked a lot like the dress Catherine Middleton had worn for the Royal Wedding.

"You look amazing, Ziva!", Abby exclaimed. Ziva turned in front of the mirror, looking at herself from every possible angle. "I do not know. It just does not look like..me", Ziva said, smoothing the dress down with her hands.

"It does look amazing. But if you don't feel comfortable with it..why don't you try the others?", Clarice spoke up. Ziva nodded and left for the fitting room again. "She looked absolutely amazing in that one", Abby said and Clarice nodded.

"But she'll look even better in the one we found", Abby then added in a whisper. Clarice smiled at her and winked. Abby looked at the fitting room, waiting for Ziva to walk out again.

It was totally exciting to be here with her today. And God, her friend looked gorgeous in anything. She looked like a princess in wedding gowns. It was incredible. Her mind wandered to the dress Clarice and her had found.

It was fun to have a secret like that. And she was sure Ziva would fall in love with it the second she saw it. It was perfect and she would look breathtaking in it. Ziva walked out of the fitting room again, wearing the next dress.

It was more beige than white but it still looked amazing on her. "I do not really like this one either", Ziva admitted, looking at herself in the mirror. Clarice nodded: "I think white suits you better."

Ziva walked back into the fitting room to try on the next one. A couple minutes later, Ziva poked her head out. "Abby, can you help me with the zipper?", she asked. Abby grinned and quickly walked over to her.

"The others all had the zipper at the side, not on the back", Ziva complained. "There", Abby said as she zipped it up. Together they walked out of the room, so Ziva could look at herself in the mirror.

"I hate to say it but that one doesn't really look good on you", Abby said, apologetically. Ziva laughed: "It is okay. I do not like it either." Clarice smiled at them. It was always fun to see two friends who got along so well and had fun picking out a wedding gown.

"How many are left?", Abby asked as Ziva walked back to the fitting room. "One", she called over her shoulder. Abby looked at Clarice and she winked. One to go and then they could finally surprise Ziva.

"Can you help me with the zipper again?", Ziva called out and Abby hurried over to her. After a few minutes, Ziva walked out again, wearing a huge dress. It was literally huge.

The skirt of the dress was like a giant tent. At least that was how Abby would describe it. "Definitely no", Abby immediately said. "That is what I thought", Ziva agreed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Too much", she commented and Abby and Clarice nodded in agreement. Ziva sighed. "Now what? That was the last one", she said. Abby and Clarice smirked. "Well, we have a surprise for you. While you were in there, trying on the dresses, we found another one. And we think you might like it", Clarice announced.

Ziva looked back and forth between Abby and Clarice. Without further comment, Clarice reached out and pulled the dress out. She held it up for Ziva to see and Ziva gasped. "Wow", she breathed. It was truly incredible. Absolutely beautiful.

She took the dress from Clarice and quickly went to the fitting room. Abby held out her hand for Clarice and they high-fived. When Ziva walked out of the fitting room this time, both Clarice and Abby gasped.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful. There were no words to describe it. Ziva smiled brightly, her entire face glowing. "That's a yes!", Abby exclaimed. "You look wonderful", Clarice agreed.

Ziva smiled at her reflection in the mirror. It was truly beautiful. And she felt really comfortable in it. "I will take it", she announced and Abby squealed in excitement. "How about I go prepare it for you and you two can look for shoes and accessories in the meantime?", Clarice suggested.

Ziva nodded happily and went back to the fitting room to get changed. She looked at herself again and smiled brightly. Yeah, Tony would absolutely love it.

* * *

**A/N: well, just like Tony you will have to wait until the actual wedding to find out what Ziva's wedding gown looks like ;) Sorryyyy :D BUT you can vote for your favorite :) I posted five options on my Facebook page (the link is also on my twitter and tumblr). Just let me know the number of the dress you prefer ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) LOVE to hear from you! :)  
So, three days until the wedding chapter and thirteen chapters until the final chapter. I'm currently working on a small list of things that I wanna include before the story comes to an end. So, if you have any particular wishes, let me know in your review and I'll add them to the list :)  
The next chapter will be up tomorrow (ugh, school starts again tomorrow..) ;)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: So, we have a major time jump in this chapter to FINALLY get into the wedding thing ;) This takes place three weeks after the last chapter, one day before the wedding ;)  
And heeeey Daily-Update-Plan! :) (even though school started again today - ugh haha :D)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Three weeks later, the day before the wedding, Tony woke up with Ziva in his arms. He smiled brightly. This would be the last time to wake up to his fiancée. Since they'd agreed to get married 'the traditional way', McGee was gonna pick him up for the bachelor party tonight and Tony would spend the night at a hotel.

Ziva had told him she didn't want to spend the night before the wedding alone in his – or rather their – apartment and was therefore spending the night at a different hotel.

They still hadn't decided on a house. They'd looked at several ones but couldn't decide. Eventually Ziva had told him they'd just start looking again after the wedding.

Which was probably a good idea since they were both absolutely exhausted by the whole planning thing. And it would be more..meaningful if they went to buy a house when they were actually man and wife.

A smile formed on his face at the thought of calling her his wife tomorrow. It was almost too good to be true. He felt Ziva stir next to him and tightened his hold on her, pressing light kisses to her shoulder.

She turned her head to face him which was easy today because he wasn't scooping her from behind. She smiled at him and traced his cheek with her finger. "Good morning, my beautiful fiancée", he whispered, kissing her lips.

She giggled. "Good morning", she murmured against his lips. He was taking the whole 'last time to do/say...' thing far more seriously than she was. But it didn't bother him.

He knew that deep down she thought about these things too. She didn't need to verbalize it for him to know. "So, what are we gonna do today?", he asked eventually.

"I do not know. When will McGee pick you up?", she replied. He kissed her nose before saying: "Six." She nodded: "Abby will come over at six as well." They shared a look and both laughed. It was quite obvious why McGee and Abby were going to show up at the same time.

They weren't as open about their relationship as Tony and Ziva were but they assumed they had already moved in together. "How would you feel about..a lunch date, a walk in the park and the movies?", Tony suggested.

She raised her eyebrows. "I know, I know. Coupley things. But that's the point, Ziva", he immediately tried to defend himself. She grinned at him: "I did not say anything."

"But you were..", he started but she cut him off by pressing her lips to his. "I vote 'couple-y things'", she agreed and he smiled. "Good. And now get ready, we don't have much time", he immediately said.

She laughed and got out of bed. However, she stopped when she reached the bathroom door. "Are you not joining me?", she asked suggestively. He gulped but soon a grin spread across his face and he hurried over to her. So, maybe they would be late for lunch. But who cared anyway?

* * *

They had indeed been a little late to lunch but it wasn't like they had to stick to any time plan. They had all day to themselves. And they were gonna make the most of their time together.

After lunch, Tony had insisted they take that walk he'd suggested. And now they were walking through the park. Tony had also insisted to drive all the way to Chesapeake, saying there was a wonderful restaurant there.

And since it was less than an hour away from their apartment, she'd agreed. The park was beautiful, she had to agree on that. But she was still unsure why they were here.

They'd even taken a bus to the restaurant because Tony had said the best parking spots were near the beach. Therefore, they were now headed to the beach to get back to their car.

She'd asked why they couldn't just take a bus back but he hadn't replied, just pulled her along with him. "This is nice", Tony said, pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Yes it is", she agreed. Tomorrow would be a crazy day and she could really use this kind of day right now. It was really relaxing to just spend some time with Tony, away from the craziness of planning a wedding.

Coming to think about it now, she was actually happy that he'd insisted to drive to Chesapeake. It was nice to be out of town for a bit. They arrived at the beach a while later and Ziva smiled at him.

"Are we going to go to the movies now?", she asked. However, he shook his head. She looked at him confused. Wasn't that what he had planned? She watched as he walked over to their car and got something from the trunk.

To be honest, she hadn't even realized he'd put anything in there when they'd left home. He grinned at her as he walked towards her. "Miss David, I believe it is my duty as your boyfriend – and fiancé – to treat you like a princess", he declared dramatically and Ziva giggled.

She took the hand he held out for her and followed him down the stairs to the beach. Once they reached the sandy beach, she pulled off her shoes and took them in her hand.

He led her over to a spot with less people and placed down the bag he'd been carrying. He pulled a blanket from the bag and placed it on the sand. "Take a seat", he told her seriously and she giggled again.

What the hell was going on? Why was he acting like this? She complied with his wishes though and sat down on the blanket. She watched as he pulled sandwiches and a bottle of water from the bag and placed it on the blanket in front of her.

When he was done unpacking he sat down next to her. She looked at him curiously. "What is all this, Tony?", she asked. "We're doing couple-y things, remember? A picnic on the beach is couple-y. And when we're married tomorrow, we can't do couple-y things anymore. We'll do married-people-things", he said, shrugging.

She laughed and kissed his lips. He really was a dork sometimes, but she loved it. She happily took the sandwich he offered her. Even though they'd had lunch just an hour ago, she was already starving again.

It was ridiculous these days. She was eating like there was no tomorrow. Most people would try to lose weight before their wedding, eating basically nothing. She was the complete opposite though. Not that she'd gained any weight. She really hadn't.

"So, tomorrow, huh?", Tony eventually stated. She nodded: "Yeah." They were silent for a moment, until Ziva spoke up again: "Tony?" He looked at her and smiled, encouraging her to continue.

"I told you I would think about my last name", she stated carefully. He sat up straighter. He'd been waiting for her to finally bring it up again. They were gonna married tomorrow after all.

"I told you that I would like to keep my last name, David, as a reminder of where I come from", she went on and he nodded. She took a deep breath, then continued: "Ziva is my given name, so that is a reminder of where I come from. And I have memories in my heart that will always be with me."

She took his hand in hers and placed it over her heart. They smiled at each other. "So, what exactly are you saying, Miss David?", he asked, his voice low. "I want to commit to you fully. I want to become Mrs. DiNozzo", she said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Without a moment of hesitation, he jumped up and pulled her to her feet, twirling her around in a circle. When he finally let her down again, he kissed her on the lips passionately.

"I love you", he told her seriously. She touched his cheek. "I love you, too, Anthony", she whispered. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in her scent.

"You have no idea how much I love it when you call me that", he murmured. She grinned: "Oh, I think I have a fairly good idea. Last time I called you that.." She was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Believe me, Miss David, I remember that", he growled. She chuckled and leaned into him. He took that as his cue and started slowly swaying from side to side. Eventually she lifted her head off his chest to look at him.

She eyed him curiously. "Dance with me", he whispered. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the intensity of his gaze. Slowly, she put her hand in his and allowed him to lead her closer to the water.

He spun her around in a circle and she landed in his arms, his hands coming to rest on the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they stared into each others eyes.

They were completely oblivious to the people around them, lost in each other. "Impromptu dancing", Tony eventually whispered into her ear. And suddenly it hit her.

"The Big Three", she whispered under her breath. He grinned proudly. "It's my duty as a good boyfriend to take you on the Big Three Dates", he told her. "Although we were technically not dating when I..you know, the, uh, opera", he added awkwardly.

She kissed him softly. "It does not matter. This is perfect, Tony. I love you", she told him, her hand resting over his heart. He smiled almost shyly. "I'm glad", he admitted. She bit her lip and smiled.

"No man has ever made me feel that way. Nobody has ever loved me like you do", she suddenly whispered. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?", he asked, his voice laced with such strong emotions that it brought tears to his eyes. Tears were pooling in her eyes as well as she kissed him. "I love you, too", she breathed.

* * *

"I thought we were going to go to the movies", Ziva stated as they were on the road half an hour later. "We are. I just..chose a special place. It's not in Chesapeake and it's not at home either", he told her.

"We'll be there soon though. Two minutes, I think", he added, smiling over at her quickly. She smiled back and looked out the window, trying to spot that 'special place' he'd been talking about.

Tony took a turn left and they headed into a small path. She eyed him confused. Where were they going? Suddenly she spotted a huge screen right in the middle of a meadow. She stared at Tony.

"A drive-in cinema?", she asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "That's why we're taking your car", he explained. He gestured to the open top of the car. She smiled brightly.

"I have never been to one", she admitted and he grinned at her. "You're gonna love it!", he exclaimed. "Are there no others?", she asked as she looked around them.

He shook his head: "I booked this place especially for the two of us. With a special movie of course." "What are we watching?", she asked. "Just wait and see", he said, winking at her.

They unbuckled their seat belts and Tony pulled a bag of toffee popcorn from behind his seat. He placed it on the console between them and reached out to take Ziva's hand in his.

Just as she was about to say something else, the screen revealed the title of the movie. _The Little Prince_. She gasped and looked at Tony. He smiled shyly. "I hope it's..okay", he said quietly.

She didn't say anything, just tried to fight the tears. "I wanted to watch it with you to somehow..you know, honor my mom before our wedding. I just..this movie, it reminds me of her. And I just feel like, when I watch it, I'm close to her. And I want you to be there with me", he explained.

She squeezed his hand and leaned over to kiss him. "It is perfect. And I am honored to share this moment with you", she whispered. He smiled at her, relief evident on his face. Yeah, he'd definitely met his soul mate. And tomorrow, she would become Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo, his _wife_.

**A/N: Whoaaa huge chapter haha :D The last name thing, the Anthony thing again, couple-y things, shower..um, something :P, The Big Three, a little hidden thingy, The Little Prince... :D Hi? :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear from you! YOU are literally what keeps me go on writing! :)  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)  
Thank you to over 70 'likers' on my facebook page "Princess Tiva" :) Much love xx  
Love y'all,  
~ C.  
**


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: OH MY GOD! We passed the 2,000 mark on reviews today! TWO THOUSAND! Guys, you have no idea how happy that makes me! You're so awesome and I LOVE you! WOW! I can't even find words to describe this. Just...THANK YOU for being so awesome! This means the world to me! Thank you thank you thank you! xoxoxoxoxo  
So, today I thought a special chapter was in order since 2,000 reviews is quite HUGE! :D Therefore, here you go ;) And WHOOOOHOOO, Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

McGee and Abby had arrived on time and now Tony was with McGee, headed for the place that McGee had chosen for the bachelor party. Tony had cornered him the previous week, begging him to not organize a 'traditional' bachelor party with strippers and getting too drunk to remember their own name.

Instead he'd asked for a nice relaxed evening with Palmer, Ducky and possibly Gibbs. They still didn't know whether Gibbs would be back in time. He hadn't said anything to either Tony or Ziva.

Right after he'd shown up at NCIS three weeks ago, he'd disappeared again and nobody had heard from him. Tony just hoped he'd be back. It would break Ziva's heart if he wouldn't be.

McGee had promised Tony to comply with his wishes of a different type of bachelor party, a nice relaxed evening and night. "So, where are we going, Tim?", Tony asked after a while.

McGee turned around to look at him when they reached a red light. "I've been meaning to ask you..why Tim all of a sudden?", he questioned. "Is that a bad thing?", Tony fired back, laughing.

But McGee didn't laugh. "Will you just answer the question?", he demanded. Tony's expression quickly turned serious. "I just feel like since you're my best man and everything..it's time I call you by your actual name", he said, shrugging.

McGee chuckled: "You can still call me McGee or Probie or whatever you like. Tim is actually very rarely used." Tony looked at him and smiled. "Alright,..Probie", he teased immediately. McGee laughed.

"We're headed to a place you'll like, by the way", he then answered Tony's question from moments ago. "We should be there soon", he added. And they did actually arrive soon after.

They got out of the car and Tony grinned as he spotted the movie theater. "I thought you might like to watch a movie. It's your thing, you know", McGee explained, shrugging.

Tony patted his back. "It's awesome", he told him. McGee grinned and went to get a few things from the trunk. He handed Tony a baseball cap. "I thought since we're not all..young, I'd get caps instead of t-shirts. I know that's what Palmer had for his bachelor party but yeah..", McGee explained carefully.

Tony took the baseball cap from McGee's hand and looked at it. It was the same color as their NCIS hats. However, it didn't say 'NCIS' on the front. It said 'Da Groom'. Tony chuckled.

"I love it!", he announced. McGee grinned as he put his own cap on his head. It said 'The others' on it. Tony laughed yet again. Yeah, sometimes McGee had weird ideas.

But it was absolutely hilarious and he liked it a lot. "Hey there!", Palmer called as he and Ducky made their way over to them. Tony spotted someone walking behind them but couldn't make out who it was.

McGee handed Ducky and Palmer their caps and they put them on. And it was then that Tony recognized the person behind them. It was Gibbs. "Boss!", he exclaimed. Gibbs smirked and nodded at him.

"I thought you might not come", he admitted. "Wouldn't miss it", his boss declared. Tony smiled brightly. Ziva would be so happy when she found out. "So, are we gonna stand here all night?", Gibbs then questioned.

Tony laughed. Gibbs would probably never change. McGee handed him the cap and without protest, Gibbs put it on. They made their way to the entrance when Tony pulled McGee aside.

"Thank you, Probie. Really", he said quietly and McGee nodded, smiling. "I know you said you didn't want any getting drunk thing but I thought we could still go to the bar after the movie. Just to have a beer or something", McGee suggested.

"Sure, sounds very good to me", Tony agreed, patting McGee on the back yet again. "And now lets go. I want some popcorn", he then announced. McGee grinned and they quickly followed the others in.

"So, what do you want to do tonight? Last night of freedom!", Abby exclaimed as she drove Ziva over to the hotel she'd be staying at. "I do not know", Ziva replied, shrugging.

"Well, I do", Abby told her enthusiastically. Ziva looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Since I didn't get to plan a bachelor party, I decided I'd just plan a bachelorette party for you", Abby announced.

"You what?", Ziva asked, horrified. What had Abby planned? "Don't worry. It'll be fun", Abby assured her. "I am not going to get drunk and I am not going to go see male strippers", Ziva said defensively.

Abby chuckled. "That's not even what I had planned", she declared. Ziva let out a sigh of relief. "I was actually thinking that you, Breena and I could go to the bowling alley and spend some time there?", Abby suggested.

Ziva smiled brightly. "I would like that", she agreed. Abby grinned happily and took a U-turn. "What are you doing?", Ziva questioned. "We're gonna go meet Breena at the bowling alley. The hotel can wait", Abby announced as she sped down the street, now headed for the bowling alley.

They arrived at the bowling alley a couple minutes later and Breena was already waiting for them at the entrance. "Ziva, it's so good to see you again!", Breena exclaimed, happily pulling Ziva into a hug. Ziva smiled at her.

"It is good to see you, too", she replied. "Come on! Lets go have fun!", Abby cried, looping her arms through Breena's and Ziva's and leading them over to the entrance.

"I have never been to a bowling alley before", Ziva admitted as they sat down at their booth a few minutes later. "You haven't?", Abby questioned in disbelief. Ziva shook her head.

"Oh my God! You're gonna love it!", Abby assured her, grinning. Ziva smiled slowly and took the ball from her hand. Breena instructed her to put her fingers into the holes and showed her how to throw the ball.

Then she stepped back and Ziva took a deep breath, swinging her arm back. As she swung forward again and let go of the ball, it landed perfectly and headed straight to the pins ahead. A loud clicking sound erupted as the ball hit the pins. Perfectly.

"Oh my God, Ziva, you're a natural! That's a strike!", Abby exclaimed, running over to her and engulfing her into a huge hug. Ziva laughed at Abby's enthusiasm.

"It is quite fun", she agreed as she took a seat next to Breena and they watched as Abby took her turn. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink. Wait until I return, okay?", Abby announced as she came back to them.

"So, you and Jimmy have been thinking about adopting?", Ziva asked, turning to Breena. Breena smiled brightly and nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, we have. We already met with the agency and it looks pretty good for us", she told her.

"Boy or girl?", Ziva questioned, excited. "Girl", Breena announced happily. "That is amazing! I am very happy for you", Ziva said. "What about you and Tony? Have you thought about kids?", Breena asked.

Ziva blushed. "Yes, we have talked about it", she said quietly. "And?", Breena asked curiously, leaning closer to Ziva. Just as Ziva was about to say something, Abby returned with their drinks.

She put them down on the small table and raised her glass. Breena grabbed hers as well but Ziva just stared at the glass, not even picking it up. Her heart hammered in her chest. What was she supposed to do now?

"I..need to use the bathroom. Excuse me", she said and quickly headed for the bathroom. She went into a stall and locked the door behind her, leaning her back against it.

What the hell was she supposed to do? She hadn't expected to go out tonight. And she certainly hadn't thought about the alcohol issue either. It was all so sudden, so unexpected. Just hours ago, everything had been alright.

And now? What was she supposed to say at the wedding tomorrow? That she was too excited to drink? Now that was ridiculous. But she didn't want to ruin their big day but something like this.

She didn't want to tell anyone before the wedding. Tomorrow was about her and Tony, their promise for life. She sighed and her hand absently went to rest on her stomach.

A slow smile spread across her face but at the same time she felt tears pooling in her eyes. She needed to talk so someone but she couldn't figure out who. She didn't want to say anything until the day after the wedding.

And she wanted Tony to be the first to know. If it was even true. Suddenly it hit her. She knew who could help. Without saying a word. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Ziva? Is something wrong?", Claire immediately asked as she picked up. "I need your help with something", Ziva replied. "Sure. What is it?", Claire asked. "You took a blood test when I came over again last week, did you not?", Ziva questioned.

It had just been a routine thing. To make sure the wedding stress wasn't getting to her too much. "Yes. Ziva, what's this about?", Claire demanded. "How long would it take to run it again?", Ziva asked.

"Checking for what exactly?", Claire wanted to know. Ziva took a deep breath, then blurted out: "Does a blood test tell you if someone is pregnant?" Claire gasped.

"You..you think you're pregnant?", she asked. Ziva could hear her shuffling through a few things and wondered if she was already getting to the blood test thing.

"I took a test an hour ago and it..was positive", Ziva replied. "Did you tell anyone yet?", Claire asked, now pressing several buttons. "No. I do not want anyone to know until after the wedding. Tomorrow is about Tony and me. I do not want distractions", Ziva said.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone", Claire promised. "How long is the test going to take? I am with friends and I just said I would use the bathroom. They will get worried", Ziva said.

"A couple minutes. Listen, I'll just text you the result, okay?", Claire offered. Ziva thanked her and was just about to hang up, when Claire spoke up again: "Oh and until we know anything else..stay away from alcohol, okay?"

Ziva promised she would and then hung up. She took a deep breath and went back out to the booth. Abby and Breena looked at her with worried expressions. "Is everything okay? You were gone for a while there", Abby asked, concerned.

"There was only one stall available because the other ones did not have toilet paper. Therefore, I had to wait forever", Ziva said, pretending to be very annoyed.

Apparently her lie worked because Breena and Abby rolled their eyes, saying how annoying that sometimes was. Ziva sat down on the bench again and tried to remain calm.

Thankfully Breena and Abby seemed to have forgotten about the drinks for now. She could come up with an excuse if she really needed to. "It is Breena's turn, yes?", Ziva eventually said and Breena grinned.

"Everyone out of the way. This is gonna be dangerous", she announced and they laughed. Suddenly Ziva felt her phone vibrate and quickly pulled it out of her pocket. Abby was distracted by Breena's attempt at bowling, so Ziva could read the text message.

She checked whether it really was from Claire. And it was. With shaking hands, she pressed 'read' and the text message opened. _Congratulations! _It was a simple text but it made Ziva want to cry and dance of happiness.

However, she tried to remain calm, keep her poker face up. If she was too happy, the others would be suspicious. And she didn't want to say anything just yet. This was her little secret. And she was gonna keep it.

* * *

**A/N: Oh God, I'm so nervous about this :O Basically everyone said they wanted her to be pregnant eventually but I know that some might not like it. Don't hate me okay? Please?  
Anyway, let me know what you think (especially today! :O), what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear from you and I'm soooo nervous about today's chapter :O  
Okay, so I decided to focus more on Ziva's last night in this chapter because previously, we've seen more Tony and people were starting to say they wanted more Ziva, so yeah ;)  
Next chapter (aka WEDDING CHAPTER) will be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: Not much preambel on this one. It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! NINTY CHAPTERS and here's the WEDDING! :) *drumroll please*  
Oh and Daily-Update-Plan for 90 days?! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**Happy 21st birthday to the one and only Rosie xoxo  
And all the best to my younger sister who had a very special day today :)  
**

* * *

Ziva stood in front of the mirror of her hotel room, nervously smoothing down her dress. "You look amazing, Ziva. And now stop moving so I can fix your hair properly", Abby ordered.

Abby was wearing a dark green dress that went along quite well with her eyes. It ended just above her ankle and she looked absolutely gorgeous, the perfect maid of honor.

Ziva took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. Abby was just reaching for the bridal veil when there was a knock on the door. Ziva met Abby's eyes in the mirror and Abby hurried over to answer the door.

"Gibbs!", she exclaimed as she opened the door. Ziva turned her head to look over to the door and a huge grin spread across her face as she spotted Gibbs. He smiled at her and walked over to her.

"You look absolutely amazing, Ziva", he told her, gently kissing her forehead. "Gibbs! Stay away. You'll ruin her make-up", Abby cried and moved to stand between Ziva and Gibbs.

He chuckled. "I'll just wait by the door then", he said and Ziva smiled. Abby grabbed the bridal veil and fastened it in Ziva's hair. She'd managed to make it a half up-do.

She'd pulled back strands of Ziva's front hair and fastened it where the veil would go. The rest of Ziva's hair was down. And curly. The way Tony liked it best. Abby made sure the small tiara was arranged perfectly and then pulled the front half of the veil over Ziva's face.

"Is this really necessary?", Ziva asked, slightly annoyed by the veil in her face. "Yes, it is", Abby insisted. She smoothed down Ziva's dress from every side and then stepped back.

"Oh God, I wanna hug you right now. You look so amazing! I'm so happy for you", Abby exclaimed, tears pooling in her eyes. Ziva smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you", she told her and Abby smiled brightly. "You're so welcome!", she replied. Gibbs cleared his throat. "I think it's time we get going. We don't wanna leave Tony hanging too long", he said and Ziva smiled almost shyly.

She was so nervous. It was not even funny. Gibbs walked over to her and offered her his arm. She gladly accepted the gesture and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

Abby followed them and quickly pulled the door closed behind them. "I lead. I'm the maid of honor", she insisted and both Ziva and Gibbs chuckled. Abby was trying to make everything right.

It had been hard to convince her that a rehearsal would not be necessary. Tony and Ziva had wanted to skip that, to have the real deal at the actual ceremony.

At least that was how Tony had put it. They climbed into the car that was already waiting for them, Gibbs and Ziva in the back seat, Abby in the passenger seat.

Of its own accord, Ziva's hand came to rest on her belly and she smiled softly. She'd caught herself doing that a lot in the past twelve hours. She just hoped that nobody would notice.

She needed to control that. Gibbs reached over and squeezed her hand. "You nervous?", he asked and she nodded: "Very." He chuckled: "Don't worry. I think he's way more nervous." That made Ziva chuckle as well. It was probably true. Tony was definitely more nervous than she was.

* * *

"You ready, Ziva?", Gibbs asked as they stood at the entrance of the chapel. She took a deep breath and nodded. He held out his hand and she put hers in his. He smiled at her encouragingly.

God, she would have never been able to do this if he wouldn't have been here. Abby smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you", she whispered, then took her place behind Gibbs and Ziva.

Ziva tightened her hold on her flower bouquet and smiled at Gibbs. "Lets go, Miss David", he whispered and she smiled nervously. He led her closer to the entrance until he caught the priest's eye.

He gave him a small nod and the music started to play. _The Wedding Processional from "The Sound of Music"_ was the music they'd chosen for her entrance. And it was perfect. It represented Tony's great love in movies and it was her favorite movie after all. They couldn't have chosen any better song for her entrance, that was for sure.

* * *

"That's it, Tony. She's there", McGee whispered to Tony as the music started to play. They were standing at the altar with their backs to the door, facing the priest. Tony took a shaking breath and nervously fiddled with his fingers. He listened to the music intently and tried to imagine Ziva walking down the aisle. He couldn't wait to finally see her.

* * *

Ziva blushed as Ducky, Palmer and Breena smiled at her and Tony's dad and Shmeil winked at her. Claire gave her a small wave and a wink from where she was sitting next to Breena.

Ziva tried to not show any reaction. She just hoped Claire would keep her little secret. Ziva's heart rate picked up speed when they got closer to the altar and her eyes landed on Tony.

Gibbs smiled at her from the side as they took the two steps to the altar. They came to stand next to Tony and McGee and Tony smiled at her shyly. "You look beautiful", he whispered and she blushed.

He looked at her dress and was left in complete awe. It was perfect. It was plain white and strapless. The train had a wonderful length, not too short but not too long either.

The top half of the dress was adorned with very small crystals and other sparkling accessories while the bottom half of the dress was just plain and fell perfectly from her waist down.

The dress of course accentuated her waist nicely. Her hair was mostly down and curly – the way he liked it best. Part of her hair was pulled back into an up-do that held a beautiful tiara and the bridal veil.

She looked incredible. Absolutely breathtaking. Ziva smiled at him shyly and tried to hide her blush. So, he did like the dress after all. She had to admit, he looked absolutely handsome in his suit as well.

Abby took her place next to Gibbs and grinned widely. The priest smiled at them. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", he said. It was silent for a while and nobody said a word.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?", the priest asked. "On behalf of all that have gathered here, and of all those not able to be with us today, I do", Gibbs replied, his voice laced with emotions that Ziva had never heard from him before.

Tears were pooling in her eyes by now. Gibbs squeezed her hand one final time and then gave her hand to the priest who in turn lay her hand in Tony's. They smiled at each other.

"You may take a seat", the priest said quietly. McGee however remained standing and then headed over to the ambo. "Lesson from the first book of the Corinthians", he said, facing the very small crowd. His gaze went back to the page of the book and he started to read: "But strive for the greater gifts. And I will show you a still more excellent way."

He made a small pause, then continued: "If I speak in the tongues of mortals and of angels, but do not have love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give away all my possessions, and if I hand over my body so that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."

Ziva bowed her head to hide and try to control her tears. It was such a beautiful extract from the bible. When she'd agreed to marry Tony 'the Christian way', she'd known that they would most likely hear a passage from the bible.

But she hadn't expected it to be this beautiful. It was the perfect passage for them. She was going to have to ask McGee to give the extract to her so she could print it and put it in a frame to put up in their new home.

The priest stood up again and motioned for Tony and Ziva as well as everyone else to stand up as well. He stood in front of them and spoke up again: "Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners."

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. "So, I ask you, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior, will you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?", he asked, looking at Tony. Tony smiled and confirmed: "I will."

The priest turned to Ziva and repeated his words: "And I ask you, Ziva David, will you have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health? and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" Ziva felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she nodded and said: "I will."

The priest took Ziva's hand and placed it in Tony's. "Please repeat after me", he whispered and Tony nodded. "I, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior", the priest said. "I, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior", Tony repeated.

"Take thee, Ziva David" "Take thee, Ziva David"

"To my wedded wife" "To my wedded wife"

"To have and to hold from this day forward" "To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better, for worse" "For better, for worse"

"For richer, for poorer" "For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health" "In sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish" "To love and to cherish"

"Till death do us part" "Till death do us part", Tony said finally.

They had agreed to use traditional wedding vows instead of personal ones. They both knew that personal ones would not only leave them in tears but their friends and family as well.

And some things were just too personal to be said out loud anyway. They knew what they were promising each other, and the personal vows were communicated through their eyes and hearts.

The priest turned to Ziva. "Please repeat after me", he said quietly and she nodded. "I, Ziva David", the priest started. "I, Ziva David", Ziva repeated.

"Take thee, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior" "Take thee, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior"

"To my wedded husband" "To my wedded husband"

"To have and to hold from this day forward" "To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better, for worse" "For better, for worse"

"For richer, for poorer" "For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health" "In sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish" "To love and to cherish"

"Till death do us part" "Till death do us part", Ziva finally said, smiling at Tony.

A small choir started to sing _Amazing Grace _and Ziva had to try hard not to cry. It was just utterly perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way. While the song was playing, Abby nad McGee stepped forward to sign the wedding certificate and so did Tony and Ziva.

They had agreed not to wait until after the ceremony. It was perfectly fine to sign the certificate during the ceremony. When the song was over, the priest placed the rings on the bible.

"Bless, O Lord, these rings, and grant that they who give it and who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen", the priest said, making a cross over the rings with his hands.

The priest took Ziva's hand and placed it in Tony's yet again. Tony took the ring from the bible and carefully slipped it onto Ziva's finger. "With this ring I thee wed", the priest started. "With this ring I thee wed", Tony repeated.

"With my body I thee honor" "With my body I thee honor"

"And all my worldly goods with thee I share" "And all my worldly goods with thee I share"

"In the name of the Father" "In the name of the Father"

"And of the Son" "And of the Son"

"And of the Holy Spirit" "And of the Holy Spirit"

"Amen", the priest said and Tony repeated: "Amen."

Then he stared deep into Ziva's eyes and in a voice just above a whisper he said: "Harey at mekuddeshet li b'taba'at zo k'dat Moshe v'Israel." Ziva let out a chocked sob and almost fell into Tony's arms right in that second.

He had learned the vows for the ring exchange in Hebrew, in her mother tongue. He had actually done that for her. She was speechless, just stared into his eyes, trying to tell him how much this meant to her.

He winked at her. With shaking hands she took the ring from the bible and slipped it onto Tony's finger. "With this ring I thee wed", the priest started again. "With this ring I thee wed", Ziva repeated.

"With my body I thee honor" "With my body I thee honor"

"And all my worldly goods with thee I share" "And all my worldly goods with thee I share"

"In the name of the Father" "In the name of the Father"

"And of the Son" "And of the Son"

"And of the Holy Spirit" "And of the Holy Spirit"

"Amen", the priest said and Ziva repeated: "Amen."

They had agreed that she'd say the Christian vows if she could say the Jewish ones as well. So, same as Tony, she quietly said: "Harey at mekuddeshet li b'taba'at zo k'dat Moshe v'Israel."

They smiled at each other lovingly. "Here is my secret, said the fox, it is very simple: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye", the priest quoted and both Tony and Ziva grinned with teary eyes. They had chosen this quote to be their final thought.

"Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior and Ziva David, in God's presence and before this company, you have made your promises to each other to be helpful and faithful in your life together. In as much as you have pledged your love to one another in this fashion, I now declare you to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen", the priest finally said.

He smiled at them again, before he said: "You may now kiss the bride." Tony grinned and carefully pushed the front part of Ziva's veil over her head so that it fell with the rest of the veil.

Then he took her hands in his and slowly leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Their friends and family erupted in cheers and clapping and when Tony and Ziva pulled apart, they were both smiling brightly.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo", the priest announced and again the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Tony took Ziva's hand and they made their way down the aisle to the exit while _O Mio Babbino Caro _played.

Abby and McGee followed them with Gibbs behind them. The five of them were shortly followed by the other guests. Once they were outside, Tony leaned closer to Ziva.

"Ani ohev otach", he whispered and she smiled. "I love you, too", she replied. He kissed her softly. "Time for photos!", Abby exclaimed, rushing over to the photographer who was already waiting outside the church.

Gibbs pulled Ziva into a tight hug. "Congratulations", he said softly and she smiled: "Thank you." He shook Tony's hand and told him the same. Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Claire, Shmeil and Tony's dad followed their example.

McGee and Abby were the last ones to congratulate them. Then Abby insisted to take the photos and they did. There was no point in arguing with Abby.

* * *

"You gotta cut the cake!", Abby exclaimed about an hour after lunch. Tony and Ziva grinned and stood up, walking over to the cake. It was not that big – since they were not that many people – but it was still really beautiful and simply perfect for them.

Tony took the knife and held it out for Ziva but she shook her head, smirking. "You know I prefer to be on top", she reminded him and he grinned: "How could I forget?"

She placed her hand on top of his on the handle and together they made the first cut. Everyone applauded and Tony kissed Ziva's lips softly. Yeah, this was pretty great.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo!", Abby exclaimed about two hours later when it was time for the first dance. Tony took Ziva's hand and led her over to the dance floor.

A song started to play and Ziva smiled at Tony. He'd told her he'd choose something for them and she was very excited to find out what it was. However, her breath caught in her throat when she recognized the song.

It was_ I will always love you _by Whitney Houston. She melted into Tony's arms as he began gently swaying to the music. He was a wonderful dancer and he definitely was good at the waltz. She had to admit that.

She was completely lost in his eyes as they danced to the music. She was completely oblivious to everyone staring at them. It didn't matter in this moment. Tony leaned closer and kissed her lips softly as the song slowly came to an end.

Their lips touched on the final note and they stood completely still on the dance floor. Everyone around them erupted in cheers and applause again. Eventually Gibbs walked over to them and smiled at Tony.

"May I?", he asked. Tony grinned. "It's time for the father-daughter-dance", he agreed. Ziva felt her eyes tear up again as she took Gibbs hand and allowed him to lead.

They danced to a slow song which sounded a lot like _Run_ by Leona Lewis – she wasn't sure since she didn't exactly listen to the lyrics - and Ziva smiled at him. "Thank you for being such a wonderful father to me", she whispered.

He smiled slowly and she could see tears pooling in his eyes. "Always, kid, always", he whispered back and kissed her forehead softly. When the song came to an end, Gibbs placed Ziva's hand back into Tony's and smiled at him. "Take care of her", he said and Tony nodded: "Always."

"It's time to party! Everyone get on the dance floor!", Abby exclaimed and everyone laughed. Tony and Ziva stood at a distance and watched as Gibbs danced with Claire, McGee danced with Abby, Jimmy with Breena, and Tony's dad, Shmeil and Ducky remained at their seats.

Tony pulled Ziva over to where his dad, Shmeil and Ducky were sitting. "Congratulations, son, Ziva. I'm very happy for you", DiNozzo Senior immediately exclaimed, pulling both his son and Ziva into a hug.

Next was Shmeil, who embraced Ziva and patted Tony on the back. "You take care of my Ziva", he said sternly and Tony nodded, smiling. "I will add the events of today to my long list of stories that are left to tell", Ducky announced and Tony and Ziva chuckled.

"That is lovely, Ducky", Ziva said softly and Ducky smiled. "Would you excuse us for a second?", Tony asked and the three older men nodded. Tony held his hand out for Ziva.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. DiNozzo?", he asked and she grinned: "Yes, you may." He led her over to the dance floor again and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Her arm went around his neck and they smiled at each other. "I love you", she breathed. He smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes as he replied: "And I love you, Ziva DiNozzo. Forever and always."

* * *

**A/N: woooooooow! This was a wonderful chapter to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from y'all! :)  
Tomorrow I'll post a "Wedding Guide" to Tony and Ziva's wedding on tumblr and facebook (tumblr: .com; facebook: "Princess Tiva"). It will include links to all the songs, photos of the dresses, their vows, the passage from the bible and everything else :) (I'd do it tonight but it's kinda late over here ;D So please be patient okay? :D)  
Thank you for ninty amazing days! I love you to Pluto and back! :)  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: I'm so glad you liked the wedding chapter :) The Wedding Guide went up on facebook and tumblr today :)  
Today we celebrate the 16-week-anniversary of "Our Summer"! :) Which is the FOUR-MONTH-ANNIVERSARY of "Our Summer"! Four months is incredible! Wow! Thank you so much! This would have never been possible without you! I love you to Pluto and back! xoxo  
So, here's the new chapter :) And yaaay Daily-Update-Plan for FOUR MONTHS! :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

The morning after the wedding, Ziva was packing the suitcase in quite a hurry. Tony had just gone over to McGee's place to drop off Bailey. McGee had offered to take care of him over the weekend, so they had some alone-time and didn't have to take Bailey on a long drive.

They weren't going on a long honeymoon. Just one weekend. But he still hadn't told her where they were going. And to be honest, she loved it when he surprised her like that.

She was finally done packing their suitcase and quickly hurried over to the closet where she kept her bag. She pulled it out and opened it, smiling when she saw the contents.

On their weekend together she would tell Tony about the pregnancy. She'd even come up with a way to tell him. Now she just needed to wait for the right time.

She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later. She couldn't wait to share her happiness with him. She'd briefly considered telling him last night but had then decided against it.

Tony had insisted to carry her over the threshold and everything. At some point their clothes had been discarded and they'd ended up in bed together. She smiled at the memory.

"Ziva?", Tony suddenly called out as he opened the door. She quickly closed the bag and swung it over her shoulder. She grabbed the suitcase and headed over to the living room.

"Hey", she said and kissed him. He smiled and took the suitcase from her. "Ready?", he asked and she nodded, smiling brightly. She couldn't wait to get away for the weekend. It was gonna be wonderful, she was sure of it.

* * *

"Will you tell me where we are going?", Ziva asked five hours into the drive. They'd been talking about random things up until now but she was just too curious.

She really wanted to know where they were going. It couldn't be too long until they got there, right? They'd been driving for five hours after all. Tony smirked but tried to hide it.

They were already close to the surprise he had in store for her. Thank God, she wasn't paying attention to any of the street signs. They were currently driving through New Jersey and soon they'd reach the destination he'd planned.

At least part of the destination. He'd made sure they took a certain route to their final destination. He didn't say anything, just kept driving until they reached a bridge. As they reached the middle of the bridge, he placed his hand on Ziva's leg.

"Look out the window, sweet cheeks", he instructed. She did. And gasped. "Tony", she breathed. He smiled at her. "Is that..New York City?", she asked, completely in awe.

He nodded: "Yes, it is." She continued to look out the window, a smile on her face. "We're not gonna spend the weekend there though. Not in Manhattan anyway", Tony said and she nodded.

"That is okay. I would like a place..more quiet than this city anyway. But it is nice to see Manhattan", she replied. He grinned. Mission accomplished. They headed through a stupid traffic jam in Lower Manhattan until they finally reached Brooklyn Bridge.

"And this, my dear Mrs. DiNozzo, is the famous Brooklyn Bridge", he said as they passed the bridge and Ziva smiled. She loved to hear him call her Mrs. DiNozzo and it seemed like he couldn't quite get enough of it.

"Thank you for taking this route", she said softly and he squeezed her leg again. "You're most welcome", he told her, his voice just as soft. They drove for another half hour until she finally realized where they were headed.

"The Hamptons, Tony? That is..", she started but he cut her off: "If you were gonna say it's too expensive or not necessary..don't." She chuckled. "I was not going to say that. I was going to say it is perfect", she told him, winking at him.

He grinned: "Good. Cause this is indeed where we are going to spend our honeymoon." She smiled as she looked out of the window, mesmerized by all the huge houses. It was incredible to be here.

She'd read and heard so much about the Hamptons and it was just wonderful to be here. They arrived at a Victorian House ten minutes later and Tony parked the car.

"It's just a small penthouse but I rented it for the weekend, so..this is where we'll be staying", Tony said as they got out of the car, sounding almost nervous. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"It is beautiful", she whispered. "So are you", he murmured and she blushed. They got the suitcase from the trunk and headed into the house. Ziva gasped as she took everything in.

It was a huge house and it was absolutely amazing! "Wow", she breathed. Tony wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "I'm glad you like it", he said, kissing the side of her head. She smiled and leaned into him. Yeah, this was gonna be one perfect weekend.

* * *

It was later that day that she found herself alone in the bedroom. Tony was already on the patio, waiting for her to join him. He had probably prepared a champagne for the two of them.

Thankfully nobody had noticed that she hadn't been drinking yesterday. However, today she was going to tell Tony, not come up with excuses. It was the perfect time.

They'd spent the afternoon walking around the streets and along the beach. And now they were going to spend a nice evening on the patio, just the two of them.

A very romantic setting, seeing as the house was by the beach. Ziva sat down on the bed and grabbed her bag, pulling out the item she'd hidden there. She smiled to herself and then got up, heading to the patio.

She hid the item behind her back and tried not to grin like an idiot. Tony smiled brightly at her as she arrived on the patio. He was standing by the railing, two glasses of champagne on the railing.

He went to kiss her but she pulled away, afraid that he'd discover the item behind her back. He didn't seem to mind though because he just moved to get the glasses from the railing. But she stopped him, putting her free hand on his arm.

"I have something I need to tell you, Tony", she said seriously. His face turned serious and he nodded, encouraging her to continue. She slowly pulled her hand from behind her back and handed him the item.

Tony stared at the tiny red shoes in confusion. He took them in his hands and eyed them questioningly. Then he looked back up at Ziva, asking her with his eyes to tell him what this was about.

She didn't say anything though, just waited for him to figure it out. "Ziva, are you..", he started but trailed off. A huge smile spread across her face. "Yes, Tony, I am pregnant. We are having a baby", she exclaimed happily

. His eyes widened and he pulled her into his arms in one swift movement. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a circle. "We're really gonna have a baby?", he questioned, grinning like an idiot.

She nodded and he kissed her passionately. "Oh God, Ziva. This is so amazing!", he cried and she chuckled. "Yes, it is pretty great", she agreed. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch on the patio.

They sat down, facing each other. Tony put the tiny red shoes down between them and she smiled at him. "Do you like them?", she asked and he laughed. "Yeah, I do. That was a good way of telling me", he said, kissing her again.

"Do you want to see our baby?", she asked softly. His eyes widened yet again. She smiled shyly. Yesterday morning she'd managed to escape Abby for an hour to go see Claire.

She'd wanted to have Claire check if everything was alright and Claire had preformed an ultrasound and printed her the sonogram picture. Ziva slowly pulled the picture from the pocket of her jacket and handed it to Tony.

He took it in his hands and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Hey", she whispered, wiping the tear away. He smiled at her, tears pooling in his eyes. "This is just so amazing. I..", he started but trailed off when his voice cracked.

She leaned her forehead against his. "I know", she whispered. "God, Ziva, I love you", he all but whispered. A smile spread across her face and she felt tears pooling in her eyes as well. "I love you, too", she whispered back.

He let the sonogram picture fall next to the shoes and pulled her closer until she was sitting in his lap. Carefully, he slid one hand under her t-shirt and rested it on her belly. "We're having a baby", he whispered, in complete awe. She laughed, tears now flowing and nodded: "Yes, we are having a baby."

* * *

**A/N: yaaaay she told him on their honeymoon in THE HAMPTONS! :D I know I usually post this stuff in the "big" chapters, like the tens and the fives :D But I decided that four months of "Our Summer" is a pretty good ocassion, too ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in the remaining nine chapters in the reviews section :) Love to hear from you and YOU are literally what keeps me go on writing :)  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow, the usual ;D  
Thank you so much for the most amazing four months ever! I love you to Pluto and back! xoxo  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: I LOVE YOU! :))  
Here's the new chapter and whoooo Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
(sorry I'm in a rush ;D NCIS is on in like 10 minutes lol)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Ziva?", Tony called out as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. She turned around and smiled at him. "Hi", she greeted and kissed him quickly. "How are you?", he asked softly.

She touched his cheek. "I am fine. Just because I am pregnant does not mean you have to be concerned about me", she assured him with a chuckle. He pouted but let it go.

She was probably right. He shouldn't be so overprotective. "I was thinking we could have breakfast on the patio?", Ziva suggested and he nodded enthusiastically.

"We could finally take a look at the wedding gifts, too", he added and she laughed. "You cannot wait to open them, can you?", she teased. "You got me there", he admitted as he headed out to the living room to get the gifts.

He carried them over to the patio and then returned to the kitchen. "Here, let me help you with that", he offered, taking the plates from Ziva. "Tony, I am perfectly capable of carrying two plates", she snapped, obviously not happy with his behavior.

"Sorry", he muttered. She sighed. "It is alright", she gave in. "I just wanted to help you. Not because I don't think you can do it but because I wanted to", he told her and she nodded, patting his arm.

"I know", she whispered as she took two glasses of water and followed him out to the patio. They had breakfast in comfortable silence. And then it was time for the wedding gifts.

"I can't wait to open them! Why didn't we open them earlier, Ziva?", he exclaimed, sounding like a little boy on Christmas morning. She chuckled as she took one present from his hands.

"I will open it or else you will destroy it in your excitement", she teased and he rolled his eyes but gave in. He actually loved that light banter between them. He always had.

"This one is from Breena and Jimmy", she said, reading the tag on the present. "Awesome!", Tony exclaimed and Ziva chuckled. He was really behaving like a young boy on Christmas, no kidding.

She slowly unwrapped the present and smiled as she saw the contents. "That is so sweet of them", she said and Tony nodded. Breena and Palmer had gotten them a complete set of dishes.

A small note was attached to the package. It said: "For your new home." Ziva took the package from the wrapping and placed it on the side of the table. As she lifted the package, she found another item underneath it and laughed.

"I think Jimmy got back to you about that movie thing for his wedding", she commented as she held up the DVD. Tony had to laugh as well. That was a very nice touch to the present. He'd definitely remember that.

He took it from Ziva's hands and read the description on the backside. "I have actually never seen this movie", he admitted. "The great Anthony DiNozzo, who has seen every movie in the world, has never seen this one?", Ziva asked, her eyes wide but sparkling with mischief.

He laughed and put the DVD on the table. "Very funny", he said and she smirked. He took the next present and started to unwrap it. "Who is it from?", Ziva asked. "Abby", Tony said.

"This is going to be interesting", Ziva laughed. The present had a rather interesting shape as well. As Tony unwrapped it, they looked at each other confused. It was a bottle of red wine and a newspaper.

Ziva reached over and took the card attached to the present. "Open this wine on your tenth wedding anniversary. The newspaper is from your wedding day, by the way", Ziva read out loud and they both laughed.

"Well, that is something only Abby would come up with", Tony commented and Ziva agreed. It was true. This was a typical Abby thing. But she loved it. The next present was from Shmeil.

It consisted of two books and two movies. Tony read out the card: "The two books have been made into movies, which are the two movies in here. It represents the two of you. Your love for books, Ziva and your love for movies, Tony."

Ziva smiled at Tony. "That is very sweet of Shmeil, don't you think?", she asked. Tony nodded: "Yeah. I might even give the books a chance if you promise to watch the movies with me." She chuckled: "Of course."

She picked up the next present and unwrapped it. It was McGee's present and it consisted of candles, a bottle of wine, spaghetti and a sauce. Ziva took the card and read it to Tony: "To enjoy a nice dinner together."

"That's nice of the Probie. Gotta thank him for that", Tony said, squeezing Ziva's hand. She smiled at him and picked the next present. This one was from Claire. She opened it and a huge grin spread across her face.

It was a photo album and a small note on the front said: "Memories of your little one?" Claire had drawn a small smiley face next to the question. Tony looked at Ziva questioningly.

"Did she know?", he asked and Ziva nodded. "So, she knew before I did?", he questioned. Ziva furrowed her brows in confusion. What was he getting at? "How many people did you tell, Ziva?", he asked in an accusing tone.

She placed her hand on top of his on the table. "Tony, she is my doctor, that is why she knew. I wanted it confirmed before I told you. But you are the first person I told for real", she told him and his eyes softened.

He intertwined their fingers and raised their hands to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. "Shall we go on?", she asked and he nodded and chose the next present. It was Senior's present for the two of them.

As Tony unwrapped it, they both smiled. Inside the package where two pillows and a picture frame. "Those are pillows from the Walldorf Astoria in New York City. Don't ask, just enjoy", Senior had written on the card.

Tony groaned in frustration but Ziva gently placed her hand on his arm, calming him down. He wordlessly picked up the next present. It was from Gibbs. Ziva smiled at Tony as he unwrapped it.

It was a handmade breakfast tray. Attached was a note from Gibbs, saying: "Breakfast in bed is nice but if you're late for work..you know what happens." Tony winced as he thought about the implied head slap and Ziva laughed.

"Relax, Tony. We can use it on the weekends and everything will be okay", she assured him and he grinned at her. "Just don't wanna experience the Gibbs slap too often", he said, shrugging.

He placed the tray to the side and pulled a small box from his pocket. "I have something for you too", he said, handing her the small item. She smiled as she took the box from him.

It looked like a jewelry box, that much was clear. She carefully opened it and gasped when she saw a heart shaped locket attached to a golden necklace. With shaking hands she took the locket from the box.

"Turn it around", he whispered. She did as she was told and covered her mouth with her hand as she read the inscription on the back. It said: "Yes, I believe. Forever and always, Ziva."

"I meant it as I believe in soul mates. I actually wanted to include that I can't live without you as well but it didn't fit", he explained carefully. She looked up at him and tears were pooling in her eyes.

"It is perfect, Tony", she whispered. Ziva turned it back around and then opened it, revealing the picture some stranger had taken of them in Monte Carlo. It was beautiful.

"I thought you might want to add a family picture on the other side when we have a child", he said, shrugging. She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Thank you", she whispered against his lips.

He smiled and nodded. She placed the box on the table and reached into her pocket. "I have something for you, too", she announced, handing him a small box herself. He smiled and opened the box, revealing a small silver necklace with a round pendant.

He took it out of the box to read the inscription. "Ziva David, November 12, 1982, תו אהובה", it said. "My parents gave it to me when I was born. The Hebrew inscription means 'beloved daughter'", Ziva explained.

"You..really want me to have this?", he asked carefully. She nodded and kissed him softly. "I love you", she whispered. "I love you, too, Ziva. So much", he murmured against her lips, kissing her again. He would definitely wear this necklace with pride.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is :) Did you like the presents? :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) Love to hear from you! You always make my day :)))  
Gotta go watch NCIS now lol  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: Thank you so much for everything! I will never be able to thank you enough because you just ROCK! xoxo  
So, here's the new chapter and yaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"I cannot believe we are already going back tomorrow", Ziva sighed as she leaned against Tony on the couch on the patio that evening. He ran his hand through her hair.

"I know. I don't wanna go back", he said. They just sat there in silence for a moment, both enjoying the moment, the peace, being together. "We'll have to tell everyone about the baby once we're back", Tony suddenly said and Ziva sat up straighter until she was facing him.

"I do not want to tell them yet", she stated. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why not? Don't you think they'd like to know?", he questioned. She sighed and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Of course they would like to know. But I do not want to tell them until after the first trimester is over", she told him softly. He just stared at her. "What if I have a miscarriage? It would be bad enough on us. I do not want the others to suffer as well. We can tell them after the first trimester is over", she whispered.

He was oddly quiet. "Is there a chance you'll have a miscarriage?", he eventually asked, his voice sounding very small all of a sudden. "It is possible in every pregnancy. Most women are afraid of it", she said, trying to avoid a direct answer.

"That's not what I meant and you know it", he said firmly. He looked deep into her eyes and then repeated his question, emphasizing the 'you': "Is there a chance youwill have a miscarriage?"

She looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed. "Yes", she whispered. She noticed his sharp intake of breath and then felt his arms go around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

She buried her face in his shirt and closed her eyes, trying to fight the urge to cry. Eventually he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "What exactly did Claire say?", Tony asked.

"She said it is a miracle that the damage done to my uterus even healed like this. Yes, she said I can have children. But it is still not to be taken for granted. With my..state of health..it is more likely to have a miscarriage. However, it is not for sure. We just have to wait and see", she told him and he squeezed her hand.

"No matter what happens, Ziva, I'm here and I'm not leaving", he whispered. "And you know what? I believe that you won't have a miscarriage. This pregnancy will be fine and our baby will be fine as well", he then said, kissing her lips softly.

She smiled at him. "Thank you", she murmured. It was exactly what she had needed to hear. She'd been so scared of telling him what Claire had said about the possibility of a miscarriage.

But he was so understanding, so supportive. It was amazing. It made her love him even more. If that was even possible. "So, I guess this whole thing means we'll have to go find a house soon, right?", Tony then asked, changing the topic and making her smile.

"I suppose it does", she said, nodding. "Are we still going with the big house, backyard, white picket fence and stuff?", he questioned and she laughed. "Yes", she replied between laughter.

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Good. Cause I kinda have an idea which neighborhood would be good", he said. "You do?", she asked, surprised. She hadn't expected him to get that much into the topic.

When had he done that research? "Yeah..I looked up neighborhoods in the DC area that have schools nearby", he said, shrugging. She placed her hand over his heart and smiled at him.

"That is very sweet, Tony", she whispered. "I try", he joked and she chuckled. "May I ask where that neighborhood is? Or is it a surprise again?", she asked and he actually laughed at that.

"Well, I think I'll go with surprise", he said and she laughed as well. His surprises lately were both fun and sweet. So, she didn't really mind being surprised again.

"It's not too far from the Navy Yard either", he eventually revealed and she nodded, deep in thought. How was she gonna tell him what she needed to tell him? Maybe she could just take one step at a time? Yeah, that was probably the best idea.

"Tony?", she asked softly and he nodded, signaling for her to continue. "About work..", she started but he cut her off: "I know Gibbs is back now. But, Ziva, we can make this work. I'm sure of it."

She sighed and gently cupped his cheek. "I have no doubt but..", she tried but he cut her off again: "No, Ziva. We can really make this work. It's gonna be okay. Act professional at work. We can do that. It's no problem."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tony, will you just listen to me for a second?", she asked, getting slightly annoyed. His expression turned serious and he nodded.

She sighed, then blurted out: "I will request desk duty once we are back home." His jaw dropped. "But..", he started but trailed off, his voice failing him. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him.

"I thought desk duty didn't start until after the first or second trimester?", he asked, sounding kind of desperate. She brought her other hand up, framing his face with both of her hands.

"I know. But I do not want to take any chances. Please understand that, Tony", she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I do. It's just..I can't really imagine working without you", he murmured and her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"You will not work without me. I will be there. In the office", she tried to assure him. "But you're my partner, Ziva. What's gonna happen when we're out in the field?", he asked desperately.

"You will be okay. McGee and Gibbs will have your back", she insisted. "No. Vance will put a stupid temporary Agent in your place. Someone I don't trust", he said bitterly.

She ran her fingers through his hair again and he closed his eyes and sighed. Apparently it was working. "I will make sure that it is someone who will take care of you. But I have to do this. For our baby", she whispered, leaning closer to his face.

He sighed and nodded: "Okay." She smiled softly. She was so glad that he understood. "I love you", she whispered. "I love you, too", he murmured just before she closed the gap between them in a soft kiss.

She felt his hands leave her waist and wander to the front of her t-shirt. He gently lifted the hem of her shirt and placed his hands on her belly. She smiled into the kiss and deepened it. This was where she belonged. In Tony's arms. This was home. This was family.

* * *

**A/N: awww Tiva fluff lol  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) Love to hear from you guys! xoxo  
So, the next chapter should be up tomorrow ;)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: Thank you so much for everything! :) You rock! :)  
So, here's the new chapter and yaaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Ziva stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She could do this. She just needed to walk through that stupid door. And probably down the stairs. But that was not the point.

She leaned against the door and tried to calm her nerves. Tony and her had returned from their honeymoon about two hours ago and she'd told him she wanted to go do this right now.

He'd offered to come with her but she'd said she would rather do it alone. However, now she wished she'd taken him with her. It would have made things easier. His touch, his presence alone, was always so comforting, so reassuring.

She took another deep breath, then walked through the door. "Gibbs?", she called out tentatively. No response. Which usually meant he was in the basement. She made her way over to the door that led to the basement and closed her eyes, taking another shaky breath.

Nothing bad was gonna happen. But she was still nervous as hell. How was she gonna tell him what she needed to say? She opened the door and stepped out, pausing at the top of the stairs.

She just stood there for a moment, watching as Gibbs worked on yet another boat. Now that his cabin was done, it was time for another boat. Everyone had suspected.

Ziva smiled softly as she watched him. "You gonna stand there all night?", Gibbs voice suddenly pulled her from her thoughts. She gulped and slowly made her way down the stairs.

"How was the honeymoon?", he asked, not looking up from his work. She stood close to him, awkwardly fiddling with her fingers. "It was good", she replied. "Where'd he take you?", Gibbs questioned.

"The Hamptons", she replied, smiling softly. "Sounds like the DiNozzo I know", Gibbs commented and she smirked. Yeah, that was just what Tony liked to do. Spoil the ones he loves.

"Thank you for your wedding gift. We really like it", Ziva said eventually and Gibbs nodded but didn't say anything. Ziva looked around the room, unsure of how to approach the topic she needed to discuss.

"You didn't come here to thank me for the gift and chat about the honeymoon though", Gibbs eventually stated and Ziva gulped. "No", she whispered. Finally, he turned around to face her.

"Then why did you come here?", he questioned. She sighed. This was not how she'd pictured telling him. But then again, she hadn't really worked on a plan either. She stepped closer to the boat he was building and ran her hand over the wood.

"Ziva", he said softly. She leaned against the frame with her back and faced Gibbs. Just as she was about to say something, he walked away and over to the table. She closed her mouth again.

She was not gonna tell him when he wasn't even looking at her. Gibbs came back with two glasses of bourbon and handed Ziva one. She swallowed hard but took the glass from him and held it in her hands that were now shaking.

Gibbs took a sip from his drink and looked at her expectantly. After a long moment of awkward silence, he finally place his drink down on the bench. "You're not gonna drink?", he asked.

She tried hard to hide that her hands were shaking but failed miserably. Yes, she was trained in every possible way. She was trained not to show emotions. But this..nobody had prepared her for a situation like this.

She shook her head almost shyly and Gibbs nodded, taking the glass from her hands. He put it down on the bench as well. "Wanna tell me what's up?", he asked. She sighed but couldn't exactly find the words to say what she needed to say.

"Why did you come here?", he tried again. "I am pregnant", she eventually whispered. He smiled softly. "I know", he told her and her eyes widened. "You..you know?", she asked confused.

He nodded: "You didn't drink at the wedding, you were literally avoiding it and were always checking if anyone noticed." She blushed. So, someone had noticed. But then again, Gibbs noticed everything. No matter how small it was.

"How far along are you?", he asked. "Three to four weeks", Ziva answered, a soft smile on her face. "I did not want to tell anyone until after the first trimester is over. But I do not want to risk anything, so I was going to ask you to put me on desk duty", she explained.

"So, you want to talk to Vance about this?", he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, I am going to talk to him tomorrow", she confirmed. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "No, you're not", he said seriously.

"What?", she asked, confused. Why was he stopping her? "I said no. You're not gonna tell Vance", he repeated. "Gibbs, this is something I have to do, I..", she started but he held a hand up, effectively cutting her off.

"I know that you don't want to be out in the field. And I understand. But you're not gonna tell Vance until the first trimester is over", Gibbs said firmly. She gulped and nodded.

"Listen, we'll pretend like nothing's different. I will find a way to leave you at the office whenever we go out in the field", he promised her. She nodded tentatively. "Trust me, kid, I'll make sure you're okay", he said, smiling at her and she smile back.

"Thank you", she said quietly. They were silent again. "What did the doc say?", he eventually asked. "You probably already know", she sighed. Wordlessly he pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"You've been through a lot. It's only natural that there's a higher chance of miscarriage. But that doesn't mean it has to happen", he whispered in her ear. She nodded and tried to fight back the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"You'll be a great mother, Ziva", he went on. A chocked sob escaped her throat. "And you will be an amazing grandfather", she told him carefully. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Well, then, I can't wait to meet my grandchild", he said, squeezing her shoulder. She smiled brightly. "Guess this means the boat will have to wait though", he stated, looking at the boat.

She looked at him from the side. "Crib it is", he said, shrugging as he looked back at Ziva. A huge smile spread across her face and she hugged him again. "Thank you", she whispered.

"Nothing to thank me for. Family always comes first, kid", he told her and kissed the side of her head again. She smiled and relaxed into his arms. Yeah, it was pretty good to have a family like that.

And really, if it wasn't for them, she probably wouldn't be here today. She hugged Gibbs tighter and smiled. Yes, he would definitely be a good grandfather. He was already a good father after all.

* * *

**A/N: awwww Gibbs and Ziva :))  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I love to hear from you guys, and you know that haha :D But yeah ;)  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: Todaaaaaaaay we celebrate Chapter NINTY-FIVE! :) (and a special dedication today!)  
Here it is :) And yaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

09/11/2001...In memory.  
My prayers go to all the brave and innocent who perished  
and to everyone who lost a family member or a friend  
on this day twelve years ago!  
Never Forget!

* * *

"Do you want me to come with you when you go talk to Vance?", Tony asked as he and Ziva got on the elevator the next morning. She patted his chest affectionately.

"That will not be necessary. Gibbs and I came up with something last night", she told him. Tony just looked at her. He was obviously still pissed that she hadn't taken him with her last night.

And he was probably even more pissed, now that he knew that she hadn't told him everything about the conversation last night. She'd told him most of it. The stuff about how he'd reacted to the baby news, the thing about him knowing already and the crib.

However, she'd kept the work arrangement from him. She hadn't really felt like discussing that last night. It was an agreement between her and Gibbs that nobody was supposed to know about.

Sure, she'd told Tony that everything was alright. Because, well, it was. And that's all he needed to know right now. He would be able to figure out the rest later.

Tony squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the present. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me what exactly you came up with. I just want you to be happy with whatever it is. And I want you to be safe", he told her softly.

She smiled and kissed his lips quickly. "I am happy and I will be safe. Thank you", she whispered. He smiled brightly, then let go of her hand as the elevator arrived at their floor.

They stepped out like two normal people coming to work. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Hey McGee!", Tony called out as they rounded the corner to the bullpen and went to their desks.

"Hey Tony, hi Ziva! How was your weekend?", McGee asked. "It was very nice. Thank you", Ziva replied and smiled at Tony softly. He winked at her and was just about to say something to McGee when Gibbs walked in.

"McGee, Dinozzo, grab your gear!", Gibbs called. "Which DiNozzo, boss?", Tony questioned, smirking. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "The one who can't keep his mouth shut for two seconds", Gibbs replied and Tony's face turned serious.

"Got it, boss", he muttered as he picked up his bag and looked over at Ziva who was still sitting at her desk. "Ziva, I want you to work on the following", Gibbs said, handing her a piece of paper.

"It's rather important", he added. Ziva took the paper and nodded. She glanced at Tony quickly and he nodded, obviously understanding their plan. McGee didn't even question the whole thing, just walked over to the elevator to get going.

Ziva looked at the piece of paper and sighed. Gibbs wanted her to check security cameras in the area of the crime scene. That was what McGee was best at. Definitely not her specialty.

But she knew she would have to get used to it. Because for the next few months, well, she wasn't allowed to do what she was best at. She turned to her computer and started working on the task.

* * *

"I'll go interview the girlfriend. Ziva?", McGee announced a couple hours later. Ziva's eyes shot up and she met Gibbs' gaze. He gave her a reassuring look, then said: "No, Tony's coming with you. Ziva, you're with me."

Ziva let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and quickly got up, following Gibbs to the interrogation room. If she wasn't allowed to go out in the field she could at least interrogate suspects. That was something she was good at, too, after all.

* * *

"So, your plan is that Gibbs always finds an excuse why you have to stay at the office?", Tony questioned when he and Ziva made their way to Claire's office later that day.

Ziva smiled at him and nodded. "And what if people start getting suspicious?", he asked. "They will not. I trust Gibbs", she replied, shrugging. He nodded. Who was there to get suspicious anyway?

Ducky had probably already noticed the change in Ziva and was just keeping quiet because it was obvious that they weren't ready to share. Palmer spent too little time with Ziva, McGee wouldn't notice and Abby was too busy babbling most of the time.

Their secret was safe for now. Until Ziva started showing that was. They arrived at Claire's office and Ziva squeezed his hand. "Ready?", she asked. He nodded, too excited to say anything.

He'd get to see their baby for the first time today. Sure, he'd seen the picture but this was gonna be far more real. "Hey, there you are!", Claire exclaimed and hugged Ziva tightly as they walked into the room.

"And Tony, it's so lovely to see you again", Claire went on, shaking Tony's hand. He smiled brightly at her. "It's good to see you, too", he replied. "So, shall we get started?", Claire asked, getting straight to the point.

Ziva nodded and squeezed Tony's hand again. She was so excited to finally share this with him. Ziva settled down and Claire started to perform the ultrasound.

"Well, your little one looks very good. Very healthy, too", she stated as she moved the tool. Ziva smiled at Tony and noticed that he was silently crying. She reached out to grab his hand and he held onto hers for dear life.

"Sorry, this is just..", he stammered but trailed off, his voice choked with tears. Ziva traced her thumb over the back of his hand and smiled at Claire. "Can you print us photos again?", she asked and Claire nodded.

"Of course", she said. "Okay, you can pull your shirt down", Claire instructed after a moment. She went to get the photos she'd printed as Tony and Ziva took a seat in front of Claire's table.

She watched them, taking extra time to get done. It was so cute to see those two together, both so excited about this. She was so happy for Ziva. When she'd first met her, she'd been broken, sad, her eyes had been empty.

It had seemed like she had given up on life. And it had been so difficult to convince her that life was worth fighting for, that she had something to live for, people who loved her. And now here she was, married to the man she loved and who loved her and expecting his child.

A small smile spread across Claire's face. She'd never had a patient like Ziva before. And she was kind of certain that she'd never have one again either. Not only had she never seen someone so utterly broken, someone who'd been through what Ziva had been through.

But she'd never seen someone recover so beautifully either. Ziva was a fighter and she was probably the strongest person she knew. And God, she deserved all the happiness in the world.

Claire headed over to Tony and Ziva and sat down on her chair. "So, as I said, your baby is very healthy and everything seems to be perfect", she started and Tony and Ziva smiled at each other.

"Ziva, the possibility is still there of course. But when you've passed your first trimester, we will be able to say more. However, it looks really good right now", she went on and Ziva smiled brightly.

"Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?", Claire asked and Ziva shook her head. "Well, that's good", Claire laughed and Ziva laughed along with her.

"I suppose it is", she agreed. "When will we find out the baby's gender?", Tony asked and Claire smiled. "If you want to, you can find out at when Ziva's twelve weeks along", she explained.

"How far along am I?", Ziva asked. "About four weeks", Claire told her and watched as Tony and Ziva exchanged a knowing look. She resisted the urge to chuckle.

Instead she just handed them the pictures and stood up. "I'll see you again in three weeks?", Claire asked and Ziva nodded. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and they made their way out of her office. Claire smiled. Yeah, she'd definitely never met anyone like Ziva. She just hoped everything would turn out fine.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, some work and some Claire's POV :) haha, did you like Claire's POV? :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section :) I love to hear from you and it's literally what keeps me go on writing! :)  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.  
P.S. Soooo, anyone fancy chosing a pic (actress, or whatever) to represent Claire? :) Post your ideas on my facebook timeline! (Princess Tiva) Or post them on tumblr (princessctiva and tag them #OurSummerClaire) or send them to my twitter ( PrincessCTiva and use the hashtag #OurSummerClaire) Can't wait to see your ideas :)  
**

* * *

**9/11 - Never Forget  
**


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: Thank you for everything, guys! I love you xx  
Here's the new chapter and yaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Are you ready for the best house you've ever seen?", Tony asked as they drove around town to get on with their house search, three weeks later. Ziva giggled and nodded.

"Bring it on", she said. Just a few minutes later Tony pulled over and parked the car. "I want to walk the rest of the way to get a look at the neighborhood. What do you say?", he suggested.

She smiled brightly and got out of the car. She took his hand and kissed him quickly. "Sounds very good to me", she whispered against his lips. He smiled brightly and interlaced their fingers.

They walked along the street and eventually Tony stopped. "This is the High School", Tony explained and Ziva smiled. "You really did look into this", she commented.

Truth was, she loved how much Tony cared about this. He'd spent the last couple of weeks trying to find the perfect neighborhood, the perfect schools, the perfect house.

"I heard it's a pretty good High School. And they have all kinds of clubs and so many subjects to choose from", he went on and Ziva squeezed his hand. "It sounds – and looks – amazing", she agreed.

He smiled brightly and led her further down the road. "Here's the Elementary School and over there", he pointed across the street, "is the Middle School." "Wow, that is pretty close", she commented.

He shrugged. "That's good, right?", he asked and she laughed. "Yes, it is", she assured him. They walked further down the road and Ziva had a huge smile on her face. The neighborhood was indeed perfect.

It seemed to be rather quiet, very safe. There was a huge park as well. Wonderful for family afternoons outdoors. Tony led her around the park and they came to a stop in front of a huge light-blue house.

She gasped and looked at Tony. "This is the house?", she questioned and he nodded proudly. It was indeed what they'd been talking about since the beginning.

The American Dream in all its glory. White picket fence and all. A man emerged from the driveway and smiled at them. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo", he said and they nodded.

"Hi, I'm Frederick Hastings, estate agent", he introduced himself and shook their hands. "So, would you like to go inside?", he then asked and they nodded enthusiastically.

Tony squeezed Ziva's hand as they made their way to the front door and leaned closer to her. "What do you say?", he whispered in her ear. "I love it", she whispered back and watched as a huge grin spread across his face.

Mr. Hastings led them through the front door and into the house. As Ziva took in her surroundings she was left in complete awe. It was incredible. The corridor led to a huge living room and the kitchen and stairs led up to the first floor.

"How about we go look at the bedrooms first?", Mr. Hastings suggested and they followed him up the stairs. "This is the master bedroom", Mr. Hastings announced as they stepped into the first room.

Tony and Ziva looked around and smiled at each other. Yeah, it was definitely nice. "If you come over here, I can show you the master bathroom as well", the Estate Agent went on and they walked over to the back of the room.

Next to the closet was a door that led to a bathroom. It was huge and absolutely beautiful. "Think that's big enough for you, sweet cheeks?", Tony asked and she playfully hit his arm.

"You sure it's big enough for you?", she teased. Mr. Hastings eyed them but didn't say a word. Instead he led them out of the room again to show them the other bedrooms.

At the back of the first floor corridor, three doors led to three different rooms. "There are two more bedrooms and the door in the middle leads to the second bathroom. Why don't you go and take a look?", he suggested.

Tony nodded and led Ziva into the first room. "The nursery", Tony announced with a huge grin on his face. Ziva laughed. "I suppose so", she agreed though. Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I can't wait till our baby is born", he whispered and she leaned her head against his chest, inhaling his scent. Yeah, she couldn't wait either. "Shall we go have a look at the other bedroom?", he eventually asked and Ziva nodded.

They walked into the second room and Ziva smiled brightly. It was almost identical to the first one and she really liked it. "If we ever have a second child", he whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, Tony", she told him and he fake-pouted. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom. "Awesome! Our kids have their own bathroom", Tony exclaimed as he took in his surroundings.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Our kid", she corrected. He kissed her quickly. "Of course", he agreed. They walked back out to meet Mr. Hastings again. "So, back to the ground floor?", he asked with a smile on his face.

They nodded and followed him to the living room. And God, it was huge. Ziva's eyes widened at the sight. There was a huge window leading out to the patio as well.

"Definitely enough room for my movie collection", Tony laughed and Ziva smiled at him. "That is the most important, yes?", she questioned and he smirked. "No. You are", he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

Mr. Hastings, oblivious to the small exchange, led them over to the kitchen and Ziva's eyes lit up. "This is amazing", she declared and Tony pulled her into his side. "I agree", he said.

"There is also a basement with a room for the laundry, two work places and a storage room", Mr. Hastings explained. Tony nodded. He'd seen that in the pictures.

He looked at Ziva and she nodded, a huge smile on her face. Tony turned to the Estate Agent. "I think we have already decided", he announced. Mr. Hastings raised his eyebrows and looked at Tony questioningly, waiting for an answer.

"We will take it", Tony announced, the excitement quite evident in his voice. The Estate Agent's eyes lit up. "That's great! Let me just go get the paperwork", he said and headed for his car outside.

Tony led Ziva over to the living room again and stood behind her as she looked out the window and to the huge backyard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

His hands came to rest on her belly though he left her t-shirt where it was of course. "We just bought a house", he whispered, pressing soft kisses to her neck. "Yes", she whispered back, tilting her head to give him more access.

A soft smiled spread across her face as they stood there. In just a couple weeks they'd live here and in just a couple months, their baby would be here as well. She couldn't wait. For what was probably the first time in her life, she was actually looking forward to the future.

* * *

**A/N: yaaaaaaaay a Tiva House! :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) Love to hear from youuuu! xoxo  
Announcement: Starting Saturday, "Our Summer" will be on a one-week-hiatus because I'm gonna be on a school trip in South France :) Just so you know ;) I'll say it again tomorrow though ;D  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: Hellooooo :) Today, we're gonna get into the baby topic some more :)))  
Hahaha, so yeah, this is the chapter lol and yaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :))))  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"I can't believe your first trimester is already over", Tony stated as he and Ziva lay in bed on a Friday morning, a couple weeks later. She smiled into his chest and lifted her face to look into his eyes.

"I cannot believe it either. This is all happening so fast", she said. They'd moved into their new house a couple days ago and really, they loved it here. They'd moved Tony's new bed from his apartment to their new home.

Ziva had insisted to keep it since Tony had bought it back in May and it would have been a waste of money otherwise. Tony hadn't really put up an argument. They'd agreed on most of the stuff.

Today they were gonna find out the gender of the baby which would finally allow them to go furniture shopping for the nursery. And they had agreed to tell their friends and family after the doctor's appointment today.

"Can you believe it? In half a year our baby will be born", Tony whispered, his lips grazing her skin. She shivered at his touch and pushed her body closer to his.

"Are you excited?", he asked softly. She stared into his eyes and he was taken aback by the look in her eyes. It was a look of vulnerability, something she didn't show very often.

"I am terrified", she admitted quietly. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tugged it behind her ear. "Why?", he asked softly, his hands framing her face.

"I..", she started but trailed off. "Hey, is this because people always say giving birth hurts a lot? Because, Ziva, you're stronger than any other person I know and you're gonna do just fine", he assured her.

She smiled softly but shook her head. "That is not it", she said. "Then what is it? You can tell me, Ziva", he whispered, tracing her cheek with his thumb. "What if I am not made to be a mother?", she eventually asked in barely above a whisper.

He stared at her, completely taken aback by her question. "Ziva", he said desperately. She tried to pull back but his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back to him.

"You're gonna be a wonderful mother, I'm sure of it. Our little boy or girl will have a perfect childhood and a mother who loves him or her very much. As well as a father who loves both him or her and his wife, the mother of his child", he told her softly and she smiled faintly.

"But..", she tried but he cut her off with a kiss. "No buts, Ziva. We're in this together and we're gonna manage just fine. Don't worry", he assured her and she smiled.

"Okay", she whispered, kissing him yet again. "As much as I'd love to spend the entire day in bed with you, we should probably get ready and go to Claire's office. Or else Gibbs will kill us. We promised to be at the office by noon", he reminded her and she sighed.

"Yes, you are right", she agreed. Then her eyes lit up. "One shower instead of two saves water, yes?", she suggested and he smirked. "Oh, you're so right, Mrs. DiNozzo", he growled as he got out of bed and practically chased her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Excited?", Claire asked as Ziva lay down on the treatment couch an hour later. Ziva smiled at Tony who stood next to the couch and squeezed his hand. "Very", she replied and Claire grinned.

"I thought so", she said, winking at them. She started the ultrasound and took a look at their child. Tony's eyes started to fill with tears again. It happened every time they went to an appointment.

"Your baby is very healthy and is growing very nicely as well", Claire stated, looking at the moving pictures on the screen. Ziva and Tony smiled at each other and he squeezed her hand.

Claire turned to look at Ziva and patted her arm. "I think it's safe to say that you made it through your first trimester. Which means there's only a very very little chance of a miscarriage now. The usual stuff", she said and felt tears pooling in her own eyes.

She leaned closer so only Ziva would hear: "I'm so proud of you. And we gotta talk later, okay?" Ziva smiled at her, a tear rolling down her cheek, and nodded. Claire cleared her throat to get rid off the lump that had started to form there.

"So, would you like to know the gender of your baby?", she then asked, looking back and forth between Ziva and Tony. They both nodded enthusiastically. "Any preferences?", she asked.

"No", Ziva said, while Tony said: "Girl!" Claire laughed and moved the tool to give them a better view. She pointed to the screen and looked at them. "Here's your baby", she said. She moved her finger a bit.

"Those are the legs", she explained and she could see both Tony and Ziva silently crying. She moved her finger again and said: "Here's the head." "And those are the arms", she went on, moving her finger yet again.

Then she smiled at Tony and Ziva. "Ready?", she asked and they nodded, tears now streaming down their faces. It was such an emotional moment that Claire had to try hard not to cry herself.

She took her finger from the screen and turned to look at them properly. "Congratulations! You're having a girl", she announced and both Tony and Ziva gasped.

Tony leaned forward and captured Ziva's lips in a deep kiss. Claire stood back to give them some privacy. This was a very special moment for them and she was not gonna interrupt.

"A little Princess for me to spoil", Tony whispered against Ziva's lips and she smiled brightly. "I hope she's as beautiful as her mom", he went on and Ziva blushed.

"Well, I hope she has your eyes though", she replied in barely above a whisper. He smiled at her lovingly. "I can't wait to meet our daughter", he said. "I cannot wait either", she replied, kissing him again.

Eventually though he backed away and allowed Claire to finish the examination. "You're all done for today. But, Ziva, could I have a minute", Claire announced as she pulled Ziva's shirt back down a minute later.

Ziva looked at Tony and he smiled. "I'll just wait outside", he told her and kissed her softly, then left the room. As the door closed behind him, Ziva turned to Claire. However, before she could say anything, Claire had already engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Oh God, Ziva, I'm so happy for you", she told her and Ziva felt tears once again rolling down her cheeks. Stupid pregnancy hormones. "I'm so proud of you", Claire said, then pulled back to look at Ziva.

"Oh, hey, don't cry", she said softly and Ziva laughed tearfully. "Those are happy tears", she assured her. Claire smiled, then took Ziva's hand. "Ziva, to be completely honest with you.. When I met you for the first time, I thought wow, this is gonna be hard. I wasn't even sure if I'd get you so far as for you to take your job again, let alone sleep alone", she started carefully.

She paused, then continued: "But you proved me wrong. Just months later you took your job again and you started to rebuild your life. It took you a while longer to finally give in to love but you did. You allowed the man who loves you to take care of you, to get close to you."

"And God, now you're married and you're expecting his child, a baby girl. When just a couple months ago we weren't sure you'd ever be able to have kids", Claire went on, tears now pooling in her eyes.

"I'm just so proud of you", she whispered, trying desperately to hold back her tears. Ziva smiled at her softly and squeezed her hand. "None of this would have been possible without you, Claire", she said and Claire sniffed.

They hugged again but this time it was Ziva who pulled back first. "Claire?", she asked softly. "Yes?", Claire asked. "Do you think it would be possible for you to be there when the baby is born? I do not think I can do it without you", Ziva asked carefully.

Claire smiled brightly and squeezed Ziva's hand again. "I'll be there. I wouldn't miss this for the world", she promised. Ziva grinned. "I should probably get going though. We have to be at work in half an hour and I think Tony wants to at least grab a celebratory muffin or something", Ziva declared and they both laughed.

Claire nodded and pulled her hand from Ziva's, closing Ziva's hand into a fist in the process. Ziva looked at her confused and opened her hand. She gasped softly as she looked at the item.

It was a silver bracelet with a small charm on it. The charm was a pink ribbon. "How did you..?", Ziva asked, completely in awe. Claire grinned and winked at her: "Woman's intuition."

Ziva laughed and hugged Claire again. "Thank you", she whispered. Claire nodded and helped her put the bracelet on. Then Ziva headed to the door, smiling back at Claire before she walked out.

Once she was outside, Tony swept her off her feet and twirled her around in circles. "We're having a baby girl!", he exclaimed and she laughed freely. When he finally set her feet back on the ground, she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply.

"I love you", she whispered against his lips and she felt him smile into the kiss. "I love you, too", he murmured. They were sure as hell gonna be late for work. But who cared anyway?

This was a special moment for them and they wouldn't treat it for the world. This was about family. And as Gibbs would say: Family comes first. Always.

* * *

**A/N: BABY GIRL! :) Happy? :D  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in the final chapters in the reviews section! :) LOVE to hear from you! :)  
And with this chapter, "Our Summer" will be on a one-week-hiatus. I'm gonna leave for a school trip to South France (Avignon) tomorrow and I won't have access to the internet there (and no time lol). Next chapter will be up on September 21 :)  
Until then...Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: Aaaaand I'm back! :) France was amazing and I had a great time! :) There are some pics on my facebook (Princess Tiva) and instagram :)  
So, today we celebrate EIGHTEEN WEEKS of "Our Summer"! :) That's four and a half months! Thank you so so much! This would have never been possible if it weren't for you! We're at almost 2,200 reviews and almost 300 favorites and 450 follows! That's incredible. Thank you SO much! xoxo  
Today is also the last weekly anniversary we celebrate while "Our Summer" is still an "In Progress"-Story. On Monday I'll post the 100th chapter, the final chapter!  
However, someone on tumblr came up with an idea to trend something on twitter on Monday in celebration of the final chapter. And I promised that if it works and you indeed create a trending topic, I will write a sequel! (IMPORTANT!) So... ;) (you can find said post on my tumblr princessctiva as well as on my facebook page Princess Tiva ;D The person who posted it is "americangirl-at-heart" on tumblr ;D)  
And now, here's Chapter 98 and whoooooop Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Ziva looked at Tony across the bullpen and watched as he did his paperwork. He looked so focused while she was everything but focused. She looked over to McGee and Gibbs who were also working hard.

It was ridiculous how the three of them had to work that much while she just sat at her desk all day. Sometimes she felt like it was unfair. Especially on McGee since he didn't know.

But then again, he'd soon now. If he hadn't already noticed. Tony and her had actually planned to tell everyone right after their appointment with Claire two weeks ago but somehow they hadn't found the right time.

The past three days, Tony, McGee and Gibbs had been working on a very hard case and usually Tony and her even drove to work separately because Gibbs needed Tony earlier.

So, she hadn't even had the chance to share the newest developments with Tony yet. Her hand automatically went to her belly and she tried to hide the look that she was pretty sure was on her face.

She'd noticed that she was starting to show. And God, she was not comfortable with it at all. Especially since nobody knew. That was mainly the reason why she spent her workdays behind her desk, not even standing up for lunch breaks.

She was trying her best to hide her small bump behind her desk and under baggy t-shirts. However, she was still scared that someone would notice. She looked back and forth between her teammates and made up her mind.

She needed to get this secret out of the way. She stared at Tony again and cleared her throat. He looked up and smiled at her. However, she didn't smile back. She fixed him with a stare, trying to tell him what she wanted to say with her eyes.

"I will be right back", she announced and stood up, heading into the direction of the bathroom. She walked into the restroom and leaned against the sink. Nobody was in the room, she'd checked that first of course.

Just a couple minutes later the door opened and Tony stepped in. "What's wrong?", he immediately asked, concern evident on his face and in his voice. He walked over to her and reached out to take her hands but she pulled away.

By now tears were pooling in her eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones. "Ziva", Tony whispered, trying to get closer to her. "Hey", he murmured, his finger lifting her chin gently.

She tried to hide her tears but failed miserably. Tony traced her cheek with his thumb and she leaned into his touch. "What's wrong, Ziva?", he asked again, his voice so soft that it brought even more tears to her eyes.

He wiped her tears away gently and she sniffed. "I..I cannot do this", she whispered, her voice choked with tears. She saw the panic in his eyes and quickly touched his hand on her cheek.

"That is not what I meant", she assured him softly and he relaxed visibly. "What did you mean, Ziva?", he asked carefully. She sighed and looked down. "Hey, look at me", he pleaded and her eyes met his again.

"Please tell me what's wrong", he begged. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am starting to show", she then blurted out, tears streaming down her face and a sob escaping her throat.

He looked at her confused and then smiled softly. "That's what's been bothering you?", he asked carefully and she nodded. He laughed quietly. "This is not funny, Tony", she hissed.

He held his hands up in surrender but couldn't really help but grin. "I look fat and it is hard to hide it. Those t-shirts are not nice either. And people will start to notice", she complained, throwing her hands up in frustration.

He took her hands and interlaced their fingers. "You do realize that this was gonna happen eventually, right?", he asked softly, trying so very hard to sound serious.

Sometimes it was really hard to deal with Ziva these days. The pregnancy hormones were affecting her more and more which made it hard not to laugh sometimes.

He knew that she'd freak out if he laughed though. For her it was a serious problem. Even though it totally wasn't. He was actually looking forward to Ziva with a baby belly.

Showing off his beautiful wife carrying his child? He couldn't wait. And he couldn't wait for people to find out either. "Ziva, this isn't a bad thing you know", he said softly.

"But I look ugly. And it will get worse", she sobbed desperately. He cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "You're not ugly, Ziva. You're absolutely beautiful. And I can't wait to see you with a baby belly", he told her, kissing her softly.

"You are saying that you are looking forward to seeing me all fat and ugly?", she demanded. He sighed and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Ziva, you'd never be fat and ugly. You are beautiful. And people will know that you're pregnant and not fat. Which is amazing. I'm so excited", he tried again.

She sighed and took a step closer to him, their toes now touching. "Can I..?", he started carefully and she laughed through her tears. She took his hand and guided it underneath her t-shirt, placing it on her belly.

A huge grin spread across his face as his hand wandered over her belly. Yeah, the bump was clearly evident. "I need to spend more time at home", he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

She chuckled and kissed him softly. "I agree", she murmured against his lips. Then she pulled back slightly but only to whisper in his ear: "I miss you in bed." He gulped as he felt his body react to her closeness and her words.

"Not fair, Ziva. We're at work", he complained and she laughed. "Do you want to tell the others?", he asked softly, changing the topic. Her eyes turned serious and she nodded.

"We should have already told them. But now that I am starting to show, I think we should do it sooner rather than later", she said. He squeezed her hands. "Today?", he asked, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Sounds good to me", she agreed, squeezing his hands in return. "I'll take care of the time and place. But now lets go back before Gibbs gets annoyed", Tony said and Ziva nodded. She took his hand and followed him out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Ziva? Wanna have lunch with me?", McGee asked as Tony and Gibbs were gone later that day. Ziva gulped and tried to come up with something real fast. What was she supposed to do? What if McGee noticed?

"I already bought sandwiches when I was out earlier and we could get a coffee in the break room", McGee suggested, smiling at her warmly. Ziva sighed and agreed.

It wouldn't be fair to turn him down. He was a good friend and just because she was scared didn't mean she would do this to him. He was obviously happy to spend some time with her.

And she was not gonna ruin it. She smiled and followed him to the break room, hoping that when she walked behind him he wouldn't see anything and she'd be able to sit down fast enough.

"Coffee?", McGee asked as they sat down. She gulped again and cursed internally. "Um, no, thank you. I already had too much coffee today", she lied, trying to fake a laugh.

He seemed to buy it though because he didn't ask any further questions. He got a coffee for himself and then handed Ziva a sandwich. She took it and gladly started to eat.

Being pregnant definitely brought a new hobby. Eating. "So, how are you?", McGee asked, taking a bite from his sandwich as well. "Good. You?", she replied quickly. A little too quickly maybe.

"Fine", McGee said simply. They were silent for a moment, until McGee suddenly put his sandwich down and faced her. "Ziva, is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately and Gibbs constantly finds an excuse to make you stay at the office. And you're even okay with it for crying out loud!", McGee blurted out.

Ziva's sandwich almost fell from her hands and her jaw dropped. Damn it, he had noticed. Now what was she supposed to say. She hadn't exactly planned it like this.

She had to come up with some sort of lie. No matter how much she hated lying to McGee. "Nothing is wrong. I do not know why Gibbs wants me in the office that often. But it is alright. He does not give me easy tasks", she said, shrugging.

"Ziva, you love to be out in the field and you hate being stuck at your desk. But you don't complain when Gibbs makes you stay at the office lately", McGee pointed out.

"He is our boss, McGee. If he says I need to work on something from the office, I am doing it. Of course I do not like it but it is an order and I follow orders. You know that", she said, praying that he'd bought it.

Just as he was about to say something else, Ziva's cell phone rang. She quickly pulled it from her pocket, relived to be interrupted. "Ziva, hey, it's Tony. We're coming back in and Gibbs says it'd be the perfect time to tell everyone. If you want, that is", Tony immediately said as she picked up.

"Of course. I will see you then", she said, trying to sound all business as to not make McGee suspicious. In just a few minutes the lying would be over, the secret would be out. And really, she couldn't be more relived.

"They are coming back and want us to meet them in the bullpen", Ziva announced. McGee looked at her suspiciously but eventually nodded and followed her to the bullpen.

* * *

Ziva literally jumped off her chair as Tony and Gibbs rounded the corner to the bullpen, followed by Abby, Ducky and Palmer. From the corner of her eye she could see Vance making his way down the stairs as well.

Which was probably the best idea since it would be hard enough to say it once. That way they could just get it over with once and for all. She quickly closed the distance between her and Tony and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side.

"McGee is suspicious. He literally interrogated me", she whispered in Tony's ear. He tightened his hold on her. "Two minutes and the sneaking around will be over", he promised her quietly, kissing her cheek. She smiled softly.

"What are we doing here, Gibbs?", Abby asked, looking at Gibbs expectantly. "Don't look at me", Gibbs said, gesturing to Tony and Ziva. Ziva exchanged a look with Tony and then smiled at everyone.

"We have asked you to come here because we have something to tell you", Ziva started and Tony trailed his fingers up and down her side encouragingly. A huge grin spread across her face as they exchanged another look.

"I am pregnant", she then announced, looking at everyone. Abby immediately squealed with excitement and went to hug both of them. Ducky was the next one to congratulate them, followed by Palmer and McGee.

"That explains a lot", McGee whispered to Ziva and she smiled shyly. He winked at her, then made space for Vance. "Congratulations. I am very happy for you. However, I think we have some things to discuss now", he said.

"We know", Tony replied. "Tomorrow morning, my office", Vance announced and they both nodded. They weren't worried. It would just be about formalities anyway.

"How far along are you, my dear?", Ducky asked. Ziva smiled brightly. "About three and a half months", she replied. "And you didn't say anything?", Abby asked in disbelieve.

"I..we wanted to wait until the first trimester was over", Ziva said quietly and suddenly Abby's eyes widened in understanding. "Sorry", she mouthed and Ziva smiled at her.

"Do you know the gender yet?", McGee questioned next. Now even Gibbs leaned forward. He didn't know after all. Tony and Ziva exchanged a smile. "Girl", Tony announced happily, kissing Ziva's cheek and making her giggle.

"Aww! That's so cool!", Abby exclaimed happily. "When's the baby due?", Palmer asked, speaking up for the first time since they'd announced the news. "End of April, beginning of May", Ziva said.

Abby's eyes sparkled. "She could totally be born one year after your summer started. Like, the exact same day", she exclaimed excitedly. Tony grinned at Ziva. "I like the sound of that. Our summer", he whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Yes, me too", she whispered back and regardless of who was watching, kissed his lips deeply. Really, Abby's theory sounded pretty good to her. But she knew that no matter when their little girl would be born, she was going to light up their world any way.

* * *

**A/N: yaaaaaay they told everyone! :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) LOVE to hear from you and YOU are literally what keeps me go on writing :)  
As above mentioned, someone ("americangirl-at-heart") on tumblr came up with an idea for Monday, to celebrate the final chapter of "Our Summer". I promised that if it works, I'll write a sequel! ;) So, you better go check it out and help her :D (it's on my fb page Princess Tiva and on my tumblr princessctiva)  
Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: Wow! 99 Chapters, guys! NINTY-NINE! :O  
So, yeah here it is :) And yaaaaaaay Daily-Update-Plan! :)  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Ziva sat in Claire's office a couple weeks later. Tony hadn't been able to make it because Gibbs needed him at work. However, today she could have really used Tony by her side.

This wasn't a planned appointment. She'd been experiencing cramps and was now really worried. She'd called Claire the other day and she'd told her to come in as soon as possible.

Coming to think of it, she'd sounded rather worried. Which didn't help Ziva at all. She was already nervous as hell. Finally Claire emerged from her room and told Ziva to come in.

Ziva immediately went to sit on the examination chair and Claire started the ultrasound. "So, what exactly have you been experiencing?", Claire asked while looking at the monitor.

"I have been experiencing cramps in my lower belly. Regularly actually", Ziva said. Claire nodded and continued to stare at the monitor and move the tool. When she was done, she wiped the gel off Ziva's stomach and pulled her shirt back down.

"How about we sit down for a moment?", Claire asked softly and guided Ziva over to a chair. She pulled her own chair over and took a seat in front of Ziva. "You are starting to scare me", Ziva whispered.

Claire smiled softly and put her hand on her knee. "Your baby is perfectly fine. She is very healthy and growing just like she's supposed to", Claire assured her and Ziva let out a sigh of relief.

"Those cramps you've been experiencing..that's normal. You didn't have any morning sickness and experiencing cramps during a pregnancy is very common for women who don't have morning sickness", Claire explained and Ziva nodded slowly.

"However, I have to ask you something, Ziva", Claire went on, sounding very serious. Ziva gulped but nodded. Claire sighed, then said: "It seems to me that you are putting yourself under too much pressure. You are scared that you'll loose your baby, I understand that. And I know you, Ziva. I know how you deal with stress and being scared."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "So, what are you asking?", she wanted to know. "Ziva, I hate to ask this but..have you been working out?", Claire asked softly, her hand still on Ziva's knee.

Ziva gasped and looked away from Claire. Claire sighed and shifted closer to Ziva, trying to make her look at her again. "Hey, Ziva, it's okay. I understand", she told her softly.

"I..Claire, I am just so scared. I am sorry. So so sorry", Ziva sobbed as she fell into Claire's arms and Claire pulled her close. She sighed as she stroked her friend's back.

Ziva's idea of dealing with stress and feeling scared wasn't really ideal for a pregnancy. Let alone a high risk pregnancy. She needed to somehow make sure that Ziva wasn't scared anymore. Which would be a challenge.

But she'd have to try. This check-up had just turned into a therapy session. "Ziva, look at me, okay?", Claire instructed softly and Ziva did as she was told. "Why are you so scared?", she asked carefully.

Ziva wiped away her tears and looked at Claire with big sad eyes. "I am a high risk pregnancy, I know that. And no matter what you tell me, I know you are just trying to make me feel better when you say it looks better", Ziva said and it broke Claire's heart to hear her say it.

"You think I'm lying to you? That's ridiculous, Ziva. I would never lie to you!", she retorted. "But..", Ziva tried but Claire cut her off: "Ziva, you've been through a lot. We both know that and there's no point in talking around it. But I told you the damage done to your uterus healed. God, you're pregnant, Ziva. That proves it."

Ziva wanted to say something but Claire held up her hand to stop her. "No, listen to me. Of course you're still a high risk pregnancy. But that doesn't mean you'll miscarry for sure. Right now it looks really really good. I couldn't be more pleased with how it's going", Claire went on and Ziva smiled slowly.

"But you need to stop working out. That's just stupid, Ziva. I know that's your way of dealing with stuff. But you can't do it this time. This time you'll have to talk to people when you feel like it's too much to handle on your own. Or else you'll put your baby girl's life at risk", Claire finally said and Ziva gulped. "I know", she whispered.

"You know you can always come to me. Not just as your doctor but as your friend. If you feel like having dinner with me or something, I'll be there", Claire promised and squeezed Ziva's knee.

Ziva smiled brightly. "Thank you", she breathed. Claire winked at her and smiled. "And you have so many people around you who care for you. You can talk to Ducky who'll tell you stories to make you feel better. You can go have a fun night out with Abby. You can go to McGee and he'll be there for you. You can talk to Gibbs or rather just go to him and spend a night at his place without saying a word and leave and feel like it was the best conversation you ever had", Claire said and Ziva chuckled. She was right after all.

"And finally, you have a wonderful husband who loves you so so much. I think he'd be glad if you cued him in on more stuff. He's always so sweet when you two come here. I bet he'd be happy if you talked to him more. Whether it be future plans or that you're scared. He'll be there, and you know it", Claire finished and Ziva nodded.

"You are right. I should talk to him more", she agreed. Claire smiled at her. "Did you talk about names, yet?", she asked but Ziva shook her head. "You're scared that if you talk about it, you'll lose your baby and it will be even more devastating?", Claire assumed.

Ziva nodded, slightly ashamed. "That's understandable. But I still think you two should start talking about names. Your bump is growing and it's only a matter of a few months now", Claire said and they laughed.

"I will talk to him about it", Ziva said. Then she stood up and hugged Claire, thanking her for her support. She was lucky. Lucky to have found a doctor who was also one of her best friends.

* * *

"I'm home!", Tony exclaimed as he walked through he front door that evening. Ziva emerged from the kitchen and a huge grin spread across his face. He loved to come home to Ziva these days.

His beautiful wife with a baby bump was a truly breathtaking sight. And he loved it. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"I missed you", he said as he kissed her deeply. She chuckled. "It has not even been two hours", she pointed out as she walked over to the living room. He quickly shrugged off his suit jacket and followed her.

"I miss you every second I'm not with you", he said, shrugging like it was no big deal. She smiled at him softly and patted the space on the couch next to her. He sat down, facing her.

"I don't think Gibbs would like to hear that", she commented as her hands trailed up his chest. He had trouble focusing on a reply since his entire body was focused on her hands right now.

Her fingers finally reached his tie and she made quick work of it, throwing it down to the floor. Then she unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and kissed his lips. "Much better", she murmured.

He smiled against her lips. "So, what's the plan for tonight?", he asked only to be punched into the arm by her. "Get your mind out of the bedroom", she said, chuckling.

"Oh, it doesn't necessarily have to be the bedro..", he started but was cut off when she punched him yet again. "That's not nice, Ziva", he complained but she laughed.

"We need to talk", she then stated and he straightened up. "Okay. What about?", he wanted to know. "The baby", she simply said and he nearly jumped off the couch.

"Is something wrong?", he asked immediately. She smiled and shook her head. "No. Everything is perfect", she assured him. He knew she'd been to Claire's office today and really, every time she went there he was worried. He couldn't help it. It was probably a natural thing though.

"I thought we could talk about names?", Ziva said shyly. A huge grin spread across his face and he kissed her again. "I thought you'd never ask", he exclaimed happily.

She grinned and moved closer to him on the couch, taking his hand in hers. "Talia as a middle name, right?", Tony immediately asked. But Ziva shook her head. "No. And I do not want it to be Jennifer or Caitlin either. It would not be fair on our daughter to carry such a burden. People would always be reminded of someone when they look at her. I do not like that idea", she said.

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. He'd never looked at it that way but she had a point there. It would be weird to name her after someone they all knew. Talia, Caitlin and Jennifer weren't good then.

"I was thinking maybe something Italian and something Hebrew", Ziva suggested and Tony smiled brightly. "I love that", he said, squeezing her hand. "Kelila for a Hebrew name?", Ziva suggested but Tony shook his head.

"That would be Kelly for short. Same problem as with Jennifer, Caitlin and Talia", he said and Ziva nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll go for some Italian names", Tony then announced.

She smiled and nodded. "Gabriella, Rebecca, Arianna..", Tony started and Ziva smiled. "I like Arianna", she said. "Sarah as a Hebrew name?", Tony asked but Ziva shook her head.

"But it means Princess", Tony said, pouting and Ziva laughed. "I do not know why but I just do not like it that much for our girl", she said, shrugging. "Okay. Another Italian name would be Isabella perhaps.

Bella for short", Tony then said. Ziva smiled: "You really do want something like Princess or beautiful, yes?" He laughed and kissed her nose playfully. "You know me too well, sweet cheeks", he said.

"How about Chaya as a Hebrew name? It means life", Ziva suggested. "That sounds wonderful", Tony agreed. "So, Arianna or Isabella as the Italian one?", Ziva asked. Tony shrugged.

"Arianna means very holy and Isabella means consecrated to God or God's promise", he explained. Ziva smiled brightly. "I think I like Isabella better then", she announced and he smiled back at her.

"So, Chaya Isabella?", he asked but Ziva shook her head. "I do not want her to have to deal with a name that constantly requires explaining and spelling. Chaya as a middle name is fine but not as a first name", she said. "And besides, if it is Isabella for the first name, you get to call her Bella for short", she then added, winking at him.

Tony pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "Isabella Chaya DiNozzo then?", he asked and she nodded as she kissed him again: "Isabella Chaya DiNozzo."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The baby's name :) Isabella Chaya DiNozzo :) Do you like it?  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in the laaaaaast chapter tomorrow in the reviews section! :) LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU :) xoxo  
Sooo, tomorrow I'll post chapter ONE HUNDRED which will also be the LAST chapter! Wow, mixed feelings! :O  
See you then xoxo  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. I can't believe that this is the FINAL chapter of "Our Summer" :O Chapter ONE HUNDRED! 100! It has been an incredible journey, an incredible summer! I love you all so much and I can't thank you enough. This would have never been possible without every single one of you. Thank you thank you thank you! xoxo  
So, here it is...The final chapter, the 100th chapter of "Our Summer"! And OMG OMG OMG Daily-Update-Plan for 100 days, for the ENTIRE story!  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

"Gibbs?", Ziva asked from the top of the stairs. It was a couple weeks later and she was literally showing by now. A lot. You had to be blind not to notice it. Gibbs looked up from his work and up to her.

"Did you drive here?", he asked. She made her way down the stairs, not answering. "You shouldn't drive, Ziva", he said sternly. She smiled softly at him. It was sweet how he cared about her so much.

"I did not drive. I asked Tony to bring me here. He is waiting in the car", she explained. Gibbs nodded and moved a stool so she could sit down. "How are you?", he asked.

Her hand automatically went to rest on her baby bump and she smiled softly. "I..we are good", she said and he chuckled. "Two weeks left, huh?", he said and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Do not remind me", she groaned. She hated the idea of being stuck at home. It just wasn't who she was. She had kind of gotten used to not being out in the field but she would never get used to not working at all, she was sure of that.

"Why are you here, Ziva?", Gibbs asked after a moment of silence. She sighed and looked around the room. "I am not sure. I guess I just needed to think. And talk perhaps", she said, shrugging.

She felt him place a hand on her knee and looked up to meet his eyes. "Something on your mind?", he asked softly. She took a deep breath and nodded. "What is it? You know you can talk to me about anything", he said and she smiled gratefully.

It was good to have someone like Gibbs in her life. More than good actually. "The baby will be born in about two months", she started, unsure of how to approach the topic she wanted to talk about.

Gibbs nodded. "Did you decide on a name yet?", he wanted to know. Ziva shook her head. Tony and her had decided to keep the name to themselves for now.

They didn't want to say anything until after the baby was born. It just felt like the right thing to do for them. Again, Gibbs nodded. "I have been thinking about the future", Ziva eventually said.

"Go on", he encouraged her. "I will stay home for a few months after the baby is born and Tony will use his vacation time to support me the first weeks", she said and Gibbs nodded.

Of course he nodded. He knew. They'd already talked about this. And even Vance had approved of their plans. "And you'll come back after the summer is over. September, right?", Gibbs finished for her but she just bit her lip, trying to avoid his gaze.

He patted her knee. "Look at me, Ziva", he said softly and she did as she was told. "What's on your mind, kid?", he asked gently and Ziva felt like crying when she heard his soft and caring voice.

"I cannot do this anymore, Gibbs", she choked out. He furrowed his brows and looked at her slightly confused. "Do what?", he asked. She took a deep breath to fight back her tears.

"I cannot put myself in danger every day anymore. Not when I have a daughter at home. Someone who depends on me. I cannot do it, Gibbs", she said, the tears now flowing.

No matter how hard she'd tried to fight it, she was unable to hold them back now. Gibbs reached out and pulled her to his chest. "Hey, it's okay. I understand", he whispered as he stroked her hair.

She sobbed into his chest and he just kept stroking her hair, trying to soothe her. When her sobbing finally creased, she pulled back and looked at him again. "You understand?", she asked, her voice very small.

He nodded and smiled. "Of course I do", he assured her. A huge smile spread across her face. However, a moment later her face turned serious again. "I do not want to leave NCIS though. I do not want to be a stay-at-home mom. That is not me", she said and again Gibbs nodded in understanding.

"You could transfer into a different department of NCIS", he suggested and she smiled widely. "That was what I was thinking", she declared. He squeezed her knee.

"How about we talk to Vance tomorrow? Together", he suggested and she smiled gratefully. "I like that idea", she agreed. They fell into comfortable silence again until Ziva stood up.

"I have to go. Tony is waiting for me. But, thank you. I will see you tomorrow, yes?", she said and Gibbs nodded with a smile on his face. "See you tomorrow, kid", he said and watched as she walked up the stairs again. Oh, how his kid had grown.

* * *

The next morning Ziva and Gibbs were waiting in front of the Director's office. He was currently on the phone with someone and his secretary had told them to wait since it was a very important call apparently.

Finally though, the door opened and Vance motioned for them to come in. Ziva took a nervous breath and Gibbs smiled at her reassuringly. In the last few minuted they'd talked about the whole thing again and again.

Gibbs had assured her that she was making the right decision. Which she knew. But it was still..strange. And God, it was such a life changing decision. "What can I do for you?", Vance asked as they all took a seat.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and he nodded. "I would like to request to be transferred", she said, her voice surprisingly steady. Vance raised an eyebrow and leaned over his table.

"And why is that?", he asked. "I feel like it is time for a change. I love this team and they are like family. But I cannot do this anymore. I cannot put my life in danger anymore. Not when I soon have a child at home who depends on me", she explained.

Vance nodded, obviously trying to understand where she was coming from. "What about your husband?", Vance asked. Ziva tried hard not to chuckle. Ever since they'd gotten married, Vance had tried to avoid a direct address. Apparently it was weird for him to say 'Agent DiNozzo' when there were now two.

"I do not know about his personal plans. But as far as I am concerned he will stay on the team", she replied. "Doesn't your child depend on both of you?", Vance questioned and Ziva flinched.

"I know of a lot of people who both work as Agents and out in the field who also have children. And it works for them. Me wanting to leave the team is a personal decision. I am not worried about Tony. But I feel like this is the right thing to do for me", she explained.

Vance nodded thoughtfully. "Where would you like to be transferred?", he asked after a pause. Ziva looked at Gibbs again and he smiled at her encouragingly.

"I would like to stay an Agent and stay at NCIS. I am very comfortable here. I was thinking about the Department of International Relations", she said to Vance. His face lit up.

"We would be honored to have someone like you in our Department of International Relations", he announced. Ziva's eyes widened. "Is that a yes?", she asked carefully.

Vance grinned and nodded. "It is, Special Agent DiNozzo", he said. Ziva turned to Gibbs and he squeezed her hand under the table, telling her how happy he was for her.

"This will of course require some paperwork. But we should be able to get it done before you go on maternity leave", Vance said and Ziva nodded. "I will ask my secretary to get the papers ready and bring them to you in the next few days", he declared.

"Thank you, Director", Ziva said, smiling brightly. He simply nodded and smiled at her. Sure, Vance was intimidating to some people. But if you got to know him, he wasn't so bad after all. He was a very understanding and kind man actually.

* * *

"I look ugly", Ziva complained as she stood in front of the mirror a few days later. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "No, you are absolutely beautiful", he whispered as he kissed her neck.

She giggled and tried to wiggle her way out of his arms but he only tightened his hold on her. "Do you have any idea how hard it's gonna be when you take your maternity leave next week?", he asked, trailing kisses down her neck and to her collarbone.

She bit her lip to keep from moaning. "No. Tell me", she breathed. "God, Ziva, it's gonna be so hard. I will miss you so much", he murmured, his hands now wandering under the hem of her shirt.

"I will miss looking at you from across the bullpen", he said, his hands trailing up and down her sides. Ziva tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her neck.

"Do you know how many times a day I find myself thinking about what I wanna do to you when we're back home?", he asked, sucking on her neck. "Or how many times I think about risking my job and taking you to the bathroom?", he went on.

She pressed her back closer to his chest. "It takes all my willpower not to get up and come over to you", he said. "Just to touch you. Or kiss you", he murmured, kissing her collarbone.

"And God, when you wear your hair down and curly, I have to stand next to McGee as to not be tempted by standing too close to you", he went on. She moaned as his hands made contact with her bra.

"But no matter how hard it is to control myself sometimes..I will miss you like crazy. It's gonna be so hard not be able to see you all day", he finished. He spun her around in his arms and kissed her lips deeply.

She sighed into the kiss and pressed herself closer to him, her arms circling around his neck. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "God, Ziva, I love you so much", he said, his voice low and husky.

A shiver ran down her spine. "I love you, too", she whispered, kissing him yet again. His hands found their way under the hem of her shirt on her back and she trembled in his arms.

"Anthony", she breathed and he groaned. She knew exactly what effect this had on him. And she loved it. She squealed in surprise when he picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom. However, her squeals soon turned into sighs and moans.

* * *

The next day, Ziva was greeted by a brown envelope on her desk when they arrived at work. It said "Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo" on the front. She looked around in panic.

She hadn't talked to Tony about her agreement with Vance yet. And she was pretty sure those were the papers. Tony was just sitting down at his desk and winked at her from across the bullpen.

McGee was working on his computer and Gibbs was reading through some files. Ziva prayed he'd just look up. She needed his reassurance right now. Thankfully, he seemed to have read her thoughts because he looked up and straight at her.

With shaking hands she raised the envelope for him to see and a smile spread across his face. He winked and nodded at her. She took a shaky breath and carefully opened the envelope.

Sure enough it were the papers for her transfer. Attached was a note from Vance. 'I expect the papers on my desk tomorrow morning. Good luck', it read. Ziva sighed and put the papers back into the envelope.

If she had until the next morning, she was going to talk to Tony first. Tonight. She wouldn't sign them before talking to him. It wouldn't be fair to leave him out of the loop like that.

No, she needed to talk to him first. If they talked tonight, she would just come in early tomorrow morning, sign the papers and bring them up to Vance in time. She sighed. If only she could be sure it would be that easy.

* * *

"I'm so tired", Tony groaned as they arrived at home that night. He plopped down on the couch and stretched out. Ziva, however, just stood there, unsure of what to do.

She had no idea how to approach the topic she so desperately needed to talk to him about. She slowly walked over to the couch and took a seat next to him. "Tony?", she called out softly.

He opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Yes, sweet cheeks?", he asked cheerfully. She sighed and adjusted her seating position. He seemed to notice that she was uncomfortable and sat up straighter.

He took her hand in his and trailed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Is everything alright?", he asked softly. She took a deep breath. "Depends", she said carefully. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"Well..can you just tell me?", he asked. She took his other hand in hers as well and squeezed his hands. "I am leaving the team", she blurted out. His eyes widened but he didn't say a word.

"Not only for maternity leave. I will not be coming back to the team at all", she clarified. He pulled his hands from hers and stared at her. "What?", he questioned, his voice both hurt and angry.

"I..", she tried but he didn't even give her the chance to speak. Maybe she should have approached the whole thing differently. "NCIS is who you are, Ziva. This is your family, this is where you belong. You can't just leave", he exclaimed.

"Tony, please. I am not leaving NCIS", she said. "So what? You can't work with me anymore so you're gonna leave the team for another one?", he accused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

This wasn't how she'd pictured this going. "No, I will not join a different team", she said. "Then what?", he asked, clearly not understanding. She shifted closer to him and took his hands in hers again.

"I cannot do this anymore. I cannot go to work every day and put my life in danger, not knowing whether I will make it out alive. Not when we have a child at home who depends on us", she explained.

His eyes softened and he pulled one of his hands from hers to trace his thumb along her cheek. "I asked Vance for a transfer to the Department of International Relations", she told him.

"He agreed. I only have to sign the papers", she went on. He looked her deep in the eyes and cupped her cheek. "Is this really what you want?", he asked carefully and she nodded.

"Yes. I am tired of being faced with death every day. And I cannot go to work, leaving my child at home and not know whether I will survive the day", she said. He nodded in understanding.

"Then I will find a different position as well", he then said. Her eyes widened and she nearly jumped. "What? No!", she exclaimed. He furrowed his brows and looked at her confused.

"I do not want you to give up the job that you love. I know you are in good hands with Gibbs and McGee. We will both be there for our child", she said softly, squeezing his hand.

"But then why do you want to give up the job you love?", he asked, confused. "You chose to be a cop, Tony. You made the choice yourself. I never had a choice. My father made me join the army. He made me join Mossad. Which is how I ended up at NCIS. I never had a choice. Up until now. And right now I feel like this is the right thing for me to do. I am tired of fighting every day. I want a normal job, normal work hours, an ordinary life", she explained, her free hand coming to rest over his heart.

He smiled softly. "If that is what you want, I will support you in your decision", he told her, his thumb tracing her cheek. She leaned into his touch and smiled. "Thank you", she breathed, relief flooding her.

"But, just for the record, I would give up anything for you and our daughter. Just if it becomes an issue in the future. I want you to know that I'd be willing to give up everything and do anything for you", he whispered, leaning closer to her.

She smiled at him. "I know", she whispered just before their lips met in a soft kiss. "I need to go into work early tomorrow morning, sign the papers and bring them up to Vance. He wants them on his desk tomorrow morning", Ziva said when they broke the kiss.

"I'll come with you", he said, nodding. She smiled and kissed him again. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?", she whispered against his lips. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?", he retorted in barely above a whisper.

She giggled and kissed him again. Yeah, it had definitely been the right decision. She would still see Tony every day. They could still have lunch together. She could still come to the bullpen and he could come to her new workplace.

They could still go to work together. Nothing would change for the worse. It would only change for the better. Because finally she would be at peace with what she was doing. This was the right thing for her. She was sure of it.

* * *

"You sure about this?", Tony asked as they made their way up to Vance's office the next morning. Ziva had made a quick stop at her desk, signed the papers and they were now on the way to Vance to hand in the papers.

Ziva smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Yes", she assured him. It was sweet how he was so caring, trying to make sure that she was happy. She really loved that about him.

He smiled back at her and they entered Vance's office. "Good morning", Vance greeted them. They smiled and greeted back. Ziva stretched out her hand and handed him the papers.

Vance smiled brightly. "I see you have made your decision", he commented as he flipped through the papers and his gaze landed on her signature on the last page.

"Congratulations", he said, shaking her hand. She smiled: "Thank you, Director." "I expect you at work in September", he said and she nodded. She dragged Tony out of the door.

Once they were outside she hugged him tightly. "Are you happy?", he whispered into her ear and she nodded. "I am", she assured him, pressing a kiss just below his ear.

They had just taken the first step. The second one, and probably more important one, was yet to come though. She would have to tell the others.

* * *

"Now, seriously, Ziva. You can't be pregnant again cause you are already pregnant. So, what is this about?", Abby asked when the everyone was standing in her lab a couple hours later.

McGee chuckled but tried to hide it when he saw Tony's look. Ducky and Jimmy had come up from Autopsy and McGee had come down along with Gibbs. Tony and Ziva stood next to each other and he squeezed her hand, encouraging her and giving her silent support.

She smiled at him, grateful for his support. "I have something that I need to tell you", she began and everyone nodded. "I have decided to leave the team", she blurted out.

McGee's eyes widened and he looked at Gibbs who simply nodded. "And may I ask why, my dear?", Ducky was the first to ask. Even Abby was so taken aback that she couldn't say anything.

"It is the right thing for me to do. I cannot do this anymore. Not when I have a child at home who depends on me. I am tired of fighting the evil", she explained and Ducky nodded in understanding.

"But..you can't leave, Ziva", Abby said desperately, tears pooling in her eyes. Ziva let go of Tony's hand and stepped towards Abby, touching her arm. "I am not leaving NCIS. I am being transferred to the Department of International Relations", she said softly. Abby's face lit up.

"So, I will still get to see you?", she asked happily and Ziva nodded. Abby hugged her tightly. "You had me scared there for a moment", she whispered and Ziva patted her back. "I could never leave you", she assured her and Abby seemed to be satisfied because she let go of Ziva and smiled brightly.

"So, who's gonna have Tony's back out in the field?", McGee questioned and Ziva took Tony's hand again. "I trust you and Gibbs to take care of him. And I also trust you to make the new Agent understand that", she said.

McGee chuckled. "Like, hey new Agent, you better have his back or else a ninja from International Relations who used to be on this team and happens to be his wife is gonna find you and kill you?", he suggested. "With a paperclip!", Tony added and the two men laughed.

Ziva rolled her eyes but had to laugh as well. "So, we will still see you around, right? And you'll join us for team meetings?", Palmer chimed in and Ziva nodded. "Of course. I would never miss that", she promised.

Abby embraced Ziva from the side. "I'll miss you but I'll just annoy the crap outta those people at International Relations but showing up at least once a day", she declared and Ziva chuckled.

"That sounds like a good plan", she agreed. "I'd say we celebrate your new job with drinks tonight but that's probably not the best idea", McGee said, and everyone laughed.

"I will take you up on that in a couple months", Ziva replied and McGee smiled. "I'm counting on it", he said. Ziva squeezed Tony's hand and smiled at him. This was family.

These were the people who cared for her and who understood. She hadn't expected anything less from them but she was still incredibly happy that it had turned out this well.

* * *

Two weeks later Tony came home from an exhausting day at work only to find Ziva curled up on the couch with Bailey. He smiled softly at the sight. Sure, he missed her at work already but it was a nice thing to look forward to in the evening as well.

Coming home to her had something he just really loved. "Hey", he greeted as Ziva looked up and smiled at him. "Come over here", she urged him and he furrowed his brows but did as he was told.

He shrugged off his suit jacket and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to her. Bailey shifted to the side to make space for Tony. He scratched the dog behind the ears and Bailey barked happily.

Then Tony smiled at his wife. "How are you, sweet cheeks?", he asked. She smiled brightly and took his hand. With her free hand she pushed her t-shirt up and then placed his hand on her belly.

Just as he was about to ask something, she silenced him with a kiss. "Just wait, okay?", she requested softly and he nodded. Suddenly he felt something move underneath his hand and he stared at Ziva in surprise.

"Was that..?", he managed to say and she nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. "She is kicking", she whispered. Tony's eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into his arms.

"This is incredible", he murmured into her hair and she smiled. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity. It was such an emotional moment for both of them. Sure, Ziva had felt it throughout the day but sharing it with Tony was a whole different story.

This was such a special moment. Feeling their baby move for the first time was just overwhelming. "I love you, Ziva. God, I love you", Tony breathed and she tightened her hold on him.

"I love you, too", she replied, then quietly added: "Anthony." He kissed her collarbone and she could feel him smile against her skin. Things were definitely pretty perfect for them right now. And she wouldn't have it any other way. How had she gotten so lucky?

* * *

It was one and a half months later and Tony sat at the office. It was a pretty boring day, no case, just paperwork. He missed Ziva like crazy. Plus he couldn't sit still.

Ziva was already two days past her due date and it could happen any day now. He was so excited. Claire had been over the previous night and had told them that it was perfectly normal that Ziva was already past her due date.

It wasn't a fixed date after all. Just an estimated date. Ziva was spending the day with Claire today. She'd said that she wanted to spend more time with her friend and it wasn't a bad thing to have company these days after all.

Suddenly Tony's phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS", he answered the phone. "Tony, this is Claire. Ziva just went into labor, I'm taking her to the hospital. Get there as soon as you can", Claire's voice filled his ear.

He sat upright and his eyes widened. "I'll be there in ten", he announced, then hung up. He looked at Gibbs and the older man just smiled. "Go", he urged him. Tony didn't need to be told twice.

He grabbed his bag and practically sprinted to the elevator. It was finally happening. And he'd be damned if he wasn't even more nervous than Ziva probably was right now.

* * *

"Congratulations, you two. Your daughter is beautiful and healthy", Claire announced five hours later, holding the baby in a fluffy blanket. Tony squeezed Ziva's hand and they were both crying by now.

"You were amazing, sweet cheeks", Tony whispered, resting his forehead against Ziva's. She smiled through her tears. "Tony, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?", Claire asked.

Tony grinned widely and walked over to her. A nurse handed him the tool and he cut the umbilical cord. The nurse quickly wrapped a bandage over the baby's stomach before Claire walked over to the bed again.

Tony crouched down next to Ziva again and squeezed her hand. "Would you like to hold her?", Claire asked softly. Ziva nodded, tears still streaming down her sweaty cheeks.

Claire carefully placed the little girl in Ziva's arms and Ziva held her protectively. "Hi there", she whispered, another flow of tears streaming down her face. Tony held out his hand and the little girl immediately wrapped her tiny fingers around his pointer finger.

He was so overwhelmed that fresh tears started to form in his eyes as well. They smiled at each other and then looked at the little girl in Ziva's arms again. She was indeed beautiful.

"She looks just like you", Tony whispered, kissing the side of Ziva's head. She smiled softly. "But she has your eyes", she whispered back. They exchanged a smile that was full of emotions.

"Oh my God, we've been waiting for like four hours. Why can't we see them? Is something wrong?", Abby's voice suddenly cut through their little bubble. Tony and Ziva laughed.

"Let them in", Ziva told Claire and she grinned. "They have been a pain in the ass to the nurses. Especially Abby", she said, winking at Tony and Ziva and they chuckled. Yeah, that sounded like their little family.

Just seconds later Abby stormed into the room, followed by McGee, Palmer and Breena, Ducky and Gibbs. "Oh my God!", Abby exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand as tears pooled in her eyes.

She ran over to the bed and a huge smile spread across her face as she spotted the little girl in Ziva's arms, still holding Tony's finger. "Oh God, she's so beautiful. She's just so..aww", Abby exclaimed.

Ziva smiled softly. "She is indeed beautiful", she agreed, smiling at her daughter fondly. She had been scared to give birth. More than scared actually. But with Tony and Claire there, she'd felt incredibly safe.

And now here she was, her little girl, her daughter. She was so proud and so happy..she just couldn't find words to express her feelings right now. "Abigail is right. She is a beautiful little girl", Ducky said as he caught a glimpse of the newborn.

McGee, Palmer and Breena congratulated Tony and Ziva and expressed their happiness as well. Last was Gibbs. He leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss to Ziva's forehead.

"I'm proud of you, kid. So proud", he whispered so only she could hear. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you", she whispered back. "Congratulations you two", he then said to both of them and Tony beamed.

"She looks just like you, Ziva", Gibbs commented as he took a step back again. Ziva blushed and Tony winked at her. "Told you", he said, shrugging. "I think we should give them a little privacy now", Gibbs suggested.

Abby pouted but eventually agreed. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?", she asked and Tony and Ziva nodded. They said their goodbyes and the team left, leaving Tony and Ziva with their little girl.

Claire approached the bed again and smiled at them. "Have you decided on a name yet?", she asked softly. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and nodded. "Isabella Chaya DiNozzo", Ziva announced, her finger touching her daughter's cheek.

Claire smiled brightly. "I love it", she said. Then without another word she got up and left the room, leaving the two – or rather three – of them to themselves. "Hey there, Isabella. We're so glad you're finally here. Your mom and dad love you a lot", Tony whispered to the little girl.

Ziva smiled at Tony and he leaned down to kiss her. "And I love you, Ziva DiNozzo", he whispered to her. "I love you, too, Anthony DiNozzo", she replied, her voice just as low.

"Do you know which day today is?", Tony asked, his forehead resting against hers. She looked confused for a second but then he saw realization sweep over her. "May 14", she whispered in awe.

"Exactly. One year ago we handed in our badges. One year ago our summer began", he murmured just as he kissed her again. Ziva sighed into the kiss and let her finger linger on their daughter's cheek.

It was such a coincidence that she had been born today, a day after their summer had begun. But then again..there was no such thing as coincidence. Ziva thought back to everything that had happened in this past year.

They'd finally admitted their feelings for each other. They'd gotten a dog, their lovely Bailey, and a house, the American Dream. They'd spent wonderful days in Europe. Tony had proposed. They'd gotten married. She'd been told that she could have children after all and she'd gotten pregnant. And now here they were, exactly one year later, their beautiful newborn daughter in their arms.

No, it definitely wasn't a coincidence. It had to be destiny, then. Ziva thought back to the day her father had died over a year ago. When she'd gone to the synagogue that day she'd asked for a sign, a sign that she should not loose hope.

It seemed like her prayer had been heard. It wasn't only Tony though. It was Isabella as well. Isabella was their little Princess, their little miracle. Just a year ago, she'd never dared to think that she'd have a kid one day.

'That's the thing, Ziva. You say you never depended on happy endings but that doesn't mean you don't deserve them', Tony had said at the beginning of their summer.

Ziva broke the kiss and smiled down at Isabella, then back up at Tony. It seemed like she had gotten her happy ending after all. "Our summer was pretty great, huh?", Tony asked as if he had been reading her thoughts.

Ziva squeezed his hand and they smiled at each other. "Yes, it was. But I feel like the future will be even better", she said softly. He smiled and kissed her lips. There really was a happy ending for everyone.

And Ziva had found hers. In Tony. And now they'd found their fairly-tale ending. Their little princess, Isabella. Yes, their summer had been incredible. But she had a feeling that their coming summers with Isabella would be even better.

This is how happy endings work after all. Happy endings never really end.

* * *

**~ The End ~  
**

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I can't believe this story is coming to an end. And I can't believe it's been 100 days! So, this author's note is gonna be looooong but I have so many people I need to thank. So, please stick with me, cause I also have important and major things to say :) xoxo  
**_First of all, I want to thank EACH ONE OF YOU!_ When I first started writing this story I thought I might write like ten chapters and leave it at that. I thought, hey, maybe I'll get like twenty reviews, that would be awesome. But then YOU came along and after the first chapter this story suddenly had so many followers, favorites and reviews. And you encouraged me to keep going, to write even more. And now here we are, one hundred chapters later. This is incredible, guys! This would have never been possible without you and I reaaaally want you to know that! :) xoxo**  
**_Second, there are some people who took the time to review each and every chapter!_ I think that definitely calls for a shout-out and a round of applause! Thank you to Lea, Emma, Sarah, Natalie, Sanne, Always Potterhead, Heather, Ncistivalover1, Emmypie25, BertAndTiva, Jessica, Lottie, mb1610, Sarah Ann, Celestrial Moon, patncisfan, jgibbs7, Miss Suave.. But of course thank you to everyone who ever took the time to review! I love you all! And reading your reviews always makes me so happy! They always put a smile on my face :) xoxo**  
**I could thank you all forever but I just hope you know how much you and your kind words and support mean to me! I will never forget this summer! You made it such an incredible summer for me. I totally enjoyed the past four and a half months with you, the past one hundred days with this story. I will miss this so much! _**The journey has been incredible and I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! xoxoxo Best summer ever! Summer of a lifetime!  
**IMPORTANT: Remember, the sequel is in your hands! Someone on tumblr came up with an idea and I promised that if you can do it, I'll write the sequel for sure! (I will of course consider it any way but you'll for sure get one if you make it!) The idea is to trend #ThankYouPrincessTiva on twitter today at 3pm EST, 12 noon PST, 9pm European time. If it trends anywhere, no matter where, take a screenshot and send it to me and you'll get your sequel :)**  
**_I'm totally open to writing ficlets related to "Our Summer", so if there are any scenes you missed in this story, let me know and I'll write a ficlet :)_**  
****Sure, you can subscribe to me as an author on her to be alerted when I post a new story BUT you can also follow me on twitter, facebook or tumblr. I will totally post new ideas I have (before I even start working on them) on my facebook page ****"Princess Tiva". So, come join the party? :) I'd love to interact with you :)****  
**_**Can EVERYONE who read this story please leave a final review? :) It would make me so incredibly happy to hear from each one of you! ****x3 xoxo  
A final THANK YOU for EVERYTHING and to EVERYONE! This has been the summer of a lifetime and it's all thanks to you! THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU!  
Love y'all and see you soon hopefully :)  
~ Caroline**


End file.
